The Masked Prince
by PeanutBanana
Summary: Being the Prince of Pergrande or becoming a mage, one of the two was easier to obtain but little did Takeo know that his choice of becoming a mage would lead him to the happy "Fairy Tail" ending he had always dreamed of. Follow Takeo through his life on the search for the one thing he thought he would've never gotten, love. OCxSmallHarem [Contains Lemons] {SHORT HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1: A King's Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _thinking"_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 1: King's Promise**

 **Takeo POV**

Sitting in a grand bedroom alone with the newest Sorcerer Weekly magazine was none other than the eight year old prince of the Pergrande Kingdom Takeo R. Pergrande.

"Wow, I never thought wizards were that amazing." I say happily closing the magazine _"I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to become a powerful wizard."_ I think to myself before stepping out of my room only to be greeted by one of our maids. "Sir Takeo, your father is waiting for you in the study." She cheerfully announces. "Thanks! I'll be on my way now." I say before rushing off to see my father.

Once I reached the study I pushed opened the rather big wooden door to see my father, Troms R. Pergrande, the King of Pergrande a rather fit man with a chiseled face showing only wisdom with a head of wild blond hair and a well-groomed beard on his face sitting at the desk with many books and maps spread quite messily all over.

"Takeo! You surprised me how many times do I need to tell you it's rude to barge in without knocking?" I rub the back of my head with and goofy smile "Hehe guess I forgot."

My father lets out a hearty chuckle then with a grin he responds "I guess you truly are my son." While ruffling my spikey sun kissed blond hair as I grin. My father then stops and pulls me on to his lap as I squirm until I'm comfortable.

He then points at the map with the continent of Ishgar and asks me in a warm tone "Do you remember which kingdom has the most guilds besides ours?" I nod my head quickly "It's Fiore." As I point to Fiore just South-West of our kingdom, Troms nods his head content with my answer "Yes, with a population of about 17 million and about 10 percent of those people being able to use magic it has the second most guilds in Ishgar."

"Know do you remember who the King of Fiore is?" My father says with a soft smile, I grin enthusiastically "Yup! It's King Toma he's your close friend."

My father looks at me with the same soft smile but this time I catch a glimpse of sadness come across his eyes "Takeo you will be going to Fiore and learn under King Fiore on how to become a proper just king to eventually rule this kingdom." I look at my father with wide eyes "But father why do I have to leave I can just learn from you!"

"Indeed you could just learn from me but as you know we are currently being targeted by some of our neighboring countries which will most likely spark a war in our kingdom, but I believe that you should go to Fiore for a few years and avoid this conflict for I wouldn't have time to teach you much about being a ruler. Since Fiore is a relatively peaceful country I want you to learn how to keep peace among people and if you even stumble upon a guild that you like I recommend you to join to learn about how strong the bonds of nakama and trust can be. While there I recommend you to learn magic being born in the Royal family you are naturally able to wield magic."

Still stunned by what my father said I looked straight into his dark blue eyes and mumble with stubbornness "I want to stay and help with the kingdom."

He looks at me with a little bit of shock but hides it immediately with a stern face "Takeo! As your father I hereby command you to go to Fiore if you do not heed my command I will get the guards to take you there by force."

Looking straight into his eyes one last time I can tell that I can't win this argument against him.

*Sigh*

I stare into his eyes with my azure eyes full of determination "Fine I'll go to Fiore on one condition, you have to promise me that if Pergrande ever gets into a bad situation you have to call me back here immediately."

My father looks at me with a grin covering his once stern face "Alright Takeo I promise you that if that ever happens I'll call you back immediately."

~Fast Forward till day before departure~

As the days quickly came and left I was getting more and more anxious to the day of my departure although the thought of leaving home was still scary I couldn't help but feel a little excited to visit Fiore once more.

Sitting under the grand chandelier in one of the grandest dining room we had in the castle with my mother, father, and our servants we all shared one last meal together before I left, after dinner my mother and father pulled me aside into one of our living rooms.

As they both glance at each other nervously then shouted "Surprise!" and put a box in front of me. I looked at them curiously while taking the nicely wrapped package from their hands before giving them a wide grin. As I started to un-wrap the package and open it I see a silver necklace with our family emblem _(It's the Royal Family emblem with a sword going through the middle)_. Looking at them with wide eyes I gave them a genuine smile "Thanks!"

As I put the necklace on my mother and father both embrace me before sending me off to prepare my bags for the long trip to Fiore.

After preparing my bags for my trip with the maids I dismissed and thanked them. Once they all left I sat down at the edge of my bed admiring my necklace one last time before I dosed off into a peaceful slumber.

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think, good, bad? Don't forget to review and give me suggestions on who Takeo should be paired up with.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 **Attacks**

 _(Author talking)_

 **Chapter 2: The Journey Begins?**

 **Takeo POV**

"Prince Takeo, it's time for you to prepare for your departure to Fiore!"

*Ugh*

"Prince Takeo, please don't make me get the boiling water."

"Alright, alright I heard you the first time." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes of sleep and started to stumble out of bed. Standing in front of a mirror I tried to tame my hair to look presentable but my wild blonde sun-kissed hair always sprung back out as always. "What a pain" I mumbled as I slowly dragged my sleep deprived body down to the grand dining room for my final breakfast for a while with my parents.

After getting dressed and preparing my bags to leave I step back and look at my bedroom one last time before slowly opening the door to the hallway.

"Prince Takeo, Please follow me your departure will take place at the palace gates." Says a maid once we reached the gates I saw my parents, I rushed up to them and we embraced for the final time for a while.

"Takeo, don't forget our promise alright?" spoke father "Yea I won't but you gotta keep your end of the promise too old man." I say with a big grin. Turning to my mother I softly say "Keep the old man in line for me while I'm gone alright? I'll be back soon."

After wiping the few tears that were daring to fall from her eyes she smiles brightly with her azure eyes "Don't worry Takeo I will but you need to remember to eat 3 square meals every day and don't forget to have a good time while you're in Fiore alright?"

"Hehe…I understand mom." I say gleefully "Prince Takeo it's about time we leave for the train station that will take you straight to Fiore." Announces the maid.

"Well I guess this is it isn't it?" I say with a small smile. "I suppose so Takeo, take care and don't forget that the bonds of nakama are stronger than any type of iron you'll ever get your hands on." Father says while smiling warmly.

* * *

Reaching our private train the maids waved me goodbye one final time as I thanked them and wished them a safe trip back to the palace. As I climbed aboard the train that would seemingly seal my fate forever.

 **King Troms POV**

"I wish you the best my son and I pray that you will find a place in Fiore to accept as your second home one day."

 **Takeo POV on train**

Flipping through the latest Sorcerer Weekly magazine I noticed that Fairy tail was featured again this month _"Interesting Fairy tail's in it again this month, woah, Gildarts Clive is the Ace of Fairy tail and supposedly the strongest next to the master? That's so awesome I wonder if I'll ever get that strong, wait I can't think like that I need to get stronger to protect those dear to me and become a good king for Pergrande."_

Suddenly the train came to a jolting stop, as I flew head first into the aisle "Ouch, My head!" I mumble while rubbing the bump that was forming on my forehead. _"I wonder if somethings going on in the front of train."_ I think while opening the door to the head of the train expecting to see the conductor in the train seat.

Only to find two dark mages over the body of the unconscious conductor growling I shout angrily "Hey, get off him you bastards!" Both mages look towards me with eyes full of malice and greed. "GRAAAAA!" I scream while charging them ready to use the martial arts that I had learned in the palace to my advantage. "Hump another punk to add to the rest, huh?" Cackled a mage "Seems his full of life too, I can't wait to break his soul guess I'll take him down… …Zeref…"

That was the last thing I heard before the world seemed to get darker.

* * *

Groaning I my eyelids shot open after recalling the events that had conspired "Where am I?" asking no one in particular."

"It would seem they have brought another innocent child here." Says a soft wise voice I spin my head around immediately only to see an old man and six kids who seemed to be in the middle of some type of game. "My child what is your name?" softly spoke the old man.

" _Shoot I never thought about this, if I tell him my real name He'll know who I am immediately."_ I thought panicking on the inside. Without even thinking I blurted out "My name is Takeo Wales and what are your names?" _"Crap I just lied this isn't gonna turn out well."_ I thought crying to myself for not thinking this through.

The old man spoke up once again "Takeo just like the Pergrande prince?" I rub the back of my head with a grin "Hehe yup! I get that a lot." The old man just smiles and says "My name is Rob but you can call be Grandpa Rob and these children should be around your age too." Giving the children the ok to come.

As they shyly walk towards me a boy with short black hair says "The names Simon nice to meet you!" next came a boy with short blue hair "Nice to meet you Takeo my name is Jellal Fernandes. The boy now known as Jellal lightly pushed two younger kids forward one being a little girl with short brown hair "H-Hello, my name is Milliana nice to meet you." The other kid a boy with short blonde hair a little darker than my hair spoke up nervously "N-Nice to meet you Takeo, I'm Sho." Then a girl who seemed around my age came out from hiding behind Grandpa Rob the first thing I noticed was her beautiful scarlet hair _"Beautiful? What the hell is wrong with me?"_ I was knocked out of my thoughts by her voice "H-Hey there, my name is Erza it's a pleasure to meet you."

I grin at all of them and say happily "It's nice to meet you all too! So where are we?" Grandpa Rob solemnly responds "We are in the Tower of Heaven run by a cult that kidnaps everyone from children to the elderly to reconstruct Lord Zeref."

I look at Grandpa Rob then all six of my new nakama seeing sorrow and pain glazing their eyes. Looking at them with my new found determination "I'll find a way…I'll find a way for us and everyone in this tower to escape I promise!" I say giving them my biggest grin.

That's when I heard Simon burst out laughing "HAHAHA, you say that but we all know that we can't get off this island because the cult members are able to wield magic." As the depressing atmosphere returned yet again. "Dammit! Who do you think I am, I'm Takeo Wales and I never go back on my word." _(Coincidentally he sounds a lot like Naruto.)_

Everyone's eyes widened and Grandpa Rob let out a warm laugh filled with love "My, my Takeo a stubborn one aren't we, you remind me of an old friend of mine. _(In Magnolia Town a certain short guild master with a mustache sneezed.)_ Now kids I believe we've had enough excitement for one day why don't we call it a day and rest?"

I watched as all the kids crawled to their respective spots and lay down. I crawl over to a wall near the cell _door (Which was also coincidentally near Erza's spot, Takeo you player.)_ after adjusting to the cold hard floor I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **King Troms POV**

Pacing back and forth nervously in the grand throne room was none other than King Troms.

As a knight approached him "My majesty we have searched the crime scene multiple times with our best mages and tracking teams we still have no trace nor clue about the young prince." I could hardly control my anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?" I shout angrily at the knight.

Before I could shout anymore my wife approaches me calmly "Dear you know that Takeo would have wanted you to take care of this matter in a calm manner."

I respond with a hint of shame in my voice "I am truly sorry to have shouted at one of my most loyalist subjects please resume the search until we have a clue." I sigh as I dismiss the knight in sorrow while my wife hugs me as she sobs into my shoulder "D-Do you think he'll be alright?" I couldn't say anything for a moment but finally I softly spoke "I don't know but what I do is that we have to have hope in him."

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

"Brats wake up it's time to continue the construction of the Tower of Heaven!" Shouted a cult member "Twerp did you not hear me?" pulling me up by my shirt _"This bastard waking me up at this hour he better have a good reason."_ I think bitterly while staring into his eyes with sourly _(Unknowingly his eyes had formed slits and he had a more demon like appearance this only happens when he's angry and will revert back to normal when Takeo calms down.)_ Suddenly the Cultist dropped me and back away quickly with a scared look for some reason.

As I let out a long sigh I step out of my cell and followed the other prisoners to a large field filled with rocks of varying sizes as the prisoners seemed to be moving the rocks from the base to structure to the edge to the island.

I started moving the middle sized rocks before a light bulb popped out of my head _"Since I received training at the palace with lifting heavier weights I can just train here by lifting all the bigger rocks and out of these people I seem to have the most energy probably from just arriving here."_

As I started putting my plan into action I started rushing from the edge of the island to the base of the tower always getting the large rocks, but for some strange reason though all the prisoners and my new nakama were staring at me strangely.

After a while one of the cultists came by to round us up to put us back into our cells to feed us lunch. Once we returned to our respective cells I noticed how all of the kids hands were all cut up and bleeding but I wasn't the only person who noticed Grandpa Rob did too.

We all soon huddled into the far corner of our cell when Grandpa Rob asked each one of us one by one "Let me see your hands." His voice filled with sincerity, as everyone began showing him their hands only for him to cup their hands in his own and slowly his hands would emit a green light that would heal their cuts. As he was healing each kid I noticed he looked more and more exhausted each time so when he got to the final kid "Takeo could you show me your hands?"

I hid my hands behind my back and replied with a big grin "Maybe later but now you need to rest up before it's time to head back out." He lets out a defeated sigh and lays down to rest before it was time for lunch.

I walked over to the rest of the kids in the other corner of the room as Erza asks me "Why didn't you let Grandpa Rob heal your hands?" I grin and respond softly "It's because I can heal myself watch." I tear the bottom of the shirt and tie them over my palms to cover the cuts "All better now see they'll heal eventually."

Everyone just looked at me with confusion flickering across her eyes as I just laugh and say "I don't need Grandpa Rob to heal me I'll be fine and have you ever heard of the saying "No pain no gain"." Jellal grins but then shouts "Think fast!" as he throws a punch at my face.

I move my hand up to catch the punch only a second to late to realize that I was tricked. "OUCH!" I hold back a whimper as a nursed my palm. Everyone looks at me in concern as I stare and Jellal "I guess that's the only drawback huh." I say while giving my signature big grin. Unknowingly to everyone Grandpa Rob had listened to the whole conversation "He really is like Makarov isn't he." he whispers to himself before drifting off in a peaceful slumber.

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think good, bad? Leave a review and suggestions for pairings and plots!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Bonds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Thinking"

 **Attacks**

 _(Author speaking)  
_

 **Chapter 3: New Bonds**

 **Erza POV**

Waking up from sleeping I rubbed my eyes so that they could adjust to the little light that was let in from the early morning skies, I then rolled over to sit up but halfway through rolling over I shifted my leg out only for it to kick someone on accident. "Ouch!" cried Takeo as his eyes fluttered open to see who the attacker was squinting as his eyes scanned the cell he ended up looking in my eyes only for me to freeze up expecting him to get angry at me he lets out a light laugh "Oh it's you Erza I thought we were attacked or something."

Looking at him with wide eyes I quickly remembered that I had accidentally kicked him awake "A-Ah I'm sorry for waking you up." I say quietly. He just smiled "It's alright I'm all rested up anyways!" he says softly.

"O-Oh I see." I say nervously. _"This is so embarrassing why am I so nervous around him?"_ I think to myself. "You don't need to be so nervous about being around me Erza if you have anything you need to talk about just tell me alright?"

"Yea, thanks Takeo." I say with a smile. "You can call me Take, Erza" Takeo says with a warm smile. "Alright Take." I say with a small giggle as Take looks at me with wide eyes which were soon replaced with a big grin "Hehe did I just hear you giggle?" I could feel my face growing almost as red as my hair with embarrassment "Y-Yea what about it?" Take let's out a warm laugh full of happiness and warmth "It's nothing it was just the first time I've heard you giggle since arriving here."

I look at him before blushing and wondering how someone could be so happy by just hearing someone else's laughter.

* * *

 **Takeo POV (In dream before being woken up)**

 **"** Takeo… If you are ever in dire need for help just call me and I will appear and fight beside you." Spoke the dark being "W-Wait what do you mean?" I stutter while looking around at the scenery around us, _"we seem to be up very high on the highest mountain because I can see the tops of the other mountains but we are also above the clouds."_ I think to myself before waking up.

 **Present Time**

Stared at Erza noticing her face was almost as red as her hair noticing this I decided to speak up "Hey, Erza are you alright?" I say before moving closer to her face and put my head on her forehead "You're a little hot it must be from being out in the sun all day! You need to go rest Erza!" I exclaimed worriedly.

Erza's face suddenly got redder "I-I'm s-sure I'll be fine in a moment Take." I smile softly "Hmph fine I'll take your word for it this time Erza." Before we knew it everyone had woken up and Grandpa Rob was giving me this really suspicious grin that kinda scared me. After getting prepared a cultist came and yanked us to our new work area or as I prefer my new training area I grin widely before rushing to work in hopes of getting stronger and maybe finding some magic along the way.

 **Time skip to three years later…**

I stare up at the sky panting a bit from my "training" wondering _"Damn, I wonder how many years it's been since I've gotten here it was x773 when I first arrived here and I was 8 years old. I'm probably around 10 years old by now."_ " _It's been at least 2 years already and I need to keep my promise of getting everyone out of this place, I need to start thinking of a plan quickly."_ I think to myself before being smacked on the back by a whip "GAHH!" I scream in pain as the cultist smirks at my pain and says "Get back to work brat." I glare at him angrily _as_ I resume my "training".

* * *

 **King Troms POV**

"It's been three years since he's disappeared and still no sign of him from any guilds in Fiore." I say sighing in sadness. My wife then approaches me softly "I'm sure he's fine he is our son after all." I smile lightly at my wife before responding "Yes which is also why I'm worried about him and his stubbornness."

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Reaching the cell all six of us and Grandpa Rob huddled in the corner talking about what we did varying things we did today and sometimes a little bit of our past until Milliana asks "Erza-neesan what's your last name?" Erza looks around the cell as we all stare at her in wonder. "I-I don't have a last name" Erza whispers. "We should all give her a last name then!" says Jellal, hearing him say that I blurted the first thing that came to my mind, "Scarlet! I mean your last name should be S-Scarlet like your hair." I say while looking at her face go through several expressions then trying out the sound of the name "Yea! I like that a lot thanks guys!" "So from now on your not just Erza your Erza Scarlet." Announces Simon happily.

I then catch Erza glace at me and give us all the biggest smile she could muster up. _"W-Wow, she's so cute. Wait I didn't accidentally blurt that out too right?"_ I thought before glancing around the cell nervously.

Eventually one of the cult members brought us the dinner even though it was minute it got its job done give you the bare minimum to on keep surviving. As I was chewing on a bite of my bread I noticed another cult member come shove a young boy into our cell who looked very malnourished as I gave him the rest of my food quickly before he would pass out from hunger and exhaustion. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask the boy softly as I sit him straight up against the wall. "M-My name is Wally." He spoke quietly. "Wally eat slowly so the food fills you more." Warn him softly."

"Thank you so much for the food but I never got your name oniisan." Wally asks politely I rub the back of my head in embarrassment as I laugh "Hehe I forgot my name is Takeo Wales but everyone calls me Take." I say energetically before my stomach rumbles hungrily "Hmmmm seems my stomach is satisfied now." I say grinning. Everyone looks at me worriedly as Grandpa Rob tried to offer me his food "I already told you guys I'm already full." I insist energetically _"I am really full from just seeing you guys smiling and laughing is enough to give me enough energy. I swear I'll get everyone on this island off soon just wait!"_

Jellal called us all to gather around him for something "So I have this awesome idea to get off the island" Jellal says confidentially "We'll charge the cultists in a group and from there we'll free the other prisoners and escape with the boats at the edge of the island used to transport goods." I carefully think about his plan seeing no real problem with it "I think Jellal has a good plan I'll help you to the best of my abilities Jellal." I say confidently but from some reason I couldn't shake off this strange feeling I had in my gut and it was not from hunger.

The next morning Jellal debriefed his plan and we all headed off to our work areas as a part of his plan to escape. When it was time to head back to our cells all eight of us charged at our guard and started sprinting to the harbor where the ships were anchored, but before we could reach the ship we were all hit by lightning strikes from the cultists as I could feel the electricity flow through my veins. "GRAAAAAA" I scream as I somehow dispelled the lightning and charged towards the nearest cultist but before I could reach him two more cultists came and grabbed me "BASTARDS LET ME GO." I command in a demon like tone that not only surprised me but also the cultists as he suddenly shocked me with a stronger bolt of lightning "Dammit we were so close…" I mumble before knocking out.

* * *

 **Dream**

"Takeo whenever you are in dire need of power just call out for me and I will arrive by your side." The mysterious black being spoke cryptically. "Hey it you It's been a few years since I've seen you! Tell me what your name is." The being just chuckled "You'll know soon enough Takeo." Before I jolted up remembering the events that had transpired as I looked around the cell to check if everyone was alright. I then noticed the depressed atmosphere "Erza! Where is she?!" I shout frantically hoping they weren't about to tell me what I thought they were "They took her." Whispered Wally "Dammit! I should've known it was a bad idea to do this!" Jellal shouts angrily. "I need to go save her." I mumble to myself angrily. "I'm gonna go save Erza from those bastards, I promise you guys I'll bring her back." I announced full of determination.

I walking towards the door I swing my arm back and punch the door not even making a dent and busting my hand in the process "Dammit all why aren't I strong enough?" I shout angrily swinging my arm back again and putting more force into the punch still no luck. I step back a few inches then I screamed angrily "GRAAAAAAA NOW YOU'VE PUSHED ME TO THE LIMIT!" as I felt a surge of power flow through my veins just seconds before my fist impacted the door. Running out I shout to the skies "I'M COMING ERZA DON'T GIVE UP!" failing the notice a certain blue haired boy sprinting right behind me.

Once I reached the torture room after defeating a few guards I found Erza all bruised up and cut "E-Erza!" I call out to her as I got closer I realized something that blew out my final fuse…she was missing an eye. Caught up in what had happen to her a cultist had come in with none other than Jellal in his hands. "Jellal you were supposed to stay behind!" I shout at him. He looks at me with a smile of shame "Hehe sorry Takeo I just couldn't think about you and Erza getting hurt because of me sorry…" I look at him with my eyes wide.

"I guess I'll let those brats go but you will have to compensate for them, I can't wait to break you." Cackles the cultist evilly "Guards bring these two brats back to their cell I'll be having some fun with this one." He says while gripping Jellal by the collar "JELLAL I'LL COME BACK I PROMISE YOU!" I shout before being yanked all the way back to our cell with Erza.

As everyone noticed Erza's missing eye and Jellal missing we all fell into a depressing state. Erza then spoke up for the first time today "Let's go…let's go save Jellal and everyone else on this island." She says with conviction. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shout to my cell mates.

I then found myself standing in front of the door with a new found goal _"I swear I'll become the strongest so that I can one day lead Pergrande or protect all my loved ones."_ I think before yelling "Please lend me your strength **Kuroki no Kusanagi**!" _(Literal translation is Black Demon blade Kusanagi.)_ as the wind starts swirling around my feet and power surges through my veins as I throw my fist back and smash the door to smithereens "Alright!" I shout. "You guys release the other prisoners and hold back the cultists I'll go get Jellal." shouts Erza.

 **Erza POV**

Reaching the dungeon after grabbing a sword lying on the ground I barged into the chamber seeing Jellal clutching the head of a cultist now dead. "J-Jellal what are you doing?" I stutter seeing Jellal mercilessly take the life of another without thinking twice.

"Just punishing those who aren't worthy to breathe in the air that Lord Zeref created." Jellal says in a insane manner. "Jellal stop it! What's wrong with you?!" I scream in fear. Jellal just let out a chuckle full of hatred and evil.

 **Takeo POV**

 _"Everyone has already gotten on the boats to leave, where is Erza?"_ I think to myself worriedly.

Running off into the torture chamber I hear cries and before I slam the door open I hear "J-Jellal what happened? It's like you've lost your sanity?" Erza's voice trembling in fear, as I barge into the room seeing Jellal holding Erza by her throat. "Jellal, what are you doing?" I asked as calmly as I could without lashing out. "Hahaha merely getting rid of trash who decided to ruin my plans of resurrecting Lord Zeref." Jellal says in a crazy tone. "Jellal I'll give you three seconds to let her go… 1…2…3…JELLAL LET HER GO!"

I shout while charging at him with my arm enveloped in that strange power while Jellal chanted a spell that formed a black ball and as he shot it towards Erza who fell to the floor but I failed to notice yet again there was someone behind me who jumped out in front of the black ball "GRANDPA ROB!" Erza and I scream in unison as he intercepted the black ball meant for Erza. Erza and I both run over to Grandpa Rob to check on him "Hehe looks like I messed up huh, thank you so much you both have taught me so much over the course of t-time I-I s-spent with yo-u-u." He says softly as he closes his eyes for the final time with a smile covering his wise face.

Erza and I both start tearing up but something unbelievable starts happen to Erza as she starts to radiate magic and commands the sword she had towards her and point it at Jellal "G-Give him back… GIVE GRANDPA ROB BACK!" She screams in agony as she continues to cry. But after a while she starts to black out _"She's probably not used to using her magic yet and all that stress must've caused her to get this tired_." I think to myself before staring at Jellal dead in the eyes."

"We both know that neither of us has the energy left to fight." Jellal says breaking the silence "I'll let you both go as long as you tell no one of this island or I'll take the lives of the rest of your cell mates one by one." Jellal says while snickering knowing that both Erza and I had no choice in this matter. I growl at him before answering "Fine only if you take good care of them and treat them well or I will come back and finish you off Jellal." I say in a dark tone feeling Erza finally completely pass out from over exerting. I place her on one of my shoulder while I place Grandpa Rob on my other one _"Don't worry Grandpa Rob once we get back to mainland I'll make sure to give you a proper burial I promise!"_ I think to myself carrying them to the very last boat barely able to fit us all on looking at the tower one last time I pushed the boat into sea and started to paddle back to land.

* * *

 **Fast Forward one day**

After what seemed like centuries we had finally reached main land Erza still hadn't woken up yet probably from using too much magic for her first time. I sigh worried about her until I remembered that I need to go give Grandpa Rob his burial. I carry the both of them off the shore of the beach into the nearest town about half a mile away from shore. Once I reached the town I found the town doctor and asked him for help. After asking me what had happened and how she got this way until he realized I didn't have any money on me "What do you mean you don't have money! Get out and don't come back until you can pay!" The doctor screams as I carry them out "Bastard, calling himself a doctor when he won't even treat an injured patient without getting paid." I mumbled to myself before I bumped into an old lady with pink hair, red eyes, and a red robe "S-Sorry!" I stutter from her stare that seemed to search my heart for my darkest secrets.

Until she noticed the two people on my back "Who are those people on your back young man?" She asks sternly "They're my friends Erza and Grandpa Rob." I say quietly hiding the hint of sadness in my voice. She looked taken back when I said Grandpa Rob's name "You said Grandpa Rob correct?" She asks her voice softer now "Y-Yea I wanted to give him a proper burial in town could you help me out?" Her face instantly softens "Of course and what seems to be wrong with the girl on your other shoulder?" I look at her sadly "I think she's used up too much magic." The old woman then smiles softly at me before saying I'll look at her later if you'd like." I look at her with wide eyes before remembering what had happen with the other doctor "But I don't have any money to pay you." I say dejected. "Haha money, I don't need any money my dear how about we go give Rob a burial and treat your friend?" I give her the biggest grin before collapsing from fatigue.

As I snuggled deeper into the sheets for warmth _…"Wait a second sheets?"_ I jolt straight up only to fall back down from the sudden pain. "Don't move so suddenly like that or your wounds will reopen brat!" yelled a familiar voice I turned my head to see the old lady from before. _"Wait a second…"_ I thought "Where's Grandpa Rob and Erza?" I ask worried "I gave Rob a burial I'll show you where it is later and for your friend I've given her some medicine to help replenish her wounds and help her recover I also have one more question about your friend." "What?" I asked as the lady placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of me.

"What happened to her eye?" she asked curiously "I stare down into the bowl in silence and sorrow before answering "She was tortured, but that's all I can tell you the rest she can tell you for herself, can you fix it?" I ask quietly while scooping up some soup and blowing it. "WOW! This is the best thing I've had to eat in a while!" I exclaim happily scooping more and more "OUCH! HOT!"I cry as I stick my tongue out before going back and finishing the rest letting out a content sigh. While the old lady just stands there with a sweat drop but let's out a sigh "Of course I can fix it I'm one of the best healers in Fiore." She says with pride.

"Before I leave could you please show me Grandpa Rob's grave so I can pay my respects?" I ask the old lady "Of course follow me." She says as she stepped outside I follow only to be amazed at the sight before me this old lady lived in a tree trunk a TREE TRUNK! Following the lady to a forked path near her house one sign on the path read Magnolia Town but the old lady turns on the left and after walking on the path for a few minutes there was an amazing sight before me flowers of all colors lay here beautifully here if you walked a little further you can see the whole city and sun setting "Well this is it she says walking over to Grandpa Rob's grave."

"Wow, this is amazing thank you lady!" I exclaim with a grin before getting smacked on the head by the lady "I have a name you brat and it's Porlyusica." "N-Nice to meet you Porlyusica-baachan." I say fearfully before facing Grandpa Rob's grave _"So this is Porlyusica your friend back in Fairy Tail."_ Looking at Grandpa Rob's grave and smiled sadly "Thanks Grandpa Rob for everything, cheering me up when I was down, giving me energy and life to continue on, and protecting Erza. I promise I won't let anyone dear to me ever get hurt again I won't let your death be in vein Grandpa Rob! I'll be leaving to train soon so don't expect me back anytime soon, ok?" I finish giving him my biggest grin I could muster up suddenly I felt my cheeks getting damp "Damn something got into my eyes." I say rubbing the moisture and grief away the best I could.

"Well thanks for everything Porlyusica-baachan I'll be leaving now!" I exclaim energetically. "What about your friend?" I smile at the thought of Erza "Tell her I'll be back soon and not to worry about me." I say giving her my signature grin and waving before heading in the opposite direction to Magnolia Town.

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think good,bad? Leave a review for girls to add to harem and who the main girl should be.**

 **Thanks ParkerThomas I really appreciated your review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking_ "

 **Attacks**

 _(Author talking)_

 **Chapter 4: A Mission**

 **Takeo POV**

Once I arrived in Magnolia town I started to look for a clothing shop to replace my rags " _Damn…I don't have any money."_ I think to myself as I sweat drop comically "How am I ever gonna get any money the last time I checked no one was hiring a ten year old… wait a second what year is it?" I mumble out loud as I run up to the nearest shop keeper "Excuse me sir but could you tell me what the year is?" I ask as politely as possible. The old man just stared at me strangely "It's x776." He responds slightly confused

My eyes nearly pop out of my head "Three years? I've been gone for three years? My father's gonna kill me!" I cry out _"That means I never arrived to Crocus!"_ I realized to myself _"How could I forget to do something important like that."_ All of a sudden the old man speaks up "Hey boy you look like the boy on this poster." He says while holding up a poster with my face on it saying "Takeo R. Pergrande prince of Pergrande missing if seen report to a town official or royal guard."

I nearly face faulted into the ground before sweat dropping "Hehe I think you've got the wrong kid I'm just a normal civilian." I say nervously while rubbing the back of my head hoping that he would buy the lie _"Good thing I have the necklace under my shirt."_ I think letting out a sigh of relief gripping the necklace over my shirt or what was left of it. The old man lets out a laugh "How could I mistake you for the Prince, you're in rags!" he exclaims in a crude manner. I stare at him with my eye twitching in annoyance before reaching up and grabbing him by his collar "Don't under estimate people by their appearance old man." I whisper sending chills down his spine and dropping him back down.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to live in the forest for a while until I can get to Crocus or find some money." Absorbed in my own thoughts I accidentally bumped into someone. As we both fell back I quickly stand back up "Sorry! I didn't see you there." I exclaim bolting back up and bowing down to a familiar short old man with a mustache.

The old man smiles warmly "It's ok my boy now lift your head up." I look up and rub the back of my head embarrassingly "I'm sorry I should be more careful of where I'm walking." The old man just smiles before he frowns and looks me up and down "My boy what is your name?" I look at him confusedly "It's Takeo Wales sir." I reply "Nice to meet you Takeo my name is Makarov Dreyar." I stare at him a little longer before realizing something "You were featured twice on Sorcerer Weekly's three years ago!" I exclaim in realization. The old man just chuckles at me before turning serious "Takeo would you mind telling me why you're in rags?" I look at him before responding "I don't have any money." I respond simply in comical manner. "Hmmm this is a problem." He says rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I got it! Why don't I buy you some new clothes?" He exclaims happily. "I-I'm sorry but I'm going to have to turn down your kind offer I can't just take your money!" I respond. "Did you parents ever teach you to never talk back to your elders?" He says in a stern voice "At least let me work for it." I say determinedly. Looking at me with interest he asks me "Takeo do you know how to use magic?" _"Does that weird power that I used during the Tower of Heaven count? Wait a second how did I summon that power again?"_ I think scrunching my face up trying to remember what I did.

I then stare into Master Makarov's eyes seriously "Nope." I say as he comically face faults into the ground. "Ok Takeo could go run this errand to an old friend of mine named Yajima in Crocus." He asks me. _"What a convenient coincidence!"_ I think happily to myself."Y-Yes sir!" I exclaim nervously "But why would you trust some bum you bumped into to go run something so important?" I ask. "Something about you just makes me want to trust you, don't let me down." He says cryptically "Oh! Before I forget he takes out a bag filled with Jewels and an envelope reading "To: Yajima". This money should cover the trip expenses and your payment for this errand." He says warmly. "Thank you so much Master Makarov! I won't let you down!" I exclaim happily bowing to him once more I bid him farewell and start walking towards the train station. "Have a good trip Takeo and come back to visit Fairy Tail sometime!" He bellows to me I grin to myself as I run off happily.

Quickly catching my breath I continue rushing into the station and buying a ticket from the front desk with some of the Jewels Master Makarov gave me _"I owe you one Jiji."_ I think smiling once more. "CHOO CHOO!" sounded the train "Crap, can't miss the train!" I cry out rushing onboard the train. "We will be leaving towards Crocus estimated time to arrive, 2 hours." Crackled the voice coming from the train's speakers. Finally finding a seat I sit down clutching the envelope and tucking the bag of jewels into one of my pants pockets after checking for holes. _"I never thought I'd say this but I'm kinda glad my trip to Crocus was interrupted three years ago."_ I think to myself remembering Grandpa Rob and all the amazing people I met, but for some odd reason my mind kept on wondering back to a certain red head I had met for the first time a few years ago.

Captivated in my own thought's the speakers caught me off guard "We have arrived at the Capital Crocus…We have arrived at the Capital Crocus." Repeated the train's speakers. Jumping out of my seat I sprint off the train _"Before I go visit King Fiore I need to deliver this."_ I think to myself _"W-Wait a second Jiji didn't give me any directions! How could I forget?"_ I realized with my eyes bulging out of my head in stupidity. "I'm sure I can ask around." I say trying to reassure myself as I start approaching random civilians.

* * *

 **Erza POV**

As my eyes flutter open I bolt up only to find myself in a strange room "I see that you've woken up." Turning my head around I see a old lady with pink hair looking at me with a bowl of soup in her hands. "Where is Takeo?" I ask frantically looking around for any sight of him. "He left a day ago and he wanted me to tell you to that he would be back soon and not to worry about him." She says with a small smile placing the bowl of soup down in front of me.

"Do you know where Grandpa Rob is?" I ask her quietly she nods "I'll show you where once you get better." She responds "I can also implant a new eye for you." She exclaims energetically as I stare at her in disbelief "Really? Thank you!" I exclaim timidly. "No don't thank me yet young lady wait until the operation is over." She exclaims confidentially. Smiling to the kind lady I couldn't help but worry about Takeo _"Takeo, please come back safe."_ I think to myself worriedly.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Walking around town like a lost dog I let out a long sigh before walking up to a short old man "Excuse me sir but do you know an old man with bushy eyebrows by the name of Yajima?" The old man just stares at me from beneath his thick eye brows _"Wait a second thick eyebrows?"_ I think to myself "Do you by chance know Makarov Dreyar?" I ask excitedly the old man smiles warmly "I'll pretend I didn't hear the bushy eyebrow part but yes I am Yajima did Makarov send you here for something?" I nod my head furiously "Y-Yes here." I say while handing him the envelope.

"Thank you for the letter my boy could I get your name?" Yajima asks me "Yes sir, I'm Takeo Wales it's a pleasure to meet you." I reply happily. Yajima chuckles "When you see Makarov again make sure to tell him to deliver his own letters!" Yajima says jokingly. I grin "I will it was nice meeting you! See you later!" I say before quickly rushing off to the palace to send a message back home. "He's a strange fellow isn't he Makarov?" Mumbled Yajima as he watched Takeo rush off.

 _"This seems to be the palace, big gates check, guards at gates check, tower like buildings inside of gates check. Guess this is the palace now let's see if they'll even let me in."_ I think to myself in anticipation. I walk up slowly to the one of the guards at the gate "Excuse me sir but I was wondering if I could get inside and talk to King Fiore about contacting my parents." The guard merely glanced at me with a look of disgust "The King has no time to spend with beggars." He says coldly. I glance down at my rags _"Dammit I just need to go tell my parents I'm alive."_ I think while gripping the necklace under my shirt _"Wait a second necklace?"_

"If I had proof would you let me in?" I ask the guard "Proof of what?" Replied the guard tiredly. "Proof of being a part of the Royal family." I say determinedly "Hmph fine let's see what you've got." He says with annoyance as I pull out the necklace from underneath my shirt. Grinning as I see his priceless reaction when he sees it glistening in the sunlight. "P-Prince Takeo R. Pergrande of the Pergrande Kingdom please accept my most sincere apologies to treating you with such disrespect." The guard stutters as he deeply down towards me.

"Please raise your head I've forgiven you I just need to talk to King Fiore." I say in an almost commanding voice. "R-Right away sir please follow me." He says nervously while guiding me into the palace. I had to admit that the priceless reactions of everyone in the palace were great especially when they saw my necklace and my rags." Finally reaching the throne room the guard pushes the door open for me while bowing.

Walking into the throne room I see King Fiore sitting on his throne. As I approached him I kneeled down in front of him respectfully. "Takeo is that you? Please raise you head." I raise my head grinning "Yup it's me! What's up King Fiore?" I say happily. "Where have you been these last three years the guards couldn't find a trace of you and there were no sightings of you reported." He says worriedly "Your parents have been worried sick ever since you've disappeared." He says. "I am very sorry but I can't tell you where I was but I was kidnapped and taken slave and here I am." I say grinning and giving a victory sign. "Say King Fiore do you have a Communication Lacrima I can use to contact my parents?" I ask.

* * *

"Of course!" He says while pulling it out of his coat and handing it to me. As I was calling them it felt like time was going slower and slower each second that passed waiting for them to answer but finally after about an eternity my father had answered. "King F- Takeo? Is that really you Takeo?" King Pergrande asks rubbing his eyes before looking back. "Hehe yup it's really me old man." I say while giving him my signature grin. "Dear come quickly look at who finally decided to call us." Troms exclaimed excitedly motioning for his wife to come. "T-Takeo? Where have you been?" She asks worriedly.

"Sorry I can't tell you were I really was but I was taken slave and put to work and here I am right now in Crocus after three years." I say while rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Whatttt why can't you tell us where you were?" both parents exclaimed in unison. "It's because I'll be putting precious lives at risk if I do." I say sadly "But hey I'm ok now so you don't need to worry about me anymore got it?" I exclaim determinedly "You both have a kingdom to worry about."

Both of my parents look at me strangely for a moment before shedding tears of happiness "We're just so glad that you've come back safely." They both say cheerfully. "So what are your plans now, Takeo?" "I'll be leaving to train for a few years then I'll probably try to find a guild to join. So don't worry about me if I don't call back for too long I'll be ok." I say while grinning. "Rest assured Queen and King Pergrande I will make sure he'll be ok." States King Fiore smiling softly. "Well I need to get going I'll call you guys back as soon as possible!" I say ecstatically waving goodbye to them as I felt my heart cringe a little at the sight of leaving them yet again.

"Before I forget Takeo let me arrange you a new set of clothes and I'll set up a bank account for you with some money." King Fiore says generously "Sir that's too much just the clothes will do!" I exclaim. "No that won't do I know for a fact that if my daughter, Hisui were to be sent over to Pergrande your parents would do the same if not more for her." I stare at him "I already told you Jiji I don't need the money!" I refuse once more. "Then please see it as a present for finally returning home." He says pleading. "Look making me feel bad isn't gonna get me to take your money." I say stubbornly puffing my cheeks out like a kid.

All of a sudden King Fiore goes "Hmmm I guess if you don't take the money then shutting down Fairy Tail for all the destruction they've been causing will do." He says while whistling a tune. "Grrr fine you win this time King Fiore."

* * *

"Guards would you please take him to get a new set of clothes of his choice and please report to the towns that Prince Takeo has been found." King Fiore says with a sincere smile. Leading me through the endless hallways the guard finally stops before opening the big door "After you Sir." I nod before walking in to see a very well furnished room with all kinds of fabric hanging everywhere and a kind looking old lady sitting at a large desk with more fabric scattered all over her desk. "My Prince what would you like to wear?" She asks kindly. "Could I please get a sleeveless black top with an open collar, dark blue scarf with a belt, black trousers, black boots, and a black mask?" I ask. _(Imagine younger Warrod's clothes and something like Kakashi's mask.)_ The old lady looks at my strange "Young Prince why do you wish for a mask?" I smile softly as I reply "I don't want people to treat me differently just because I'm a prince." The old lady just nods as she starts using some magic to start making the clothes.

I watch intently as the fabric starts to disappear from the magic circle and the clothes that I wanted just appeared. "Wow that's so cool! Baachan can you teach me how to do that one day?" I ask the old lady excitedly. The old lady just smiles and hands me my clothes as I rush off to the changing curtain to try on my new clothes. Walking out I look at myself in the mirror "Wow! I look so cool! Thanks Baachan!" I say running over to give her a hug. "It's kinda hard to breathe in the mask but I'll get used to it." I say happily as I as starting walking to the door.

"See you later!" I wave to the old lady before closing the door behind me. "Takeo is that you?" a familiar voice calls out to me. I turn around only to be met with a familiar face "Hey, Hisui! Long time no see!" I say. "Are you leaving?" Hisui asks curiously. "Yea I'm about to go train for a while." I say proudly. "Well don't make us worried again ok you baka." She says jokingly. I rub the back of my head "Hehe yea I'll try. Say Hisui do you know where the highest mountain is located in Fiore?" striking a thinking pose Hisui responds "Hmmm I guess you could head North-East from here to Shirotsume Town the mountains there are quite tall."

"Alright thanks!" I shout waving goodbye while running down the hallways to the gate before skidding to a stop "I'm lost!" I cry out comically. I walk around the hallways a bit more before sighing and yelling out "Where is the goddamn door?" I cry out _"Wait a second is that an exit sign why didn't I see this sooner?"_ I think to myself rushing out. Reaching the gates I think to myself "Well this is it see you guys soon!" I grin as I sprint off to begin a new chapter of my life.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review on what type of magic Takeo should learn and the main story will slow down after I finish fully introducing Takeo and some of his abilities.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mountains

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _(Author talking)_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 5: The Mountains**

 **Takeo POV**

Walking through the dense forest with my boots crunching against the fallen leaves I take in a breath of the piney smell from the trees and exhaling "It's not often I get to enjoy the peace and quiet. I could get used to this." I murmur to myself continuing the path until I noticed something "W-Wait a second why is the West on the compass on the map pointing downward? Was I holding the map upside down the whole time, NOOOOO?!" I howl to the sky. Frantically turning around as I try to find a distinguishable landmark on the map.

Making my way hopefully now in the direction of the mountains I let out a impatient sigh as I look up at the sky watching as the ball of light slowly sink into the horizon creating a beautiful mash of colors that somehow managed to find harmony and dyeing the red sky with oranges and pinks, until it all faded was left was a amethyst color staining the sky that was soon taken over by the darkness of the night covered in glittering stars illuminating the dark sky with the moon shining down onto my smiling face _"I wonder if Erza's looking at the moon too."_ I think feeling a little tug somewhere deep within my chest.

Resuming my journey a little further I decided that it was too dark to continue. Praying that it wouldn't rain I pull out a blanket and sleep on the softest grass that seemed to pull me into a peaceful deep slumber.

Cracking my eyes open I let out a groan of frustration wanting to stay in "bed" longer as I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes of eye boogers and getting up folding my blanket back into my bag. Continuing my jog to the mountains I halt to a stop hearing "growl" looking down at my stomach I remember that all the adrenaline from thinking about training yesterday must've made me forget about eating sweat dropping at being an airhead I hear another stomach gurgle "Alright I'll go get some food." I declare running off to the nearest river on the map.

"Hmmm the map said that the river was around here..." I say hearing my stomach rumble again. Walking east a little more I almost place my foot over air as I notice that I'm on some type of high up cliff "Where am I? This place isn't on the map." I mutter looking for recognizable landmarks on the map "Well there's a big rock right there… a big cavern over there…that huge drop right here…I'M ON SHIROTSUME?" I yell off the cliff.

"Well there's a river on Shirotsume mountain too so let's try to find that." I say following the map until I hear the rushing of water "Aw right! I finally found something that I was looking for!" I exclaim excitedly rushing over to the river. "Let's try to catch some fishies!" I say rolling up my pant sleeves and taking off my boots hurriedly running into the water that came half way up my calves. After several unsuccessful attempts of trying to catch the fish with my bare hands I climb back on ground to take a break I decided that maybe it was a sign that I shouldn't have fish tonight so I put my boots back on and decided that I should have some kind of meat tonight instead.

* * *

Roaming the forests trying not to make any noises I finally spot a rabbit that was actually quite small but it would put something in my stomach. Carefully creeping up on the rabbit I once again failed to notice someone was right behind me. Feeling something poke my shoulder I turn around slowly only to be met by a middle aged man donning half of a white yukata on his right shoulder while the other half was off his left shoulder with white flame like designs dancing across his sash held at his waist, crimson hair flowing freely around his mid back, two black horns protruding from his head, pointy ears, on his showing left shoulder and neck black markings outlined in red could be seen, and most terrifyingly of all was his yellow eyes with black slits seemed to pierce through my heart and soul with a fierce gaze.

"Yo!" The strange man said with a wave "So what are you doing on my mountain?" he asks in a terrifying tone dripping of venom. Swallowing the lump in my throat I respond "I'm here to get stronger!" I announce my voice full of determination hiding some of my fear. The man chuckles a darkly "Get stronger for what huh, world domination, winning a heart, vengeance?" he asks his voice booming in the forest. I stare at him with my own piercing gaze "To protect those dear to me." I say in "a matter of fact" tone. He stares at me before breaking out into a fit of laughs "How valiant for a kid or should I say my knight?" He says through laughs.

"Grrrr…you think I'm lying you old fart?" I growl at him in frustration now this comment made the air around us freeze making my blood drop a little bit. A crimson aura suddenly surrounds the man "Old fart….huh…" He says in a grim tone "You've got some confidence to be calling the King of all Hell, Satan that you little brat." He mutters darkly to me. "Let's see if your all talk or if you've actually got something to fight for." He says with a crazy battle smile forming on his face.

* * *

 _"Shit…what have I gotten myself into?"_ I whine thinking to myself, before narrowly dodging a punch that broke a boulder behind me into smithereens. Feeling my eyes widen as big a dinner plates I suddenly feel a rush of fear flow throughout me. "Call my name if you are ever in need of my power…" Echoes a familiar voice throughout my head "Dammit, what was the name again?" I whisper to myself before narrowly dodging another punch before being socked in the face by his left fist flying through a tree and crashing into another boulder. _"Damn is this it?"_ I think to myself as the man approaches me slowly "Man I was really looking forward to a challenge after you dodged my first punch, but it seems you really were just all talk." He says in a mocking tone throwing another punch into my face and one into my stomach making me cough up blood.

"Dammit, dammit it all why can't I get stronger?" I mutter just loud enough for the man to hear. Using what was left of my strength I pull myself back up on my two legs painting from exhaustion. The man looks at me with an impressed look on his face "I'm quite surprised that you didn't die after the second punch it seems that you did have some strength but it seems that all good things have to come to an end." He states mercilessly throwing another punch straight towards my head. Watching as the edges of my vision slowly darken I slightly _grin "So this is how it is huh I never got to see Erza or visit Jiji back at Fairy tail and I'll never get the chance to properly thank my parents back in Pergrande."_ Before the familiar voice came back once more "Call out my name if you are ever in a dire need of my power." The voice echoes throughout my head… _"Name…name…name I got it!"_ I think tiredly, opening my eyes in realization stomping both legs down for balance I stare at the man once more painting " **Kuroki…. No…Kusanagi** " "Come fight by my side once more!" I shout feeling the familiar dark energy flow through my veins as the trees and leaves around us start to shake from the amount of energy I was putting out.

The man stared at my with an impressed look and an even bigger battle crazed smile growing on his face "It seems that you were hiding something after all, you'll be a fun one to toy with." He says excitedly as we both rush towards each other for "the final blow". Thrusting my fist forward expecting my punch to impact his face I realized he had dodge last minute and delivered a literal jaw breaking upper cut to my face "Shit, I can't die here, not yet I haven't accomplished my goal yet." I shout while losing my balance falling but for a quick second, time seemed to slow down and a dark shadow resembling me approached me "I'll help you out since you've come so far as to unlocking my powers and somewhat making them your own." He says before I knock out completely.

* * *

 **Satan POV**

"What a letdown I was really looking forward to a good fight too." I mutter to myself disappointedly turning my back to walk away until I felt a tremendous amount of magic surging from behind me. Turning back around once more I find the brat standing up with a dark aura surrounding his body. "So this is the power of the Kusanagi." I say to myself a little amazed "He was able to get me to use ten percent of my power an impressive feat." I whisper quietly "I guess I've decided Kusanagi." I say out loud so that he could hear me loud and clear.

"I'll train your possessor in Demon Slaying magic and learn how to control his massive reserves." I say knowing the Kusanagi was in control right now. "Impressive indeed Satan only using ten percent on me." Kusanagi said in a monotone voice. "I guess I'll see you again soon." He says with excitement for a battle reflecting off of his blood red eyes. "Hmph just don't let me down brat." I say full pride. As the magical energy emitting from the boy suddenly disappeared as if it was never there I catch the boy just before he falls and sling him over my shoulder. "I guess it's about time I get a successor." I say thoughtfully.

Smelling the scent of cooked fish and venison tickled my nose and made me remember just how hungry I am "Growl." My stomach cried out in need of food. "About time, you woke up." Another familiar voice called out. Quickly sitting up I feel a jolt of pain shoot throughout my body "Dammit, where am I and am I dead?" I mutter at the now distinguishable face of Satan. "You ungrateful brat I decided that I should spare a human every now and then so I decided that you had a lot of potential as a Demon Slayer." Satan boasted full of pride.

I sweat dropped at his small speech before he handed me a bowl of steaming meat stew. Quickly grabbing a spoon I quickly finish the food as if I was inhaling air. With my mouth still full chewing I ask him "So what magic are you gonna teach me again?" I ask curiously. "First of all didn't your parents teach you any manners about eating with your mouth full, and second I'll be teaching you whatever element you're most compatible with meaning since I'm the King of all Hell I can virtually teach you any type of elemental Demon Slaying magic." He says boosting his own self esteem. "Say brat do you even know how to use magic?" I strike a thinking pose before answering bluntly "Nope." He sweat drops "Well I guess I'll need to teach you from square zero huh." He says brutally making me pop a vein in my forehead. "Something tells me I'm gonna really go through hell training with you." I mutter to myself. "Did you say something brat." He says from across the cave "Oh yea kid I forgot to mention you should get your rest now before I really send you to Hell." He says with a devilish smirk.

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think good, bad?** **Leave a review on what two types of Demon Slaying magic you want Takeo to be compatible with.**


	6. Chapter 6: To Hell and Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kusanagi Speaking]_

 _(Author talking)_

 **Attacks**

 _*Sounds*_

 **Chapter 6: To Hell and back**

 **Erza POV**

Sitting alone at one of the guild's tables deep in thought someone approaches me "My child you seem to be troubled, is something bothering you?" Master Makarov asks in concern. I shake my head "No, just thinking about a friend of mine." I say quietly. He looks at me sadly "He'll be back don't worry, he promised right?" He says in a grandfatherly tone. "So to lighten up the mood I decided to buy you this set of armor." He says pulling out a set of armor out of nowhere.

My eyes sparkle in fascination "W-wow thank you Master!" I say with anticipation taking the armor from his hands gratefully rushing off to change out of my rags.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

 _*Huff….*_ I pant while doing push-ups "Come on kid you're only at ninety-six." Satan says lazily. "Huff… I'm not done yet old man." I say with a grunt. Continuing for an hour I had finally gotten to two-hundred "Let's begin with finding what your element you'll be." He says with approval "Heh…about time." I say struggling to stand up with my jelly like feeling arms. Satan just stared at me while sitting on top of a boulder "Come on brat how are you going to protect anyone with that kind of strength?" He asks sighing impatiently. As he hopped off the boulder gracefully approaching me "Ok so to find out what element you'll be using we'll be meditating until you find that particular element, it's as simple as that even five year-olds can do this." He says watching me get into a meditative stance. "You'll be focusing until you don't think at all and then you'll see a thread and that thread will have a color red indicating fire, green indicating earth, blue indicating water, white indicating air and so on." He says with no interest.

Taking in a big breath of the cool spring air combined with the smell of the piney forest I concentrate on clearing my mind. "Kid you're doing it all wrong! You're not supposed to be thinking just try becoming one with nature and let your senses take over." He says frustratingly. Breathing out slowly again I try listening to the sounds of the birds chirping, hares scampering, and letting the sun beat down on my sweat form _. "I wonder how Erza's…"_ I didn't get to finish that thought before Satan chopped my head with his hand "You were just thinking about something right kid?" He says menacingly "If you can't get this easy step down I'll literally kick you off this mountain got it?" staring into my own eyes with his piercing yellow ones.

As my breath hitched a little bit as the bump on my head grew I nodded and quickly closing my eyes once more I let my senses take over. Sitting quietly with the darkness of my eyes and the forest breeze as my only comfort someone interrupts me once again "Soooo do you see anything yet?" He asks in an anxious manner. "No!" I shout closing my eyes resuming my meditating. After meditating for who knows how long I faintly see a thread of red which quickly disintegrated and was replaced by a thread that was darker than the black of the night shooting my eyes open Satan looks at me questionably "Sooo did you find it?" he asks "Yup!" I say giving him my signature grin. He then stands up from the shade of the tree and with a serious look on his face he asks me "Let me warn you kid once you learn Demon slaying magic there won't be any going back and accepting this condition means you'll also become the heir to the name Satan when the time calls." He says in a serious tone.

"S-Satan? Wait a second but I'm not even a full demon I'm a human, how could I possibly become Satan?" I say doubtfully. Satan looks at me with a smirking face "It's fine if you don't accept you won't be able to protect those close to you anyways." He states care freely turning his back as he started to walk away. "Wait a second I accept." I say without a moments more of hesitation with his sandals stopping their crunching on the dirt ground, quickly turning back around he states happily "Great! We'll get started right away but let me warn you this'll be Hell." He says the last part kind of quietly giving me a devilish smile. "I know." I say simply staring at him with my heart unwavering. "Hmph stubborn brat." He whispers quietly.

"So what color thread did you see anyways?" He asks curiously "It was really weird at first I saw a red thread that disintegrated and was replaced by a black one." He looks at me in awe that quickly disappeared and was replaced with an eye smile "You seem to be equally compatible to two elements." He says while thinking. "Hold onto my shoulder, I want you to train in a special place." He says mysteriously walking up to him unsure of what he was gonna do I grip his shoulder standing on my tippy toes a bit. As the air around us started to spin gently beneath our feet until it turned into a spiraling tornado of dark crimson flames after a few seconds the tornado stopped and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to throw up. I rushed over to the nearest bush and puked my guts out as Satan stares at me in amusement "You'll get used to it eventually." Looking around we were in completely different scenery with the trees towering over us creating a cool canopy as Satan signaled for me to follow him.

After a few minutes of walking he stopped abruptly looking around to see where we were I couldn't see anything besides the huge boulder in front of us and the jungle behind us. He chuckles at my confusion and pushes the large boulder aside with great ease. Walking into the cave after him I was hit in the face with a strong gust of wind. Running out into the new space I look around to see snowcapped mountains surrounding us and breathtaking views of the valleys below us and the sky above us staring around in awe "Where are we? I thought we entered a cave?" I ask in confusion to Satan.

Satan laughs "I know it's quite breath taking, this place is a world I created myself in the cave in order to train. When in this cave time is slower meaning one year outside is equivalent to two years in here and since you are compatible with two elements I'll train you for 2 years in here for each element. Your physical age won't change while you're in here but your mental age will" He states in an aloof manner. With my eyes as big as dinner plates I stare and him in awe which was quickly replaced with a serious look "Well let's get started! We can't waste our time in here!" I say confidentially. "I couldn't have said that any better! Let's have a warm up of three-hundred push-ups now!" Satan said enthusiastically. I get down and start counting.

"It seems that you've finally finished those push-ups, ok now is magic training let's start by teaching you how to summon your **Hellfire** the temperature of your flames will depend on the color of it dark red called **Devil's Torch** that Satan's decedents have or bright yellow being one of the hottest flames called the **Phoenix Flames** there are many other colors and since you have a natural affinity for fire it should be one of the two, and learning fire and later on lightning means that you can also eat the element to replenish your magic." He says wisely.

"Wielding these flames can also determine life or death to be able to use your fire to its fullest potential you need to have an unwavering soul that stays true to whatever you believe in one mistake and the flames will consume the user." He spoke darkly. Staring at him determinedly "I got it old man I know what I got myself into when I agreed with you so just start training me already!" I say eagerly. "Hmph whatever you say brat." He says with a grin.

After hours of training to summon my **Hellfire** I felt a spark prick the tips of my fingers "OUCH!" I cry nursing my burnt fingertips. "Told ya so!" Sang Satan in a "I told you so voice". I ignore him and start concentrating on gathering magic at the palm of my hand again. Wiping the sweat away from my forehead Satan speaks up "Oy, oy brat let's take a break no one gets it right the first time." He says sternly. I stare at him in determination "Then I'll be the first to do it!" I say with a grin on my face going back to concentrating on gathering magic.

*Pop!* *Crackle* I grin in excitement as yellow flames gathered in the palm of my hand. Slightly amazed behind me was Satan "Well that's no big achievement you barely have control over your flame." He says nitpicking at my work fidgeting a little bit "Hmph since we know what flames you have I can teach you how to control and summon the flames at will." He says sitting down next to me "Now you'll keep on summoning the flames until you can do it without even thinking about it." He says. I nod and start concentrating once again.

* * *

 **Time skip six days later**

*Pant* "I finally got it!" I say grinning before falling onto my back in exhaustion "Hehe what next old man?" I say looking over to Satan. "I gotta admit your impressive but you still haven't gotten anywhere near the level of a B rank wizard so I'm going to teach you some attacks and abilities you have as a Fire Demon Slayer." He says while I sit up.

"Watch carefully alright? I'm only going to do this once **Fire Demon's Barrage**!" He bellows as inhales and releases dark red flames from his mouth destroying the whole forest in front of us including a whole mountain. I stare at him in awe with my mouth agape "W-Wow! Will I be able to do that too?" I babble excitedly. "Yeah, but not to burst your bubble or anything but I doubt that you'll get your barrage anywhere near as destructive as mine." He says boasting. "I told ya already old man don't underestimate me!" I say before trying to gather magic at my mouth.

"Watch me Satan!" I say happily getting into my stance " **Fire Demon's Barrage**!"I yell out before letting out a stream of yellow flames at a boulder cracking it. "Dammit! Why won't it break?" I say frustratingly storming off to another boulder with Satan standing there smirking. Little did I know that right after I had left the boulder had shattered.

"I think I'll teach you different attack now brat." Satan says "Watch this carefully, **Fire Demon's Pummel**!" He yells as his fists become engulfed in crimson flames, as he throws as punch towards the boulder demolishing it and everything fifty meters in front of us. "Wow! You didn't even need to touch anything!" I scream in amazement. Coating my fists in flames I rush to a boulder punching it but right before I made it the wind from running put out the flames letting my fist impact the boulder "OUCH!" I cry out in pain rolling on the ground clutching my fist with Satan laughing on the side "Oops I guess I forgot to mention that you needed to learn how to keep your flames against a wind or breeze." He says in between laughs.

 **Time skip Night Fall**

*Hahaha* I breathe out tiredly and victoriously while rushing towards a boulder and smashing it with my fist covered in yellow flames as bright as the sun. "I gotta admit kid you've surprised me a lot these past days." He says smiling as I grin showing him a victory sign watching as my vision started to blur passing out from using up too much magic.

Sitting up slowly I look over to a busy Satan cooking up some dinner with his flames "You took your good ole time to wake up uh kid?" He says looking at me from the corner of his eye while roasting the piece of meat over the fire. "You've learned quite quickly this past week you haven't failed to amaze me one bit." He says with a light chuckle. "Say kid, if I told you that after learning this kind of magic training you wouldn't be human anymore would you keep on doing it?" He asks mysteriously. "Who do you think I am old man? I already told ya I'm not backing down from anything or anyone even if it costs my life I'll protect the ones I hold dear to my heart." I say in a serious voice as Mother, Father, Grandpa Rob, and Erza come to mind _"I promised them I'd get stronger!"_ I think to myself full of conviction.

* * *

 **One Earthland Year later X777**

"I can't believe I've stayed in a cave with some old guy for a whole Earthland year." I say loudly so Satan could hear me. A huge vein popped on his forehead as he came over and slapped me on the head "Oy! I'm the one teaching you here be grateful brat!" He says annoyingly. Since today marks the two year mark in here I'll be teaching you **Lightning Demon Magic** for the next two year or another Earthland year." He says tiredly. "Hehe, already worn out Satan, looks like you'll need to retire sooner than expected!" I say laughing out loud.

I soon found myself meditating once more trying to gather lightning magic and not my flames "This seems a bit nostalgic." I think to myself as I lifting my arm catching a hand belonging to Satan who was about to chop me "Hmph thinking about other things are we?" He says a little impressed. "I won't be showing you the lightning moves because they should be quite easy for you to get after being able to summon your lightning at will of course, but I will be teaching you how to combine the two elements and controlling your huge magical reserves." He states simply as I begin meditating once more but this time something different happened when I opened my eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" I wonder out loud

"You are in my realm or your mind I suppose." I voice behind me says spinning around to find a carbon copy of myself standing there with the exception of his black hair. "W-Who are you?" I ask I little freaked out. "Well to put in simple terms I am you and you are me I am just another persona you have once known as the **Kusanagi** and you are the current possessor of the **Kusanagi**." He explains with an oddly kind voice coming from his cold demeanor. "Which means that you and I will one day become one person." He states a quietly with his hair covering his eyes. "Do you have a name? I mean I don't think I should call you Kusanagi." I say questionably. "What about Kuro?" I ask him. "Yeah, Kuro I like that thanks partner." He says with a soft smile crossing his lips. "I wouldn't worry about becoming one person if I were you because something tells me we'll get along just fine." I say my own smile gracing my lips. As my eyes flutter open to the "real world" or the world Satan created in this cave I guess.

* * *

"Soooooo did you get it yet kid?" Satan asks with a strange smile on his face. "Yeah." I say summoning lightning on my fists **Lightning Demon's Pummel**!" I roar rushing towards a boulder with black lightning coating both fists *BOOM* the big boulder shattered to pebbles as my fist destroyed it. "Hmmm impressive brat it looks like I can start to teach you how to combine the two together." He says happily. "You want to summon both elements at once like this." He states as his palms become engulfed in crimson flames with black lightning surrounding the flames "Your turn." He beckons towards me.

I nod as I try to summon both a once only for the flames to summon I try again only for lightning to summon. "I've never seen lightning that dark before." He whispers to himself quietly. "Did you say something old man?" I ask him resuming my training. "W-What, N-no just keep on trying to summon both." He stutters a bit before laying under a tree falling asleep almost instantly.

 **Time Skip One Earth Year X778**

"It would seem that I have nothing more to teach you kid." Satan says with a sigh. "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore I'm thirteen!" I yell to him in frustration. "Whatever brat, but your training isn't over just yet, to fully complete your **Demon Slayer** training I have to give you some of my own magic into your magic stream, meaning you will be able to gain demon like characteristics when the time calls I can only hope that you won't ever need to go as far as to using your demon blood in a battle." He says sadly "To do this you need to get into that magic circle I drew over there." He points to a clearing in the forest. "This is gonna hurt like hell are you ready kid?" I look at him square in the eyes "Hmph I didn't think you'd ask me again after all these years and don't think asking me will get me to back down." I say with a smirk. "Cheeky brat, well let's start!" He says activating the magic circle as it starts to glow.

Closing my eyes as I suddenly felt a sharp pain course throughout my body, the world seemed to spin around me as the adrenaline caused loud thumps in my ears, feeling my breath hitching, my vision clouding as the seconds turned into hours as the pain caused me to stagger for breaths feeling Satan's magic entering my body and into my veins, feeling as if a boiling molten lava was being poured into my body, causing my body to start pulsating sending waves of intense pain through my body, then as if everything never happened the pain just all together disappeared. Gasping for air with my heart thumping against my chest I finally slow my breathing still sweating from the excruciating experience.

"Wow! Good job kid! Many people don't survive Satan's magic being poured into their body. You really are fit to be my successor." He grins slapping me on my back causing me to face fault from the sudden action. I grin "Hmph I told you I was ready!" I say proudly. _[Good job, partner!]_ Kuro says with his booming voice in my head _"Thanks Kuro!"_ I say to Kuro "You think this is over kid?" Satan says amused "Your final test is to beat me." He says with his voice battle crazed. "Hmph I thought so." I say getting into a stance rushing towards each other I yell out **Lightning Fire Demon's Barrage** as Satan narrowly dodges my attack he counters it **Wind Demon's Gust** flying back a few yards I stand back up "Hmph I've barely gotten started!" I say battle hungry. Dashing towards Satan **Lightning Fire Demon's Pummel** I send two punches towards his face as he blocks them with his forearms. Grinning at his opening I engulfed my leg flames and lightning **Lightning Fire Demon's Spinning Kick** I kicked him square in the stomach sending him back a few feet.

"Not bad brat but you're still pretty weak." He says sending a barrage of punches toward me blocking them I suddenly get knocked over. "Hmph still not fast enough to track me I see." Satan says a little disappointedly. Quickly getting back up we exchange blows before jumping apart getting ready to finish the battle **Hellfire Phoenix Blade** I yell out as Satan's eyes went wide for a moment he bellows **Satan Secret Arts Blood Blade** as we charged each other head on.

*Ha ha* I panted from exhaustion as I lay on the ground "I'm gonna beat you next time old man just wait!" I say with a smile. "Hmph whatever you say brat just don't lose to anyone else until you do." He says with his own grin as I saw the world start to fade from my vision and I give in to my tiredness.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

What did you think good, bad? Leave a review and I set up a poll on my Bio on who should be added into the harem so go vote, see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Journey Begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

*Sounds*

 **Chapter 7: Let the Journey Begin**

 **Takeo POV**

"Ugh." I mumble rubbing my eyes and stretching my sore limbs as the memories of my fight with Satan come rushing back to me _"Speaking of Satan where is he?"_ I think to myself looking around _[Partner, it would seem that you aren't in the time cave anymore and there doesn't seem to be a trace of Satan left.]_ Kuro says analytically. "Well Kuro since you seem to know so much why don't you tell us where we are." I say annoyed looking down to see that I wasn't in my training clothes anymore and back in my sleeveless black top with an open collar with my mask hanging at my neck like a bandanna pulling my mask back over my face Kuro speaks up _[It would seem as if Satan dropped you off here you should go find the nearest town]_ He says "Alright, alright I'm leaving."

Walking along a beaten with my boots crunching on my dirt trail I hear *Crash* of windows being broken in the distance. I close my eyes so that my now acute senses could point me in the direction "Hmm, I smell trouble." I mumble as I dash towards the noise. Just a few minutes later I come out of the forest to find the outskirts of a town and just a few yards away was what seemed like a mob of civilians surrounding a house sprinting over I hear them yelling, throwing rocks, and beating the house as if it were possessed. "Get out you Demon!" "You don't belong in this town!" "You monster get out of our town!" Peeking into one of the broken windows I see three huddled children in the far corner of the house. Balling my hands into fists I felt rage boiling in my chest "How could you treat your own kind like that!" I shout my voice echoing among the mob silencing them before long a pathetic human shot back at me "They are demons not human they are harming this city with their presence!" Glaring at all the civilians I clenched my jaw as I felt my muscles tensing "If anybody's a demon here it's me and if you don't leave these kids alone when I count to three you all will have to feel my wrath." I say menacingly baring my sharp teeth as my black demon markings started to show up on my arms and what wasn't covered on my face by my mask.

"One…Two…Three…." I declare letting a dark aura emit from my body and my eyes turn blood red as two black horns start to grow on top of my head. Watching the disgusting people scramble away in fear screaming and yelling in terror. Letting out a long sigh I knock on the door "Can I come in, I won't hurt you I promise their all gone now." I say kindly. I hear a few whispers exchanged then after a few minutes a small girl with short white hair pears outside. I crouch down "Hey! Are you ok?" I ask worriedly. She nodded shyly motioning me into the home or what was left of it. Walking in slowly I notice how dark the house is and that there are two figures hiding in the corner of the room "Hey! You don't need to be afraid of me my name is Ronin, nice to meet you!" I say quickly coming up with yet another name trying to lighten up the mood. I then hear a small whisper "M-my name is Mirajane Strauss and these are my younger siblings Lisanna and Elfman." Both siblings wave shyly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask worriedly. "Nee-chan tried to take out the town's demon residing in the Church but after she defeated it her arm changed." Lisanna says sadly "Lisanna! Don't do saying things like that to people!" Mirajane says in a sad tone.

"Can I see your arm?" I ask worriedly as Mirajane hesitantly showed me her arm I examine it _"Didn't Satan tell me something about take over magic, oh yeah! He asked me if I wanted to learn it but I choose teleportation dammit! Her arm looks so cool too!_ " I look up into her oddly captivating dark blue eyes shaking those thoughts out of my head "I-It looks like your able to use magic and that's why your arm looks like this." I stutter embarrassingly surprising myself. "Can you fix it?" Mirajane asks sorrowfully I shake my head "Sorry I can't do anything but I do know someone in Magnolia town who can!" I announce excitedly remembering Porlyusica.

Mirajane and her siblings all look up in joy "Really?" They all shout with new found happiness as Elfman and Lisanna embrace Mirajane I smile looking at their smiling faces "You guys pack whatever you need I'm gonna go to the town bank to get out some money for the trip." I holler walking out of the house. Coating my legs in lightning I dash towards the town hoping that no one would recognize me from earlier. Walking into the building with the sign that read "Town Bank" I enter as everyone looked at me strangely that soon broke out into whispers. Walking up to the front desk I ask kindly "Can I please make a withdrawal?" The lady just glances and me and goes back to filing her nail getting a tick mark on my forehead I slam my hands on the counter "I said can I make a withdrawal please?" I growl at her baring my fangs. "O-ok please fill out this slip with your account number and how much you need." She says a bit frightened by my sudden outburst.

Taking the slip I start filling out the information _"I wonder how much King Fiore gave me." I think to myself walking_ back over to the lady handing her my paper as a wave of shock came across her face that quickly disappeared as she handed me a bag of jewels and my receipt glancing at it I counted how many zeros I had in my back account _"T-Twenty million jewels? The old man gave me twenty million jewels?"_ I exclaim in my head "Dammit, I told him not to give me a lot too that generous bastard." I mumble with a soft smile on my face as I coat my legs in lightning rushing back to the siblings' house.

Knocking on the door all three of them slowly step out of their house "Are you guys ready to go?" I ask trying hide my sorrow for making them leave their home that was soon overcome by the thoughts of the cruel villagers. They all nod slowly after looking back at what they once called their home for the final time. I look at them quietly before announcing "Magnolia has a guild called Fairy Tail that accepts guild members and treats them like family so you can find your new home there!" I say happily. Seeing their eyes twinkle with curiosity and sorrow I give them the biggest smile I could muster up and wave at them to follow me.

Crunching through the forest in silence "Sorry I'm making you guys walk I'll get us train tickets in the nearest town." I say seeing them tired after a few hours of walking Mirajane was the first to speak up "No, thank you we're grateful that you got us away from those people." She says coating her sorrow and pain with a false smile that made my heart shatter. "Here give me your bags I'll carry them for you." I say kindly as they handed their bags I put them on the ground and stored them into a pocket dimension seeing their eyes as big as bowling ball I laugh "Don't worry I didn't destroy them I just stored them in an alternate dimension." Watching them let our sighs of relief I smile continuing our journey.

As we stopped in a forest clearing we decided to set up camp and sleep here for the night. Pulling their bags out of my pocket dimension and a tent I tell the two younger siblings to go gather sticks around the area for a fire. Setting up the tent with Mirajane I couldn't help but notice that she seemed very nervous and fidgety around me. "Is something wrong Mira?" I ask worriedly not realizing what I had just said. "N-no! I'm just not used to someone being so kind to me." She stutters with a blush growing on her face noticing that I had said Mira.

Watching the crackling fire I had decided to send off the three siblings into the tent to rest up for tomorrow's trip. Hearing the flaps of the tent open I look back to see Mirajane walk out "You should rest up for tomorrows trip." I say kindly "I just felt bad that we took your tent and made you sleep outside." I chuckle rubbing the back of my neck "Don't worry about it Mira I like sleeping on the grass anyways and plus look." I say pointing up to the brilliant orangey, red skies watching as Mira's eyes sparkled in amazement "W-wow! I've never seen anything so beautiful!" She exclaims nodding in agreement I couldn't help but find the oranges, pinks, and reds from the skies make her face alluring "Y-yea, gorgeous." I mumble out loud staring at her, she looks over at me catching me staring at her as we both turn away quickly hiding our blushes "S-sorry." I stutter flustered.

Lying down with my hands behind my head on the familiar soft grass I smile looking back up to the red horizon thinking about a particular red head _"I'll be back soon Erza."_ I think admiring the transition between sunset to the twinkling of the night sky "A friend of mine once told me that even in darkness there is light I guess I understand him now." I whisper quietly gazing at the stars before turning over to see Mira fast asleep next to me, picking her up bridal style I carry her back into the tent next to her siblings tucking them in I walk back outside and lay back down on the soft grass that pulled me into a deep trance.

* * *

 **Mirajane POV**

Stretching out my sore legs and arms I sneak out of the tent careful not to wake the sleeping bodies of my siblings, opening the flaps of the tent I find Ronin making breakfast "G-good-morning." I greet him nervously "Oh, hey Mira I'm just about done, we're should reach be able to reach Oshibana station today if we hurry." He says with a silly grin. "O-ok, I'll go wake up my siblings so that we can get ready." I stutter embarrassed _"Why am I so nervous around him?"_ I think to myself rushing off into the tent. "Elfman, Lisanna let's get packing so we can reach the town before night-fall." I whispers quietly shaking them lightly to wake them.

Rubbing their eyes they slowly wake up packing their backs and walk out of the tent. "Ronin-Oniichan made us some breakfast!" Lisanna exclaims happily rushing over to give Ronin a hug. "T-thank you Ronin!" Elfman says shyly bowing to Ronin. "H-hey guys, you don't need to act so nervous around me, I'm your friend!" He says with a silly grin while rubbing the back of his head feeling my cheeks grow warmer Ronin looks at me in concern "Mira you're not sick are you?" He asks placing his forehead on mine "You're warm Mira!" He exclaims handing me a bowl of soup "Eat up or your gonna get sick!" He says happily handing me a bowl of soup "T-thanks." I mumble trying to contain my blush as I see Lisanna giggling at my flustered state. "Here eat up you guys!" He says as he hands Elfman and Lisanna bowls of soup. "Wow!" All three of us yell in unison "This is really good!" Elfman says surprised.

"Hehe, thanks I cook a lot for myself since I practically live in the woods." He says in a silly tone. Quickly finishing our soup like it was our last meal we give Ronin our bags to put back into his pocket dimension.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

I let out a long yawn leading the trio of sibling towards Oshibana town. "Hmmm, the map says Oshibana should be a few miles more and… Wait a second I'm holding the map upside down!" I yell comically as the siblings gain sweat drops. "Here I'll use the map." Says Lisanna confidentially I let out a sigh of defeat handing her the map _[Even a little kid can read the map.]_ Kuro says with a snicker _"Shut up!"_ I think to him.

Following Lisanna in the now correct direction we finally come out the forest into a busy town probably Oshibana judging by the big sign reading "Oshibana Town" "Let's go find the train station now!" I say grabbing the trio's arms pulling them along as they seemed a little intimidated by the large number of people in the noisy bustling town.

After getting lost for a whole hour we finally find the grand station dashing up to the ticket master I see Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman hiding behind me as Mirajane is handing her Demon arm under her cloak "Four tickets for Magnolia town please!" say happily. "That will be a total of four thousand jewels sir." I hurriedly hand him the jewels giving each of the siblings a ticket Elfman speaks up "W-we can't take this from you, we'll pay you with our money." He says shyly pushing money into my hands I chuckle "Thanks Elfman, but don't you think our friendship is worth more than money? I bought you a ticket to help you get to Magnolia town and friends help each other out in times of need." I say confidentially "C-cool." Elfman whispers in awe of my short speech.

"Magnolia Town, Magnolia town please board the train." A voice announces over the loudspeakers surprising us all as we dashed off to the train platform. Hopping on to the train I coincidentally end up sitting next to Mira with Elfman and Lisanna in front of us, Lisanna was however giggling while looking at us but I brushed it off as excitement. "Don't worry guys I'll make sure your sister's arm will get back to normal!" I pledge just loud enough for them to hear.

"Our estimated arrival time is one hour." The voice comes over the speaker once more, watching the two younger siblings doze off I smile mumbling to myself, "They must've been tired from the long trip." Feeling a sudden weight on my right shoulder I look over to see Mira's peaceful face under the hood of her cloak smiling I gently brush aside some of her hair "I'll find a way to get your arm back." I whisper quietly as I too fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Mirajane POV**

Feeling my eyes flutter open I hear a voice come over the speaker "Estimated arrival time thirty minutes to reach Magnolia Town." Crackling as the speaker turned off I realize that there is an arm slung over my shoulder almost enveloping me in a hug glancing over to the left to identify who it was I see Ronin sound asleep and notice that I was using his shoulder as a pillow _"He smells nice…"_ I think to myself blushing immediately at what I had just thought _"I wonder why he always has a mask on?"_ I think to myself before looking up I see both of my sibling sleeping like logs smiling "I'll protect you guys no matter what, we'll find a better life in Magnolia." I say sorrowfully looking at them.

Feeling Ronin stir from his sleep he lets out a yawn "Huh?" He says looking over at me with wide eyes noticing where my arm was quickly pulling it back "S-sorry! I didn't realize" He says trying to hide a growing blush "I-it's ok." I say looking down at my feet embarrassed feeling my heart beat thump against my chest furiously _"Why do I feel so flustered?"_ I think to myself.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Shaking my head from certain thoughts _[Pubertyyyyy]_ Kuro sang in my head giggling as I glared back at him. "Is something wrong Ronin?" Mirajane asks innocently. "N-no!" I say quickly before we were interrupted by the speakers "We will be reaching Magnolia Town in five minutes." Crackled a voice over the speakers, watching Mira gently shake awake her siblings I feel a soft smile grace my lips seeing how she was caring for them.

Arriving in Magnolia the four of us get off the train "Here we are!" I exclaim happily watching them as their eyes opened wide in awe and amazement as the different smells of the town tickled their nose and the amount to people rushing to get to their destinations. "Follow me!" I shout waving at them running towards Fairy Tail.

Standing outside of the huge building with the Fairy Tail sign above the door I grin signaling the siblings to come. Deciding that a grand entrance was necessary I kick the big door open looking at the wide eyes of the guild members looking towards the door as a energetic boy with cherry blossom pick hair come flying towards me with flames surrounding his fist I open my mouth to eat the flames forgetting about his fist I accidentally end up with his fist in my mouth as I immediately spit out his fist while chewing on the flames "You've got some good flames kid." I say mid chew "But wash your hands the next time you do that." I say seriously smiling seeing his face in awe and shock "H-how'd ya do that?" he asked "Are you a Dragon Slayer too?" He asked with excitement lacing his voice.

I chuckle "No, but I'm a Demon Slayer." I say proudly seeing everyone's eyes go wide "Who are you, identify yourself at once!" Commanded a familiar voice looking into the guilds halls I notice a familiar red head glaring at me I smile under my mask _"So she doesn't recognize me from under the mask huh. Sorry Erza but I can't let you know yet."_ I think to myself sadly. "I do not plan to fight, my name is Ronin and I needed to talk to the Master."

Hearing that a short man with a rather nice mustache stands on the bar counter "My child what do you seek from me?" His voice booming in rather quite guildhall "Could I please have a word with you in a more private place?" Master Makarov nods and waves for me to follow him into his office "Now that we are alone what do you need?" I pull down my mask to reveal my face "Ah! Takeo long time no see!" He says surprised I rush over covering his mouth "Please don't tell Erza I'm back yet." I say in a hushed tone sitting back down across his desk "So what brings you back to Magnolia Takeo or should I say Ronin." He asks curiously "I need some help for my friend Mirajane and her siblings she seems to have **Take-Over** abilities and cannot control them, I also hope to help them find a new life here in Magnolia and possibly letting them join your guild." Master Makarov looked a bit surprised by my sudden request "Oh yea before I forget, you gave me too much for that errand." I say tossing him a bag of jewels paying him back for the errand I ran years ago. "You are a very strange child, I will take up your request on teaching your friend how to control her magic, but in return you have to join my guild." He says with a sly smirk. Grinning I nod "Alright old man I will" I say willingly.

Handing him back the guild papers I decided to tell him that I was in fact Prince Takeo from Pergrande taking him back quite a bit but after a few minutes he recovered "So my boy where would you like your guildmark?"He asks after looking over my papers I take off my shirt "Right here." I say pointing right under the collar bone but a little higher than the heart "What color would you like?" He asks "Could I please get a red emblem?" I ask remembering Erza. He nods and stamps the mark on letting it glow for a bit before taking it leaving the Fairy Tail emblem behind. Admiring it a bit I smile thanking Master Makarov before pulling up my mask with the old man leading the way.

* * *

"My children, from this day on ward Ronin will be a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail! Let's celebrate!" Master Makarov exclaim happily walking over to talk to the trio of white haired siblings. Still in a little bit of shock I observe the party before easily dodging a flying flame punch from a familiar pink haired boy I look down at the boy who face planted into the ground "Yo, do you need some help umm." I ask no quite catching his name. "Natsu, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" he exclaims proudly I smile "A dragon? That's so cool!" I say in all honesty "I know right?" He says grinning back. "Well nice to meet you Natsu I'm Ronin." Natsu smiles "Let's fight some time Ronin you seem strong." I chuckle rubbing the back of my head before backing up into a blonde teen a little older than me "Sorry." I say "Hmph, watch where you're going brat." Gaining a tick-mark I turn around quickly trying to avoid impaling his face with my fist before I saw a red head sitting at a table alone in the far corner of the guild hall. Walking over slowly seeing that she was day dreaming "Yo, my name is Ronin what's yours?" I ask kindly trying not to startle her. She looks over to me with an impatient look on her face "It's Erza Scarlet." She says coolly I smile hearing her last name. "You have really cool armor where'd you get it?" I say trying to start a conversation. "Master Makarov gave to me as a present." She said with a bit a sorrow bouncing off her eyes.

Holding back the temptation to say "I'm back Erza." I look down before Erza got up and dashed out of the guild hall wanting to chase after her I look at the door in sadness and turned back around to the trio of siblings. I quickly try to hide my sadness as they rushed up to me "Ronin, Master Makarov said that Neechan could learn magic to change her arm back to normal and all three of us joined the guild!" Lisanna exclaimed happily showing me her guildmark and pointing to Elfman eating a pile of food. "Wow, Lisanna that's cool!" I say patting her head before she ran off to play with the other kids leaving me and Mira alone. "Isn't that great Mira? Your arm's gonna go back to normal!" I exclaim happily "T-Thank you Ronin." She whispered quietly with a blush adorning her cheeks I give her one of my signature grins "Hehe no problem Mira! Oh yea!" I say remembering something "Here you can have these jewels they should last you for the rest of the year or until you can start doing guild missions." I say putting a bag of jewels in her hands dashing off before she could refuse.

* * *

"Hmmm, since I'm gonna stay here for a while I might as well buy a house too." I say in thought walking along a river bank as the sun began to set before my ear caught the sound of sniffling looking up to the to the top of the rivers hill I see a girl in armor crying with hugging her legs to her chest. Slowly walking up slowly she looks up at the sudden noise, looking up at me with sorrow, pain, and loneliness reflecting off her tear-filled eyes I felt my heart slowly shatter to million pieces before bending down and hugging her "I'm sorry." I whisper gently in her ear embracing her I feel the warmth of her arms wrap around me "C-can we stay like this for a while Ronin?" she whispers quietly I nod as she hugs me closer like she was making sure I wouldn't blow away with the breeze. Staying like that for a while we both let go as we look away trying to hide our blushes "S-sorry." Erza mumbles in an embarrassed tone "Don't worry about." I say trying to sound nonchalant.

"You just reminded me of a friend of mine." She quietly says with sadness hiding behind her words as we both sat in silence staring at the sun set glistening off of the rivers water "Tell me about him." I say curiously. "Well his name's Takeo and he was one of my very first friends…" She begins and before long I realize her story is about me blushing I thank my mask for covering half of my face "I hope I get the chance to meet him again one day." She sighs looking up to the orangey horizon "I'm sure he thinks the same." I mumble also staring up at sky as Erza's blush went by unnoticed "Y-yeah, he promised me." She said wiping away the tears daring to fall as I smiled under my mask "Erza have you ever eaten strawberry cake?" I ask as she shakes her head no grabbing her hand I pull her running off to the nearest strawberry cake "Then I know how to make you feel all better!" I say pulling a flustered Erza off into the setting horizon.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How was it good, bad leave a review on if Takeo should get a partner similar to how the Dragon Slayers of exceed! Polls on who to add to Takeo/Ronin harem in my bio, see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rival?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _"Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

*Sounds*

 **Chapter 8: Rival?**

 **Takeo POV**

Popping my stiff neck I hop out of the tree and dash off towards the Fairy Tail guild hall excited to start my usual schedule I've had for the past month before I ran into someone just right outside of the guild "Watch where you're going brat." Snarled came a familiar voice looking up I see a spikey blonde with black headphones in showing his fangs off to me. Getting up I brush myself off before he threw a punch engulfed in lightning at me narrowly dodging it at the short distance we were at I glare at him. "Now you've done it you dip-shit." I growl at him showing my fangs as a shadow of a demon appeared behind me. Watching the blonde rub his eyes to get rid of the shadow he gets into a fighting stance "I Laxus Dreyer challenge you to a fight!" He yells pointing at me smirking at him "I've been itching for a fight with you for some time; I Ronin accept your challenge." I say getting into a fighting stance.

Picking up a rock "When this hits the ground will start the fight." Laxus says throwing the rock up to the sky as we both stared intently at each other before we heard a *thump* as quietly coating my legs in lightning I swiftly dashed towards at untraceable speeds I cock my fist back **Fire Demon's Pummel** I yell as yellow flames engulf my fist right before it was sent right into Laxus's arrogant smirking face sending him into the ground causing the ground to crack beneath him from the impact. "Hmph, that was quick." I say walking away before I hear him getting up I spin around quickly. "Grrr, I'm not done yet you brat!" Laxus scream inhaling before yelling **Lightning Dragon's Roar** before a beam came out of his mouth as lightning hit me straight on or so it seemed.

Smirking Laxus begins to turn around to declare the winner to the apparent crowd that had just surrounded us "We're not done yet." I announce without a scratch on my body _[It would seem that your lightning demon magic doesn't let lightning affect you]_ Kuro said inspecting the damage _[Left hook]_ He said as I hooked Laxus sending him back a few feet "Thanks Kuro." I whisper as I hear the gathered break out in whispers "Isn't that the new kid?", "How did he land a punch on Laxus?" They all mumble to each other in hushed whispers just as Laxus started to get you "Why you brat, now you've forced me to go all out!" Laxus screamed in rage **Lightning Dragon's Jaw** he yelled interlocking his hands and bringing them down causing a destructive circular wave of lighting to flare out standing there I let the lightning hit me as the crowd watched in awe to only see that I went completely unaffected by his attack I secretly coat both legs in lightning and jolt off at amazing speeds to "disappear" to the naked eye, I appear right in front of Laxus swinging my leg back **Fire Demon's Spinning Kick** I shout spearing my foot straight into his face sending him into the ground causing a huge creator as his whole body was put underground and only his head was popping out from the ground. Hearing the whole crowd go completely silent by my sudden victory I hear a commanding voice come from the crowd "Stop this at once!" Yelled Master Makarov as he came pulling Laxus out of the ground "Please don't cause so much destruction next time." Makarov says with a sweat drop as I laugh slinging Laxus over one of my shoulders carrying him into the infirmary. Only to be greeted by the entire guild's questions "Did you really beat Laxus?" "How'd you do it?" "Wow how strong are you." and of course coming from a pink haired dragon slayer "Fight me!" He yelled rushing towards me with a flame fist as I dodge it and he slam into the wall behind me.

* * *

"Don't bombard the boy with questions; I doubt he even realizes what he did." Master Makarov says laughing as I look at him in confusion "What did I do, jiji?" I ask curiously as Master Makarov let's out a hearty laugh "My boy you have just defeated a S-class wizard single handedly." As my eyes open wide in realization "W-wow!" I exclaim in surprise as a few guild members sweat drop comically. "That means that you also get promoted to S-class! Let's celebrate!" Makarov exclaims happily swigging a barrel of beer as the guild let's out a happy cry celebrating yet again.

"Congrats Ronin!" Mirajane says in her now gothic clothing as I notice that her arm was human now but she still had some scales and demon like markings on her face "Thanks Mira! How's your arm?" I ask she looks down "I've almost got complete control over my **Satan Soul**!" She exclaims proudly as I smile "Wow! That magic sounds so cool!" I say amazed as she blushes slightly "It's not all that great." She says with sorrow hiding behind her voice as I catch it barely "Is something the matter Mira?" I ask concerned as she shakes her head "Well, if somethings wrong you know that you can trust me right?" I ask her "Yeah, thanks Ronin!" She says happily rushing back over to her siblings.

Smiling I walk over to Erza who has opened up a little bit more the past month "Eating strawberry cake again?" I ask in a joking tone as she turns around with frosting on the side of her mouth "Yeah, so?" She asked in demanding tone. I laugh as I grab a napkin wiping off the frosting as Erza's eyes go wide with a blush adorning her cheeks "I didn't think you'd end up liking it this much." I say with a smile as Erza looks away trying to hide her blush "Y-you really do remind me of him." She whispers "Well, see ya later Erza!" I say waving at her before trying to meet more of the guild members. Seeing a brown haired girl with her hair tied up about my age sitting in at a table with cards lay out in front of her, I decided I would introduce myself. Approaching her "Yo, I'm Ronin nice to meet you!" I say cheerfully as the girl looks up from her cards "Hey! You're that guy who beat Laxus, I'm Cana Alberona welcome to the guild!" She says happily "Do you want your fortune told Ronin?" Cana asks as I nod "Sure, I mean I've never tried it before." I say taking a seat in front of her. Laying her now identified Tarot cards on the table "Choose three of the cards and they will tell you what's going to happen sometime in the near future or currently." I nod flipping over a card reading "Temperance" "This card means you need to slow down or find even ground with those involved in your life." She mumbles as I reach over and flip over another card reading "The Lovers". "This card means love is going to play a crucial role in your life and a decision is weighing deeply on your mind." Cana says with interest as I flip over the final card "Death" as I gulp Cana clears her throat "D-death means, you will go through an intense change prepare for the unexpected and the deep rooted fears of the unknown and when you except this change you will grow from it." She finished looking at me waiting for my reaction "Hmmm that was interesting." I say looking up from the cards grinning.

* * *

"Y-yeah, but don't worry my cards aren't always right!" She exclaims "Hehe, don't worry about it Cana." I say grinning. "Say Cana what magic do you use?" I ask curiously she answers "Card magic." While grabbing a beer bottle and takes a swig "Oy, Cana aren't you underage?" I ask worriedly "Yeah, what of it?" She asks innocently _(Don't drink underage kids.)_ I grab the bottle out of her hands "Wait a few more years, that's illegal!" I say disposing of the bottle. Seeing her cheeks puff up into a cute pout "Pleaseeee?" She begs as I start blushing "F-fine but only one alright?" I say looking away in defeat "Yay!" She shouts running to get a new bottle as I let out a sigh of defeat.

Feeling someone tugging at my arm I look over to see Erza "Hey Erza, are you already done with your cake?" I ask teasing her pouting she nods "I-I wanted to show you something." She whispers tugging at my shirt "Ok, where to?" I ask as she pulls me along by my hand "I-it's a surprise." She says a bit flustered as I smile seeing her cute side _[Does someone have feelings for a redhead?]_ smirks Kuro _[Pubertyyyyy]_ sang Kuro in my head _"Dammit Kuro, shut up"_ I say to him blushing following Erza's lead.

After a few minutes we arrived outside of Magnolia Town on top of a cliff with the view of the whole city below us with a big tree residing near the edge of the cliff. "Wow! Erza how'd you find such a beautiful place?" I ask in amazement as Erza fidgets from the genuine compliment "Baka! I was just coming home from a mission and found it by accident I wanted to share this view with Takeo and Jellal but I decided that I'd show you too." She says trying to hide her growing blush. "Oh yea, I know how much you liked that strawberry cake so I bought some more last night." I say summoning them from my pocket dimension and pulling out a fork "We can eat it under the tree while we wait for the sun to set!" I exclaim carrying the cake over as Erza looked at the cake with wide eyes "T-thank you, Ronin." She mumbles quietly as I grin setting down the cake.

After I ate one piece and Erza finishing the rest I laugh seeing her mouth covered in frosting "You're so silly." I say pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the excess frosting away from her mouth as she starts to blush from embarrassment looking away quickly "I-I can do it myself!" She declares with her cheeks puffed up in a pout chuckling I hand her the handkerchief as she wipes her mouth. "So tell me more about your magic Erza." I ask curiously glancing at her putting my hands behind my head leaning back on the tree's trunk "Well I use Requip magic for armor and swords and I'm working on making my requip time faster." She spoke proudly "W-wow, amazing." I say in awe. "Yup, I hope I get the chance to show it to Takeo and Jellal someday." She spoke softly reflecting her anguish as her bangs covered her eyes and I heard soft sniffles feeling nausea it begins to pain my stomach, head, and heart making everything feel numb and for the first time I felt despair wash over me. As I felt an empty void start to form in my chest even then the colorful things of nature had begun to look bleak _"She still finds it in her heart to like that bastard."_ I think sourly before looking at her lifting her chin up, I stare into her captivating chocolate brown eyes "Erza, you have to believe! Believe that you'll be able to see them again!" I whisper staring at her soft, plump lips before letting her go before I took it too far "S-sorry." I say looking away blushing as Erza was still in shock at my bold move."

* * *

Feeling my heart beat quicken I look over to the horizon "I once met this guy who asked me that he'd been constantly thinking about this girl over and over again and usually found his mind wondering because of her but he told me that he had wasted his chance to tell the girl about how he felt so the girl thought the guy didn't have feelings for her so she moved on and married a different guy seeing this the guy became heartbroken and decided that if you truly love something with your heart then you should let it go." I finish letting out a sigh "Who was he?" Erza asks curiously I gaze at her face pretending to put on a thinking face "Hmmm, I don't remember." I say clutching the necklace under my shirt. Sitting in silence we both sit under the tree watching as pools of purple dotted the sky gold and red sky as the red ball of flames slowly sank under the glowing scarlet horizon along with my heart.

Looking over to Erza I see her sleeping on my shoulder I pull down my mask and place a kiss on her forehead "I love you Erza." I whisper trying the words in my mouth. Pulling the mask over my face once more I pick her up bridal style and teleport us to Fairy Hills knocking at the girls dorm a short old lady presumably the matron of the dorm opens the door hitting me on the head "No boys allowed!" she says "Ouch!" I say clutching my head before hearing "Thanks for bring Erza home." She mumbles slamming the door behind her as I start walking back to my favorite sleeping tree with a big grin plastering my face before tripping over something "Ouch! Watch where you're goin!" a voice below me shrieks in pain, look down I see a small black dog with white markings tracing it oddly wearing a armor chest plate standing on two legs. Putting two and two together I jump "W-wait a second you're a talking dog?" I say surprised glaring at me the dog reply's "Pshh, don't compare me to those mutts I'm a Hellhound and I'm here looking for the foster son of Satan." He says boastfully. I chuckle "And what do you need of him?" looking away "Hmph, why should I tell a pathetic human?" feeling a vein pop "I am the son of Satan." I say emitting a dark aura "Let me ask you once more what does Satan want of me?" I say while pulling his cheeks.

"Ouch!" He cries as I drop him back down before clearing his throat "Satan wanted me to personally be your companion/partner to your grave." He says loyally. "Woah, Woah, Woah, I never asked for this go tell the old man that I don't need a pet." I say "I am not a pet and Satan said to not take no as an answer, being one of his loyalist pieces I do not plan on betraying his word." He says determinedly. "Hmph fine, only on one condition you and I aren't servant and master nor master and servant but we are friends and partners that is all." I say staring into his eyes. Sighing in defeat he nods and follows me to my tree to sleep "Say, dog I never got your name." I ask "I don't have one." He states simply "Hmm, what about Kuma." Thinking about it he nods "Sound's good Takeo." I quickly put my hand over his mouth "It's Ronin, no one knows my true identity besides Master Makarov speaking of him do you wanna join a guild?" I ask him. "I've heard of such places, it wouldn't hurt to try it out." He shrugs care freely jumping on my head as he lays there "Hang on." I say smirking before coating my legs in lightning and dashing to my favorite tree.

"You don't have a house?" Kuma yells at me as I rub the back of my head "I just never found the time to get one." I chuckle as Kuma face plants into the ground comically "Tomorrow we are getting you a house." He says menacingly I laugh "Alright, goodnight Kuma I say dozing off on the tree branch as Kuma sweat drops at me sleeping so peacefully on a tree.

Woken up by the nudging of a small figure I rub my eyes of sleep "You said you'd buy a house." Kuma says impatiently as I sigh "Alright, alright I'm going to buy a house." I grumble jumping out of the tree and trying to tame my hair before sighing "Let's go find a real estate agent I guess." I mumble heading into town. Listening to the man talking about the specs of the house I yawn of boredom "Do you have any houses or land, you know, a little further away from the town and maybe closer to the forest?" The man looks at me a little surprised at my strange request "We don't sell land outside of town that often but we have fifty acres for sale a little outside of town." He says unsure "Sounds great, take me there." I say following the agent.

Reaching the land he shows me how much land I'm buying "Sir, you will be buying most of this forest." Looking around I spot the little cliff with the big tree that Erza had shown me pointing at it I ask the man "What about that cliff, how much to own it too?" Looking at me in an insane manner "W-well of course but the price will become quite hefty if you also want that cliff." He stutters as I smile "Alright I'll buy it!" I exclaim "Are you sure you can afford it? I mean your only a kid." He asks unsure I chuckle "Don't let appearances fool you so are you gonna tell me how much this is all gonna cost me?" I ask clearing his throat he presses a few buttons on a lacrima "The total cost of this land will be fifteen million jewels." He says eyeing me. Grabbing the man arm I teleport us to the town bank approaching the front desk "Could I please make a withdrawal?" I ask politely as the banker hands me a slip to fill out for the withdrawal filling it out I hand it back with a shocked face overcoming the banker he hands me my fifteen million jewels going back to the agent who had eyes as big as bowling balls as he handed me the information and contracts to sign to own the land finishing signing I hand the papers back along with fifteen million jewels "Now the lands mine right?" I ask he just nods dumbly still in shock at what had just transpired before a carrier pigeon flew down on me with the royal emblem on it quickly carrying the pigeon to an alley I read the note attached from my parents,

 _Dear Takeo,_

 _We hope that you are doing well in Fiore, we have deposited your monthly allowance into your bank account. Don't worry about us or the kingdom we are doing well as the tides of the war have turned on them with us in the lead. We hope that you have found a guild to join and maybe a girl or two to bring home the next time you come home._

 _Love,_

 _~King & Queen Pergrande_

"Monthly allowance?" I mumble confused looking at my withdrawal receipt _"I have fifty million jewels in my bank account?"_ I yell in my head _[Dammit, I'm trying to sleep here it'd be nice if you'd SHUT UP!]_ Kuro mumbles in a sleepy voice _"Sorry."_ I think to him before running off to find Kuma.

Finally finding Kuma staring at a butcher stand with drool seeping from his mouth in a daze I wave my hand in front of him "Kumaaaa, earthland to Kuma!" I say as he recovers from his daze hearing just as I hear his stomach growl sighing I go to the stand and buy a pound of meat and toss it at his as he catches the package with his paws "I finally bought some land for a house." As Kuma looks up at me in curiosity grabbing his paw I teleport us to my new land "Here we are home sweet home." I sang before being bonked on the head by Kuma "You baka, I said a house not some more trees!" he yells in frustration as I rub the back of my head "Hehe, don't worry Kuma I'll build us a house to live in." I try to tell a crying Kuma "Why must I sleep in the trees once more?" He cries out comically.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think good, bad? Leave a review, polls will go on for one more week on my bio, see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Settling Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

*Sounds*

 **Chapter 9: Settling Down**

 **Takeo POV**

Wiping the sweat from my brow, looking up at the gloomy skies I go back to carrying the chopped wood to my almost built roof with Kuma adding the finishing touches on the rather large house. "Did we really have to make it this big Kuma?" I ask tiredly "Of course you'd say something like that, you've been sleeping in trees and we aren't about to destroy something that took a few weeks to finish he says painting the house as I finish making the roof. We had planned on making a two acre two story house with eight rooms, a living room, dining room, study, and my personal favorite our open forty-eight acre back yard (including the cliff).

"Let's go visit the guild!" I shout to Kuma as he grabs on to me as I teleport us to the front of the guild doors feeling the sprinkling of rain Kuma let's out a sigh "Looks like we won't be able to finish our house today." He grumbles in disappointment as I push open the doors only to be greeted by an angry Mirajane and Erza getting ready to fight once more smiling to see that our guild was the same as always I sit down next to Cana at the bar who was of course drinking/ chugging bottles of beers noticing me she finishes "Ahhh, that hit the spot." She sighs happily "Cana have you been drinking again?" I ask angrily "Y-Yeah, a little." She whispers quietly "Cana, you know what that can do to you please limit yourself until your of age." I scorn her as she pouts "Sorry, I tried." She says as I pat her head "Just make sure the number of bottles is under the number of fingers on one hand alright?" I say concerned as she nods "Because if you don't I'll make sure our barkeep doesn't ever give you anymore." I say with a scary smile as she nods quickly "Good." I say patting her head before being smacked in the head by a flying stool.

Turning around slowly I see the two troublemakers going at it again slowly approaching their brawl I speak up "Ahem, could you please stop?" I say in a scary voice while emitting a dark aura as both girls immediately stop gulping in fear before Mirajane speaks up "Ronin, do you want to go to the Moon Festival this year with me?" she asks tugging at my hand as Erza also speaks up "H-hey! I was going to ask him." Tugging at my other hand "H-hey, you guys don't need to fight." I say a little flustered as they completely ignore me and continue their argument "Get your hands off him you bitch!", "No! He's coming with me you Goth!" as they both continue pulling my arms before they both shout at me "Who do you choose?" looking at them I think for a bit "How about we all go together, the more the merrier right?" I say chuckling awkwardly as both girls sweat drop comically _"He's really dense."_ They both thought together.

Trying to free myself from their grips Erza pulls me out of Mira's hands "There's a new cake shop opening and I heard that the strawberry cake there is good." She says pulling me behind her leaving a fuming Mirajane "You slut!" she yells at Erza as the guild doors close behind us. Following Erza's lead in silence she spins around surprising me a little "Ronin why didn't you choose me?" She asks a little frustrated looking at her a little confused "Well I didn't want to hurt either of your feelings and we'd have more fun all together." I respond as she continues pulling me in the direction of the cake shop leaving me a little puzzled.

* * *

Opening the pastry store we both sit down at a table for two as a waitress comes over with meus "We know what we want." I say handing her the meus back "Two strawberry cakes please." I say with a smile. "Ronin?" Era calls me as I look at her "Hmm?" Erza looks embarrassed "D-do you have someone you like?" she asks nervously, I chuckle "I do." I answer as Erza looks surprised "W-who is she?" I pretend to put on a thinking face "Welllll, she was one of the first friends I'd ever had, she gave me life and energy when I thought I was about to give up, she was the star the lead me away from the path of darkness and destruction, but I doubt that she still remembers my name." I finish with a small smile "What about you?" I ask a fidgety Erza. "Well, yeah I do too." She says as my eyes go wide before the waitress rudely interrupts us as we began to awkwardly eat our cakes in silence.

Paying for both of our bills we walk out to the now pouring rain "Dammit, we better hurry." I whisper seeing as Erza was getting cold especially with her armor on, summoning a umbrella from my pocket dimension I realize that it was too small so I insisted on Erza using it but being the person she was she refused and insisted that we share it sighing in defeat I made sure she was dry under the umbrella ignoring my wet shoulder that was poking out from the umbrella not covering it.

Entering our guild hall Kuma jumps on me "Did you bring any meat back?" He asks as I rub the back of my head "Hehe not this time Kuma." As he disappointedly jumps off me, looking around for Mirajane I see a flustered Elfman and Lisanna "What's up?" I ask approaching them as they look at me with exasperated looks on their faces "O-oneechan disappeared." The stemmer scared for the worse "D-do you know where she is?" Elfman asks hopefully as I nod my head "Where did you last see her?" I ask in distress "W-well a little after you and Erza left Oneechan said that she was going to go for a walk and it's been a whole hour." Lisanna says almost in tears _"She hasn't left Magnolia then."_ I think to myself "I'll bring her back I promise." I declare coating my legs in lightning and literally bolting out of the guild.

Dashing through the wet streets "Mira, where are you?" I yell at the top of my lungs no hearing a reply I feel my heart drop to my stomach "No, I can't give up yet I promised them I'd bring her back!" I say to myself continuing my search. "Dammit Mira, where are you? Your siblings are worried about you, the guilds worried about you, and I'm worried about you!" I shout to the skies. Smelling a familiar scent I try to trace it dashing off in the direction of the smell "Grrr, I smell trouble." I mumble "Please be ok Mira." I whispered in concern.

Tracing the scent all the way to the slums I hear a shriek "Help! Somebody help!" the voice yells out in despair. Following the screams I find a cloaked Mira in a dark alley way surrounded by the dirtiest of all scum a gang of intimidating trash completely surrounding her making smart comments and harassing her "Bleaching your hair white, how tacky." "Cutie, why don't you come with us?" "Haha, why did you ask she's coming with us either way." "We'll have lots of fun together~" They say smirking sneaking up to them I see one of them yank her arm "Why, you brat say something!" He yells at a terrified Mirajane. Feeling my pent-up rage finally reach its boiling point I teleport in-between Mira and the trash "Let her go." I say with my voice dripping with venom as I hear Mira whisper scared "R-ronin. Glancing at me one of the guy's cackles and pulls out a knife and another says "Another kid huh let's take…"Before he could even finish his thought I punch him sending him flying into the ally's wall with my back turned to the other gang members I couldn't react in time to the knife thrown at me nicking my shoulder "Dammit!"I whisper as Mira yells "Ronin!". As my eyes became blood red and black markings start to show up on my body "I'm giving you one second to run or I'll have you compensate for what you've done to my friend times ten." I say evilly starting to count down "One….oops guess you're still here." I say chuckling madly before chanting a spell **Flames that set ablaze all things deemed unholy, with my advent, vanish and remove thy befoulment Phoenix Flames erupt**!" I shout scorching everything along the alley surrounding us, turning back to normal I crouch down enveloping Mira in a tight hug.

"Are you hurt Mira?" I ask softly as Mira pulls me closer sweeping into my shoulder "T-thank you Ronin." She cries into my shoulder as we hug ignoring the bolting pain from my arm with the rain drenching us both to the bone, but for some strange reason I couldn't feel the coldness of the rain dripping down my spine while embraced in her arms, taking in a breath ofher sweet scent I let out a long sigh "I'm glad you're ok Mira." I whisper letting a blush go unnoticed. After a few more minutes we let go of each other as I offer my hand out to her "Let's go home Mira." I say with a big grin plastering my face "Y-yeah lets." She says standing up.

Walking home with Mira I notice how much closer she was to me like she was afraid of something "Why did you leave Mira?" I ask seriously looking deeply into her blue eyes and for a minute the world seemed to just stop spinning as azure and sea blue eyes meet each other. "I-I was afraid, afraid of becoming a monster and harming her siblings." She says with sorrow matching the bleak weather. "Your siblings are worried about you and were looking frantically for you." I say sternly at her seeing her head droop "Mira, don't be afraid if anything happens I'll be there for you just call out my name and I will arrive by your side." I say determinedly staring into her eyes captivated by her beauty.

Shocked at my speech she blushes at our close proximity "T-thanks Ronin." She says. _[I swear this girl has a soft spot for you.]_ Kuro says smirking I glare at him in my head. "You don't need to thank me we're friends right and friends help each other out in times of need." I say with a light blush growing on my cheeks. Nearing the guild we hear "Look its Oneechan!" yells two white haired siblings rushing over to Mira and tackling her into a hug as I smile seeing them happy. "Thank you Ronin-oniichan!" both siblings say teary eyed as I smile walking back into the guild.

* * *

Reaching the inside of the guild "Dammit, wasn't expecting the knife to have acid soaked all over it." I mumble feeling the effects of the acid eating away at my skin _"Kuro can you heal me?"_ I ask him flinching at the pain _[Yeah, I'm working on it you might black out from me transferring most of your energy to getting rid of the poison.]_ he says concentrating. Feeling the world darken and I start to lose my balance I lean over gripping to the edge of the table. "Ronin's injured!" yells a freaked out Grey as I hear another voice that seemed distant call out to me "Ronin, What happened?!" Yells a red blur feeling my eyes cross I brush her off as she tries to help me stand "I-I got it." I say feeling nausea wash over me feeling the need to empty out my stomach contents I lean over and puke it all out "Shittt, thaaaat wasss grossss." I say my words slurring as I felt my vision start to blur and finally not being able to withstand the pain anymore I drop to the ground with a heavy thump.

Groaning from my pounding headache, _"How's my body Kuro?"_ I ask him _[You should be fine now and the wound has healed quite nicely.]_ He states proudly. Trying to lift my body up I feel two things weighing my body down, looking over I spot the figures of Mira and Erza asleep clutching both of my arms chuckling "I guess I'll go back to sleep." I think reclosing my eyes only to be awoken an hour later by a *crash* looking around drowsily I see both girls wrestling on the ground "He's going with me to the Festival, slut?" Mira yells "Who says, you masochist!" Erza yells back as I look over at them tiredly as they continue to exchanging comments about each other swinging their fists "Enough!" I yell at both girls. "Ronin, you're ok!" They both say at the same time before glaring at each other with me sighing "How'd I get myself into this, but I gotta admit Mira and Erza are kinda hot when they're like this." _[Someone's got a crush.]_ Cackles Kuro as I ignore him _"The Sakura Festival's coming up soon."_ I think to myself _[Who are you gonna take to it?]_ Kuro asks deviously _"It would be nice if you would stay out of my thoughts."_ I think annoyed.

"Roninnnn?" both girls call waving their hands in front of my face to get my attention "Huh?" I say stupidly looking at them "Who are you gonna choose to go to the Sakura Festival with?" The both ask simultaneously as I start sweating "Uhm, well I did say we were gonna go as a group remember?" I say nervously as they both glared at me "CHOOSE ONE!" They yell. "Well catch you later!" I say nervously waving teleporting back home seeing Kuma in battle mode finishing up the house. "Yo, Kuma you almost done?" I ask waving at him as he glares at me "Where were you? We need to hurry before it starts raining again!" He exclaims as he starts to work faster sweat dropping I go back to finishing the roof as Kuma finished painting the house.

Collapsing on the ground I stare up at the sky "That took a lot longer than I thought." I say wiping the sweat from my brow "We still need to buy furniture." Kuma says in an impatient tone changing back to his normal form. "Whattt?" I exclaim as Kuma shakes his head "Were you raised under a rock?" he asks in a mocking tone jumping onto my head. "Well let's head to town to grab some furniture and food." I exclaim teleporting us into Magnolia "Let's go get something to eat first!" I exclaim before being bonked on the head by Kuma "No, we are going to get some furniture and a bed that we can sleep on at night." He says ticked off sighing "Fine." I say pouting like a child following Kuma's lead to the furniture store sitting down on a chair "You go find us some furniture and I'll buy it." I say sighing of hunger. Sitting in boredom "Can we leave yet?" I wine like a kid "Shut up, I'm choosing the furniture and we are getting them shipped to our house today alright?" He asks busily looking at the furniture.

"Can we leave yet?" I wine once more "Like I said we're about done so get out your money." I stand up letting out a growl of hunger seeing the price of everything Kuma had purchased I almost passed out "Kuma, how do you end up spending so much jewels on furniture?" I ask showing him the receipt "I mean seriously ten million jewels worth? We could've spent that all on food!" I wine as he hits me on the head "Ouch!" staring at me "Just how thick is that skull of yours, is food all you think about?" He asks looking at me stupidly. Just as we were about to walk into the guild to eat I remember something "K-Kuma let's go eat somewhere else today?" I exclaim quickly pulling him away from the guild "Why? The guilds food is good." He asks confused "Um, well I want to eat something that's not at the guild." I say quickly.

Walking into a restaurant we sit down and wait for a waiter. Looking through the menu "W-wow steak!" Yells Kuma in excitement with drool dripping from his mouth as I nervously smile "Order as much as you want we're gonna celebrate finishing the house!" I exclaim sweat dropping. Flipping through the pages a waiter approaches us "Could I please get your order?" he asks politely nodding "Could I have two of everything, medium size please." I say nodding to Kuma "Could I have all of your steaks?" He asks greedily as the waiter stares at us dumbfounded he writes our order down "We'll bring your food out in intervals." He says bowing before leaving for the kitchen before long we here a crash "All our food?!" A voice booms out of the kitchen as we both sweat drop.

As the first steaming plates of food came out we started to devour our dishes inhaling it all like air. Within minutes we had finished all of the food brought out; patting our full bellies we let out a burp and sigh of satisfaction grinning from ear to ear before I was handed the bill making my eyes pop out of my head "500,000 jewels?" I yell with tears streaming down my face as I reach for my wallet paying for our food while sniffling.

Walking out of the restaurant I smell something making my nose tingle "Hey I smell something" I mumble pulling Kuma along as we came upon a stand "Dango Stand", "What's dango?" I think aloud seeing the old man running the stand raise a curious eyebrow up "My boy have you never eaten dango?" he says as I shake my head no "This is on the house." He says handing me a stick with three colorful round balls on a skewer as I take the skewer hesitantly eating the first ball, then the second, and finally the third as my eyes widened tasting the gooey sweet ball slide down my throat "Delicious!" I exclaim "Jiji can I have four boxes full of dango?" I exclaim excitedly with sparkles in my eyes, nodding with a smile the old man prepares my dango and hands me the boxes in a bag putting three boxes into my pocket dimension and holding the last one I hand the old man the money I owed him "This is a food for gods!" I yell to the heavens grabbing a skewer and slowly start eating them as Kuma sweat drops at this sight. _("Now you may ask how does he eat with a mask on?" Magic.)_

* * *

Laying under the tree on my cliff now I pull down my mask and breathe in a big breath of fresh air and popping another dango stick into my mouth before I hear a trembling voice "T-Takeo?" as my eyes go wide turning around seeing a teary eyed red head with eyes full of disbelief "E-erza!" I say putting on a nervous smile. "W-Why would you lie to me about being Ronin?" She says crying her eyes out as I felt the guilt wash over me as I get up from the tree I start to hug her before she smacks me away forcefully. I as felt an empty hole in my chest start to form "E-erza I'm sorry." I say with my hair covering my eyes. "I-I can't be with you anymore, my heart can't handle someone who doesn't even trust me how do you believe that I'd ever be able to look at you anymore." She says with her voice breaking. "Bye Takeo." She whispers before running off as I collapse on my knees feeling a wave of sadness, pain, and my heart breaking. Clutching my chest in pain "I've never felt pain like this before." I say through gritted teeth as tears stream down my eyes looking into the direction of where Erza ran off, I jolt up from my sleep soaked in a cold sweat, feeling as if my heart were to pop out of my chest I clutch my chest as I felt one of my cheeks dampen it take me long to realize I was crying "Sorry Erza, Sorry Erza." I repeat over and over again like a chant. "Dammit no matter how many times I say it nothing is helping this weird sharp pain in my heart." I mumble _[Maybe if you said it to her directly maybe it'd go away?]_ Kuro suggests. Getting out of bed I get dressed from my boxers pulling my mask back on hesitantly I jump out of my bedroom window and teleport to Fairy Hills "Why am I here in the middle of the night, great I look like a pervert now." I mumble to myself before jumping onto the only balcony hoping that it was Erza's peeking in I see a sleeping form of a red head letting out a sigh of relief _"Thank kami, it was Erza's room and that I didn't catch someone doing something weird."_ I think to myself sneaking into her room quietly I see her tossing and turning in her sleep as if she was fending herself against something, looking towards her I barely catch her inaudible whisper "T-takeo, comeback." Feeling my heart warm up and as the heat came up to my cheeks I sit on a wall beside her bed seeing her distressed face I send some heat with my fire magic to her bed to get her warm seeing that we had a slightly more relaxed face I smile sitting there for a while letting the warmth of my magic comfort her. _[I swear that this would be a lot creeper if it was a different situation.]_ Kuro says _"Stop ruining the moment!"_ I yell back at him cutting off our link for the moment. Seeing that Erza had started to sleep peacefully I quietly creep back outside to the balcony letting out a sigh of relief I teleport back home collapsing on to my bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How was it good, bad? Leave a review and hurry polls are going to close soon! Do you guys want to see a time skip to where Takeo goes off to train and comes back to the starting Fairy Tail timeline or for me to write out what happens leading all the way up to the main story line, your opinion on which one you want to see would be appreciated! See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

*Sounds*

 **Chapter 10: Friends**

 **Erza POV**

Waking up from my deep slumber I stretch my limbs leaving the warmth of my bed "That was probably one of the most soothing sleep I've had in a while." I exclaim happily heading to the bathroom to get ready to head off to the guild looking into the mirror I stare at my hair _"Scarlet…"_ Before giggling to myself "Thanks everyone." I whisper softly "Comeback soon Takeo." I mumble before flashbacks of Ronin telling me to not give up came to mind smiling sadly I continue getting ready.

Waving goodbye to Hilda, Fairy Hills Matron, I dash off into the direction of the guild "Where's Ronin, he still hasn't answered our question." I think sourly of a certain gothic girl. Opening the guild doors I spot a untamed mop of messy, spiky, blonde hair sitting at the bar seeing that sight I immediately think of Takeo _"They really are the same huh?"_ I think to myself sorrowfully, quickly shaking the thought out of my head "Takeo, have you decided who to take to the Sakura Festival?" I ask with puppy eyes. With wide eyes I barely hear Takeo mumble "C-cu-cute." Before turning away quickly "Puppy eyes don't work on me!" He declares sternly, grabbing Takeo sternly I pull his face close to mine "Ronin you will be going with me alright?" I say in a scary tone hearing him gulp, I get thrown into a wall "Ronin, you're going with me right?" A white bimbo declares "I asked you first!" She wines getting up I walk up next to the bitch "Hmph, Ronin's going with me." I say "a matter of factually" staring at Mira as she stares back "Yeah, right you flat chested whore." She growls at me as we pull our fists back "H-hey can't we find a way to solve this more civilly." Ronin nervously suggests as we both stare at each other and let out a sigh of defeat "Fine." We both grumble.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Sweating nervously I teleport to the roof of the guild right before I hear two scary voices call out to me "Come back here!" Reaching the roof I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in glancing around I see a half-naked Grey also laying in the sun which would be a strange sight if I hadn't known about his stripping habits. Laying down next to him we both stare up to the brilliant blue sky "How'd you get so strong." Whispers Grey as I raise an eyebrow up chuckling "Strong, I'm anything but that, I'm very far from being called strong." I say dreamily staring at the fluffy clouds "B-but you beat Laxus in record time!" Grey stemmers trying to find the words as I glance over at him "Yeah, but he wasn't serious right off the bat I have a small hunch that the ending might've been a little different if he did." I mumble as Grey's eyes widen in shock "C-can you train me?" He says standing up and bowing "P-Please!" I sit up straight "Train you, I can't even if I wanted to you use Ice-Make magic and I doubt there is much I could teach you after all the only limit you have using Ice-Make is your imagination." I say wisely as I tapped Grey's forehead with my pointer and middle finger smiling seeing that Grey's eyes grew wide in realization. Pulling out a dango box I offer him a skewer which he gladly takes looking up to the sky "Say Ronin how do you eat with a mask on?" He asks curiously looking over to me seeing me done with the rest of the dango in the box "Trade secret." I say simply as Grey sweat drops looking back up to the sky. "What would you do if you had a secret that you couldn't tell anybody especially the one person you held dear the most, and whenever you lie to them something in your chest twists in pain?" I ask absentmindly with my hands behind my head and closing my eyes to feel the sun's warmth hitting my face.

"I would tell them, I mean the one person I hold the dear the most probably wouldn't care about it no matter the secret." Grey says simply as I open my eyes grinning under my mask "That was a pretty good answer for someone like you." I say "Oy! What's that supposed to mean." He exclaims with a tick mark as I glance at him "Nothing much." I say shrugging it off.

Walking around the Lake Sciliora I spot a happy Lisanna and energetic Natsu building a dome shaped nest together and being the mature teen I was I decided to supervise them NOT spy on them _"Stop judging me Kuro I can feel your eyes."_ I say to him _[I'm not doing anything.]_ whistles Kuro. Sitting in a tree at a safe distance, so that they wouldn't see me _"Oops, I meant so that they wouldn't get distracted."_ I think to myself looking at them with my acute vision deciding that listening would be too much _["Too much"]_ Kuro says sarcastically as I roll my eyes at him _"At least I'm not the one ruining the mood!"_ I yell at him going back to watching no supervising them I see Natsu carrying a egg with blue markings on it into the nest shaped dome reading their lips "It's a dragon egg!" Natsu says happily _[I thought you weren't gonna listen to them]_ Kuro says sweat dropping _"Hey! I'm not listening to them I'm reading their lips!"_ I say with an evil cackle staring at them "I'll be the Mother and you can be the Father of our child ok?" Lisanna says excitedly as I sweat drop seeing the forcefulness of her face.

Watching them act out roles of parents I let out a light chuckle "They're gonna be cute together." I say _[Is someone feeling jealous that two kids have a better love life?]_ Kuro mocks _"Fuck off, Kuro."_ I say as my self-esteem falls a little bit. Seeing the sun start to set and the two kids start heading home I follow behind them at a distance to make sure that they would make it home safely of course! Seeing Natsu drop off Lisanna at Fairy Hills I so happened to run into Natsu "Yo, Natsu where've you been?" I ask nonchalantly as Natsu shows me the egg he the dropped on his head while he was exploring with Lisanna "Are you sure it's a dragon egg though?" I ask looking at him unsure as he stares back at me with determination "Yeah! Igneel showed me dragon eggs while I was with him!" He declares proudly "Hmmm ok, I'll believe you then." I say shrugging as I walk Natsu back to his small house in my forest but he doesn't need to know that. Waving goodbye to him "Make sure to keep your egg warm!" I shout to him as he nods dashing excitedly into his house. Feeling a smile spread over my face "He reminds me a lot of my younger self." I mumble to myself watching him slowly disappear into his home. Teleporting home I strip off my clothes and crawl into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Hearing the morning calls of a rooster and chirping of birds I raise out of bed tiredly looking into a mirror I try to brush my hair down with no luck I groan and head down stairs to the kitchen seeing Kuma sitting at the table eating a piece of meat "This early in the morning?" I ask him "It's never too early nor late to eat meat!" Kuma states happily as I sit down in front of him grabbing a piece of toast and munching on it "What are you doing today?" I ask him in between chews "I'm probably going to go find some more meat stands and get more with that allowance you gave me!" He announces with a smile on his face. Fishing the toast I get up "I'm going to head off to the guild." I wave teleporting away.

* * *

In front of the guild I spot Macao sitting at one of the benches looking to be deep in thought creeping up behind him I jump out "BOO!" I yell and he screams and falls off the bench as I laugh clutching my stomach. Looking up at him "Say Macao, why the serious face?" I ask curiously "Nothing much my wife and I are getting a divorce because apparently I'm too focused on work." He says letting out a sigh "But at least I get to keep my new born son!" He announces with a small smile on his face. "Cheer up Macao!" I say grinning "Now you'll be able to see your son grow up and become a strong wizard!" I say slapping him on the back. "Don't you use fire magic Ronin?" He asks "Yeah why." I ask "Do you know how to hold and pick up items with your flames without letting them burn?" as I start to think "Hmmm I dunno." I answer simply "Let's see." I _say [You can just put less pressure in your flames and imagine that you are holding it.]_ Kuro says picking up a rock and flinging it I look over to Macao who has his jaw literally hitting the floor "Hehe guess I can." I say rubbing the back of my head "B-but it took me months to finally master it!" Macao stutters staring wide eyed at me as I chuckle. Walking into the guild together I sit next to Macao and Wakaba "Ronin, I have a favor to ask of you." I look up from my food "Hmm?" I say with a mouthful "Could you babysit little Romeo while I'm off on the mission today?" He asks "I dunno Macao." Before being grabbed by the arm "Don't worry Macao we'll take care of Romeo!" Mira says pulling my arm closer to her "We?" I ask confused "That's great!" Macao says happily "I'll be back by the afternoon! See you guys later!" He says running out of the guild with Wakaba. Sweat dropping I turn to Mira who seemed up to the job "Well I'm leaving it to you!" I say about to walk away when she grabs my shoulder "WE, are doing this remember?" She says dangling Macao's house keys in front of my face as I let out a sigh "Alright let's go." I say with Mira leading the way holding my hand.

Reaching his cozy house in town Mira pushes open the door to Romeo's room "Hello, Romeo!" She says tickling his nose as he laughs smiling at the heart warming scene Mira pulls me over "Let's play a game ok?" She says sternly combined with puppy eyes "Fine." I say giving in with a devious laugh she says "Ok, let's play pretend I'll be the Mother and you be the Father ok?" This scene seemed oddly familiar to me for some reason as I nodded hesitantly pushing me out of the door "You pretend that you just came home ok?" closing the door behind me letting out a sigh "Hmph, I'll only do this once." I mumble pushing open the door "I'm home!" I say enthusiastically with a smile on my face as Mirajane comes over with Romeo in her arms "Look Daddy's home!" she says embracing me in a tight hug feeling her growing "assets" push against my chest I blush _[Is someone a pervert?]_ Kuro says with a smirk. As I ignore him and let go of Mira "I'm going to cook us some dinner!" Mira says with a rare smile gracing her lips "C-cute." I whisper with a blush crossing my face "W-wait this is Macao's food!" I exclaim "Don't worry I asked Macao." Mirajane says grabbing ingredients out of the fridge and started to cook quite gracefully I might add. Picking up Romeo I start playing with him which causes him to let out a fit of giggles. After an hour Romeo was knocked out cold from playing so much laying him back into his crib with a smile I hear Mirajane call me "Ronin, it's time for dinner!" rushing into the kitchen I see two steaming plates of food "W-wow! This looks amazing Mira!" I say sitting down with a small blush "Baka! It's not that good." She says smiling widely I dig in "Yummm!" I exclaim loudly digging into the food like it was my last meal. "That was amazing! Thanks Mira cook for me again sometime ok?" I say with my signature grin. Blushing Mirajane playfully punches me "B-baka." She whispers. Hearing a knock at the door we open it to see a smiling Macao "Thanks guys I owe ya one!" He says giving us some jewels handing him back my bag of jewels "I don't need this plus you have Romeo to take care of." I say walking out of his house as Mira also give him back his Jewels before leaving Macao pulls me back "Although Elfman and Lisanna got along well with the guild right away, Mira is having a little trouble connecting with others and never have I ever seen her smile like she does when she's with you." He whispers to me as Mira looks back in confusion as she waits for me. Smiling warmly at me Macao closes the door as I rush up to Mira "What was that about?" Mira asks shrugging I open another box of dango "Want one?" I ask offering her a skewer taking it happily she glances up to the sky "It's a nice day today isn't it?" as I finish off the rest dango "Yeah." I say in between chews "Say Ronin how'd you eat with a mask on?" She asks curiously as she looks over to the empty box of dango "Never mind." She says with a small smile.

Walking into the guild Erza tackles Mirajane to the ground "Where have you been with Ronin you bitch?" She screams as I sweat drop picking them both up "I want to show you both something." I say grabbing their hands as they blushed. Teleporting us to my forest we follow a dirt trail to a bright big opening in it we see tons of flowers making everything seem more colorful then it actually was "W-wow!" both girls exclaim prancing off to observe the different flowers smiling seeing both girls enjoying themselves. After a few minutes they both run back to me picking a yellow flower and a light blue one I place the yellow flower behind Erza's ear and the light blue one behind Mira's, backing up a little bit I look at the two "Hmmm, you look cute!" I say with a bright smile as the two blushed the same shade as Erza's hair. Taking their hands once more I dash off with them trailing behind me "There's one more thing I want to show you guys!" I say grinning.

Hearing the rushing sound of water we reach a beautiful waterfall with flowers all around as both girls eyes widen I didn't realize that a smile could get any larger "It's beautiful isn't it?" I say grinning from ear to ear. Turning around Mirajane and Erza tackle me to the ground in a bone crushing hug hearing the two whisper "Thank you Ronin." I hug them back I shake my head "It was only right that I show this sight to the two most important people in my life." I say my face blushing feeling their "assets" push against me. "Haha, look at him, he's as red as a tomato." Mirajane says with Erza too embarrassed to say anything. I feel I soft smile grace my lips hugging the two "I don't know how I would survive without you." I say kissing both of them on their foreheads as they both started to blush furiously "Hehe, cat got your tongue?" I say chuckling laying on the ground with my hand behind my head I close my eyes for a few minutes to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

 **Mira POV**

Giggling evilly I look to Erza "Let's take off his mask." I say slowly reaching for his maskbut before I could Erza grabs my hand "Let's respect his privacy for now it's the least we can do for him after all." Nodding in agreement Erza speaks up "Why do you think he wears a mask?" I laugh "Maybe it's because he has something to hide." I say looking towards his sleeping form lying down "I'm gonna catch a few z's too." I say closing my eyes and leaning close to Ronin letting his oddly very warm body heat let me doze off peacefully."

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

As I start to rub my eyes of sleep "Huh? I must've fallen asleep." I say looking around seeing Erza and Mirajane resting on my shoulders and my arms wrapped around their bodies _"I could get used to this."_ I think to myself in a daze looking at their beautiful sleeping faces. Looking up to the sky I think about my old life and my parent's "I hope the war is going well." I mumble to myself feeling a little bit of guilt for not being there with them. Letting out a sigh I lay both girls gently down on the soft grass walking away quietly I start thinking about my goal to become a strong mage and king "I'm I really going to be able to accomplish that goal?" I mumble before I look over to the sleeping forms of the most important people in my life. Taking in a breath of the flowers and waterfall nearby I smile "Thank you, I don't think words could explain this sensation in my chest but hopefully with time I'll be able to share these feelings with the both you." I say touching my mask.

Taking off my shirt and pants I decided that I'd go catch some fish in the nearby waterfall as the cool water reached my calves I shiver "Hmm, I could just send some lightning into the water but then that'd be too easy." I mumble to myself thinking "Well I guess we'll have to go old school." I say reaching down and tried to catch the slippery fish with my bare hands "Hmph, last time I did this I met Satan." I say remembering our time together but unlike the last time I was able to catch three fish easily bringing them on land I set up a golden fire using my flames slowly roasting the fish over it while eating some dango with my mask down but before I had slid my mask off I made sure to set up an illusion around myself if either girl decided to wake up.

Finishing the dango I pull up my mask dispelling the illusion just before Erza started to stir awake from the smell of the fish. Seeing her display her cute reactions she spots me cooking the fish and walks towards me "Yo." I say looking up at her as she squats down next to me before putting her armor away leaving her in a skirt and nice blouse looking at her strangely "Whenever I'm with you I feel safe like no one in the world could hurt me." Erza whispers as my eyes widen with a blush creeping on my face "Whose tongue does the cat have now?" Mira asks behind me making me jump surprised. Taking the fish off the fire I hand everyone a fish which we devour hungrily.

The next morning as I dashed towards the guild with Kuma on my head kicking open the door I rush over to where Mira and Erza were "Huff, Huff, here I made these" I say handing Mirajane a violet ribbon and Erza a blue ribbon "There's ruins on them and if you are ever in a time that you need to call me just put some magic into the ribbon and I will be there within seconds." I say showing them the red ribbon on my wrist _[How ironic that red ribbons do actually tie fates.]_ Kuro whispers quietly while I was too busy excitedly conversing with Mirajane and Erza before they started to fight again. Growing tired of their little skirmish I walk over to a table with Warren, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, and Reedus "They're at it again huh?" Wakaba say with a sigh "It's nice to know that the kids aren't growing up too fast." Warren says with a smile. Sitting down Jet looks over to me "Aren't you gonna do something, you're the only one who can stop them." He says with a nervous chuckle as I shrug "I don't know about that." I say with a small smile. "Let them be, they aren't going to kids for long." Master Makarov says walking over before yelling "DON'T DESTROY EVERYTHING!" with a hearty laugh full of life booms through the guild halls.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **What did you think good, bad? Leave a review and polls are over with Meredy winning!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sakura Festival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

*Sounds*

 **Chapter 11: Sakura Festival**

 **Takeo POV**

As I was helping the guild out with the preparations with the Sakura viewing festival with everyone rushing around from one place to another finishing their assigned jobs for the bingo game. This year Master Makarov decided to open the annual bingo game to the public and give out a celestial key to the winner. With the excited chatter coming from inside the guild hall I see the even Laxus's mood is a little bit less sour, and that Mirajane and Erza weren't fighting as often and that Wakaba and Macao weren't sitting around smoking or drinking.

Walking over to Cana who was surprisingly not drinking "Whatcha working on?" I ask peering over her shoulder as she responds "Looking at the tarot cards for today." She says nonchalantly

"Hmm, looks interesting are you going to go to the Sakura viewing festival today?" I ask as she looks down a little sadly

"I-I dunno yet." She whispers as I tug her arm

"You can come with me, Erza, and Mira if you want!" I exclaim with a bright smile.

As Cana blushes slightly "I don't know if I can I have something to take care of." She says fidgeting as I stare at her

"If your free than call me and will come get you alright?" I say before rushing off leaving her in a little bit of confusion.

Seeing a tired Natsu sitting on top of his egg I wave at him "Yo Natsu, how's the egg?"

I ask as he stares at me lifelessly "It won't hatch!" He mumbles sadly as I pat his head

"Just give it a few more months and if it still doesn't hatch, we can eat it!" I say with an evil cackle as Natsu stares at me with wide eyes

"Y-you can't do that!" He says clutching the egg tightly as I chuckle

"Say Natsu could I see that scarf of yours?" I ask as he hugs it protectively "Don't worry I won't do anything bad." I say holding out my hand, hesitantly Natsu hands over his scarf as I write a few runes on it and hand it back to him "See nothing happened." As he took it back carefully inspecting it

"What did you do?" He asked confused

"I added some runes so if you ever need my help just put some magic and I'll know where you are." I say ruffling his hair as he pouts

"I'm not small anymore I can take care of myself!" He says looking at me as I chuckle

"I know you can but you can never be too safe, right?" I say as he nods

"Wow thanks, Ronin!" He exclaims as he goes back on top of his egg to keep it warm.

"Those two are as close as ever." Warren says with a smile

"It's almost as if they were brothers." Max mumbles with a smile seeing the two interact.

Seeing Mira and Erza butting heads once again I walk over to them interfering with their little fight "Aren't you guys excited for the festival?" I say happily as they grab my arms

"Who are you taking?" they shout at the same time.

"Don't you have it tough?" Macao says laughing walking past us

"Ladies man." Yells Wakaba right behind him as I glare at the both of them feeling the temperature rise in the room between the two girls

"W-well I mean we're going together right?" I chuckle nervously _[No matter how strong a man is, no man is capable of stopping a fight between two women.]_ Kuro says laughing at my demise. Hearing both girls groan at my answer they finally let go of me as I let out a sigh of relief.

Walking through the town with Mira and Erza on both sides we look at the booths being set up. Walking over to a jewelry booth both girls swoon over the jewelry as I sweat drop looking over their shoulders as Erza excitedly picked up a pair of silver earrings (The pair of pyramid shaped earrings she wears in the anime.) with her eyes glistening she try's them on as she looks in the mirror at the booth. Looking over her shoulder I smile "You look nice in it." Looking over to Mira I see her taking a liking to a blue necklace turning to the person running the booth I yell "How much are these earrings and that necklace?"

As the old man walk over to us "Hmmm, that necklace is 32,000 jewels and those earrings are 30,000 jewels." He says as I pull out the amount of jewels paying him as Erza tugs at my arm

"Y-you didn't need to buy these for me." She says

as I chuckle "I know but you looked nice in them." I say rubbing the back of my head.

Before long Mirajane also tugs at my arm flustered "T-thanks Ronin." She mumbles in embarrassment as I smile amused at her cute face.

"Let's go see the other booths!" Erza says pulling my arm along as Mirajane lingers behind us.

Walking along the long rows of booths with both girls hugging my arms tightly I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about hiding my identity. See how most of the booths were completed we rushed to each one trying out the different foods and games.

"Wow, Ronin look at that cute dog!" Erza and Mira squeal rushing over to the booth as I dash behind them looking at the stuffed animal "Here, I got this." I say confidentially slamming the amount of jewels down. Taking the plastic gun I shoot the stuffed animal as the bullet just bounces off looking at it suspiciously I shoot another one and then I aim the final bullet coating it in a little lightning magic I shoot the stuffed animal making the bullet go straight through with the dog just sitting there not budging.

"Guess you didn't win!" Exclaims the booth owner nervously.

* * *

As I reach over the booth and pulled his collar down and with a venomous tone I whisper "I did win but your cheating so if you don't give me two of those stuffed dog prizes I'll tell everyone about your scam." Making sure that only he heard it I dropped him back down seeing him still trembling from the experience he hesitantly reaches for two stuffed animals handing over to me sweating nervously, snatching them away I hand them to Mira and Erza with a silly grin "Here, you can have it so if I'm ever gone for a long period of time Katsu here will be by your side." I say happily as both girls take the stuffed animal with a big smile and a blush that went by unnoticed.

Walking around I notice someone familiar "Oy, Jiji can I have some dango?" I yell rushing over to the dango stand that I usually go to "Jiji, are you participating in the festival?" I ask sitting down in his stand as Mirajane and Erza sit beside me curious about where we were.

Seeing the old man smile "Of course my boy the first three are on the house today since you brought your girlfriends today." He says with a laugh as all three of us blush from the comment "Can we have five boxes of dango?" I ask pulling out the number of jewels as the old man lets out a chuckle.

"Of course my boy." He says preparing the dango as Erza turns to me "You really love dango don't you?" I nod excitedly "Dango is the food of the gods!" I exclaims loudly as both girls sweat drop.

Putting the steaming plates of dango in front of us we start eating the soft balls on skewers closing my eyes enjoying the savory taste I finish off my skewer as the girls slowly finish up their sticks silently. Waving goodbye to the old man we start walking back to the guild for the annual bingo game.

"I'm gonna win the bingo game!" Mirajane announces loudly.

"Not with me there!" Erza exclaims back with a smirk as I rub the back of my head.

"L-let's get back to the guild." I say nervously pulling them along before they started to fight. Getting back to the guild I help set up the sound and stage equipment backing up to admire my work I bump into someone turning around I spot a blonde.

"Watch where you're going, are your eyes on the back of your head, dumbass." Laxus exclaims seeing a battle crazy glint in his eyes I let out a sigh and turn around before Laxus places his hand on my shoulder, feeling his hand on my shoulder I instantly take it and throw him to the wall on the opposite side of the guild "Sorry." I mumble walking off of the stage as the guild broke out in whispers, "Did he just throw Laxus?" "That must've been some type of trick." "Y-yeah no one can beat Laxus like that." Feeling a tick mark form on my forehead I teleport on to the roof, seeing Natsu sitting alone on the roof with his egg I break the silence "Where's your girlfriend Lisanna?" I bellow to him as he jumps a little bit of the sudden presence "Yo, Natsu why so down? It's the Sakura Festival."

I ask sitting down next to him as he looks over to me "Well first of all this egg won't hatch and secondly me and Lisanna are just friends." He says with a blush.

Chuckling "Sure Natsu, just don't make her wait too long or she'll find someone else." I mumble looking up to the setting sky "Or you'll end up like me." I whisper before I cover it up quickly with a smile. "Natsu are you taking Lisanna to the festival?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, she made me I just want this egg to hatch already, but I guess Lisanna could help me out." He says scrunching up his face to think about his options.

Patting his head I laugh "Just take Lisanna and the egg, trust me you'll both have fun." I say ruffling his hair as he smiles a bit. "Now that's the spirit Natsu and maybe sometime later we'll get a chance to fight each other without holding back."

I say as Natsu's eyes opened wide "W-wow, really? You'll fight me for real?" Natsu exclaims excitedly with a big grin I nod.

"But first you need to take Lisanna to that festival." I say pushing him back down to the guild hall as he dashes back down to the guild hall as I lean back on the roof with my hands behind my head I let out a sigh "Don't let anything stand in the way of your love and those precious to you Natsu." I mutter before standing up "Well I guess I'll go partake in the bingo game." I say going down the stairs to see Cana sitting at the bar alone with some beer in her hands sitting down next to her I glance over to her. "What's up Cana?" I ask looking at her grabbing a beer.

* * *

"Aren't you underage?" Cana asks confused as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're questioning me even though you're doing it to?" I smile taking a long sip from the bottle letting out a sigh as the feeling of the crisp, smooth liquid slid down my throat leaving a slight burning sensation as Cana looks over to me worriedly. Rising one of my eyebrows "What's with the worried look, you should be more worried about your own liver." I say with a teasing smile as she blushes looking away. Chugging the rest of the beer I toss the bottle "So Cana are you gonna take me up on my offer for the festival?"

I ask as she looks down for a second shadowing her face before popping back up quickly "Ok! Let's go!" She shouts as I lead her holding her hand.

"I'm leaving with Cana, I'll see you at the bingo game Mira, Erza!" I yell before rushing out the door with Cana following closely behind me. Reaching the long rows of stalls I show her to all the booths "Say Cana, do you like dango?" I ask curiously.

"W-well I don't think I've ever eaten one." She says after carefully thinking as my jaw drops to the floor grasping her hand once again I bring her to a river bed sitting her down I summon a box of dango from my pocket dimension.

Handing her a dango skewer which she takes happily "Dango tastes heavenly!" I say with a smile taking a skewer for myself as she stares at me anticipating something and out of habit I pull down my mask for a quick second and practically inhale the dango off of the skewer as Cana looks at me in wide eyes and a blush.

"So you do take off your mask when you eat!" She exclaims loudly as I jump up covering her mouth looking around to see if anyone else saw.

Realizing my mistake I sigh "Dammit usually no one watches me when I eat." I mumble face palming myself _[You fucked up._ ] Kuro says with a shit eating giggle as I glared at him. Turning to Cana "Please don't tell anyone about how I look." I beg as she looks away.

"You didn't need to worry about me telling plus you look kinda cute without your mask on." She whispers the last part quietly but my sharp hearing caught it making my cheeks heat up as I look away "T-thanks." I stutter with my cheeks flushed.

"Why do you wear a mask Ronin, your obviously not ugly." She asks curiously I look down guiltily.

"I wear this mask to hide the real me and to keep myself from hurting those I care about even more." I mutter to myself thinking about a red head no scarlet haired girl.

Looking down bitterly "You don't need to be afraid I believe that one day you'll be able to take off your mask for the people you care and love." She announces confidentially as I look up surprised at her words making me speechless.

With the biggest smile I could muster up "I hope that day comes soon." I say a little hesitantly.

Pulling at my sleeve "I think it's about time we head back for the bingo game." Cana says with a bright smile as she grabs my hand pulling me along.

* * *

Reaching the guild just minutes before the game started we grabbed our bingo cards in hopes of winning. Seeing Mira and Erza butting head I walk over and whisper to them "The game is starting let's see who'll win." Seeing both girls settle down and wait for the numbers to be called out.

Smiling as Master Makarov climbed on stage "Today we will begin the annual Fairy Tail Bingo game!" He shouts enthusiastically into the microphone as the crowd cheered in excitement hence beginning the game.

"Damn! I was just one number away from winning! That little blonde girl sure had a lot of luck winning so quickly." I pout throwing my card away turning to find Mirajane and Erza I see them fighting once more, feeling that it wasn't this wasn't the time to interrupt I see Reedus painting something on his canvas peeking over his shoulder a smile spreads over my face seeing a painting of the lively guild with all the guild members in it and Natsu's dragon flying in it glancing at all our happy faces I find myself in the painting with my mask on but you could see the lines of a smile underneath.

Walking away making sure that I didn't bother Reedus I pull Mirajane and Erza by their wrists "We haven't gone to the Rainbow Sakura tree yet!" I say bringing them to the viewing park where the Rainbow Sakura was in full bloom as a group of civilians and townspeople gathered underneath waiting for the rainbow petals to scatter.

Feeling a strong warm breeze brush my face an array of colored petals flew across the skies creating a breath taking view of rainbow petals seeming to glow under the bight full moon. "I wish I could share this view with the both you forever." I mumble while in a trace at the stunning petals still lingering in the air letting two blushing faces go unnoticed.

As the crowd under the tree began to disperse I spot Lisanna leaning on Natsu's shoulder watching the sakura tree smiling I look over to Erza and Mirajane "Let's go home now guys." I suggest as the two cling onto my arms as we begin our walk home.

Dropping Erza off at Fairy Hills Mirajane and I walk home in an awkward silence "I love you." Mirajane whispers barely audible opening my eyes wide at her words she spins around "Do you have the same feelings for me?" She asks as I stand there stunned.

"I-I don't know." I whisper with my hair shadowing my eyes.

"What do you mean?" She demands grabbing my shoulders as I look into her eyes seeing the pain reflecting off her eyes. Unable to form words I swallow feeling my lips go dry. Shaking me by my shoulders "W-why, why can't you answer me?" She yells in frustration and anguish. Balling up my fists until my fingernails dug into my palms causing them to bleed she crumbles to the ground on her knees letting me go "Why can't you tell me that you don't like me and that you like that red haired bimbo?" she whispers sorrowfully as tears begin stream down her face.

"It's because it hurts, it hurts to know that one day I'll wake up knowing that one of you won't be by my side." I shout with my eyes closed shut.

"I just want Erza to finally be happy, even if it means that I have to sacrifice mine. If you can't choose I'll do it for you." Mira mumbles with tears falling from her face as she stands up "Bye Ronin." She says clearly as my eyes open wide feeling my cheeks dampen I fall onto my knees watching her dash off seeing the sparkling tears fall behind her.

"Dammit, dammit all!" I shout to the moon. Teleporting back into town with my hair covering my eyes I stumble into a tavern as I breathed in the musky air of sweat and beer I sit myself on a bar stool. With my arms on the tabletop I holler "Give me a barrel of your strongest brew!"

Walking towards me the barkeep asks worriedly "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

I shake my head "I'll be fine." Hesitantly handing over a barrel I take a swig of the brew feeling the strong burn of the liquid slide down my throat. Taking another big swig I let out a sigh "Dammit, why can't I choose!" I rumble in a half drunken state. Taking the barrel with me as I stagger back outside of the tavern "Damn, Kuro what should I do?" I ask sliding down in the alley right outside half drunk. _[Well first of all you should stop drinking underage and well I guess you should take some time away from everyone.]_ Hearing his words a light bulb popped on top of my head "I'm gonna take a trip around Fiore to train and learn more." I say standing up with a little bit of trouble. Teleporting back home I tip toe around the house hoping that Kuma wouldn't wake up writing him a note I leave it on the dinner table teleporting over to Mira's house I leave her a note teleporting over to Erza's room I also give her a note but right before I left I wrote something else on her note. Creeping into her kitchen I place a soufflé into her kitchen with a smile "I was gonna eat it after making it but I guess you can have it." I say closing her fridge and teleporting away.

Just outside of town I look back down at the bright town before looking at Fairy Tail one final time "I'll see you guys later." I mumble turning around to walking along a trail leading me to where my new adventures would await me.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **What'd you think good, bad? Leave a review on whether I should time skip on when he comes back or actually tell the story of his travels.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Long Journey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

*Sounds*

 **Chapter 12: The Long Journey**

 **Takeo POV**

"I should've brought some more supplies with me." I mumble kicking a stone on the trail "Any ideas on where we are it all?" I ask Kuro.

 _[At least I know more than you ever could with that brain.]_ He grunts back as I put my hands behind my head continuing the trail.

 **Mirajane POV**

"N-no way." I mutter reading the note by my bedside reading,

 _Dear Mira,_

 _I'm sorry it was selfish of me for not realizing how much suffering you had to go through because I couldn't choose. At this point in time I think the best thing for the both of us is some space although people say that time heals all I doubt that it will heal the wounds I have caused you. So for your sake and Erza's I hope that you both will severe your ties with me and forget about me and continue to live life to the fullest without me holding you back. Even though this letter is coming to an end the feelings I hold for you and Erza won't, I'm sorry I wasn't capable of expressing these emotions sooner so please move on for Ronin is no more. With my best wishes I hope you will find the love you have been seeking for. Although our time together was short I will always cherish those memories I've shared together with you._

 _Best regards,_

 _Ronin_

Feeling my eyes get moist I rub my eyes "Dammit Ronin, running away from you problems." I whisper looking at the letter feeling a sharp pain in my chest. Burying my head into my pillow I let out a sob "W-why does it hurt? I let him go." I cry into the pillow feeling as if my chest was just destroyed into a million pieces and only a gaping hole was left in the middle on my heart. Letting my tears dry up I flip over and stare and the ceiling "No matter how much you tell me I can't ever truly love someone else like I did with you." I whisper closing my eyes reminiscing of all the good and bad times we had spent together.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

*Achoo!* rubbing my nose "I should've bought a jacket!" I wine while sitting by a river stream. Looking sadly at the red ribbon on my wrist tying me together with the two most important people in my life no matter how many times I thought about throwing it away I could never follow through with it feeling a jolting pain deep down in my chest. "No I can't think like this I have to forget about them!" I shout to the skies looking down to the river's reflection I see my mask pulling it down slowly with my hands trembling a bit I take it completely off for the first time in a while seeing my reflection I grimace a bit before clutching the mask before throwing it into the river.

 _[What'd you do that for? It can travel upstream and kill the fish.]_ Kuro states simply.

Giving him a deadpan look "Well it was supposed to be kinda cool but it's supposed to show that I'm washing away my old self and starting new." I say.

As Kuro laughs _[You sound like the retard you are.]_ Glaring at him I stand back up.

"Well let's head back onto the road I'm burning daylight!" I say continuing my trek through the green forest. Not even walking a meter I run into someone falling back I groan "Ouch that hurt." I grumble looking up to see who it was seeing a well-built middle aged man with dark orange hair slicked back and stubble on his face wearing a ripped brown clock. Getting up quickly I bow "Sorry." I say as he chuckles.

"Don't worry about it." He responds "What's a kid like you doing in a forest like this?" He asks curiously.

Stand back upright I look him in the eyes "I'm here to get stronger." I say simply as the man just laughs.

"I haven't heard that one in a while." He says holding his stomach as I sweat drop after calming down "Say kid, I feel quite the amount of magic in you so why don't we go at it?" He suggests with a grin.

Looking at him with wide eyes I smile "Sure but don't underestimate me old man." I say shrugging as he puts his fists up getting into a stance. Just from looking at his stance I could tell he was a seasoned wizard and that he was powerful, but what I failed to notice was just how powerful he was. Smiling we both dash towards each other with his magic coating his fists he swings at me with amazing speeds narrowly dodging it he completely annihilates a whole portion of the forest behind us looking in awe I dash towards him **Fire Demon's Pummel** I yell coating my fist in golden flames throwing my fist at his face expecting him to go flying he only got pushed back an inch.

Staring at him in awe he chuckles "That was one hell of a punch." He says cracking his neck "Now it's my turn." He says disappearing and reappearing in front of me still recovering from the shock he delivers an uppercut covered with magic sending me flying into the heavens above.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell clutching my chin flying down to the ground **Fire Demon's Barrage** I shout letting out a stream of flames from my mouth slowing down my fall. Doing a flip I land on my feet gracefully "That wasn't bad old man." I grin _"Kuro can you release all the seals holding me back?"_

 _[Are you crazy? This is just a fun fight.]_ He tries reasons with me.

" _I know but something tells me I won't have a chance against this guy if I don't"_ I respond back as he lets out a sigh.

 _[Fine I'll do it but you owe me one.]_ He says giving in.

"Let's go all out old man!" I shout getting pumped for the fight. Seeing him think about it for a bit he nods.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if you get hurt." He says smiling raising his magic power. Feeling the thick immense energy start choking me I struggle to stand. "I'm surprised you can still stand." He says in awe as I start sweating bullets from the extreme pressure.

" _Ready Kuro?"_ I ask as he nods hesitantly _[Let's go partner.]_ he responds.

Feeling a wave of magic rush through my veins I yell out "I'm gonna go all out too old man!" I say with my eyes fierce and full of energy.

Seeing the man's eyes go wide from shock "That's some magic you've got kid." He says genuinely surprised "Guess I don't need to worry about going all out on you." He says with a battle hungry smile.

With my golden magic aura and his white aura fighting for dominance we grin ear to ear before quickly rushing to each other exchanging powerful blows shaking the ground below us and destroying the landscape around us.

As we both back off each other for several meters I try to catch my breath panting tiredly from using so much magic. Glancing up I see the man barely sweating "Your good kid!" He says with a smile.

"Your pretty strong old man." I say through pants. Getting up **Phoenix Flames Flying Spear** I yell charging him with my flames covering my body pulling both of my fists back I throw one of them first with him narrowly dodging it throwing my second fist quickly he stumbles back a bit with his face emitting steam from the flames.

"Not bad, not bad but I'm afraid that I need to head back to the guild soon." He says smiling as I smile back knowing that our battle would end soon.

Jumping back a few meters so that we would be further apart we make a dash towards each other. Coating my fist with lightning and flames I throw it at his face as he throws his fist coated in white magic and with his other hand he catches my fist dispelling my magic.

As his fist makes contact with my face I feel my consciousness start to fade and the edges of my vision start to blur "Dispelling magic huh… I never thought that an old man like you could wield something so strong…" I mumble losing my footing.

"What's your name kid?" He asks as I struggle to stand.

"Takeo… Takeo Pergrande… but please call me Takeo Wales…" I mumble losing my balance and falling on my face.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Gildarts Clive…" and that was the last thing I heard before blacking out completely.

* * *

 **Gildarts' POV**

"Tough kid, I'm sure I'll meet you again Takeo." I whisper with a smile "Until then get stronger and we'll fight once more, you almost got me a few times and don't think that I didn't catch you using a bit of lightning magic at the end." I mumble smiling knowing that he was much stronger. Turning towards the path leading towards Magnolia I start walking away with a big grin on my face "I haven't had a good fight like that in years." I whisper walking through the forest clutching my chest that had just started bleeding through my shirt.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Moaning I sit up clutching my sore muscles "Where's that old guy?" I say glancing around frantically "I need my re-match!" I say determinedly

 _[He already left.]_ Kuro deadpans as I cry out to myself.

"I guess I know how Natsu feels, I never thought I'd run into Gildarts." I mumble to myself falling back on to my back. Looking up into the clear blue sky I let out a tired sigh "I'm gonna sleep." I say as Kuro shakes his head at my thoughts "It's not like we're in a rush or anything." I say dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Erza POV**

"What do you mean he left?" I shout to Mira who was on the other side of the Lacrima phone. "N-no he wouldn't Ronin would never run away." I shake in anger but I found myself feeling desperate and my heart aching in pain. Glancing over to my bedside table I see a note hanging up with Mira I crawl over to the table picking up the neatly written note.

 _Dear Erza,_

 _I will always remember the warm feeling of your arms around mine and when I first touched your hand but something that I can never forget was the warm feeling blooming in my chest when I first saw you smile. One of the many regrets I am leaving with is the regret of not being able to express these feelings for you. Yes that's right I love you, I love you Erza Scarlet I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but now that I think about it I never deserved your heart nor kindness for I am even lower than trash for hiding and lying to one of the most important person in my life, you. So for my final wish I hope that you would just forget about me and love another even if it is Jellal because the Ronin you knew and loved is no more._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Ronin_

 _P.S. There's some soufflé in the fridge_

Seeing my tears stain the letter I wipe my eyes "Dammit don't think that a soufflé will get me to forgive you." I say in between sobs "I should've known it was you Takeo."

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

*Achoo!* I sniffle rubbing my nose "I shoulda really brought a jacket." I sigh getting up from the ground with some trouble. "Gah, Gildarts really did a number on me." I mumble stumbling up.

 _[So where are you gonna go?]_ Kuro asks curiously.

"I'm not sure but I just really wanna get stronger." I say clenching my fist and looking up into the sky. "I'll beat you Gildarts!" I yell to the heavens before I looked down "I hope you both have moved on from me because I don't think I ever will." I mumble.

Looking around at the destroyed area I chuckle "I don't think Gildarts noticed how destructive he really is." I laugh "Hm, I guess I should start training my lightning magic more." I ramble getting into a meditative stance sitting back down, closing my eyes I start concentrating on my magic to the palms of my hands.

Feeling the buzz of my Lacrima calling I open my eyes and dig through my pockets searching for it. Finding it I answer it "Hello Takeo? It's your mother."

Smiling I answer "Yup, it's me what's up mom?" I ask sitting crossed legged on the soft grass.

*Cough* "Well the war is going ok and we were wondering on how you were doing?"

Hearing her cough I became concerned "Mom is everything ok?"

I ask as she lets out another fit of coughs "Yes, yes of course." She replies a little hesitantly "Are you sure? If not, remember you promised to call me if something happened."

I say reminding her as she laughs her voice sounding horse "Of course I remember my I've just caught a slight cold I'll be better in no time." She says "I just wanted to check on you, don't worry about us or the kingdom stay strong ok Takeo?" She says her voice breaking a bit.

"I'm fine mom take care of yourself and Dad alright? I'll be back in no time." I say grinning.

"Speaking of which Takeo have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" She asks full of mischief.

Feeling my heart drop a bit "N-no, I haven't yet." I mumble.

"Who's the lucky girl? You can't lie to your mother." She says

"No, it's true I haven't." I insist.

Hearing her cough again she laughs "Alright, but whenever you see the lucky girl don't forget to tell her you love her because a girl willing to be with someone like you is a special girl." She giggles.

"Mom! Don't say things like that!" I say laughing.

"Well, take care and I hope to see you soon!" She says.

"See you soon Mom, love you!" I say as we hang up.

Falling onto my back I look up into the sky "I hope everything is going well." I mumble closing my eyes trying to dismiss the thousands of thoughts flowing through my head as a tear escapes one of my eyes "Sorry Erza and Mira." I say wiping away the tear "I'm not the right one for you." I murmur as the breeze carried away my words.

* * *

 **Makarov POV**

"What do you mean he left?" I bellow echoing throughout the oddly quiet guildhall.

"Ronin wouldn't have just left without a word!" Natsu shouts almost in tears.

"He wouldn't just run away." Gray mumbles in thought.

"Their right Master do you know where is he is?" Macao asks worriedly before the guild doors flew open.

"Ronin left to travel he'll be back…soon." Kuma says "He'll be back don't worry guy." Kuma says while one of his paws was clutching a piece of paper.

"My children don't worry Ronin will return so in the mean time we can all pray that he will have a safe trip." I say trying to give my children hope. "Speaking of Ronin has anyone seen Mirajane or Erza?" I ask knowing the answer as everyone looked around for the usual fighting.

 **Takeo POV**

Touching my red ribbon I let out a sigh before my ribbon began glowing and a strong wave of sadness and sorrow overcame me. "So this was the side effects the book was telling me about." I mumble clutching my heart "You will receive the emotions the person or the pain the person is feeling when the runes activate." I recite the warning in the book with a small smile _"So this is how you both feel."_ I think to myself "I'm sorry." I mumble standing up deciding that I should start traveling I start walking on the dusty beat up path.

After a few hours of sprinting through the dense forest I came across a barren village. "Seems like it's been burnt down and looted a long time ago." I mumble walking through the destroyed village looking for clues or signs of what may have happened. Walking into what was left of a small house I walk on the surprisingly still remaining floor noticing that a board was sticking out I pull it out to find a small floor compartment with a box inside. "Hmm, I wonder what this is." I mumble taking out the dusty box and brushing off the dust and dirt which have piled on it over the years. Seeing the words Axel engraved on the box I carefully open the box making sure to not break anything in it.

Peeking inside I see a stack of pictures and a necklace in the shape of a katana picking up a picture I see a couple smiling a well-built man with short red hair and a beard and a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes smiling as if they didn't have a single care in the world.

Seeing the picture I couldn't help but smile turning the picture over I see a date March 10, X763 putting the picture back carefully I pick up another picture seeing the man smiling once more but this time he was wearing a suit of armor and was holding a sword with the brown haired women by his side, flipping the picture over the date read December 9, X762 and some words etched underneath "I have just purchased my first full suit of armor with my new partner, Elesa!" I mumble reading the words aloud.

"Hey Kuro, is it just me or does Elesa kinda look like Erza?" I ask.

 _[No doubt she does look a lot like Erza.]_ Kuro says.

Shrugging it off as a coincidence I place the picture back into the box closing it "I'll return these pictures and the necklace back to the owner if I run into them." I say storing the box away safely in my pocket dimension.

Standing up brushing off the dust I continue searching the village for a sign of life only to find nothing. Deciding that it was finally time to move on I dash back into the forest continuing my journey.

Throughout my run through the forest I could stop thinking about Elesa and Axel "They both seem oddly familiar, but I'm sure I've never seen them in my life." I mumble running on the beat up trail kicking up the dust behind me getting back into the thick forest I hear some rustling in the bushes pin pointing the exact location I dive towards the bushes tackling down a young girl with short dark blue hair.

Closing my eyes for a minute so that the world would stop spinning opening them I see the young girl with spiraling eyes sighing I pick her up and lay her down gently on the grass "And I thought I was about to catch dinner." I mumble hearing the young girl start to slowly wake up she jolts up noticing me sitting next to her.

"W-who are you?" She shouts frightened.

"Hehe, sorry I jumped on you I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Takeo Wales nice to meet you." I say rubbing the back of my head embarrassingly.

"I-I'm Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you too." She says shyly.

"Are you lost?" I ask getting up from my spot.

"N-no I was just looking for my friend, he has blue hair and he's about this tall." She says thinking.

Glancing at her I notice that she has a guild mark on her right shoulder "You're a part of a guild?" I ask curiously.

Seeing her face downcast "Y-yea my friend left me in this guild, they are certainly nice people but I miss my friend a lot." She mumbles.

"Hmm, well maybe I've heard of his name before?" I ask.

"His name is Mystogan and he's on some kind of mission involving something called Anima." She says trying to recall some memories.

Thinking for a while "Hmm, can't say I've heard his name before or his mission but if I ever find him you'll be the first to know." I say patting her head smiling warmly.

Seeing her fidget uncomfortably "T-thanks." She mumbles.

"Hey, don't say that I bet he left you there so that you'd be safe." I say smiling "Let's bring you back to your guild." I suggest as she nods taking my hand "Lead the way Wendy." I say grinning.

Reaching her guild I notice something was off all the guild members had the same magic signatures not saying anything I bring her over to an old man who seemed like the guild master.

"Excuse me, is this girl in your guild?" I ask showing Wendy as the man nods with a smile.

"Indeed! Thank you for bringing her back we were all worried sick." he says as a bunch of the guild members rushed over embracing Wendy.

Pulling the old man away from the crowd and Wendy I whisper to him "Why do they all have the same magic signature."

Seeing him look down sadly "I didn't expect you to notice." He mumbles.

"You're only hurting her by surrounding her with people who don't really exist." I hiss to him.

"It's the only way to give her friends, and these people have their own personality so they are their own people." He says wisely.

I nod hesitantly "Fine, I'll let this slide but please make this easier on her." I say.

"She has recently found another friend." He says pointing over to the crowd and Wendy who was holding an egg similar to Natsu's except it was white.

Smiling "Alright I'll leave her to you and Cait Shelter." I say waving goodbye to them before whisking away with the wind swirling under my feet.

Repapering back in forest Kuro speaks up _[What made you change your mind?]_ He asks.

"She seemed happy." I say simply walking back onto the beaten up trail.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What did you think good, bad? Don't forget to leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Thief

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

*Sounds*

 **Chapter 13: Thief**

 **Takeo POV**

"I really thought that this would be more fun, it's been a month since I've left Fairy Tail." I sigh hopping over a log in the forest. "Yo, Kuro?" I ask waiting for a response in silence. "Must be asleep or something." I mumble kicking a pebble lying on the ground finding it strange that he hasn't answered me for a while. Summoning one of my bags I open it "Looks like I'm going to need to go to a town sometime soon." I say before pulling out a map.

Strolling through the busy streets of a busy town I feel a shift in my back pocket quickly reaching behind I grab an arm. Turning around still gripping the arm I see a disheveled girl with pink hair and green eyes around the age of 6 "Oy, did you just try to take my wallet or were you trying to cope a feel?" I ask squatting down to her height staring into her eyes hoping it was the first not the second option. Seeing her shift on her feet nervously, I repeat myself "Did you just try to take my wallet?" I say more seriously.

"I-It's not like that." She whispers nervously.

"Then what is it?" I ask waiting for her answer.

"I-I just needed the money." She stutters looking down to her feet.

Opening my mouth to say something I hear her belly rumble I see her face glow pink, raising an eyebrow I stand up "I'll buy you something to eat." I say as she looks up at me surprised. "So tell me where do you want to eat?" I ask grinning goofily.

"N-no it's fine you don't need to feed me." She mutters a little coldly.

"But if I don't you'll go steal someone else's money." I state tugging at her arm. _"This would be a really strange scene if it weren't for this situation."_ I think sweat dropping as I heard the whispers of the passing people. "Come on lets go." I sigh pulling her behind me.

Walking past a convenience store I peak inside the store window "50% off dango sale!" seeing the sticker I sprinted inside dragging the girl behind me. After buying a hundred boxes I spot a shelf of journals right next to the register "I guess I should get a journal to write down my journey." I mumble picking up the leather journal and handing it to the man behind the register sweat dropping at the amount of dango I was buying.

"T-that will be 10,000 jewels sir." He says.

Handing him the jewels I store the journal and all my dango boxes except one. Opening the box I happily take one skewer out "Have you ever eaten dango before?" I ask looking at the young girl curiously.

"N-no." She says tense.

Frowning I pass her a skewer "Dango is the food of gods." I say seriously as she takes the stick a little unsure. Taking a bite her face lights up seeing it I smile "Come on let's go get you some food to eat, you can't live off of dango like me." I say pulling her into a local diner.

* * *

Sitting across from me I grin "Choose whatever you want, I'll pay for it." Seeing her nod hesitantly a waiter comes over taking or orders "Hmmm, can I have a medium size of everything?" I ask before looking over to the girl for her order seeing her and the waiter surprised and shocked at my order I speak up "Don't judge me I'm just hungry." I say playfully pouting.

After the waiter left with our orders I turn to her "So why are you stealing?" I ask all joking aside looking at her.

"I-I need the money my mom is very sick and we can't find nor pay for a doctor." She sniffles sadly.

Putting on a thinking face "Aha, show me where you live after we're done eating alright?" I say with a warm smiling adorning my face. "Hehe, I don't think I got your name, ah! Where are my manners? My name is Takeo Wales nice to meet you!" I say giving her my signature grin.

"M-my name is Meredy, nice to meet you." The now identified girl said quietly.

"Don't worry about your mother alright? I'll do what I can to help you out." I say kindly as the steaming plates of food were placed in front of us smiling from ear to ear I exclaim "Time to eat!" as Meredy sweat drops.

Shoving my face with the plates of food coming out a waiter approaches us and chuckles nervously handing me receipt "Excuse me sir but your total bill will be a total of 100,000 jewels."

Hearing that my eyes nearly pop out of my head "A-alright." I say shedding tears as I handed over the bag of jewels.

After we finished our meals Meredy leads us away from the diner to the slums of the city glancing around I follow her quietly. After walking in silence for a few minutes she speaks up "This is it." She says as I look at the shack in front of us. Opening the creaky door she peaks inside "I'm home." She says motioning for me to come inside.

Walking in slowly I mumble "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Ara, who's this young man you've brought home." A soft voice croaked.

Looking over to one of the corners of the room closest to an open window was a woman with long wavy pink hair and green eyes exactly like her daughter.

"T-this is someone I met in town he said he could get you a doctor." Meredy's voice choked out happily by her mother's side "He said that he'd help us get you a doctor and some medicine to get you back on to your feet." Meredy repeated practically bouncing on her feet.

Coughing she smiles "How kind of this young man." She whispers smiling warmly to me.

Standing next to Meredy's mom I grin "Of what little healing magic I know let me see if I can cure you first." I say as Meredy's eyes go wide at what I had said.

"M-magic?" She stutters in surprise as I nod concentrating on her mom.

"Could you tell me what's wrong?" I ask Meredy's mom softly.

"It's nothing really, I keep on telling Meredy this but she just doesn't listen, I just have a slight cough in my lungs that is all." She says still smiling warmly.

"Hmmm, let me see if I can do something about it." I mumble " **Devil's Secret Arts Phoenix Feathers.** " I whisper so that they didn't hear as my hands started to glow a slight gold color that emitted some warmth carefully bringing my hands over her lungs I leave them over her for a while waiting for the magic to start healing her _"This defiantly isn't nothing, she would've died within the month if Meredy hadn't found me."_ I think to myself concentrating on pumping magic into my hands.

After a few seconds I stop "That should be it, you should be back in prime condition in a few days but get this medicine just in case." I say writing down the name grinning.

"B-but we can't afford it!" Meredy exclaims panicking for her mother's wellbeing.

"No worries, here." I say smiling handing her a bag of jewels "This should take care of it." I grin knowing that I had put a lot more jewels in there than just for the medicine.

"Nonono, we can't take this." Her mother says trying to push back the bag of jewels with a kind smile.

"But I am repaying a debt." I say sternly looking at Meredy's mom.

"What? How could you be in debt to us?" She asked confused.

"A few years ago my grandfather figure, a precious person, and I all got injured trying to escape from these bad people but along the way my grandfather died and my precious person got seriously injured and when I finally found a doctor in the town to treat her, he refused to take us in because he wanted money unable to pay him, he abandoned us but just in the nick of time I found a kind woman willing to heal us at the cost of nothing but for the purpose of saving our lives, so when she accepted us into her clinic I told myself that I'd always help those around me without a second thought to repay the lady for my life. So please take this, it's the least I can do." I finish with my signature grin as both mother and daughter looked at me with shocked eyes.

Seeing them finally give in I start to head towards the door "Well, it was fun getting to know you Meredy." I say waving to them.

"W-wait, please write down your name and where you live so that we can pay you back when we can!" Meredy exclaims frantically pulling out a ripped piece of paper and a pen.

Taking it I smile and write them a little note, folding the note I hand it back to her with a grin "I hope we meet again Meredy, see ya later!" I say walking out of their door with a smile knowing how I'd just help Meredy's mom "This is a great feeling I should really do this more often." I mumble to myself chuckling.

* * *

 **Back with Meredy**

Opening the note I didn't see Takeo's name nor where he lived but a simple note.

 _A simple act of kindness or caring can mend a broken heart, so please don't repay me but help another in need._

 _~Takeo_

Pocketing the note and smiling a bit I rush back to my mother side to check up on her condition hoping that I'd see Takeo again one day.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Letting out a tired sigh I look up to the sky "I guess I should go pay King Fiore a visit." I mumble before summoning a teleporting circle beneath myself feeling the wind circle around my feet I shut my eyes before reopening them to be greeted by the massive castle gates.

Surprising the guards they shove their weapons to my throat "What business do you have here?" They demanded edging their weapons closer and closer.

"I'm just here to see the king." I say showing them my necklace from under my shirt.

"I-I'am so sorry Prince Takeo we didn't realize it was you welcome back." They say nervously.

"It's alright I get that a lot." I say smiling "Could you please take me to the king?" I ask.

Nodding quickly one of the guards motions me to follow him. Following behind him he leads me through the big mazelike halls until I spot the royal throne room. Smiling brightly I rush into it "King Fiore, I'm back!" I exclaim loudly. Seeing his shocked face I grin "Yo, how've you been?"

Grinning he answers "I've been doing well, have you called your parents?"

Nodding quickly "Yup, just last week, the war is going well I hear." I say happily.

Noticing a look of worry cross his face for a quick second I tilt my head "Something the matter?" I ask.

Shaking his head he smiles slightly "It's nothing, so what brings you here Takeo?"

"Nothing much, but I was wondering if there was a quest or a mission I could take." I ask out of boredom.

"Hmm, well I don't have anything set for you but you can go ask the Magic Council." He mumbles rubbing his beard.

"Sigh, I have to go find them?" I ask impatiently digging the toe of my boot into the ground.

"Well not necessarily I can just teleport you to their headquarters." He says.

"W-wow really? Thanks old man!" I exclaim happily.

"Yes, of course I also heard that you have recently joined a guild, why can't you do missions there?" He asks confused.

Swallowing a lump in my throat I answer sorrowfully "I-I can't go back anymore." I mumble before quickly smiling.

He smiles warmly "I'm sure everything will heal in due time." He says as I smile nodding sadly hoping the same. "Please bring Prince Takeo here to the teleporting chamber if you could, come visit us again sometime." He says smiling before a guard rushed over to my side, looking quite excited I smile.

Following closely behind him making sure I wouldn't get lost again he pushes open a gigantic pearly white door walking in I see a big magic circle on the floor stepping on it he chants a few words making the circle glow a dim yellow, waving at him I see the scene around me slowly fade away feeling a churn in my stomach I feel the ground beneath me disappear closing my eyes tightly, sucking in a breath of air and quickly letting it out I opened my eyes again to be met with a completely new scene "This must be the council it looks pretty nice." I mumble to myself.

* * *

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Spinning around to locate the voice I spot a frog like humanoid in robes.

"Yo, I'm Takeo Wales and I was wondering if I could talk to a council member?" I ask literally jumping with excitement.

"Ah, what is this young man doing here?" A sly voice echoed from behind me.

Spinning around I see a man with black/red hair and green eyes and a thin mustache and in my opinion suspicious looking noticing a gleam on his vest I see the Wizard Saint badge pinned on his coat "King Fiore told me to get a job from the Wizard Saints." I say excitedly pushing aside the many alarms going off in my head about this man.

"Oh hoho, now did he, well do I have a job for you! There is a guild named Black Jack North-West of here near the coast of Fiore that houses bandits if you could just put an end to their guild I'm sure you would be of use for the Council." The man spoke cryptically.

A little confused by his words I nod hesitantly "What do you mean by 'end'?" I ask not quite sure what he meant.

"You know just put an end to their guild and end the members." He spoke with a growing smile.

"Jose! Come attend the meeting at once!" A voice commands the man.

"Well, toodles." Jose says rushing off leaving me behind.

"I suppose I should head off now." I say a little unsure "Um miss do you have a map of Black Jack's location?" I ask the frog humanoid from before.

"I-I suppose so, but how do you know someone as important as Jose Porla?" She asks.

"Hmm, I don't know, but anyways can I have the map?" I ask a little impatiently.

"A-ah of course come this way I'm sure we have a map of the location, but are you sure a youngster as yourself can handle a bandit guild?" She asked unsure.

"Don't underestimate me!" I assure looking at her with my eyes burning with confidence and determination.

"Alright then I trust that you will be able to handle this." She says handing over a rolled up piece of parchment skeptical of my words.

"Well see ya later!" I say happily rushing off with my new objective.

"He's going to kill himself." She said letting out a sigh "Another soul wasted in the name of adventure." She mumbles watching my retreating form disappear out of the building.

Unrolling the map I see circled in bright red the guild Black Jack "A group of bandits huh, I wonder what kind of shenanigans their up to." I ramble jogging North-West of the building "And that guy from before was really suspicious, oh well he did give me job." I say beaming down to the map. Glancing up to the bright blue sky "I wonder if they've moved on." I mumble "No! I can't keep on thinking like this I need to move on too." I say trying to reassure myself bringing up my pace to a sprint.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Walking into the unusually quiet guild _"I guess they haven't moved on from Ronin either."_ I think to myself sorrowfully glancing over to Erza and Mirajane who were hurt the most when he left.

"Natsu, why is everyone so sad?" my furry blue friend asked atop of my head.

"Don't worry Happy, one of our closest friends has left that's all." I say giving him a reassuring grin.

"Who is he?" Happy questioned puzzled.

"That's right! I don't think you've met him." I say in realization "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get to meet him one day! He's like super strong and he was able to beat Laxus within a month of him joining the guild!" I say reminiscing of the great memories we had spent together "He also promised that we'd fight each other at full power one day." I say looking down to my feet clenching my fists "I-I'm sure he'll come back, h-he has to! He promised right?" I say not realizing how much I had raised my voice.

"You're right Natsu he will come back he wouldn't abandon us like that." Said Master Makarov trying his best to comfort us although we could sense the hesitation in his voice.

Hearing a chair clatter I see Mirajane dash out of the guild with tears threating to fall.

I see her siblings start to go after her "Don't follow her, she needs her time alone." Master Makarov says sadly.

Glancing over to Erza I see her sitting alone in the corner of the guild and Cana who had seemingly increased her input of alcohol.

Swallowing a lump in my throat "It's not the same without you Ronin." I mumble to myself swiping away at my eyes to rid of the tears.

Gildarts spoke up "I'm sure he will return." He says cryptically as if he were hiding something letting it go unnoticed the guild's silence seemed to agree with his statement.

Quickly going up the guild's ladder I crawl on top of the guild's roof once I sat down Happy jumped off and sat beside me.

"Don't let anything stand in the way of your love and those precious to you Happy." I mumble remembering his words as Happy looked up to me confused.

"What's love? It sounds like food." He says puzzled as I laughed.

"Haha, your silly Happy love, love is a strange feeling deep in your chest it kinda feels like excitement and joy whenever your with this certain person and whenever you're around this person you can't help but smile." I finish quoting my brother in everything but blood.

"I didn't really get that but it sounds cool!" Happy says smiling as I pat his head.

"Yeah." I mumble unable to find any other words to respond.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Letting out a groan of fatigue I wipe the sweat off my forehead "I feel awfully sluggish these days for some reason, must be the food or something." I mumble continuing my trek to Black Jack's guild glancing back down to my map "God dammit!" I yell "I've been holding the map sideways!" I shout angrily before waiting for something "Hmm, that interesting Kuro didn't comment, usually the bastard would've said something like 'stupid' or 'idiot, that's why you don't have a brain.'" I say trying to get him to say something but oddly still no response _"That's new."_ I think to myself before a glowing red ribbon that I had almost forgotten caught my eye.

"It's glowing, but from what I can sense it's not from magical distress, dammit why can't they move on." I rumble frustratingly clenching my fists but deep down I was secretly happy that they still cared for a git like me staring down to the ribbon for a little longer.

 **Past**

Before a memory of Satan popped into my head "Oy, brat this is usually a forbidden spell but who gets to tell Satan what to and not to do." He says shrugging nonchalantly as I sweat drop.

"Well basically it's called **Sacred Tears** and you can take on a person's feelings and emotions meaning their pain and suffering as long as you both have a link that connects you both, this also works if the both of you have a bond something that only we devils have, actually dragons have it too but that's for another time anyways, it happens when you meet your destined one and if your destined one so happens to not return those feelings for you… well let's just hope that doesn't happen right brat?" He finished brushing off the last part with a goofy smile as I stare at him.

"When am I ever gonna use this in battle old man?" I ask confused.

"Oh you'll know when to use it." He says mysteriously.

"Let's get back to this move you were teaching me." I say impatiently.

 **Back to the present**

"Hmph, I guess I do know when to use it." I chuckle laughing at the fond memory "A connection…" I mumble tracing the ribbon on my wrist "I guess this counts as one." I say concentrating on the ribbon trying to summon a magic circle " **Sacred Tears!** " I exclaim as a bright light enveloped me from the ribbon.

"Hmmm, I don't feel any different." I mumble "Maybe it didn't work?" I speculate rubbing my chin thinking "Well it was my first time." I say before I felt a wave of emotions just crash over me like I was being drowned under water.

Gasping I let out a strangled breath "Shit, is this what they've been feeling?" I ask myself as feelings of confusion, anger, betrayal, love but something that kept coming back was the heartache it was worse than being stabbed thousands of times with burning pitchforks _"Maybe? It's never happened to me before."_ I think to myself but at this point it sounded like a pin drop compared to what I was feeling at the moment.

"Hehe, glad I can take these feelings away from them." I say collapsing onto the ground "I think Black Jack can wait a bit." I grumble sitting onto the ground gulping in mouthfuls of air "She was crying huh." I whisper before I look down to the grass seeing my tears wet the dirt below my fingertips "W-why, are they crying?" I stemmer confused at my feelings balling up my fists to grip the dirt I frowned frustrated, frustrated that I didn't understand why my heart ached being away from the girls, the girls that had brought me so much light and energy."I can't, I can't go back anymore, they'll hate me for leaving them and I don't think I can live with that even if it is selfish." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this is a little late but leave a review and see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Black Jack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 14: Black Jack**

 **Takeo POV**

"Gah!" I yell frustrated clenching my hair "Where is their guild?!" I yell impatiently looking around the town frantically ignoring the pouring rain I rush up to a civilian "Would you by chance know where Black Jack's guild is located?" I ask.

Not even glancing at me the civilian walks away at a quicker pace as I stare at his disappearing form, "I can try someone else but I really hope everyone here isn't like that or I might change my mind about destroying Black Jack." I say jokingly.

Walking around the run down town a little more I see an old lady being mugged one guy pulling her purse another putting a hand over the lady's mouth "This has got to be some coincidence if they're from Black Jack" I mumble, coating my legs in lightning I dash towards her and seemingly appearing in front of them I startle the guy pulling at her purse.

"Whatcha doing there?" I ask in a dark voice I didn't realize I had seeing them back up a little bit I smile.

"Hmph, this little brat thinks he can stop us, go home to your mommy." He said mocking me shooing me away.

Raising my fist that I was about to coat in flames I felt something different and when I pumped magic into my fist I felt something much darker than usual but I wasn't the only person who felt this the two guys also noticed the dark aura my magic was giving off frowning a bit I stand there looking at my palms

" _What's going on?"_ I think to myself worriedly.

 _[Partner, can you hear me now?]_ Kuro asked as I jolted up in surprised at his voice.

" _Kuro where have you been the past month and something's wrong!"_ I stemmer confused and worried.

 _[I'm not sure but it seems as if I was stuck in a dream state and from what it seems you're having trouble controlling your magic, it's probably from another source of magic interfering with yours.]_ He finished quickly as a crowbar came flying at my face, narrowly dodging it I glare at the man.

" _Something's wrong Kuro I'm starting to feel strange."_ I tell him concerned as I don't hear a response from him.

* * *

Trying to hold my ground against these guys seemed harder and harder by the minute and it wasn't because they were insanely strong or anything but it was the fact that I needed to keep this urge of wanting to kill them down dodging their swings I almost slip multiple times on the slick wet ground.

"Shit, what's going on with me?" I mumble trying to dodge as swing I slip and was hit in the face with the crowbar.

"GAHHH!" I yell out in pain holding my face.

"DAMMIT, THAT'S IT I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" I roar surprising the two men and myself as we both stand still for what seemed like an eternity listening to the falling rain splattering on the pavement and down my neck giving a cooling sensation.

Still clutching my face I couldn't shake off my want…want for blood and death grinding my teeth against each other to keep my lust down my fangs gleam in the dim light given off of the street lights giving the men a full view of them.

"H-he's a monster, no a demon let's kill him!" one of the men stemmers to the other clutching the crowbar close to his body shaking from the scene.

Standing up slowly I started to black out bit by bit but I couldn't tell that my eyes had glazed over giving them a blood red look causing them men to shake even more.

"W-who is this freak?" They murmur shocked but mostly scared.

Feeling my conscious slip away into a dream like state my body started to move on its own, swiftly moving across the wet pavement as if I was skating on ice one of the men swings his crowbar at my head again only for me to dodge with ease "Too slow." I mumble with a strange thin smile growing on my face.

"Y-you d-demon stay away!" The other man screams pulling out a gun pointing it at my head.

"Gahaha!" I laugh throwing my head up into the meek skies letting the rain drench my face before looking back to the man with the gun "Indeed I am a demon but it was people like you, people quick to judge others, I _hate_ people like you." I murmur in a gruff voice as the man's eyes open wide in fear "It was people like you who made them suffer." I finish in a rough voice as memories of Mirajane and her siblings flooded my head.

Snatching his throat I hold him so that his feet were dangling above the ground "But it doesn't matter because I will _end_ you." I say simply with my hair covering my eyes looking up to the man with my eyes peeking through the hair he shudders at the eye contact, seeing his friend with the gun scramble away his eyes widen.

"P-please s-spare me, I can g-give you m-money anything please let me live!" He screams out as I put him down still clutching his throat seeing him let out a breath I smile.

Tilting my head in a scary manner I chuckle "Money? Do you really think money is what I want? What I want isn't that simple, what I want is for people like you to _die_." I say darkly, dangling him once again, seeing his eyes go wide at my statement "Any last words trash?" I ask as he opens his mouth I stop him "My bad I forgot trash can't talk." I say looking at him in his eyes again.

To the man it felt as if he was looking into the grim reaper's eyes himself.

Hearing an audible gulp from the man I tilt my head "I guess you should say goodbye." I murmur with a cackling voice seeing the man lift his arm he swings down his crowbar that I almost forgot he had unable to dodge it from the close proximity I get the full blow to my head as the metal made contact with my head I let the ringing of my ears subside I let out a breath.

"GAHAHA you thought you had me you little shit!" The man says laughing as I gripped his throat tighter.

"Funny indeed." I say darkly as the gash he caused in my head started to bleed dripping down onto my face shocking the man.

"H-how are you still alive?" He trembled as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Tell me do you know where Black Jack's guild is?" I ask in a scarily calm manner looking into the man's eyes.

"N-no." He said quickly as I looked at him increasing my grip on his neck a little more.

"I guess I have nothing more to talk with you about then." I say quietly referring to his black guild mark on his hand with a skull encircled around with triangles.

"A-alright, its underground the run down church at the edge of town that is 'haunted' we put out those rumors so that civilians wouldn't come to our base." He finished quickly shutting his mouth as I smiled.

"Quick to abandon your nakama at the cost of your own life, yet another reason why I should _end_ you." I murmur tonelessly "Bye." I say gripping his throat about to summon my flames on him I snap awake almost suddenly regain consciousness letting him go.

Collapsing on a knee I take in a gasp of air as my eyes widened in shock as the memories of what had just happened flooded my head closing my eyes as I grasp my head at the searing headache. Letting out a startled breath I realized what I had done "I-I almost killed somebody." I whisper to myself grabbing my head "W-what's wrong with me." I stemmer as tears start spilling from my eyes staring at the pavement in anger I didn't notice the man getting up and dash towards me with his crowbar above his head until I heard him.

"Sayonara brat." He yelled bringing the bar over my head causing me to slam into the ground.

"Dammit." I mumble as I felt the world slip away slowly.

* * *

"Takeo! Takeo, wake up!" called a very familiar voice slowly opening my eyes flooded with bright light and a girl standing over me as my eyes widened at who it was.

"E-Erza!" I stemmer in shock as she smiled warmly.

"Who else would I be?" She asked teasingly as I bolted up straight realized where we were, on the cliff Erza had shown me or the one I had bought.

Looking around in complete shock "W-why am I here?" I ask in confusion "I-I was just fighting some guy from Black Jack." I ramble in bewilderment as I hear her giggle.

"What are you talking about Takeo?" She asked tilting her head confused as I frowned at her puzzled at what was happening I stand up "Say Erza do you still remember what I said to you before I left?" I say to her watching her put on a cute thinking face.

"Of course Takeo! You told me 'I love you'." She finished smiling back at me as my eyes widened at what she said.

Letting my hair shadow my eyes "No, that's not what I said to you I didn't even tell you anything." I say balling up my fists "W-who are you?" I mumble trying to keep calm.

"I'm Erza who else?" She said innocently trying to act confused as I looked into her eyes with pain reflecting off of my eyes I had finally snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I roar trying to stop my body from trembling I take in a deep breath.

"Hmph, I guess you caught me." A deep voice said as Erza started to become disoriented and transform into a big man towering over me covered in scars with a mane of pitch black hair and eyes snickering at my gaped face "Game over brat, I'm going to kill you now." He says still chuckling at my petrified face

"Did seeing your girlfriend get to you that much?" He taunted as the sick grin on his face grew "My name is Ove Black and I am the guild master of Black Jack." He finished crossing his arms amused at my reactions.

"Y-you bastard, I'll make you pay!" I roar dashing towards him in my efforts I realized that I couldn't move biting down on my jaw I struggled to move frozen in place feeling my anger reach its boiling point and only increase when I saw the sick bastard's grin he transformed his face into Erza's face.

"T-Takeo-Kun~ save meee." He said mocking her.

"You sick bitch! Let me go so we can fight!" I angrily trying to thrash around only to still be stuck in place as I felt something deep inside me finally snap as if a chain that was holding me back had finally been broken and for the second time that day I felt a wave of darkness flood the area around us and my consciousness slipping away _"D-dammit I c-can't lose control again."_ I think to myself desperately trying to hang on to what little sense I had left.

Letting out a gag the air around me felt like it was suffocating me, seeing the large man's eyes go big at the thick dark aura emitting from me.

"Hmm, how interesting from all the times I've killed someone not once has someone done this." He mumbles rubbing his chin observing me from a distance.

"I-I'll g-get y-you…" I utter loudly in between my breaths feeling the drops of sweat drip down my face as I finally close my eyes; I had been subdued by the unknown source of slaughter and chaos.

"Seems that you couldn't handle it, oh well I'll kill you anyways." Ove smirked lazily holding up one of his hands as a thick substance emitted from it.

"Hmm not only do you know transformation magic, illusion magic, but also acid magic I can't help but say that I 'm surprised." I chuckle with a twisted grin pulling at my mouth looking around at 'the cliff' I see Ove react to my statement as he increases his magic output.

"You know they say that the weak boast about their power while the strong are silent." I taunt him gaining another tick mark as his magic began flowing out in bigger portions.

Letting out a tired sigh I let out an explosive wave of magic "Unfortunately I boast." I mumble to myself as I freed myself from his illusion "You made me think that there weren't chains, impressive but not good enough." I say cracking my neck and knuckles "Now let's play." I chuckle with a battle crazed grin spread across my face.

"Why you, little fucker I'll make sure you suffer!" He spits with his face red with rage as I stare at him with an uninterested glance "That's it!" He bellows sprinting towards me extending his hand he shoots a stream of steaming acid towards my face only for me to lean my head to the side dodging easily.

Seeing his shocked face I laugh "Did you really think I'd get hit with something so _weak_?" I ask chuckling at his irked face "How about we make this more fun? I'll give you forty-five seconds to kill me and if you don't…well let's just hope you do." I sneer as I see him nod hesitantly at first.

"Hmph, alright brat you'll wish you never gave me this chance." He replied with an evil grin splattered across his face making a mad dash towards me once again he shoots two jets of boiling acid towards my body as I dodge he appears in front of me shooting a stream of acid catching me by surprise.

Quickly using my left forearm I try to block the acid only for it to burn my skin upon contact creating a hissing sound with steam emitting from the fresh wound ignoring the slight stinging pain I smirk "Not bad, not bad but your gonna have to do better than that to kill me."

With a frown creased in his forehead he smiles "I see you haven't realized what my acid can really do." He says cryptically.

Before I felt a sharp pain in my arm looking down I notice my whole forearm purple with the poison I grin "Interesting." I mumble clenching then unclenching my fist "Doesn't hurt must be immune or something." I say loud enough so that he could hear me.

"N-no way, that is impossible stop bluffing!" He screams in anger and disbelief at me.

"I wish I could but it seems your time is up." I say with a sick smile curling at my lips "Time to end this."

 **Flames that set ablaze all things deemed unholy, with my advent, vanish and remove thy befoulment Phoenix Flames erupt**! I roar as the winds around us picked up rivaling that of a tornado and black markings creeped up on my skin proof of my demonic powers active feeling my horns poke out of my head as Ove brings up his forearms to protect his eyes from the flying debris he unfortunately while doing so never expected the sudden blast of flames to erupt from the ground scorching everything in our 50 meter radius.

* * *

Bending over to catch my breath I see the beads of sweat splatter onto the dirt or what was left of the dirt as I felt the dark presence leave as if it were never there and my consciousness returned like I had just awoken from a nightmare I fall onto my knees in exhaustion still trying to comprehend the events that had just transpired I fall onto my back summoning my journal I had bought fumbling clumsily through my pockets for a pen I flip open the journal quickly writing down my first entry I close the journal holding it in one hand I lay my arms and legs out like a starfish I let the suns beam down on me.

"Memories are much too important to forget." I mumble to myself clutching my journal closely "It's regrettable that I couldn't learn this sooner." I rumble noticing the scenery like illusion around me had started to shatter almost like glass before completely disappearing revealing where we really were; surrounding me was what seemed to be a guild hall with tables and chairs strewn around the quite large hall looking around a little more closely I spot scattered bodies surrounding the area.

Opening my eyes wide at the scene my blood runs cold and my gut churns as I hunch over emptying out my stomach contents all over the floor still stunned I look around "N-no, no way I didn't, I didn't kill them!" I whisper trying to convince myself of the enviable. Walking up to a body I'm hit in the face with the smell of metallic and rust filling my nostrils from the pool of blood gathered at the bottom of the body making me shake seeing the shock etched on the unidentifiable person I swallow hard.

Putting a hand over my mouth I turn around once more vomiting out the rest of my lunch standing back up I start digging a hole with my bare hands moving quickly through the hard dirt quickly making a 4 feet hole I pick up the unidentifiable body and gently place it in the hole quietly burying it I feel my tears soak my cheek as waves of guilt started to build up in my chest "S-sorry." I whisper almost inaudible while piling the last of the dirt over the body I clench the dirt under my palms "W-why did I lose control like that?" I mumble in anger I slam my fist into the ground angrily as I stand up stiffly quickly making it to the next body performing the same rituals as the last, continuing this process for who knows how many more bodies I was about to bury a young man I noticed a small journal in his front pocket reaching down hesitantly I debate on whether or not I should take it I grab it and flip it open realizing that it wasn't a journal but a research notebook as I look closely I see the words Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi embossed into a page "The 'grass cutting sword' huh." I mumble to myself interested I pocket the journal after bowing to the owner I bury him before paying my respects I move on to the remaining bodies.

* * *

 **Hours later…**

Collapsing on my butt I let out a sorrow filled sigh I lay down trying to pay my respects for the many lives I had taken that day I close my eyes in the dead silence of the night I could hear the almost mocking laughter of the dead souls who were below me which honestly kind of scared me but I knew that it was the least of my problems for I had just slaughtered so many lives that I could almost feel their undead arms trying to pull down along with them to hell.

"I-If only I had held back they would've still been alive…" I mumble with my hair shadowing my bloodshot eyes from the countless hours I had been mourning for those I had killed I resummon the research notebook I had picked up cracking it open I read an entry _"I could've sworn I've heard the name Kusanagi somewhere."_ I think to myself;

 _The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi discovered in the fourth tail of the serpent slain by the god Susanoo the wielder is capable of controlling the winds at their will._

 _Flipping the past a couple pages I come across a folded piece of paper, pulling it out from in-between the pages I carefully unfold the map after spreading it out I see the carefully hand sketched map with locations marked._

 _[Partner are you alright?]_ _Kuro asked suddenly as I jumped at his sudden presence._

 _"Yea of course I just slaughtered a whole guild could have been any better."_ _I reply sarcastically._

 _Ignoring my remark he continues_ _[I found out what's causing these sudden 'lashes'.]_ _He said with concern._

 _"W-what is it? How do I stop it? What do I do?" I babble excited to put an end to the source of madness._

 _[Well you see it's not that simple, remember when Satan gave you some of his blood? Well the seal holding back his magic broke causing a colossal amount of magical reserves to be added to your already large ones making you unable to control your own magic, which means if you don't do something soon your own magic will consume you which is what you've been experiencing whenever you lose consciousness.]_ _He finished leaving a heavy atmosphere in the air as I tried to swallow what he had just said._

 _"S-so you telling me if I use magic I'll always end up killing someone."_ _I say as I felt my heart drop to my stomach._

 _[Basically, but there is a way you just need to find a stronger seal to lock away the magic, but the problem is I don't know if there is anyone or anything that can seal away Satan's magic.]_ _Kuro replied grimly as I stand up._

 _"I'll find one, I'll find something to seal away my magic, but until then I won't use my magic anymore." I resolve determinedly as I reopened the notebook flipping through a few pages I found what I needed;_

 _One can also use the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to seal things away ranging from; beasts, souls, or magic. The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi can also be used as a magical weapon, the user can input their magic into the blade but some drawbacks from being able to do this is one must have a strong unwavering will in their belief or the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi will no longer obey your commands._

 _Smiling sadly I shut the notebook "I think I know what we should try first." I say out loud looking back one last time at the lives I had taken that day._

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _What did you think good, bad? Leave a review! See ya later!_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Knight with a Katana

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 15: The Return of The Knight with a Katana**

 **X782**

 **Mirajane POV**

"Elfman wake up!" I scream pleadingly as my arms and legs ached from evading the attacks the monster no Elfman threw at me.

"GRAAAAAA!" The beast roared to the skies.

Bringing up its arm for an attack I get prepared for it seeing it swing its arm down I force my tired limbs to move "Dammit I'm almost out of magic." I mumble glancing behind me to see a shaking Lisanna before turning back to my brother "Elfman wake up it's us your sisters please!" I shriek with all of my might.

Narrowly dodging another attack I land with a skid on my side getting up with a groan I try moving my limbs making sure that they were ok I realized it was broken I cursed under my breath at my luck.

Looking back up to Elfman I shout "THIS ISN'T YOU ELFMAN WAKE UP!" I cry as tears start to stream down my face with no avail Elfman in his still dazed state let out another mighty roar raising his clawed hand ready to strike me I shut my eyes tightly 1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds the impact never came.

Hesitantly peeking through my eyes I see a boy about my age with wild spike sun kissed blond hair that seemed so recognizable standing in front of me holding a katana blocking Elfman's blow from squishing us both seeing him turn around my heart dropped seeing that he wasn't wearing the all so familiar mask that I had gotten so used to, but his shinning azure eyes made the world around me stop for a few seconds being absolutely captivated in them I almost forgot the situation we were in.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Before**

 **Takeo POV**

Walking through the dense forest with my boots crunching against the fallen twigs I let out a yawn looking down to the glowing red ribbon I frown "Mirajane's magic levels are reaching dangerously low levels." I mutter.

"I smell trouble." I say sticking my nose in the air before I heard a loud explosion and smoke started to rise about a mile in from where I was in the forest.

My mouth curls slightly into a smile "What are the chances." I mutter running towards the explosion.

After a few minutes I finally reach a huge clearing with holes scattered all around hearing a loud thud I see a beast about 10 stories high I stare at it for a while "THIS ISN'T YOU ELFMAN WAKE UP!" An all too familiar voice cried out as I saw the monster raise its hand to strike I swiftly unsheathe my katana from its hilt by my hip dashing towards the white haired demon I slide to a stop with my katana above me holding the beast back from impacting us as I let out a sigh of relief "I promised didn't I? I'll always arrive by your side when you need me." I whisper.

Hearing another voice scream out "Elfman-nii it's me Lisanna we love you so please come back we can go home as a family!" She shouted as my eyes widened as the beast turned slowly before I saw it's hand raise once more I dash in front of Lisanna just as it's hand came down I grunt at the force from the blow.

"Please don't hurt him, he's my brother." A small voice squeaked behind me as I couldn't help but smile softly.

"Don't worry." I assure her before disappearing just as quickly as I had arrived reappearing in front of Elfman's face I shout "Elfman what would your sisters do without you?" as his hand came towards me I deliver a punch towards his face throwing him back a bit causing the ground and trees to shake beneath him.

"Please don't hurt him!" Mirajane calls out to me as I land back onto the ground gracefully I nod to her flashing her one of my signature grins sheathing my katana back into its hilt I dash back towards Elfman.

Jumping up to his face I shout once more "Elfman comeback to your senses don't you realize how much your sisters are hurting because of you?" I shout as Elfman let out a grunt before he started to clutch his head and roaring his voice booming throughout the forest as I smile knowing what he was doing I pull my leg back thrusting it into his temple knocking him out cold seeing his form start to slowly transform back into the boy I once knew I smile softly landing back onto the ground gently.

"Elfman/Elfman-nii!" His sisters shouted worriedly rushing by his form as I walked over to them.

"Don't worry he'll be fine I promise I didn't do that much damage." I chuckle softly before something caught my eye "Are you hurt?" I ask Mirajane as she shook her head quickly as I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Carefully grabbing her arm she winces "Just what I thought your arm is broken." I say as I let her arm go I sprint to find two sticks rushing back I place them carefully on her arm before ripping a piece of fabric from my shirt to make a makeshift cast "This should do until we find you guys a proper doctor." I say smiling towards them "Are you guys sure you don't want to go collect the reward?" I ask as they shook their heads.

Seeing Elfman wake up dazedly his sisters rush to embraced him as the trio cried in each other's arms as a complete family again "T-thank you!" A crying Elfman sniffled towards me as I nodded back to him with a smile gracing my lips.

"I'll be setting up camp." I say waving towards them with one lazy hand while the other was in my pocket not realizing it was the one with the ribbon still glowing ever so brightly in the presence of a certain shocked white haired girl.

Unable to say anything she stutters trying to find words but not until he was just out of ear shot was she able to whisper "Ronin." The word that had brought her so much pain and joy at the same time and for the first time in four years was she able to finally smile at the sound of that one name.

Sitting around a crackling fire I let a stew boil over the fire taking a small black leather journal and a pen I start to write feeling the trio's eyes glance over to me questionably I look up meeting their eyes I smile "Did you guys need something?" I ask seeing them stare at me.

"W-what are you writing?" A shy Lisanna asked as I looked at her for a while.

"Memories are far too important to forget." I say before putting on a sad smile that quickly vanished as I continued to write, hearing the pot boil I shut my book putting it back into my pocket dimension I take out several bowls slowly giving each sibling a steaming bowl of soup I notice how quite Mirajane and Elfman have been to not even utter a word.

I smile "Elfman can you come help me gather some more firewood?" I ask although I knew we had plenty of wood seeing him nod we walk into the forest in an awkward silence when we were out of earshot he finally spoke up.

"Thank you if it weren't for you I would've defiantly killed them." He said quietly.

I smile sadly to him "You would've done the same." I say.

"I-I don't think I can ever look into my sisters' eyes again, I mean I almost killed them." He said guilty.

I frown at this stopping the crunching of the leaves below us I grab Elfman by his shoulder making him face me "Don't take the easy way out of this, be a man and tell them you're sorry, tell them and show them every day how much you care about them and that your family wouldn't be complete without just one of them, make it up to them become stronger! So don't run away from your problems just because you're afraid of them hating you, Lisanna and Mirajane would never leave you!" I shout at him as his eyes got as big as plates I let him go realizing I may have gone too far "Lets head back." I say softly as he followed behind be without a word.

Reaching the clearing he walks towards his sisters I smile seeing what he was doing staying where I was I didn't want to interrupt their little family time I climb on top of a tree branch finding a think limb I close my eyes doing my best to not use my acute senses to eavesdrop I decide to open the old box I had found in the run down village summoning the old box I carefully open it picking up another picture with the burly red head man, Axel, holding Elesa in his arms bridal style with bright almost contagious smiles on their faces flipping over the image I read the black ink etched words;

 _I guess my manly charms were finally noticed by Elesa and now we're together!_

Smiling at the words I delicately place the frayed picture back inside the box and put the box in my pocket dimension.

Closing my eyes I let sleep wash over me with a mellow expression I drift off into a deep sleep.

"Ronin?" A small voice called out "Ronin!" The voice called out a little harsher surprising me, falling from the branch I drop a few feet "Gahhh!" I scream face planting into the dirt.

Groaning I pull my face out of the dirt seeing an amused Mirajane staring back at me getting up I brush myself off "I think you've got the wrong person." I mumble turning my back to climb back up the tree before feeling two warm arms embrace me from behind holding me so tightly as if she were saying 'never leave me' my eyes go wide before I snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry Mira but I'm not Ronin, its Takeo." I say through grit teeth but what I really wanted to do was to turn around and return her hug as my heart squeezed _"I'm sorry Mira but I can't hurt you again."_ I think to myself sadly.

Feeling her grip loosen and finally let go she looks down her feet "I know Erza told me." She spoke delicately as my heart pounded against my chest as if it were to explode.

Not saying anything I climb back onto my tree "We'll be heading back to Magnolia tomorrow so you should get sleep." I mumble to her as she spins around heading back into her tent as I felt my heart shattering seeing her receding form.

Leaning back on onto the tree I put my hands behind my head closing my eyes I listen to the nearly silent forest besides the few crickets and rustling of leaves that served as a reminder that there were other living things in the forest besides us taking in a long breath I let it out slowly thinking about all the times I had spent with Erza, Mira, and the guild before I put it back into the lock deep inside me and threw away the key "I can't dwell on the past forever." I mumble closing my eyes as sleep enveloped me.

* * *

As the slivers of sunlight shined into my eyes I rub my eyes stretching my sore arms letting out a yawn I hop down from the tree "I guess I start making breakfast." I mumble pulling out a dango stick quickly eating the soft balls I leave the skewer hanging in my mouth I walk through the forest for a while before my ears perked at the sound of rushing water.

Following the sound I find a stream with plenty of fish swimming through smiling I take off my boots and roll up my pant legs treading through the knee high water I spot a fish quickly spearing my hand into the water I barely miss it "Dammit." I mutter focusing back into the water.

See another one I swiftly stick my hand back into the cold waters quickly snatching four medium sized fish I toss the fish onto the bank climb back onto land I quickly dry myself before I roll down my pants and stick my feet back into my boots carrying the fish back to our camp site I take out another dango stick eating the chewy balls while I was working on the fire I leave the skewer in between my teeth.

Making sure I didn't burn the fish I hear the flap of the tent open ignoring it I continuing fanning the fish making sure it wouldn't get too smoky.

Silently Mirajane sits next to me watching the fire slowly cook the fish I almost laugh at the familiar scene sitting in silence we watch the fires flames dance around.

"I can't go back anymore." I sigh quietly as we sat listening to the flames popping.

"Why?" She asked her hair covering her eyes.

"Every day I wish that I could go back to that day and tell you both how I really felt, but now it's too late now to say such foolish things." I chuckle sadly poking at the fish before I pulled my finger back "Ouch." I mumble tending to my minor burn as Mira looks over to me curiously but didn't say anything.

"You should get your siblings the foods gonna be done in a minute." I say not making eye contact with her.

After a few minutes Kuro speaks up [You know partner you don't need to avoid her.]

I just continue poking at the fish "Do you think my magic is gonna get better?" I ask him fiddling with my burned finger.

Not getting a response I stand up taking the fish off the fire I place them on plates from my pocket dimension seeing the trio of white haired siblings come out I put on a smile "Here ya go." Placing a plate in front of them I see them hesitant to eat.

"Don't hold back dig in!" I say ginning picking up my own fish taking a big bite out of it I make a face "Dango tastes better." I say half joking seeing Lisanna giggle I smile.

"You remind me of Ronin-nii." Lisanna said with sorrow in her eyes noticing Mirajane shift in her seat uncomfortably I stay quiet "He left four years ago." She continued as Mirajane sat still and Elfman eating silently.

"Must be a jack-ass to leave people like you." I say flashing a grin only for the atmosphere to get heavier "I'm sure he wouldn't have left you if he didn't have a damn good reason to." I say gently as Mirajane stood up suddenly dropping her plate and dashed into the forest leaving the three of us in shock.

"She's just sensitive about the subject." Elfman said still avoiding eye contact standing up I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be a man." I whisper with a soft smile before I dashed after Mirajane leaving the two siblings alone.

After a few minutes of searching I hear sniffling behind a tree knocking on the tree I ask "Can I come in?"

Hearing the sniffling stop "Y-yea." She choked out as I walked around the tree to see her clutching her bleeding knee.

I tear another piece of cloth off of my shirt, carefully wrapping it around her knee to stop the bleeding "All better." I say finish tying the knot standing up I offer her a hand which she takes.

I crouch down "Come on I'll carry you back." I mumble as she shyly got onto my back walking back through the forest.

"S-sorry if I'm too heavy." She said faintly as I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." I reply continuing our trek back to camp.

"Thank you." I murmured feeling the cool breeze of autumn tickle my nose I silently prayed that Mira would say something, anything.

After what seemed like years she answered "For what? All I've done is cause you pain." She confessed as I shook my head.

"No, you haven't it's the other way I've caused you and Erza more pain than I could ever make up for, so thank you for dealing with an idiot like me." I denied feeling the wounds I thought had healed reopen deep within my heart.

"All these years I've always thought about what would've happened if I had stayed, but my doubts kept me from imagining a happy image that is why I'm glad you've moved on." I finish with a melancholy expression that was quickly covered with my usual silly grin.

"Stop it! Why do you always smile when you're hurt the most? It hurts me more knowing that you're putting on that silly grin just to make me feel better!" She cried out before she placed her face onto my back as I felt her tears.

Staying silent I stop walking and set Mirajane down I turn around to look at her into her eyes "Sorry, I promised myself to never allow those dear to me to cry unless they were tears of joy." I say taking my thumbs to wipe away her tears "But it seems that I've broken yet another promise." I mumble wiping away the last of her tears.

"Please stop loving me, you'll only get hurt." I pleaded staring into the dark blue orbs I had once fallen for and when I looked into those orbs everything just felt absolutely perfect and all my worries about everything seemed to just wash away.

Averting my gaze to the ground I crouch back down "Let go back your siblings are probably worried sick." I say as she climbs back on.

"Where did I go wrong? I always asked myself that but I found what was wrong was that, I was a liar and a fool who couldn't tell what his heart really wanted." I mumble as another breeze swept across our faces and made the leaves fall creating a breath taking scene that we both admired in each other's presences.

Reaching the opening in the forest I spot a worried Elfman and Lisanna "You should go talk to them while I go pack up everything." I whisper as she silently complied letting her off as she wobbled her way to her siblings I turn to the tent.

"Never thought we'd meet again like this." I chuckle folding up the tent and its contents before placing them in my pocket dimension.

"Ready?" I ask as their heads turn towards me "I have a map to Hargeon." I exclaim waving a rolled up piece of paper as they smile walking towards me.

"Gahh! I can't find any of the landmarks on this map!" I cry as Lisanna stands on her tippy toes looking over my shoulder.

"Take-nii you're holding the map sideways." She dead panned as Elfman and Mira sweat dropped at the all too familiar scene.

"Damn and I really tried to get it right this time too!" I shout as Lisanna extended a hand and I handed over the map.

Turning it she starts leading us in the right direction, "Say Take-nii how old are you now?" She quires sparking a conversation.

"Hmm, I'm seventeen now why?" I reply carefully following behind Lisanna.

Hearing this I see Lisanna send some kind of look towards Mirajane unable to understand it Elfman and I shrug to each other.

"We should almost be there." Lisanna spoke proudly as I started sulking with a rain cloud hovering over me.

"Aww don't be hurt too much that a kid can do a better job of leading us home." Mira joked with a shy smile as if she forgot all of the pain and sorrow I laugh instantly improving my mood almost instantly noticing what she had said she becomes downcast once again.

Continuing our hike I found myself sneaking glances at Mira and catching myself doing so I quickly look up to the sky while whistling a soft tune.

* * *

"We're here!" Lisanna exclaims pointing down the small hill to a bustling town.

Spotting a small dango stand from the hill sticking my nose in the air I sniff it several times before straightening up "Let's go get some dango!" I yell out grabbing their hands and sprinting down the steep hill kicking up dust behind us.

Dashing all the way to the stand I let them go "This smell awesome!" peeking inside the small shop I see an old lady wearing a yukata and a greying bun atop her head carefully melding the dough wiping away some drool I give a genuine grin "Obaa-chan can I have twenty dango boxes to go?" I call out.

Smiling the lady nods "Of course!" She says energetically.

Walking back out of the shop I see the trio panting from the sudden activity chuckling I rub the back of my head "Hehe, sorry just got excited for fresh dango." I say embarrassingly as the trio looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Say, Take-nii how'd you see the shop all the way from the hill?" Lisanna asked curiously as I rubbed my chin deep in thought.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." I finally say as the take-over siblings face fault into the ground.

"Twenty orders of dango!" The old lady yelled catching my attention quickly going back inside the shop I pay the old lady for her services and walk back out with a stack of boxes well towering over me.

Placing them all into my pocket dimension except one I look at the white-haired siblings with a silly grin plastered all over my face "Want some?"

Slightly smiling back they nod as I hand them each one and leaving the rest for me.

As they finished their dango they watched me curiously as I quickly gobbled down my portions until I was left with the last one eating it with a smile on my face I let the skewer stick in-between my lips "Let's head to the station now." I say keeping the skewer between my teeth.

 _[Smh.]_ Kuro mocked as I gained a tick mark ignoring him.

Walking up to the ticket master I happily exclaim "Four tickets to Magnolia please!"

Staring at me for a while he speaks up "Excuse me sir but you'll need to take out that skewer."

Staring back at him I mumble "Fine." Throwing my skewer away in a trash can I walk back to him handing him the proper amount of jewels for four tickets.

Stomping back to the trio I hand them their tickets.

"W-we can't take these, here some jewels to pay you back!" He exclaimed frantically as I smiled at the familiar scene unfold before me.

" 'friends help each other out in times of need'" I quote myself with a grin on my face as he smiles gently remembering back all those years ago when they left that cursed town.

"Let's hurry or we'll miss our train" I say leading the way to the platform filled with people rushing from one place to another minding their own business.

Standing on the crowded platform we here over the speakers "Train for Magnolia is boarding, we will be leaving for departure in two minutes, please board if this is you." The raspy voice called over the crackling speakers booming throughout the station.

Hearing it we quickly rush aboard the train quickly finding our seats Elfman and Lisanna quickly get seated together as Mira and I have to sit in front of them running a hand through my spikes I let out a tired sigh "Go ahead." I say letting her in first.

Awkwardly getting seated Lisanna and Elfman almost immediately doze off leaving a oddly very quiet Mirajane staring out the window looking at her I notice how she rarely said anything unless needed since I arrived.

Letting out another sigh I realize how heavy her guilt must be for almost killing her siblings running my hand through my hair again I let out a sigh "I'm not very good at these types of things." I mumble looking the other way as I feel Mirajane looking at me confused.

"I-I'm not very good at consoling others." I whisper fidgeting embarrassingly as I fiddle with my hands.

Seeing her eyes sparkle a bit she looks back outside the window "You know you've changed." She whispered just as quietly.

"How so?" I ask although I partially knew the answer.

"Your more distant, you're quieter almost shy if I didn't know you, and there's one more thing but I can't put my finger on it." She quipped as I continue looking the other way avoiding eye contact.

"I guess you're right." I breathed resting my head in my palm shutting my eyes.

"Thanks." She alluded staring out the window dreamily.

"For what?" I mutter peeking at her through one of my eyes.

"For saving me from that ally four years ago, you may not remember it but I always will." She rambled as I chuckled softly.

"Anyone else would've done the same I just saw you first." I answered closing my eye lids.

"But you came right when I needed you-you were my knight in shining armor." She raised her voice a level as my eyes widened at her heart wrenching words.

"I don't deserve those words." I finish leaving an airy atmosphere signaling the end of the conversation feeling my body drift off into sleep.

* * *

"Daddy!" a voice cried out "Daddy!" the voice cried once more as I slowly opened my eyes only to be met by another pair of brown eyes staring back.

"Good morning Daddy!" squealed a little boy with a mop of spikey red hair around the age of four, wrapping his small arms around my neck he hangs on tight.

"I-I think you've got the wrong person." I stemmer caught off guard by the boy.

"Mauuu, Daddy stop playing around I'm your son Lorcan." He pouted with his lip quivering.

"What do you mean?" I questioned confused.

"Lookie." He said running over to a drawer reaching atop on his tippy toes he grabs a wooden picture frame bringing it over to me he points at the people in the frame, "Daddy, Mommy, and me see?" He exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

Feeling my jaw drop I see myself in the picture holding my 'son' with Erza! Feeling everything jumble in my head I feel faint before I hear an oh so familiar voice "Breakfast is ready dear!" Erza called as my heart squeezed at her voice silently agreeing to play with this kid's little game I pick him up and put him on my shoulders, running out and down the stairs kind of guessing where the kitchen would be.

Turning the corner my heart almost stops at the sight of Erza in the kitchen with an apron on _(with clothes underneath of course :P)_ preparing some food as the scent of breakfast made my stomach rumble catching Erza's attention looking up she smiles almost glowing I feel my breath hitch at the sight.

"I'm almost done." She announced happily as I smiled the biggest I ever had in four years or however long it was in this dream like reality.

Placing Lorcan down he almost bounces back up energetically as I grin from ear to ear I reach up to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't being delusional which I was because I'm in a dream but still rubbing my eyes I feel my eyes get moist.

"Don't tell me the food has got you crying." Erza mocked with a grin growing on her bright face.

I chuckle "Y-yeah." Rubbing away the remaining tears before walking up to her while she was busy cooking what smelled like eggs I give her a hug from behind startling her a bit.

"What's with the sudden hug?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm just glad to see you." I whisper holding her close taking in the scent of sweet strawberries that seemed to follow her around.

"Alright but I'm about done with these eggs so would you and Lorcan please sit down." She commanded teasingly as I smiled picking Lorcan and putting him in a seat next to me.

"Daddy, I can't wait to go to the park today!" He said enthusiastically as I smiled.

"Hehe, don't forget to eat all of your breakfast or you won't have any energy for the park." I chuckle ruffling his red hair.

Seeing Erza place a plate in front of him and me I grin up to her "Thanks." I say.

"No problem honey." She said bending down pecking my cheek as I feel a blush grow at my cheeks.

Watching Lorcan dig into his food I start to notice the resemblances between the both of us his wild hair and his energetic personality then I start to see the resemblances of Erza his red hair, brown eyes, and parts of his face smiling softly I start eating my own food.

"W-Wow this is good!" I exclaim shoveling the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat so fast you'll teach Lorcan horrible manners!" She said slapping my head as I grinned finishing up my food I sit there for a while watching Erza and Lorcan eat their food with a big smile on my lips and that was when I felt how much my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"Why don't you go get ready first?" Erza suggested as I nodded walking back to the bedroom going to the drawer I couldn't help but look at the row of pictures neatly lined up, looking at each one with a different story behind them I realize how I had never really been there at the moment the picture was taken feeling my smile vanish I look sadly at each picture and the people in it.

Deciding it was time to get dressed I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white v neck t-shirt. I walk back into the kitchen and see a newspaper on the counter flipping through the pages I look for the date.

 _December 25, X784_

Feeling my eyes bulge out I place the paper down and sit on the sofa running my fingers through my hair "I'm 29?" I mumble in shock as I take in a deep breath before a small figure pounced on me "Daddy, let's go!" He said surprising me "Your so slow!" He wined as I put on a competitive smile.

Laughing I pick him up "You think your Daddy is slow? Well I'm as fast as lightning!" I boast before I smile sadly seeing this Lorcan pulls at my cheeks "Ouch!" I exclaim seeing him giggle.

"You always do that to me when I'm sad so I'm just paying you back!" He pouted childishly as I chuckled at his acts.

"We'll never get to the park if you both spend the whole day here." Erza smiled behind as I spun around with Larcon in my arms we both beam towards her.

"Let's go Mommy!" Lorcan said sticking a fist into the air.

"Ok, but you both need to wear your jackets." She said putting a finger up to her lip in a thinking pose she goes to a closet and pulls out to jackets running over Lorcan pulls on his jacket with the help of Erza copying him I walk over but before I could take the jacket she holds it out helping me put it on as I felt my face heat up.

"Now let's go Mommy!" Larcon exclaimed joyfully as Erza let out a giggle placing him on my shoulders he hangs onto my neck.

"Hang on tight." I warn as he gets comfortable once he was settled Erza holds my hand squeezing it tightly feeling my cheeks get hot I look away "L-let's go." I stemmer as Erza looks over to me worriedly before placing her forehead onto mine.

"Hmmm, your warm maybe you should stay home." She speculated as my blush intensified.

"N-no it's fine!" I assure her as she smiles before clinging to my arm and together as a family we walk out of the house.

Which felt very strange to me, as we walked down the streets I realize that I didn't recognize most of the streets as I started sweating nervously Erza looks up to me strangely "Are you sure you don't want to stay home?" She asked worriedly as I nodded.

"Why don't you show us the way today, Lorcan?" I pipe up as the brilliant idea hit me feeling Erza hold me closer I feel her 'assets' push against my arm causing me to go red.

"Now we go right!" Lorcan spoke up pointing excitedly at the task he was given listening to him I steer us into that direction.

Occasionally glancing at Erza I couldn't help but stare at her happy face "Now right!" He pointed steering my head along as I walked that way after a few more minutes of directions we successfully reached the park.

"Yay!" He shouted right as I placed him down he bolted off to play with the few other kids gathered at the park leaving me and Erza standing alone together staring at Lorcan interact with the other kids happily.

"Let's sit over there." She pointed to a bench nearby, nodding her pulls me over to the bench.

Sitting down she sits closely leaning her head into my chest looking down to my feet "S-sorry." I stemmer as she looked up questionably.

"I've caused you so much pain and suffering when I left for four years and yet here you are loving me with all of your heart and always giving me a beautiful smile, why didn't you forget?" I mused running my fingers through my hair as she took her head off my chest and I put my face into my palms ready for whatever she had ready.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear as my heart skipped a beat at those simple three words and eight letters. "I've told you many times and I'll keep on reminding you if I have to everyday for the rest of my life, I couldn't stop thinking about you when you left, your bright eyes, your energetic personality, and your smile" She finished warmly as I felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

"T-Thanks for loving an idiot like me." I cried wiping away the last of my tears I feel her warm arms wrap around me looking up from my palms I see her chocolate brown eyes, rosy cheeks, a brilliant smile, and a scarlet blush adorning her cheeks.

"I love you, I love you with my whole heart Erza Scarlet." I whisper to her hugging her back before I had a stupendous idea letting her go she looks up to me strangely "I need to go buy some dango." I say sticking out my tongue playfully as she lets me go with a laugh.

"I'll meet you both at home." I say waving at her and Lorcan, I run into town and try to sniff out what I was looking for finally finding it I quickly run to the store.

Looking through the jewelry I couldn't find anything I wanted letting out frustrated sigh I continue searching through the rows of jewelry. After a few minutes I found the perfect necklace picking it up I let it sparkle in the lights before handing it to the jeweler "For your lover?" He asked with a smile.

"Actually for my wife." I say trying the strange words on my tongue smiling the jeweler wrapped the necklace.

"That'll be 30,000 jewels." He said as I glanced at the tag.

"But it's 50,000 jewels." I protested with a raised eyebrow as he nods.

"I lost my wife a few months ago so please money is the least I could ask for." He smiled sadly as I nodded taking the gift from his hands thanking him I walk out of the store and into the chilly streets.

Looking up to the grey skies I see the first flakes of snow fall to the ground standing there for a while and admire the white specks slowly collect on the ground feeling a shiver crawl up my spine I think of another idea rushing over to the weapons shop I open the door causing the bell to ring.

"Welcome! What can James Blacksmith's do for you today sir?" A middle aged man asked with a jolly voice.

"I was wondering if I could purchase a sword for my son." I say smiling thinking of Lorcan.

"Why of course have a look around to see if anything catches your eyes." He spoke with a proud smile.

Looking around a glint in the corner gets my attention walking over to a European styled long sword only smaller taking off its shelf I swing it around a bit testing it holding my hand out I bring the sword down "Clang!" the sword rang as the shop owner rushed over.

"Sir! What are you doing?" He asked frantically looking at my hand only to find no damage.

"I was just testing it, this is a very fine sword I'll take it!" I declare happily as the owner stared at me in awe.

"Please sir just take it you are a very capable man so please do honor to this sword." He said smiling as I looked at him for a while.

"Really? Thank you!" I say happily shaking the man's hand I put the sword into my pocket dimension walking out of the store I sprint all the way home.

Knocking on the front door to my house wait our house I hear shuffling and the door finally opened looking down I spot Lorcan peeking outside squatting down to his height I playfully say "Delivery for Lorcan Scarlet Wales."

"Daddy!" He shouted flinging open the door he jumps into my arms falling back from the force with an oof we land in the snow with him on top we both stare at each other before bursting out laughing.

"What are you to up to outside?" Erza asked peeking outside to see us both in the snow.

Getting up I carry Lorcan into the warm house setting him down Erza helps me take off my jacket "Thanks." I say giving her a hug as she snuggled deeper into my chest Lorcan jumps up and down.

"Me too!" He squealed reaching up with both of his arms we both smile picking him up embracing each other in one warm hug full of nothing but love and for once my heart felt full but deep down I knew it was about to end because it was all just a dream.

"Let's open some presents now that your home!" Erza said happily leading us both into the living room with a christmas tree and underneath presents.

"Why don't you start Lorcan?" I suggest as his eyes open wide.

"Can I? Can I Mommy?" He begged as Erza smiled and nodded and within seconds he dashed towards his presents leaving me and Erza watching him from the couch.

Snuggling closer she made me feel warm, warmer than the fire burning in the fireplace even. Seeing him rip open his present each one earning a squeal of approval I finally decide to give him his final gift.

Standing up Erza looks at me confused as I smiled "Could you come here for a minute buddy I have one more gift for you." I grinned as he bounced up and down on his feet waiting with anticipation.

Making very exaggerated motions I hear Erza giggle and with my arms I put one hand behind my back and summon the sword I had bought bring it in front of my I take a couple careful swings before presenting it before Lorcan.

"What do you think?" I ask as his eyes sparkled with joy.

"No way!" He shouted taking the sword by its hilt.

"I'll show you how to use it later alright?" I say ruffling his hair as Erza stands beside me.

"How thoughtful of you." She whispered as I grinned rubbing the back of my head.

"Ah! Before I forget I have one more gift!" I say teasingly "Erza you need to close your eyes first." I say as she complies pulling the necklace from out of my pocket I carefully take it out of its box and put it on her neck.

"You can open them now." I say as she looks down to her golden necklace with a heart on it.

Seeing her turn around teary eyed she hugs me as I hug her back "Thanks for always being there." I whisper to her as she holds me tighter after a few minutes we let go.

"Mommy can you read me a story?" Lorcan pleaded tugging at her shirt as she nodded smiling down towards him gathering on the couch with Lorcan snuggled up in my lap and Erza right beside me. She opens up the book he requested hearing her words start to slur and my vision start to smear I passed out from exhaustion sleeping within one of the warmest dreams I ever had _(Trippy)._

* * *

"Papa!" A voice squealed as I let out a yawn peeking through my eyes.

"Good morning Lorcan." I mumble half-awake.

"Who's that I'm Victoria!" She mused confused as I opened my eyes wide looking around I see a different bedroom looking at the girl my eyes get big.

" _Don't tell me…"_ I think to myself as the white haired girl with azure eyes jumped on me giving me a big hug.

"Mama is calling us for breakfast let's go!" She exclaimed pulling at my arm as I nod slowly still processing all the information in my head.

Pulling me outside of the bedroom we make our way to the kitchen before I had an idea picking Victoria up I put her on my shoulders as she squeals we run into the kitchen happily.

Looking at the stove there was no doubt a girl with white hair with her back turned to me quietly cooking some sizzling bacon on the stove turning her head around my heart starts beating faster "Good morning dear, I'm going to be done soon." She said with a soft smile nodding I take Victoria off of my shoulders.

Still not used to the scene of Mirajane wearing girly clothes and cooking I felt a pang of guilt hit me "I-I'm gonna go outside for a bit." I mumble as Mirajane looks at me worriedly before nodding.

Pushing open the wooden door I step out into a white forest with snow falling shutting the door behind me gently I shiver without a jacket on.

Getting down from the step I put my feet into the snow looking down to my palm I smile sadly "These dreams sure are weird." I think out loud looking up to the snowing skies before I was surprised by the impact of a wet frozen snowball hitting me square in the face.

Wiping the snow off I look to see who the attacker was spotting a grinning Vic with her hands behind her back I give her a raised eye brow "You want to go against this old man?" I challenge smirking as she nods excitedly I squat down gathering snow into my cold red hands.

Forming a ball I stand up looking around for her I hear some shuffling quickly running from where I was standing I see her on the roof emptying a bucket of snow over where I was standing "Hehe, clever girl." I smile throwing my snowball at her not seeing it she gets hit in the face.

Seeing the snowball slide down her face slowly and her face scrunch up I think in my head _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, don't cry Mira's gonna kill me."_

Gathering more snow I make a snow beard "Ho-Ho-Ho!" I bellow loudly with the snow around my mouth "Santa's going to hug you if you don't run!" I taunt as her face brightened and she giggled and jumped off of the roof gracefully and started running.

"You can't run forever!" I bellow again chasing after her after a few laps I caught her swinging her into the air "Now I get to hug you!" I declared as she squealed putting my face on hers I hug her tightly.

"Come in! The food is done!" Mira's voice called out as I felt my heart stop for a quick second turning around I carry Vic inside the warm house that emitted the wonderful scent of breakfast stepping inside I let out a sneeze.

"You should've worn a jacket!" Mira scolded at me as I nodded quietly getting seated with Vic sitting in front of me.

Digging into our steaming plates of food I quietly shift my food around my plate with my fork after a few minutes Vic finishes and heads off into her room leaving me and Mira alone.

"What's the matter you've been acting differently?" Mira asked concerned as her face came close to mine darting my eyes from her gaze and close proximity.

"Sorry." I mumble turning back to my food taking a bite I smile a bit _"It's just as good as it was when she first cooked for me."_ I think to myself.

"You know I'm always here for you so please tell me if anything is bothering you." She said worriedly as I nodded chewing the food.

"I love Erza." I mutter almost inaudible.

Looking over to Mira I see her looking at me with tears glistening in her eyes as our eyes met she bolted up from her chair running into her room "Wait Mira-!" I say as she runs off.

Sitting back down I put my face into my palms letting out sigh _"Why am I such a fool?"_ I think to myself angrily.

Putting my head up I spot a guitar sitting in the corner of the living room taking it off of its stand I strum a few cords before I smile walking up to our room I try turning the knob only to find it locked sitting down with my back to the door and smile _(I don't own this song it's Happy by Never Shout Never)_

 _You make me happy, whether you know it or not_ I sing playing the guitar _  
We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy_I sang truthfully _  
Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days, yo all of my days_

 _You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly_  
 _I cant deny that when I'm starin' you down and dead in the eye_  
 _I wanna try to be the person you want the person you need_  
 _It's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me_

 _I'm happy knowin' that you are mine_  
 _The grass is greener on the other side_  
 _The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_  
 _Ooh-ooh_

 _You're lookin' so fresh, it's catchin' my eye_  
 _Why oh why did I not see this before_  
 _The girl I adore was right in front of me_  
 _And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye_

 _And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be_

I finish strumming the last notes I hear her open the door seeing her red eyes peek through the crack in the door I put on a small smile as she fully opens the door she hugs me gently.

"I'm sorry." I say finally as she tightens her grip, hugging her back we sit there on the floor for a while enjoying each other's company and warmth "I love you, my heart loves you but I can't let that happen knowing that it'll only hurt you more." I whisper as I pull myself away from her arms and looking into her eyes I see sorrow and sadness in her eyes but I also saw a hint of guilt.

"You really do make me happy but I can't say that I make you happy, so I'll pack up and leave if you want." I say in a low voice getting up from the floor.

"Why? Why are you always making decisions on your own, without even seeing what it'll do to others?" She raised her voice in despair as my eyes widened at her words.

"Because I'd rather be selfish than hurt you!" I say as equally loud as her with a frown on my face.

"Don't you think I realized this when I chose to love you? That I'd be hurt along the way but being with you is all the worth it!" She shouted as tears start to fall from her face staring at her in shock I walk up to her putting my hand on her cheeks I lift her chin up so that I could look at her face.

"I did it again didn't I?" I mumble frowning as I wiped away her fresh tears with my thumbs "I made you cry again." I mutter as I let my hands linger on her face a little more as I traced every detail of her face up until I stared at her pink swollen lips letting her go I turn around.

"Sorry." I say walking towards the stairs silently before a sudden force tackled me from behind feeling the familiar arms embrace me I smile solemnly.

"Don't leave again." She whispered as I felt my soul shatter from her broken words.

"Then what should I do?" I ask lifting my face up to the ceiling.

"Papa?" A small voice called out as I turned around to see Vic hiding behind the door to her room.

Letting me go hesitantly Mirajane lingers behind me as I put on a goofy smile for Vic "Sorry was I too loud?" I ask worriedly as she shook her head.

"Please don't leave Papa." She said scared as I smiled softly.

"Don't worry Papa won't leave you or Mommy." I say warmly hugging Vic as those unsure words echoed in the back of my head.

Hugging me back she smiles "I love you Papa." She said as I nod.

"Me too." I say as she let go of me with a smile.

"I'm going to go finish my book, but you and Mommy need to make up while I am." She announced closing her door as I run my fingers through my hair watching her close her door.

"Thanks Mira, I truly am an idiot." I turn around grinning as she hugs me.

"But you're my idiot." She whispered snuggling deeper into my chest as I hugged her back.

"I love you." I say feeling my heart swelling against my chest reassuring me of my words.

Feeling Mira push closer to me I feel her breasts press against my chest.

Gulping I look away quickly "M-Mira let's g-go." I stutter embarrassingly as she smirks getting even closer to me.

Sticking her tongue out she gets up "Let's go." She honey like voice whispered as she offered me a hand which I took with a smile.

"I love you." Mira said as or hands intertwined and warmth seemed to emanate from just our simple contact.

Walking hand and hand we go down the stairs together happily "CHOO CHOO!" the whistle of the train called as my eyes open hesitantly not wanting to leave my dreams.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes of sleep I look around a little confused before I remembered where we were feeling a weight on my shoulder I look over to see a peacefully sleeping Mira. Smiling at her I brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear "I'm sorry." I whisper almost inaudible.

Almost as if she had heard my words I saw a small but noticeable smile grace her lips.

"We will be reaching Magnolia in ten minutes." The voice over the intercom crackled as I closed my eyes recalling all the events that had happened in my all too realistic dream.

Reopening them I feel Mira stirring from her sleep before her blue eyes opened meeting with my own.

"Sorry if I was being an ass earlier." I say a little flustered as I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's alright." She said quietly as she looked back out the window.

"You should wake up your siblings we're about to reach Magnolia." I mumble as she nods.

Watching her shake them awake I stare aimlessly out the window _"What was I expecting? I can't expect her to just forgive me after I left them for four years."_ I think sadly watching the blurring terrain from the window.

As the four of us sat in complete awkward silence for the rest of the train ride I notice Mira fiddling with the violet ribbon I had given her all those years ago "You kept it?" I ask quietly.

Looking up to me with a hurt look covering her face she nods before breaking eye contact with me and looking back out the window.

Letting out a sigh I feel the train come to a halt getting up we get off of the train along with a crowd of people, following the flow of the crowd we eventually get out of the station and into the busy but not crowded familiar streets of magnolia.

Taking in a nose full of the town I had once recognized as a home a thin smile forms at my lips as I feel a slight breeze of brush against my face "Well I guess I'll walk you guys back to the guild." I suggest as the two younger siblings nod eagerly while the oldest of the trio just stared off into the sky absentmindedly.

As the trio led me along the streets of Magnolia I couldn't help but glance at a particular white haired takeover mage expectedly.

Before I dropped my head _"What am I waiting for?"_ I ask myself with a bitter smile as I shoved my hands into my pockets ignoring my painfully cracking heart and the burning sensation in my stomach.

Reaching the gates to the guild hall I remember the words Master Makarov had once told the guild _"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… Like them, this place as an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure!"_ His warm yet confident voice showed no weakness as it echoed in my head as I smile in reminiscent of all the goods and bads I had experienced in the guild together with my _nakama_.

Watching the takeover siblings walk towards the large welcoming wooden door seemingly protecting us all.

Smiling sadly I turn around "Sorry, but I can't return not after what I've done." I grumble stuffing my hands back into my pockets as I felt my katana shifting by my hip as I started walking the opposite direction not before I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"TAKEO, PROMISE ME YOU'LL COMEBACK!" Erza shouted making me stop briefly in my steps looking back a genuine smile spreads across my face as I nodded holding up a hand waving at her while walking away from everyone once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! I hope this longer chapter makes up for it, I'll try to update more frequently! As for what happened and how he got his Katana I'll elaborate in the next chapters. Have a merry Christmas or happy holidays and don't forget to leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Mémoires of the Demon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 16: Mémoires of the Demon**

 **Takeo POV**

It's been two days since I've turned my back to the guild yet again I might add letting out a tired sigh I slam my forehead onto the pub's counter top "Give me another one of those barrels." I groan.

"Are you sure? It is our strongest brew and this will be your twentieth barrel." The bartender, a burly man with a full brown beard asked while shinning one of his mugs with a cloth.

Raising my head I nod "I'll deal with it in the morning." I mumble as the man chuckles reaching for another large barrel he hands it over to me. Gladly taking it I start chugging down the contents feeling the slight burning sensation go down my throat finishing the contents I toss the barrel back to the bartender letting out another sigh I wipe my mouth.

 _[I think you should stop now partner.]_ Kuro suggested.

Grunting a response I wave at the man for another barrel seeing him nod I rub my temples trying to rid of the searing headache I was getting.

As he handed me another barrel I quickly down the contents in one gulp handing the barrel back I get up from my stool "That will be 40,000 jewels." The man said opening his palms as I handed him a bag lazily. Stumbling out of the pub I clumsily make my way down the dark empty streets of Magnolia.

Yup that's right I haven't left I don't know why, but I haven't because my heart still feels empty.

 _[Don't you think you should go talk to Mira or Erza?]_ Kuro asked curiously.

Hearing this I start chuckling before my chuckling became hysterical laughing "T-Talk?" I mumble quietly as I threw my head up to the dark skies I feel my cheeks start to dampen putting my hand up to my face I realize I was crying.

 _[A-Alrighty then I'm gonna go to sleep now.]_ Kuro said with a nervous chuckle cutting off our link.

"I can't." I mutter as I continue walking with my hair shadowing my eyes I accidentally stumble into someone as we both fall back I try to focus my eyes on to who it was in my still half drunken state.

"Watch it brat." A man shouts as I try to see who it was only to have no avail.

"Smh." I mumble stumbling up before I felt the man push me back down.

"Teme, don't get cocky." The man said with an edge on his voice hearing this I smirk.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" I mock getting back up as my vision started to blur from all the alcohol from earlier _"Dammit, should've held back a bit while drinking."_ I think to myself as I put a hand up to my forehead.

"Why you cheeky brat." He muttered as I heard him pull something out of his pocket.

Steadying my swaying legs I scrunch my face trying to see what he was doing.

Hearing the movement of his feet against the pavement I swiftly yet clumsily dodge his stab with a knife in his hand.

Turning back around he charges towards me "Y-you~ gonna to needa to do better t-than dat." My words slurred as the barrels I chugged from earlier started to kick in _"Just my luck."_ I think bitterly _"Maybe I should ask Kuro for some help."_ I think barely dodging another swipe.

Searching my mind for him I trying calling out for him only to find him asleep "Are you serious!" I yell out loud startling the attacker as he stumbled back a bit finding an opening I swing my fist at his jaw only for it to miss "Dammit." I whisper focusing harder as I found my limbs getting harder to move.

Seeing his fuzzy form charge towards me once more I stumble to the side narrowly missing the blade "You little fucker." He cursed spinning around to face me as I smirked back at him.

"That-t all yerr got?" I hiccupped as I awkwardly swung my body to the side a bit dodging another strike.

"Die!" The man yelled charging me once more leaning back a bit I smack into a huge object and got the air knocked out of me clumsily turning around I see another blurry man who was bigger than my attacker holding back my arms.

"Gotcha brat." The man with the knife exclaimed in triumph as I struggled for the katana by my hip.

"Dammit I hate being half drunk." I mumble to myself as I threw my head back head-butting the man holding me back, loosening his grip I squirm out of his grip.

Tilting my head slightly I dodge a punch from the large man with a grunt I grab his extended hand I swing him into the ground with a loud thud causing a large crater to be formed underneath him. Trying to get a closer look at his face I make sure he's knocked out before standing back up.

"You little bastard!" The man with the blade yelled angrily as I rubbed my temples.

"Damn, you'r louddd." I grumble hoping out of the way of another stab but unfortunately with my luck when I landed from the hop I didn't see the rock laying there and I lost some balance making me stumble back a bit, trying to regain composure on my uneven feet.

"Shit." I say and sure enough the man came charging back with his knife knowing I couldn't dodge his out stretched knife gritting my teeth for the impact I shift over a little bit more.

"GRAHHHHHHHH!" I shout through gritted teeth as the knife pierced my left bicep smiling at my reaction he yanks the knife out along with my blood.

Clutching my wound in an effort to stop the bleeding I see him put his knife back into his pocket with a cackle and stroll away care freely as I was trying to see what kind of damage he did.

Letting out a hiccup I try walking to my house only for me to collapse onto my face with a loud thud. Struggling to get back up I lean onto a building to catch my breath "Damn, what the hell did he have coated on his knife." I mutter limping a little further down the street with one hand on each building for support I felt my left arm lose some feeling and the blood trailing all the way from my wound until it dripped of the tips of my fingers.

Grinding my teeth from the pain and booze I struggle to walk _"I should stop drinking if this is what happens each time."_ I think to myself with a small chuckle as I turned my back to the building I was leaning on I slide down to the ground with a goofy smile _"Guess I'll sleep here."_ I think as I saw a small figure appear right before I dozed off giving into the pain.

* * *

Opening my eyes I let them adjust to the almost blinding light that was coming into the room letting out a groan I massage my temples from my hangover wincing from the jolt of pain from my left hand from the sudden movement my eyes go wide.

"Wait a second, where the hell is this?" I mumble looking around frantically "I should really stop drinking." I sigh closing my eyes.

Looking around I the room a little more I noticed that it was an infirmary a very familiar one at that. Standing up from my bed I prepare myself for the worst and open the doors from the infirmary slightly.

Peeking out I see what I thought I'd never get a chance to see again a guild fight, but not just any guild brawl a Fairy Tail fight. Smiling at the warm scene I close the door behind me and look for my shirt and katana after a few minutes I find them, pulling over my shirt and jacket, after tying my back on my katana I prop open a nearby window getting ready to crawl out I felt a sudden burning in my chest as if my heart were on fire brushing it off I hop out of the building "You guys have gone and saved me again." I whisper with a smile as I landed on my feet gracefully "I owe ya one." I murmur quietly.

Walking down the beaten path in a good mood besides my hang over I decide to pay a visit to Grandpa Rob strolling into the forest with a big smile graced across my lips.

* * *

 **Mirajane POV**

"Thinking about that boy huh." The wise yet soft voice of Porlyusica questioned as I looked up at her from where I was sitting on one of the many cots she had.

"I just finished healing your siblings and I gave them a light sleeping potion to relieve some of the strain on their bodies." She spoke professionally while cleaning up the scattered bottles of potions surrounding the area.

"But from what I can tell something else is straining you, your heart." She orated closing her potion filled cabinet turning around to face me "Am I wrong?" She asked with a small smile yet understanding look on her face.

Nodding hesitantly I look down to my feet "It just feels like I'm doing something wrong or that I'm missing something." I replied quietly as Porlyusica sat down next to me.

"Girls are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top of the tree. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of getting hurt. Instead they just get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they're amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree." She finished with a gentle smile as her eyes were glazed over with a dream like expression as if she were remembering something amazing.

Hearing her words I look up to her questionably before giggling. Hearing this Porlyusica looks at me strangely "It's just that you have apple trees right outside your home." I say in-between giggles before a memory flashes through my head of a bright blonde boy.

" _I guess it's true."_ I think to myself with a sad smile forming at my mouth.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

"Achoo!" I sneeze, sniffling I rub my nose "Damn this is hangover sucks." I mumble stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jacket continuing my stroll through the forest path leading to Grandpa Rob's grave.

"Gahhh!" I yelp as I was tackled to the ground by a small ball of fur groaning I look down to see who it was only to smile widely "Hey Kuma!" I exclaim happily rubbing his furry head.

"Long time no see Take!" He exclaimed back with tears forming at his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're crying." I grin teasingly as Kuma shook his head swiping away the rest of his tears he grins back up to me.

"Something got in my eye that's all." He announced before hugging me "Good to see you again partner!" He exclaimed happily as I grinned widely.

"By the way how'd you know where I was?" I questioned as he hopped off of me.

"Master Makarov told me and look here!" He said excitedly showing me his white Fairy Tail emblem on his black furry back.

Patting his head I grin "But you know I'm going to have to leave again real soon." I say as his smile slowly disappeared.

"I'm coming along too!" He declared crossing his arms over his chest as I smiled slightly at this.

"No, I can't go back but you still can so don't ruin it for yourself." I say sadly as he stared at me for a while before he threw his fist at my face hitting me square in the jaw. Staring at him confused I speak up "What was that for?"

"It was to wake you up from your stupid senses and for leaving us for four years!" He shouted angrily "Don't you see that all of us back at the guild miss you? Why won't you just comeback?" He yelled furiously as I frowned.

Letting my hair shadow my eyes "I can't not yet, not until my magic comes back." I mumble quietly as he looked at me curiously.

"You see two years ago I lost control of my magic and slaughtered a whole guild and so to tame it I had to lock it up in this katana." I whisper showing him the katana "Only could it seal away my powers and so it left me with small reserves for reequip magic and not much else." I finish leaving a heavy atmosphere in the air as we both sat in silence.

"Just comeback there's nothing Master Makarov can't find a cure for!" Kuma said looking up to me with a bright smile as I looked at him in shock.

"Aren't you afraid of me now since I killed a whole guild?" I stemmer quietly as he shook his head instantly.

"Course not! You're my partner so if you do get out of hand I'll put you back in line!" He spoke proudly as I chuckled at his words.

"Thanks Kuma." I say with a smile patting his head "But I'm going to have to think about it alright?" I say standing up from the ground "I'm gonna go visit Grandpa Rob's grave." I announce waving a lazy hand towards him walking down the winding path into the forest.

"I'll be waiting at home for your answer!" Kuma yelled staring at me before turning around and walking in the other direction as I smiled hearing his words.

After a few minutes of walking I came to a clearing in the forest where Grandpa Rob's grave was just where I remembered it walking up to it I sit down next to him.

"Hey Jiji." I say quietly "Sorry I haven't visited in a while." I said softly looking down to the grass beneath us. "Honestly I don't know what to tell you but what I do know is that I wished you were still here ya know?" I ramble.

"You know sometimes I dream about the days we spent in the tower with the other kids and how I wished that I could just go back and talk to everyone once more but deep down I know that isn't gonna happen." I murmur looking up the blue sky because I knew I was crying once more.

"Dammit I didn't want you to see me like this." I wipe away my tears "I know you're in a better place now and stuff but I can't help but wish that you'd answer me with your wise voice or- or reassure me that what I was doing was right because Jiji I really need you right about now. I just don't know what to do anymore!" I sob into my hands.

Looking up to his grave I smile slightly "Don't you remember the time I told you I didn't need you to heal me because they'd heal by themselves or that time Wally arrived in our cell so I gave him my food that day and you offered me yours or how about that time you saved not only my life but also Erza's?" I asked softly smiling sorrowfully.

"I still remember one night in particular, it was when you told me to just tell her how I felt because I wasn't gonna live forever. Well I guess your right Jiji." I choke standing up clenching my fists "I still haven't been able to gather up the courage to do so but she's moved on and I still haven't broken my promise to you about protecting those dear to me or helping those in need of help and I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon!" I declare with my signature grin shooting him a victory sign I look down to his grave once more.

"I'll bring you some gifts the next time I come and I'll visit again real soon so don't go missing me too much!" I joke before I started walking back into the forest "See ya later Jiji!" I shout to him.

"Hmm, I guess I could go to the cliff." I think out loud walking a little further on the path I take a cut through the forest off trail taking a few breaks while walking through the forest to admire everything I eventually reach the cliff Erza showed me all those years ago.

"I guess you showed Takeo didn't you." I say smiling at the irony sitting beneath the large oak tree I summon a box of dango I pop off the lid and pull out a stick eating the dango on the first, second, third and soon all of them I leave the last skewer hanging in my mouth. Putting my hands behind my head I enjoy the view of the whole town and Fairy Tail in the distance smiling I let out a yawn and feel myself getting drowsy taking the skewer out of my mouth I throw it into the dango box along with the other skewers as I close my eye lids.

Hearing distant crunching sounds in the bushes behind me my ears perk up at the rustling. Hopping up I unsheathe my Katana getting into stance I wince from the sudden movement of my left arm gritting my teeth I feel the pain slowly subside.

"Come out I know your there." I shout towards the bushes waiting intently for my attacker to come out after a few more minutes of rustling I see a girl with red hair pop out from the bushes shocked at her sudden appearance I put my katana back into my hilt. "S-sorry I didn't realize it was you I'll leave." I stutter embarrassingly quickly gathering up my dango box into my pocket dimension I quickly walk back into the forest.

"W-wait." Her soft voice called out grabbing my hand it was as if I were still in my dream I feel my heart beat quicken.

Turning around I awkwardly try not to make eye contact "S-sorry" I mumble rubbing the back of my head "I really shouldn't be here right?" I say chuckling slightly.

"I-I wanted to show you this cliff first but I choose to show it to Ronin first." She whispered quietly as my heart sank at her words.

Clenching my jaw at her words I look into her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes "And you made the right choice, I'm an ass compared to who he was." I say determinedly back squeezing her hand that I hadn't realized I was still holding.

Letting it got reluctantly I stare into her eyes "I know for a fact if I hadn't come into your life you'd have feelings for Jellal so let me tell you something before you do choose him I really like you Erza Scarlet I love you with my whole heart so please forget about me." I say sorrowfully before I turned back around to walk away.

Hugging my back I stopped in my tracks "So what? You're in my life now and I-I l-like you." She said as she gripped me tighter.

Gritting my teeth I continue looking in front of me "Can't you see we aren't meant to be!" I shout at her frowning "Everyday my heart beats for you and everyday I'm separated from you I can't help but feel like I'm being stabbed in my heart." I whisper.

"Then why do you leave?" Erza asked pleadingly as I heard her broken voice.

"Because I'll just end up hurting you and everyone else I care about." I mumble with my hair covering my eyes as Erza put her face into my back and I heard her sniffle a bit. "Two years ago I killed an entire guild because I lost control of my demon powers because the sealing holding back my magic broke and so I looked for a stronger seal to keep my magic at bay and I did." I say mentioning towards my katana "But you see sealing away my demon magic left me with small reserves for reequip magic and not much else." I finish also on the verge of tears. "So I can't go back who knows when the seal will break again." I mumble clenching my fists.

"I like you Takeo just comeback!" She shouted into my back tightening her grip as my eyes went wide at her words, turning around to face her I look down to her face and as chocolate and azure eyes met everything felt in place and perfect as if nothing in the whole world could've mattered to us.

Feeling my heart pound rhythmically against my chest I become breathless as I got lost in her eyes, Erza's eyes "A-aren't you afraid of me after what I've done?" I stutter a little nervous about her answer.

"I can't say I'm not completely afraid but I do know something for sure is that I l-love you with my whole heart no matter what." She whispered the last part quietly as her face glowed red.

Smiling softly I put a hand on her warm red face that soon turned into a brilliant shade of scarlet, chuckling I look deeply into her eyes once more only to see nothing but love, carefully tracing over every delicate feature with my thumb I stop at her swollen pink lips seeing her eyes waiting in anticipation I feel blood rush to my face. _"I didn't think my heart could beat this fast until now."_ I mused to myself.

As our faces inched closer she got on her tippy toes and when she finally reached her max height on her toes I slowly lean down and we slowly get even closer to the point I could feel Erza's breath sending chills down my spine.

Gradually closing the distance between us our lips finally meet I become absorbed in the warmth of her mouth and the scent of strawberries in her breath and soft lips was absolutely electrifying.

Finally separating for air I glance over to Erza once more as she looks back turning an even darker shade of red smiling at her face I hug her once more "Thanks Erza." I mumble as she squeezed me back putting her head into my chest.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked softly as I nodded enjoying each other's warmth and presence. Feeling a strange warm tingling feeling in my chest something finally clicked in my head.

Hugging Erza closer I wince a bit letting her go briefly seeing her notice this she stares at my left bicep "Your hurt!" She exclaimed worriedly as I smiled.

"It's no big deal really!" I try reassuring her as she continued fussing over it.

"What do you mean? It's bleeding!" She said tending to my wound as I smiled at how cute her face was.

"Arg!" I said through gritted teethed "I-It's too tight!" I say as Erza looked back up worriedly.

"W-what? Really? Let me fix it." She rambled as I stopped her.

"No, it's alright Erza I'll be fine." I say with a smile readjusting the bandages "There all better see?" I show her as she nodded approvingly.

"Why don't you go to Porlyusica so she could heal you?" She pointed out as I grinned at her.

"It'll heal eventually." I quote myself as she giggled remembering the memory before her expression turned grim. "Hey, everything only gets better from here on out alright?" I say placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hugging her once more we let each other go "S-so are we dating now?" I ask nervously fiddling with my fingers and the glowing ribbon on my wrist glancing over I also see her playing with her glowing blue ribbon.

"Y-yes." She whispers almost inaudible as her face goes beet red.

"S-so do we tell the guild?" I say flustered with my own cheeks stained pink as I felt my eyes wondering until they made contact with Erza's own wondering eyes we both go red.

Staring at each other for a while longer I felt my chest get all bubbly and the warm feeling in my chest grow she spoke up "Let's wait for a bit." As I nodded in agreement she took my hand and led me under the oak tree.

Sitting down she places her head against my chest that was thudding at amazing speeds as she looked up to me "You're so warm." She teased playfully sticking out her tongue as I felt blood rush to my face.

Snuggling deeper into my chest she lets out a content sigh smiling I wrap an arm over her "You know I'll never regret the day I woke up in a cell to find you there because when our eyes met for the first time I was already yours." I mumble playing with her scarlet hair with a smile on my lips looking down to her face I see that she had drifted off into sleep.

"I hope that one day I'll be able to say that to your face." I whisper gently as I took off my jacket and draped it over her body before readjusting her comfortably leaning into my chest as I stared into the setting horizon as the colors and intensity of the light was just enough to calm me, watching the ball of fire in the sky slowly sink into the horizon blending the colors of the sky together creating a brilliant shade of orange and red. It was as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as the remaining amount of light finally died down.

It all felt so comforting and everything just seemed so right especially since she was by my side.

* * *

"Gahhh!" I shout as my eyes shoot open "What the hell?" I mumble looking around I don't see Erza clutching my head I close my eyes "Dammit!" I yell slamming my fist into the grass.

"What's up with these dreams?" I ask myself angrily before I clutched my heart "Gahh!" I yell gritting my teeth as I felt a boiling sensation in my heart as if it were on fire.

"Damn if these dreams are gonna continue I think I might actually lose my mind." I growl clutching my chest before a memory came to mind.

" _Oy, gaki let me warn ya that when you get your mate or destined one and you push them away or if they choose to love another you burn what's that saying again? Oh yeah "Careful when you play with fire because it can burn'." He says with a grim look reflecting off of his usually silly face._

" _What do you mean 'I burn'?" I ask confused stopping mid push up._

" _First you'll have this burning sensation then you'll occasionally find yourself on fire which actually burns you and eventually you will turn into a fire demon losing control of your body and mental state at the same time and let's say you have more than one mate the more you have the more painful the burning will affect you." He finished as his goofy smile returned and he lay back on to the grass "And who told you to stop?" He ordered with an evil grin as I gained a tick mark returning to my pushups._

* * *

"Mate? No way." I shrug it off getting up from the oak tree.

Turning around I begin making my way back into town.

Making a U-turn on my way home I let out a sigh "Hehe I guess old habits die hard." I chuckle rubbing the back of my head as I walking into a pub.

Taking a seat at the counter I wave at the bartender finally catching his eye I shout "Give me ten of your strongest barrels!"

"Quite the drinker now aren't we cutie?" Asked a voice to my right looking over I spot a brown haired girl a little younger than me.

"Says you." I chuckle pointing to the three barrels stacked behind her.

"You up to a little drinking competition?" She asked with a raised eyebrow letting out a laugh I look at her.

"Let me warn you though I can hold my liquor quite well." I say putting on a challenging grin.

"Well today you will meet your demise." She grinned back.

"Then I'll have to take you up on this challenge." I shrug playfully as she put on her own smile.

"Loser pays." She declared as I nodded with a sigh of defeat.

"Drinking competition!" She shouted as a swarm of people suddenly starting surrounding us.

"Looks like someone's finally got the balls to challenge our top drinker, Cana!" A deep voice called out as the group surrounding us laughed.

Raising my eyebrow at that name I smile "I see you haven't been holding back on your drinking, huh Cana?" I chuckle as her eyes finally go wide in realization.

"I knew it! You looked so familiar, Ronin!" She smiled back as I shook my head.

"The name's Takeo Wales." I say sticking out a hand as she happily took it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cana Alberona." She giggled shaking my hand as the bartender came back with a large stack of barrels.

"Any bets?" He asked as Cana nodded.

"Loser pays." She said smugly looking over to me "Sorry but it looks like you'll be paying tonight." She said sticking out her tongue as I laughed.

"We'll see." I chuckle as I nodded to the bartender.

"Once I place the barrel in front of you, you may start and play fair!" He shouted before slamming a barrel each in front of us as I grinned.

Quickly grabbing the barrel I chug down the contents as the next barrel was slammed in front of me I glance over to Cana who was also on her second barrel grinning from ear to ear looking to me too as we both grinned to each other we pick up our barrels drinking the liquor swiftly in one gulp.

Wiping my mouth with my sleeve I take down the next barrel, then the next, and then the next, until I had lost count of how many I had drank.

"Woah! Cana's got come competition tonight they're neck and neck!" A man says as the rest of the men awed at the sight of us drinking.

"Cana, yer betta give up~" I hiccupped as she glanced at me mid drink.

"I-I thank yer should give up~" She slurred before going back to her barrel.

Staring at her I frown "I dun think sooo yer drunkk~" I hiccupped drinking down another barrel.

"I think yer shoulda give uppp~" I mumble frowning at her face as she frowned back.

"W-whatcha starin att, is there something onn my face?" She frowned as I frowned back.

"Nuuu, Cana I'm gunna end dis!" I slurred gulping down another barrel as I started feeling sick seeing her drinking pace slow down I grin competitively.

Drinking another barrel I hear a thud looking over my barrel I spot Cana on the ground wasted. Grinning I put the barrel down "Howww murch?" I ask looking at the bartender as he looked at me strangely.

"W-Wow someone actually beat Cana!" They exclaimed in shock as they pat me on the back one by one with laughter filling the air.

"Isn't the loser supposed to pay?" He asked confused as I nodded.

"Yeaaaa, buttttt I wanna pay becuzz waking up tooo a debt sucks assssss~" I demand slamming a fist into the counter with a thump the whole counter shattered like glass as the crowd around us looked at me in shock "Oopsies." I mumble as the bartender sweat dropped at my display.

"T-that will be 600,000 jewels including damage." He sweat as I frowned at him.

"600,000? Did I hearrr ya wronggg?" I hiccup glaring at him as my fangs gleamed in the light.

"O-oh my, it would seem I calculated from 300,000 jewels will be your total s-sir!" He coughed nervously as I stared at him before pulling out a bag of jewels.

"Fine ya can ave dis." I mutter clumsily still frowning at the amount handing him the bag.

Letting out a sigh I squat down I put her on my back and clumsily walked out of the musky pub.

"Mannnn, drinkin feelssss greattt~" I hiccupped squinting down the dimly lit streets "F-fairy Hills is over der I dink." I mumble awkwardly making my way to Fairy Hills once more.

After an hour of wondering the streets with my poor sense of direction I luckily found Fairy Hills.

Knocking I'm once again greeted by Levy "Ayyy, Waz upp Levy? Didn't I see youu today alreadyyy?" I ask as she took a drunken Cana from behind my back.

"T-Thanks for bringing her back." Levy thanked with a small smile.

"Ey, Levy thanksss!" I hiccup before turning around with a pang I fall down "Itai!" I shout rubbing the bump forming on my head.

"W-watchh where ya goin." I frown to the pole before getting up I brush off my body I stumble back out into the town as Levy stood with a wasted Cana staring at me blankly.

* * *

Making my way awkwardly down the streets I decide take the way with the river running through town wondering through the streets I frown before squinting at the small figure sitting at the rivers bank.

Stumbling down the steep incline to the river I finally approach the small figure "Ayyy, aree ya alrightt?" I hiccup frowning who it was as the person looked up surprised to be Mira.

"W-wait aa sec I needa take a piss~" I mumble turning around I pull down my fly.

"W-Wait Takeo!" Mira shouted stopping me as I turned around squinting at her confused.

"W-whyyy?" I wined "I reallyyy needa goooo~" I slurred as she looked at me with wide eyes before giggling "W-what's sooo funny?" I hiccup frowning at her.

"Pweezzz? Lemme gooo~" I wine before I frown looking closer at her face.

Getting closer and closer I squint "W-what's the matter?" Mira asked flustered.

"Y-yer, really pwetty." I muse as her face goes beet red.

"Hey Takeo?" She asked quietly as I tilted my head.

"Waz up?" I hiccup.

"I'm not going to be taking quests anymore I taking a break from being a mage." She whispered guiltily as I tilted my head some more.

" Ya know what? Whatever da reason yer got for doin dis I rezpectt itt, butttt I dink you should keep on doin what yer doin right nowww becuzz itz whatchu love right?" I slur as I stared hard at her face.

Giggling she nods her head "And uh Takeo, your fly is unzipped." She pointed out turning the other way as I looked down.

"Geh? When did dis appen?" I question confused quickly pulling it up.

"Ey, I have a questionnn." I slurred as she looked at me.

"I'm nottt,really sureee who ya are butt there'sss dese twooo girls whooo are really pwetty but I gotta chooze one butttt I rove dem both andddd I dun't wannaa hurt dem." I hiccup frowning before I fell back lying like a starfish on the grass.

Not getting an answer I look over "Ey! Why aree ya cryin?" I asked worried hopping up I crawl over to Mira "E-ey it's alright if ya don't wanna answer." I quickly say clumsily wiping away her tears with my thumbs as she giggled.

"T-thanks." She stuttered as I flashed my signature grin.

Before I hopped up quickly dashing off "I needa takeee a piss!" I yell running off after a few meters I stop unzipping my fly I let out a content sigh letting it loose finishing I zip my pants back up and run back.

Sitting back down next to her I let out a sigh "Ya know I really do rove dem but I'll just end up hurtin them more den I already ave." I hiccupped as she looked over to me.

"I'm sure that whoever you choose will be very happy." She mumbled as I glanced at her.

"Den I'll chooseeee both of dem ta make dem bothhh appy!" I shout as if I had just discovered a brilliant idea.

"But it'z not dat easy iz it?" I ask looking over to Mira only to see her looking down to her feet.

Frowning I look over to the girl next to me clutching my heart "I-it hurtz ya know?" I chuckle drunkenly.

"It'z feelz like my blood boilsss and I'm cathin on fire." I mumble staring down to my feet opening my mouth I start sing out the first notes. _(I don't own this song it's Sad Song by We The Kings.)_

 _You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.

I sing looking down to my feet.

 _With you I fall._ I look up shocked at the angelic voice that sang out those notes.  
 _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.  
So stop time right here in the moonlight,_  
 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._ We sang together as our voice mixed together to create one absolutely beautiful harmonious voice.

Looking over to her I laugh as my laughter turned into sobs "Dammit." I mutter wiping away my tears I glance over to her.

"Hehe, Sorry for bein a wussss." I hiccupped rubbing the back of my head as I felt her hug me.

Looking up at her confused she smiles softly "It's ok to cry, everyone has to cry sometime right?" She said as I hugged her closer taking in a nose full of her sweet lavender like scent.

"Now let's bring you home before you pee on something else." She giggled as I nodded clumsily, getting up with the help of Mira we waddled back to my house.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll had a good holiday and don't forget to leave a review, suggestions are always welcome! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Illusion of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 _Memory_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 17: The Illusion of the Heart**

 **Erza POV**

Hearing the chirping of the birds outside seemingly call out to me as if they were reminding me it was morning I raised my arms above my head stretching I let out a yawn.

Swinging my legs over the side of my bed I walk into my bathroom, brushing my teeth I rinse my mouth out looking up to the mirror my eyes wonder over to my very noticeable scarlet hair that was currently let straight down instead of the usual braid I kept it in as a few loose strands were scattered around my face.

Hearing a knock at the door "Be there in a minute!" I shout.

Quickly washing my face and drying myself I rush to the door flinging it open I see a very nervous Mirajane.

"Well this is new, but what are you doing here?" I asked curiously as I could tell she wasn't here to fight.

"S-sorry was I interrupting you?" She asked a little flustered as I shook my head opening my door wider I usher her inside.

"So did you need to tell me something?" I ask as she jumped a bit at my voice "Mirajane tell me is something the matter?" I inquired as she started playing around with her ribbon the same one Takeo gave to me. "It's about him isn't it?" I ask looking at her concerned as she nodded her head slowly.

"Don't you think it's time we settle who gets to be with him?" She said looking straight into my eyes.

"What made you suddenly say this?" I ask confused as I looked back into her eyes that showed nothing but determination.

"H-he's been hurting too if not more than us ever since the he left." She whispered as the atmosphere around us seemed to get harder to breathe in as we stared at each other in silence.

"How would you know?" I ask as my hair shadowing my eyes as my heart ached from the thought of him.

"His heartaches just as much can't you feel it through the ribbon?" She shouted in despair as I stared at her in wide eyes because I did in fact feel the shattering sensation from time to time.

"Ever since the day I came back from my mission I've looked into Demon Slaying magic in some books, but being a lost magic I could only find one small paragraph about it in an ancient book in the library." She mumbled as I heard the sorrow in her voice.

"What was it about?" I asked desperately shaking her shoulders.

"I-it said t-that once he finds his m-mate he'll have this slight burning sensation in his chest but if he chooses to ignore it or if his mate chooses to love another he'll eventually turn into a blood thirsty Fire Demon losing control of his body and mental state. The way you can tell if you're a mate to a Demon Slayer is if you automatically click with them when you first meet and if your heart burns when you're apart from them for long periods of time. If the Demon Slayer so happens to be an Alpha classified as someone with actual demon blood and has great magic power within their veins, if not they are considered a Devil. Demons tend to attract multiple mates therefore being a polygamist Demon is normal, a Demon's first mate is usually the one that will have the strongest bond with the Demon and will be the lead of the polygamy." Mirajane recalled from memory as I looked at her in shock.

"N-no way." I mumble clutching my heart as Mirajane nodded slowly.

" _And here I was thinking all the cake was finally catching up to my body."_ I thought to myself as I stared at her my eyes wide as bowling balls.

"Don't tell me you're his mate too?" I ask worriedly as I stared at Mirajane anticipating her answer as a minute passed she finally nodded.

"We have to tell him!" I declare as I looked into her eyes as she nodded determinedly.

"It's time we stop all of our suffering." Mirajane announced with a smile as I turned to her offering her my hand as she took it a small smile grows on our faces.

"Now we just have to tell him." I say softly as she got into a thinking pose.

"I got it!" She exclaimed leaning over into my ear she whispers the plan nodding I let out an 'aha'.

"We'll tell him tonight, I'm sure he'll stay in town for a long while until he leaves again." Mirajane said as I nodded.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

"Achoo!" I sneezed as I rubbed my eyes of sleep looking across the table I see Kuma hungrily chomping down on a foot high pile of steaks. "Are you sure you don't remember how I got home?" I poked for information as he shook his head.

"I just found you on the front porch this morning." He replied.

"Say Kuma how were you able to keep up with the bills for this place?" I ask as he looked up from his food swallowing his mouthful he grins.

"I did some jobs." He muffled as he continued eating his steaks as I laughed.

"Thanks for keeping the place up and running." I say smiling patting his head "Well I'm gonna head back to the guild first." I told him as I got up from the table.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" He asked with a mouthful.

"I don't want a steak this early in the morning." I replied.

"Who offered you a steak? I simply asked if you wanted something to eat." He responded as I smiled opening the front door.

* * *

Walking through the forest surrounding my house I take in the familiar sights surrounding me.

"It sure is nice to take things slow every now and then." I sighed listening to the crunching leaves under my feet and the chirping of birds in the forest proving to me that the forest was indeed alive. Before I realized something, something felt off looking down to my ribbon I realized what it was "Their hearts are full only then will the effects stop." I quoted Satan when he told me about the effects of the spell I had casted on our ribbons.

"This looks like a nice place I can train." I muse to myself as I surveyed the opening in the forest. Satisfied I grip my katana letting out a breath I close my eyes and slowly inhale while drawing my katana hearing the satisfying sound of metal on wood end signaling that my katana was fully unsheathed. Keeping my eyes shut I wait for a slight breeze to brush over my face finally feeling it I quickly swing down my katana.

Opening my eyes I smile "Still got it." I mumble as I saw the leaves that fell from the breeze flutter to the ground sliced in half. Looking down to the black katana with a steel colored edge I gripped the black and red wrap around the hilt of the blade.

Letting out another breath I close my eyes as I felt a small wind grow around me until the winds sped up shooting my eyes open I let my Demon Magic leak out creating a dark aura around me. Summoning some fire I let the golden flames engulf my katana taking a couple swings I carefully try to not destroy anything after a few more minutes I collapse on my knees covered in sweat.

"Damn after all these years and I can only keep my magic active for five minutes." I cursed falling on to my back so that I could look up to the clear blue skies catching my breath I take in a breath of the piney woods.

"I suppose I should head to the guild now." I ruminated as I sheathed my katana back into its scabbard I put my hands behind my head and I make my way to the guild hall for the first time in four years.

Taking out a stick of dango I slowly eat the soft slightly sweet balls leaving the skewer hanging in my mouth I let out a tired sigh. Reaching the town I begin walking toward the place I had once called home putting my hands into my pockets I suddenly feel someone pull my hands behind my back and put a potato sack over my head.

"What the fuck?" I shouted as I felt my kidnappers tie my hands back soon after they pulled my legs out from under me also tying them together squirming over to my side I reach for my katana only for my kidnappers to pull my katana away from my waist.

"What the fucmfffff!" I struggled to talk as I felt them tape my mouth from over the bag struggling against them I hear one of them reach for a weapon _"Oh shit."_ I think to myself before I was knocked out cold.

* * *

"Gahhh!" I yell waking up that was a weird dream… I chuckle looking around the dark room "It wasn't a dream?" I wined trying to move my hands only to find my hands and feet tied to the chair I was sitting in.

"Wait a second…why the hell am I naked?!" I shouted realizing I was sitting in only my red boxers as my lean muscular build with Demon Slayer markings and several scars scattered on my torso were shown to the world along with my necklace. _(His markings are like the tattoos Kamina in Gurren Lagenn has on his arms except he doesn't have the mark Kamina has on his forearm or back.)_

After a few minutes of confusion a bright spotlight shines on me and my boxers squinting from the light I try to make out the two shadowed figures walking towards me.

"Takeo…" The voices called out as my ears twitched from the two voices.

"N-no way." I mumbled as the two figures became distinguishable.

"E-erza and M-mira?" I stutter in shock before I frowned as the memory of Black Jack came flooding back to me before my thoughts were interrupted by them hugging me.

Taking in a breath I smell the all so familiar scent of strawberries and lavender fill up my nostrils.

"N-no it really is…" I mumbled unable to finish my sentence.

"It's ok Takeo." Erza whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine hugging me tighter as her armor chest plate jabbed at me I winced slightly but ignored it.

"You don't have to hurt anymore." Mira whispered just as quietly into my other ear as I felt her breath against my neck as I felt blood rush to my face.

Releasing me from their hug they stand in front of me Erza in her usual braid keeping her captivating hair out of the way with her typical armor on with her skirt and blouse underneath, Mira in her usual gothic clothes and ponytail holding up her flawless white hair.

"Y-you don't need to hurt anymore, none of us need to so Mirajane and I have decided that we will share you." Erza babbled nervously fidgeting as I smiled at the cute sight.

"I-if it's alright with you." Mirajane suggested just as nervous as I flashed them my signature grin.

"Yes it's fine with me but what about the both of you?" I ask worriedly as they looked at one another exchanging smiles.

"Yup!" They announced happily leaning down they both peck my cheeks.

Feeling my cheeks heat up to be as red as Erza's hair and my heartbeat sped up to amazing speeds, embracing me once more I become flustered _"S-stay down."_ I pray as my little soldier listened hesitantly as they finally let go of me I let out a breath.

Gritting my teeth I felt a sudden scalding sensation on my chest looking down I see a red mark forming on my skin right above my heart as the smoke cleared up from the mark it became black matching the rest of my marks.

Looking at the two girls I see them checking their c-chest also, seeing them look up to my chest then back down to theirs they smile up to me.

"I-I just wanted to explain something since I'm a Demon technically I have mates and once I find my mates and we recognize our feelings for each other a mark will form over our hearts proving our love and loyalty to one another." I finish flustered as the girls giggled at me.

"So I never got to ask but why the hell did you have to kidnap me, strip me half naked, and tie me to a chair to tell me about this?" I ask staring at them fidget nervously. "You know what its fine you don't need to explain I'm just glad you're both my mates." I smile warmly as they blushed at my words.

"So can you untie me now?" I suggested as they jolted up as if they had forgot sweat dropping at their air headedness I chuckle. Quickly untying me from the magic resistance ropes I grin _"That's why I got knocked out so fast from that blow to the head, Erza hit me."_ I think to myself with a small smile.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked as I felt their eyes on me, leaning down to their ears I whisper seductively "Your clothes are also making me uncomfortable so take them off." Blowing into their ears I see them shiver standing back up I smile at their reaction.

Seeing Erza summon my clothes with her reequip she hands them over to me blushing madly as I pulled my black v neck shirt over my head I slip on my orange and dark blue jacket. Slipping on my black pants I pull on my boots finally tying my katana back onto my hip. _(His clothes are the same as Bell Cranel from Mandachi except his jacket color and the buttons aren't buttoned at the top. His boots don't a have a heel either.)_

Standing back up straight I look at the both of them seriously "Before we go any further I want you to know the truth two years ago I killed an entire guild because I lost control of my demon powers because the seal holding back my magic broke and so I looked for a stronger seal to keep my magic at bay and I did. But you see sealing away my demon magic left me with small reserves for reequip magic and not much else." I finish "So you both can leave I understand if you do." I say with a small smile as they both hugged me once more.

"We'll never leave you Takeo." Erza mumbled into my chest as Mira's grip tightened.

"W-wait but there's more." I mumble nervously as they let go of me look at me worriedly I rub the back my head "Well you see I-I'm the prince of PerGrande, that's what the necklace for, proof for the crown." I whisper as there was a long moment of silence before they looked up to me in shock and hugged me again.

"We'll love you forever no matter what Takeo." Mirajane giggled as I felt tears form at my eyes.

"E-erza, M-mira thank you, thank you so much!" I sob pulling them in closer as my heart felt full and complete once again and the mark over my heart emit a warm feeling throughout my body.

Looking down I see both girls flushed scarlet "Let's head to the guild." I say with my signature grin spread across my face before I turned around to both girls "So where are we exactly."

"My room." Erza murmured as she flipped on the lights showing us the rather large room we were in that was connected to another room.

"Let's go." I smile holding their hands as we walked out to Erza's balcony picking them both up I jump down to the ground feeling them both hold me tighter I smile landing gracefully on both feet I carefully put them down holding their hands I lead them to the guild.

Reaching the guild we stop at the front gates "What do we tell them?" I asked as both girls looked over to me before they started walking towards the guild hall pulling me along behind them.

Stumbling behind them they kick open the guild's doors as everyone was silenced in the hall and looked towards the doors at the loud noise only to see Erza and Mirajane holding my hand as everyone seemed to get the message they were sending they spoke up "We're with Takeo now! So if you have a problem with it, come tell us." They said emitting a dark aura as I sweat dropped at their antics as everyone in the guild nodded with understanding before they cheered.

"Let's party!" Master Makarov yelled "In celebration of the return of Takeo and a new relationship!" He shouted his voice full of the same warmth I had remembered as Erza and Mira let go of my hands they got sucked into a group girls that started giggling and glancing back to me.

* * *

Smiling I get tackled to the ground by a pink blur groaning I look down to see a head of spikey pink hair "Hey Natsu!" I exclaim happily ruffling his hair as I stood up along with Natsu.

"Ronin…" Before he could finish I interrupt him.

"The names Takeo Wales nice to meet you!" I chuckle offering fist in which he returned with a fist bump.

"Nice to meet ya the names Natsu Dragneel!" He smiled before his face became serious "Fight me!" He exclaimed "You promised remember?" He reminded me as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah I remember alright, wanna take it outside?" I ask as he nodded eagerly leading me outside to the training grounds.

Getting several meters away from each other we get into a fighting stance "I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically as I smiled at his words.

Standing in my stance he dashes towards me with a fist engulfed in fire turning to the side at the last minute I manage to dodge it easily, spinning around he tries to counter throwing a left punch this time I catch his fist with a smile.

Pulling his fist from out of my grasp he leaves slight burning marks that were fortunately unnoticeable to the crowd that had somehow formed around us during our fight.

"Not bad Natsu you've grown stronger!" I smile as he grins back at me getting into another stance.

Throwing his head up he yells " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" seeing his cheeks swell up like a chipmunk's I get ready for the impact.

"I can try impressing the crowd." I mumble with a small smile forming at my lips standing up straight a stream of flames came towards me smiling I stand still letting the flames engulf me completely.

"No way someone can survive an attack like that head first." The crowd murmured in awe at Natsu's attack.

Grinning Natsu shoots a thumbs up sign "Wow that was hotter than I thought." I announce as the smoke from his flames cleared up surprising Natsu and some of the crowd.

Walking out of the smoke from his previous attack with my katana still in its hilt in my hand I'm in a shabby state my clothes frayed and I'm a little on the burnt side but fine none in the least.

"You've defiantly improved, now come at me at full power." I say in a slight scary manner nodding at my words he charges at me with his fists aflame once more.

Swinging his fist at my stomach I shout "You're not going to get me with that again!" bringing down my katana I hit him on the head with the butt of my sword knocking him out "Maybe I finished to quick?" I mumble picking him up I sling him on my shoulder as the crowd cheers before receiving or losing their betting money.

"It's good to have you back my boy." Master Makarov said with a warm smile on his lips.

"Thanks Jiji it's great to be back, but I need to tell you something." I whisper quietly as he nods as I rushed into the infirmary quickly putting Natsu on a cot I rush to Master Makarov's office.

Knocking I hear a gruff "Come in." pushing the door open I walk in nervously "Sit down my boy." He ushered with a grin on his face.

"T-thanks." I fumble getting seated.

"What was it that you were needing to tell me?" He asked signing off on a piece of paper before grabbing another one from his rather large stack.

Explaining the story behind loss of my magic for what seemed like the millionth time this week, finishing he looks up from his tall stack "My boy why did you take Natsu's attack head on?" He asked seriously as I chuckled nervously.

"Just wanted to see if my magic was back?" I chuckle rubbing the back of my head childishly as Jiji laughed before rolling up a piece of paper he smacks me on my head "Itai." I cry holding the small bump.

"Don't be so rash!" He scolded as I nodded "I believe in you, that you will one day be able to gain back your magic and when you do I know you'll be stronger than ever." He finished with a mysterious twinkle in his eye "Now get out I need to finish these damn council papers!" He shooed playfully as I smiled quickly walking out.

Walking to the main part of the hall I'm stopped by Grey "Hey long time no see Grey!" I smile offering a hand as he smiles back taking it he shakes it.

"Yeah, it's great having you back Ron- Takeo." He corrected with a nervous smile.

"How's you ice make magic?" I ask curiously as he grinned up to me.

"Thanks for helping me a long time ago it's really made me progress." He boasted as I ruffled his hair.

"Maybe we'll have to spar sometime then." I smile as he paled suddenly.

"Maybe." He smiled before I spot something out of the corner of my eye.

"One second I need to do something." I mumble rushing out of the guild.

Sticking my nose in the air and growl "I smell trouble." Rushing off into the scent of lavenders I stop at the corner leaning against the back of the Fairy Tail guild I close my eyes.

* * *

"Why did you choose him? I asked you first?!" A very forceful voice pushed as I felt an almost unbearable burning sensation that felt like a ball of fire was moving up my throat and into my head I turn the corner.

"Let her go Laxus." I growl as I see Laxus gripping Mirajane's forearm seeing her face in clear distress I growl at him "I said let her go." I say slowly pronouncing each word once more.

"How about no." He challenged as I snarled at him.

"If you want a fight than come but if you don't let her go in three seconds I'll beat you on the spot." I hissed as he reluctantly let go.

"Fine if it's a fight than I won't hold back unlike last time." He shrugged smugly as I scowled at him. Seeing Mira run into my arms I smile "It's alright I'll handle him." I comfort her letting the smell of lavenders flood take over my senses I hesitantly let go of her "Go back in the guild I'll finish quickly." I whisper into her ear as she stood there frowning at me.

"How do you expect me to just leave you?" She whispered angrily crossing her arms as I looked at her.

"Fine then, go get Jiji don't make a scene though." I sigh giving in as she nodded rushing off as I turned back to Laxus.

"Now bastard why don't we settle this." I say getting into a fighting stance as he smirks.

"Watch out brat because I'm not going to hold back this time!" He warned cockily as I frowned.

Seeing his whole body get covered in lightning I feel his magic levels increase at amazing leaps and bounds "Tch." I spat before I took my katana off its spot by my hip.

"Why don't you unsheathe your sword already lover boy?" He mocked as I smirked back at his words.

"Why should I? I respect my sword too much to unsheathe it to the likes of you." I smirk back as he scowled at my words.

"Fuck you!" He spat clenching his teeth.

"I don't want herpes." I giggled childishly before I felt his magic spike up some more.

Looking back to him I raise an eyebrow at the sight of him powering up as the winds picked up some debris from the potent power, I mumble "Not bad." with a grin forming at my lips.

"I think I'll enjoy you." I whisper as he finally finished his boost "Now come." I say a little too battle crazy.

"Why you cocky fucker." He scowled pulling his fists back he bends his knees a bit before 'disappearing' just kidding I could still see him.

Putting my hand behind my head I catch his fist feeling the slight tingling of his lightning flow across my skin I shiver a bit.

Taking my katana I jab him in the abdomen only for him to stumble back a bit "Hmmm, interesting." I hum to myself jumping back to avoid a dangerously close swipe.

"You haven't changed much over the years now have you?" I muse with a smile as his scowl deepened.

Throwing his head back he yells " **Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" seeing his cheeks swell up I do a backflip to create some distance from him.

"Don't think I'll be in good shape if I got hit with that." I mumble bending my knees a bit as he finally releases a stream of lightning hopping to the side I narrowly dodge it as it nicks my sleeve.

"Damn I forgot." I grumble before I was slammed in the head by his fists.

As the force of the blow made me crack the ground beneath us I found myself knee deep in the ground from the hit.

"Hehe, I forgot to tell you my body automatically conducts electricity away from my inner organs and muscles so basically it conducts across my skin away from me." I chuckle pulling myself out from of the ground. _"But, I will get hurt if the volts are too high."_ I think to myself devilishly.

Seeing his eyes widen at my words I smirk "Since you managed to land a hit, I'll go full power as well." I say with a crazy glint in my eyes.

Unsheathing my sword I let out a breath, closing my eyes I search the blade for the seal that was literally inside of me, finally finding it I send my magic into the seal as a blinding light signaled the unlocking of my magic.

Opening my eyes I felt the surges of magic enter my body in pulses as a dark thick aura formed around me I open my eyes that were now red, as two horns formed at my head, and more demon markings appeared on my body I smirk at a shocked Laxus "I like to stay true to my words and so here it is." I chuckle.

"I'll let you have one more go before it's my turn again." I say motioning towards him.

"GRAHHH, have a taste of my strongest move!" He roared " **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd**!" He yelled raising his hands to the sky I see sparks of lightning form in-between them and soon a large lightning trident was sparking in between his hands, throwing his hands down the trident wizzes towards me.

Opening my mouth the trident or what was left of it was being engulfed into my mouth. Stuffing the rest of it down my mouth I let out a satisfying burp "That was really good thanks for the meal." I smile towards his o-shaped mouth.

"My turn." I mumble lazily standing up straight sending some lightning down to my legs I swiftly dash behind Laxus while he was still recovering from shock "Too slow." I whisper surprising him even further bringing a fist back I roar " **Lightning Demon's Pummel!** " hitting him in the head as he flew back into the trees.

Turning around my ears twitch at a sound "Dammit." I heard him groan as I turned around seeing a beat up Laxus stumble to stand up straight I stare in a bit of awe.

" _Damn I can't go on much longer."_ I think to myself "I need to end this quick." I whisper disappearing and reappearing right in front of him "Sorry." I mumble thrusting my sword into the side of his neck directly hitting a vital point he collapses onto his knees and I collapse onto my own "Shit." I curse under my breath as I collapsed into a figure with opened arms; the arms that felt so tender with an intoxicating smell of strawberries calmed me as I closed my heavy eye lids with a small grin playing at my lips.

* * *

"Damn I'm sore." I groan tiredly sitting up I look around to find myself lying on a cot inside the guild's infirmary. Reaching up to scratch my nose I felt something holding me down by my two arms. Looking over confusedly I couldn't help but beam at the cute sight of Erza and Mira sleeping soundly both holding my arms tightly.

Laying back I deicide I could sleep a bit longer "Is this love?" I whisper to myself trying the cheesy line "Then I must be damn lucky." I say feeling the steady beat of my heart thumping against my rib cage as I dozed off into a very warm slumber.

"Crash!" Was the sound that glass made when it hit wood shattering. "I already told you he's going shopping with me!" A voice yelled as another one retorted "And I already told you he will be spending the weekend with me!" Another voice shouted back equally loud, and this was the sound of two girls sharing the same lover.

"Ugh, why is there so much noise in the morning." I mumble sleepily rubbing my eyes. After my eyes focused around me, I looked out the window "Oh shit what time is it?" I ask looking around to see a wide eyed Erza and Mira.

"I-it's four in the afternoon." Mira stuttered before both girls leaped onto me in a bone crushing hug.

"W-what's the matter?" I ask as the sudden movement surprised me. Seeing both girls teary eyed I grip the sheets covering the cot tighter "Didn't I tell you both that I'd be ok?" I said beaming to them.

"Y-you can't worry us like that, don't be so reckless!" Erza scolded as I nodded in their hugs.

"I-I won't but please don't cry over me I'm fine see?" I grin as they let go of me I flexed an arm showing them I was fine, receiving giggles from both girls I beam.

"Promise me, no us that you won't go and get yourself hurt like that again!" Erza demanded as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"A-alright I promise." I say nervously scratching the back of my head as both girls nodded approvingly, I kicked my legs over the side of the bed.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna's voice called out as Mira looked over to me and Erza.

"Fine you can spend the day with him." She groaned as I looked over confusedly.

"L-let's go Takeo!" Erza mumbled with a shy smile on her face as the three of us walked back out to the guild to be met by everyone.

"Y-yeah I'm alright!" I reassure everyone as we were being bombarded with questions.

"Well I need to go to the market before they close so see you guys later!" I grin rushing out of the guild with Erza following closely behind.

"So where do you wanna go first?" I ask looking over to Erza as her eyes sparkled for a moment.

"The cake shop!" She squealed as I held back a chuckle.

"W-what's so funny?" She mused in confusion as I let out a laugh.

"It's just that you haven't changed one bit." I smile brightly as I reached down for her hand; we both intertwined our fingers as I felt a spark flow through my entire body. It was like being hit with a powerful spell, as if we were burning but it didn't hurt. I was hot and Erza was cold, fire and ice, a perfect, harmonious balance.

Pulling back a bit at the sudden spark we look into each other's eyes as if time had stopped and all my worries were just washed away I reach down once more for her hand "Let's go." I whisper with a big smile seeing her nod we walk hand and hand to the shopping district.

"Which cake shop do you want to go to?" I asked looking around at the nearby shops "Isn't that where you first tried cake?" I pointed as she nodded in reminiscent before I turned around "We can go to a different one if you want to try?" I suggest as she quickly shook her head.

"N-no it's fine, the cake is really good here." She rambled flustered as I gripped her hand tighter.

"Ok, let's go!" I grin as we walked hand and hand into the bakery.

Finding an open table we get seated before a waitress came to our table with our menus "Hello, I will be taking your orders today!" Our waitress greeted giving me a suggestive look as I ignored it and flipped through the menu.

"I'll be having a strawberry cake." Erza said plainly with killing intent leaking out of her as our waitress shot her a smug look.

"I'll be having the same as her." I say closing my menu and handing it back to the waitress as she shot me a "cute" pose and smile before running off with our orders.

Looking across the table I find Erza still in a sour mood "Don't be jealous of her I'm already yours remember?" I reminded her as I poked her forehead playfully.

Holding the place I poked she puffed up her cheeks pouting _"Cute!"_ I think to myself chuckling.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked frowning as I smiled.

"It just seems that whenever I'm with you I can't help but to smile about how lucky I am to be able to love you." I replied as I felt a tinge of pink grow at my grinning features.

Seeing steam literally come out of her head she stutters "R-really?"

"Really." I restate as our waitress came back placing down our cakes she leaves almost immediately finally giving up on me I let out a sigh of relief.

Looking over to Erza I see her happily eating her cake "Here, you got some on your cheek." I say amusedly taking a napkin I carefully wipe the smudge off her flawless face.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" She asked as I shook my head.

"You can have it." I smile pushing the plate towards her seeing her face light up I chuckle.

"T-then let's share it." She mumbled embarrassingly as my face flushed.

"N-no it's fine." I reassure her as she looked up pouting "A-alright." I give in as she smiled victoriously.

Carefully taking a piece off her cake with the fork she offers it to me "Y-you don't have to do it if you don't want!" I stutter quickly as she shook her head.

"B-but I want to." She whispered as her cheeks glowed redder.

Opening my mouth she feeds me the piece of cake, chewing I could've sworn that it tasted better than I remembered repeating the process several more times I had finished the cake. "Let's go do something else now." I say a little disappointed that we were done eating cake.

Holding each other's hands we walk through the crowded streets looking for something to do I occasionally glance over to Erza who was as jittery as ever "Hey Erza?" I called as she jumped at my sudden voice as I raised my eyebrow at her action "Do you want to go to the cliff?" I asked she nodded.

Picking her up in one swoop I hold her bridal style "I know a shortcut." I wink playfully as I started running out of the town I felt her grip tighten around my neck putting it aside I continue running to the cliff.

* * *

Finally reaching the base of the mountain with the cliff on it I slide to a stop "Are you ready?" I ask smiling as she nodded holding me tighter.

Getting a running start I literally run up the mountain _"Just because I lost my magic doesn't mean I lost all of my physical strength and speed."_ I chuckled to myself before I felt Erza putting her head into my shoulder.

Finally reaching the top of the cliff I set Erza down "Is everything alright?" I ask her worriedly "You've been acting strangely ever since we've left." I ask looking at her unreadable face.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? A-after all we are mates." My voice trailed off as my cheeks turned pink.

"I-It's just that four years ago I would've never expected to be by your side like this." She mumbled as I looked down to her face.

"I understand." I say "And I understand if you're not ready for a relationship with me so soon." I smile softly hiding the sadness behind my words as I felt the burning sensation in my stomach intensify at my own words.

"I was going to save this for another time but I wrote this song for you… if you'd like to hear it." I smile softly as she nodded quickly.

Making a guitar appear in my hands I strum a few chords before taking a seat on a rock nearby and she sits down in front of me.

 _When I met you for the first time in autumn it_ _made my heart beat like crazy_

 _From the moment I saw you, you became the love of my life_

 _Even if you already know, I'll tell you I love you_

 _In need of your warm loving arms I became intoxicated, drunken in love, but it didn't change my injured heart_

 _That afternoon I was sad as my cold lips trembled_

 _In a need for a kiss_

 _Waiting for you to love me, but I was too weak_

 _Even without you, a day seems too long_

 _On I walked, the sun no longer let my inconclusive heart speak_

 _Because I was so in love with you_

I sang strumming the final notes as I noticed my vision becoming smudgy "Damn." I mumble rubbing my eyes into my sleeve.

Looking back up my lips were smashed by another pair opening my eyes wide at the sudden force I see the closed pink face of Erza as I tasted the warmth of her mouth and the light scent of strawberries. I lost myself as I felt her putting her arms around my neck she pulls me closer into the kiss sending shivers down my spine and I could hear the thumping of both of our hearts hitting our rib cages.

Finally separating for air I look over to Erza to expect a face full regret only to see an elated dreamlike expression glazed across her face "I've wanted to do that ever since I've first met you." She whispered her face turning pink as I still heard the thudding of both our hearts I leaned my head forwards lifting her chin up slightly crashing her lips once more as I felt the passion pouring out of her lips.

Feeling her tongue beg for entrance I smirk a bit before fighting back a bit and soon she let me have entrance into her mouth. Tasting the strawberries in her mouth I could feel myself reaching the brink of insanity and my eyes glaze over as my hands started to trail from her hips to her butt, I quickly separate myself from her before I went too far she looks up a bit disappointedly "S-sorry." I stumble as I leaned down to her ear "If we continue I might lose all control, because I've wanted to do that ever since we first met." I blow lightly into her ear as I saw her face blush in realization she embraces me warmly.

"I don't ever want to wake up from this dream." I whispered hugging her back as she put her head into my chest I inhaled her sweet scent of strawberries that drove me absolutely insane.

"Neither do I." She mumbled into my chest as my heartbeat sped up and I felt warm inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for reading the time skip will be happening soon and I am currently still deciding on it should start before or after Lucy has joined the guild, but thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed with open arms.**

 **See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dark Dealings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 _Memory_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 18: Dark Dealings**

 **Year: X784**

 **Takeo POV**

Letting out a yawn I lean back onto the thick oak tree as I listened to the silence of the night. Glancing over to Erza who after much persuasion finally went to sleep, closing my eyes I listen to her steady breaths.

Sneaking a glimpse down to my pocket watch I smile a bit "I'll give her a few more hours." I mumble to myself before focusing my attention back onto my job keeping watch over our surroundings I pull out a box of dango. Pulling the lid off the container with a pop I slide out a skewer, nibbling on the small balls I soon find myself finished with the entire box.

"Some monster job we're taking." I ramble to myself in a bored fashion playing with the wooden skewer hanging in my mouth. Frowning I swiftly take the skewer out of my mouth throwing it into the bushes as I heard the skewer make impact against the bark of the tree.

Standing up I put a hand by the katana by my side "Come out!" I command as I heard more rustling before I saw I small bunny hop out from the bushes.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I jump back a bit, "E-Erza!" I stemmer surprised at the drowsy red head.

"It's my shift now isn't it?" She murmured rubbing her eyes cutely "Why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned looking me sternly.

"I forgot?" I chuckle rubbing the back of my head nervously as she pouted childishly.

"Take, go to sleep it's your turn." She spoke worriedly as I smiled.

"I'm fine, see?" I slide my katana out swinging it around before sliding it back into its sheath.

"But you nearly jumped out of your skin when I touched you." She said as I put my hand on her head.

"Look at you, if you worry that much you'll get wrinkles." I chuckled as she quickly held her face in concern. Letting out a laugh I pull her into a hug "I could hold you in my arms forever and it still wouldn't be enough." I murmur absentmindedly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We need to get back to the job." She pushed away hesitantly with her face as red as her hair.

"What exactly are we doing again?" I ask as she looked back to me in realization.

"Didn't I already tell you?" She asked tilting her head.

"Not really, all you told me was that we had a job requested for the both of us?" I questioned as she pulled out a piece of paper handing it over to me flustered.

"S-sorry I forgot." She spoke nervously as I smiled scanning the paper.

"Don't sweat it." I grin to her before looking back to the sheet "A monster terrorizing a nearby village." I mumbled deep in thought before handing the paper back.

"The sun should rise in a few minutes so let's expand our search area." I suggest as Erza put a hand up to her face deep in thought.

"Alright let's go." She finally nodded walking into the forest as I felt my communication lacrima go off.

Reaching into my pocket I find it looking at the message I frown before quickly putting it back into my pocket. "Something the matter?" Erza inquired as I quickly shook my head following closely behind her into the thick forest.

"It's here." Erza warned as I nodded towards her putting a hand on my blade.

"Be careful the village is only a few miles away from here." I reminded her as she nodded in return.

* * *

Hearing the thudding of footsteps approach us I see a black and brown beast well towering over us with a white horn sticking out of its forehead. Letting out a loud roar making the trees below tremble I look up to it "How'd something this big hide from us?" I chuckle as Erza re-equipped her sword holding it firmly in her hands she points it towards the beast.

Seeing her quickly dash towards the beast with her sword ready I smile as I had an idea sprinting behind her holding my katana I swoop her up holding her on my left shoulder, feeling her squirming under my grip I laugh "Hold on tight!" I say to her as did as I said.

Running up the swiftly running up the beast's arm I shout to Erza "Ready?"

Hearing her reply I throw her into the air at the beast's shoulder as I continued to run up its arm. Seeing her land gracefully onto its shoulder she brings her sword over her head before swinging it down into the beast's neck causing it to let out a boisterous roar making my body vibrate.

Reaching the beast's bicep I jump, flipping onto its shoulder bringing my katana down with me delivering the final blow completely severing the head from its body I land back onto the ground where I found Erza cutting the horn off the beast.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously while straightening my clothes from the fight.

"Safe keepings." She spoke simply finally pulling the horn from the head she tosses it towards me as I quickly catch the object with an 'oof'. "That's for suddenly picking me up." She said with a smile, grinning back I carry the horn about my shoulder with ease.

"Let's head back now." Erza announced as I nodded walking behind her.

"Where are you going to even keep this thing?" I ask as she looked over to me.

"In my apartment of course." She said as I sweat dropped at her words.

Following the beaten path I start to see the small village reaching the gates we the whole village gathered together as if they were awaiting our return.

"Welcome back Fairy Tail mages!" An old lady declared "I'll be sure to put in a good word about you guys." She smiled warmly as Erza nodded shaking her hand.

"Wow! Did you defeat the monster sir?" I hear a small voice call out, looking down I see a small boy with freckles and messy brown hair.

Squatting down to him I grin "Hehe, you shouldn't be amazed at me when the great Titania is over there." I pointed to Erza as the boy's eyes went wide with realization.

"N-no way! The Queen of Fairies the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail!" He squealed happily before sprinting over to Erza's side.

Seeing her smile over to me I wave grinning back to her "Excuse me sir, but would you like us to decorate the horn as I thank you?" The old lady asked with a kind smile.

"Of course!" I replied handing a group of villagers the horn to carry off.

"While we are decorating why don't the both of you help yourselves to the village? We have an inn with a hot spring if you would like to stay there?" The woman suggested warmly as I was about to decline her offer she smiles "I noticed you like dango, I can arrange a batch of homemade dango to be made for free." She said as my eye's popped out of my head.

"T-thank you ma'am we'll kindly accept your offer, but please keep our pay." Erza speaks up from behind be as the lady looks at us with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no please have it." The lady insisted.

"We cannot take such a thing for you have given us too much in return for our services." Erza piped up as the lady looked at us strangely before laughing.

Looking at her strangely she smiles gently "The inn is that way it should be the biggest building, can't miss it." She pointed as we both thanked her turning towards where she was pointing, as we started to walk the lady pulls my arm back "She's a keeper." She whispered into my ear before letting me go with a smile across her aged yet wise face.

"Hehe, I know." I chuckle before thanking her once more.

Running up next to Erza who was patiently waiting for me "What did she say?" She asked as I grinned.

"That I'm the luckiest man alive." I smile as Erza looked at me strangely before deciding not to question me any further as we started walking towards the inn.

* * *

Reaching the end of the path we see the quite large inn, walking through the gates reading "Hana Inn" we were greeted with the strong smell of spring flowers and a middle aged lady with her hair pinned up into a bun.

"Welcome, to the Hana Inn!" The lady smiled bowing "You both must be the Mages who saved our village, please enjoy your stay here for as long as needed!" The lady spoke with a soft edge to her voice. "Please follow me to your room." She smiled waving towards us.

Looking over to me excitedly Erza quickly followed behind the lady as I wondered a bit behind taking in the whole inn with a Japanese theme with many pink flowers and petals decorating the interior.

"This will be your room and the hot spring should be down the hall to your right." She spoke politely before bowing once more and leaving us to our own resources.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, correct?" I ask pulling out my suitcase and tossing it onto the ground as I look over to Erza knee deep in her pile of luggage as I sweat drop.

"Yes." She mumbled struggling with a stubborn suitcase walking over to her luggage I swiftly pull out the suitcase handing it over to her as she takes it with a small smile "Thanks." She mumbled flustered.

"I'm gonna head to the hot spring." I announce digging through my suitcase for my towel and change of clothes.

"I'll go too." Erza ruminated pulling out her own towel.

Clinging onto my arm we walk hand and hand down the spacious hallway with an intricate red flower design along the floors.

"Looks like it's h-" I stop as I read the sign once, than twice "Mixed bathing?" I shouted. "Why don't you go first?" I smile nervously towards Erza as she looked up to me confused.

"Why? Can't we just go together? I used to bathe together with Natsu and Grey." Erza said as my eyes popped out of my head.

"Haha, tell me to talk to Natsu and Grey when we get back alright?" I smile as a dark aura enveloped my body.

"Anyways a lady should have her privacy." I mumble turning around to head back to our room as Erza grabbed my arm holding me back.

"I-it's ok Take, I trust you." She whispered as I felt a crimson blush crawl onto my cheeks.

"A-alright." I sigh giving in as she smiled happily pulling me along forcefully as I felt my legs drag against the ground.

Getting undressed in our perspective dressing rooms I let out a tired sigh tying the white towel around my hips before walking out into the hot spring.

Sitting down under a shower head I start cleaning my body with soap, before rinsing off the suds. Squirting some soap into my hands I start putting the shampoo through my hair when I felt two very soft globes push against my back and the strong scent of strawberries flood my nostrils.

"E-Erza!" I stutter furiously rubbing the shampoo through my hair as the white suds started building up until my blonde hair was no longer visible.

"Silly, you have to wash it off now." Erza giggled unlatching the showerhead I look down to my feet to avoid looking at her toweled body.

Hearing the clicking of the knobs being turned I feel a jet a cold water rain on me. Shivering at the sudden blast I shut my eyes to avoid getting any shampoo into my eyes.

"Let me wash your back now." She offered, or commanded because before I could say anything I feel her applying soap onto my back.

"E-erza, you don't need to…" I trail as I feel her soft, very soft hands sliding up and down my back. "Shit-shit-shit-shit." I whisper to myself as I felt blood rushing to my face.

"Say Take, how'd you get this scar?" Erza queried as I felt warm finger tracing over the largest scar on my back.

"S-sorry it's kinda hard for me to talk about it." I choke a bit as I felt her hands stop.

"Sorry for asking." She whispered guiltily "Please punch me!" She declared as I spun my head around to look at her strangely.

"W-why?" I ask.

"I have disrespected your privacy!" She shouted as I chuckled.

"Erza, you've done nothing wrong if anything it should be me I'm just keeping secrets aren't I?" I mumble frowning sadly as I felt Erza embrace me from behind.

"Everyone has their secret's right?" Erza whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

Smiling at her words I feel a warm pair of lips smash onto my own, tasting her addictive scent of strawberries I lose myself in her mouth. Feeling our tongues fighting for dominance I eventually win as she allows me to explore her mouth sending electrifying jolts of pleasure through my skin.

Finally separating for air I realize something quickly reaching for the shower head I blast a jet of cold water across my body more specifically my nether regions, after a few more minutes I let out a sigh of relieve seeing that I had finally calmed down.

Seeing Erza eyeing me suspiciously I let out a nervous laugh "I'm going to the hot spring." I blush avoiding eye contact I feel Erza holding my hand back.

"You have to wash me too." Erza commanded bluntly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"O-ok." I stemmer gathering soap into my hands seeing the suds build up until my hands were covered in the foamy substance gulping I look at Erza's toweled back.

"Oh right." She said untying her towel she holds it in front of her leaving her silky white back exposed to me.

"H-here I go." I mumble as I hesitantly start washing her back up and down. Gritting my teeth in a hopeless effort I tried to calm myself down.

"Take, could you please rinse it off for me?" Erza asked innocently as I swallowed hard, standing up I reach for the shower head quickly rinsing off the suds. Seeing her stand up with only her towel struggling to cover up her curvaceous features I struggle to look away.

"Join me I'm going into the hot spring." Erza announced as I nodded my face becoming the same shade as her hair.

* * *

 **Erza POV**

" _Why is my heart beating so fast I used to do this often with Grey and Natsu?"_ I ask myself looking down to my reflection on the spring water.

Looking up I see a distressed Take fidgeting nervously in the other corner of the spring. "Take, you don't have to be so far." I say as I see him jump a bit at my voice. Seeing him nod he stands up and trudges over by my side. Feeling my blood rush to my face I watch the water droplet's on his body tracing his firm muscles and abs, shaking my head I clear myself of those thoughts.

Sitting silently shoulder to shoulder I felt nervous and almost embarrassed to be this underdressed around someone for the very first time. Feeling someone grip my hand I look over to Take who had his face in the other direction and his fingers intertwined with my own sending a tingling sensation through my body.

"Is something the matter?" I ask as I watch him shake his head quickly. "You haven't looked at me once since we've stepped into the hot spring." I mumble as I see him look at me in the eyes or tried to keep his eyes from wondering.

"I-it's not that, I just don't want to take advantage of you like that." He whispered cutely with a tinge of pink staining his cheeks as I felt my heartbeat quicken at his words.

"It's ok Take, besides I like it when you look at me." I whispered into his ear as I smiled seeing his adorable reaction. "I'm getting a bit light headed, I'm gonna leave first." I breathed getting out of the spring but just as I was getting up onto the ledge separating the spring from the floor of the inn I lost my footing "Ekkkk!" I squeal as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as if they were a reminding me 'I will always be here for you.'

"It's ok Erza I got you." Take whispered into my ear as it sent chills down my spine.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Blushing madly at the situation I continue holding Erza tightly in my arms as I suddenly realized something _"S-she's not wearing her towel."_ Turning my head I frantically look around until I see it floating in the spring's water.

Letting her go I step back into the spring "H-here's your towel." I stemmer snatching it up from the water, handing her the damp towel I turn around as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"I'm done." She whispered as I turned around to see the wet towel desperately clinging onto each and every curve of her body.

Reaching up to me on her tippy toes she pecks me on the lips "I already told you, you can look." She whispered seductively as I suddenly lost it quickly pinning her against the wall I hold her arms above her head.

Feeling my heartbeat beating on my rib cage I also hear Erza's heart thudding against her chest, as my breaths get shallow I growled a bit before my eyes went wide with shock.

Quickly letting her go I look into her eyes "S-sorry." I mutter at my own foolishness seeing her confusion I continue "I just don't want to do something you'll end up regretting." I smile bitterly as I turned towards the changing rooms.

"What if I won't regret it?" She asked hugging me from behind.

"Then you might just drive me insane." I whispered back turning around I press my lips against her swollen pink ones.

Begging for entrance to her mouth she allows me in as I felt myself slipping away and losing myself to her.

Separating we look into each other's eyes as our foreheads touched "I love you, always and forever." I growled from within my chest as Erza's cheeks flushed.

"I love you too, always and forever." She spoke softly as her words were like a beautiful symphony to my ears.

Staring into her chocolate orbs my heart felt like was about to explode "T-take, something's poking me." She stuttered nervously as I looked down.

Gulping my face becomes several shades redder than Erza's hair quickly running to the shower heads I quickly hose myself down with the cool water.

Feeling her breasts push against my back I hear her breath against my ear "its ok Takeo you don't need to hold back anymore."

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

Flipping her around I pin her once more against the wall as our towels fell to the ground in the process.

"Erza." I breathed taking in each and every feature of her face along with her addicting smell of strawberries.

"Takeo, it's ok." She whispered before blowing into my ear as I let my eyes trace her absolutely stunning body.

Feeling my cock harden once more I let out a strangled breath as Erza wrapped her soft hands around the base of my cock "Erza." I moaned in ecstasy as she starting moving her hand up and down along my shaft.

Groaning in disappointment I look down to Erza who stopped, smirking up at me she grips the base of my cock before licking its head playfully as she gave it light kisses her tongue played with its length. Reaching my balls she kissed each one tenderly before gently taking one into her mouth "Oh Kami." I moaned.

At a painfully slow pace she moved back up my shaft leaving a trail of saliva behind, reaching my head she sucked it hungrily before taking me all into her mouth gripping me tightly with her lips wrapping around me just like a warm glove. Bobbing up and down my ten inches a few times I shut my eyes losing myself in pleasure "I-I'm almost there." I groan as Erza started humming slightly increasing the pleasure jolting through my body.

"S-shit." I mumble as Erza's pace quickened while she used her hand to stroke the remaining length she couldn't swallow. Feeling my abs tremble "I'm close." I whisper shutting my eyes. After a few more hard strokes I let out a grunt as my cock throbbed in her mouth and jet of cum shot straight into Erza's mouth. Getting to my fifth and sixth ropes of cum Erza stopped swallowing my buckets of cum as some of it coated onto her hands and breasts.

"Bitter but it has a hint of dango flavor, I like it" Erza mused swallowing as I took in the sight.

Letting out a sigh of ecstasy I look up to the amused face of Erza smirking I pin her onto the ground so that I was on top "I can't be the only one having fun." I growled into her ear as I saw her shiver in anticipation.

Kissing her on the lips I savor her taste and warmth before we separated as I saw the disappointment in her face. Trailing kisses towards her neck I let my fingers trace her flat stomach and up to her breasts tweaking the erect knobs I receive a moan of pleasure.

Massaging each breast in my palms I bring my mouth down sucking each one as I heard Erza exhale sharply. Bringing a hand down with my middle finger I begin stroking her clit that was surprisingly radiating a lot of heat, as I continued sucking on her breast.

"You love breasts don't you Take." Erza purred as I smirked gently biting her pink knob.

"Because they're yours." I reply throatily before I started stroking her faster and using my thumb to play with her clit as I heard her hiss in pleasure.

Slowly slipping my finger into her wet folds I stroked her surprisingly soft core before I added another finger, feeling Erza bucking her hips I smiled.

Smelling the sweet musky scent of her arousal and her moans drive me insane I felt my cock throb in anticipation.

Continuously pumping my fingers in and out I felt her wall grip me as her breath quickened she let out a strangled cry as her body tightened and I could feel the small vibrations running through her body.

Pulling my sticky fingers out of her I bend down licking her pussy clean from her climax, finishing I sit up straight "Sweet with a slight strawberry scent, I might just get addicted." I smirk cleaning the rest up as Erza finally recovered from her hard climax.

 **Lemon End**

* * *

"T-take, your still hard." Erza stammered flustered as I looked down before reaching up and blasting a cold jet of water across my body.

Looking over to me worriedly I smile "Y-you weren't satisfied were you?" She pouted as I chuckled.

"Let's go back to our room now." I sigh as Erza nodded picking her up I walk her into the women's changing room.

"T-take, you can't be in here!" She whispered her face pink as I smiled a bit before placing her down on a changing bench before turning around and walking back out into the hot spring. Taking in a breath I felt at ease and very accomplished as an image of my father with his thumbs up saying "Good job." Popped up in my mind, shaking my head I clear the image shuttering.

"I suppose I should go change too." I muse to myself walking to the men's changing room.

 _[Nice.]_ Kuro laughed as I jumped at his sudden voice. _[Finally got some action didn't cha partner?]_ Kuro chuckled as I turned red with steam literally coming out of my head.

"S-shut up." I mutter quickly walking into the changing room.

"Ahh." I sigh happily flopping back onto my bed as Erza sat down on her own bed looking over to me.

Sitting up straight I let my eyes trail across her sleep wear "Purple Heart Kreuz pajamas, cute." I mumble dazedly to myself as I see Erza shift uncomfortably "Is something the matter?" I ask snapping out of my little daze.

"I'm going to bed now." She quickly replied before disappearing under her covers.

"Goodnight Aka hime." I smile before crawling underneath my own covers.

"G-goodnight Take." She whispered barely above a whisper as I tried my hardest to contain a grin.

Closing my eyes I get overcome with sleep as I drifted off into a dream like state.

* * *

Opening my eyes I look around the oddly dark room "Erza?" I call out only to receive no response.

Hearing a click a spotlight is shined upon myself and across the room to the girl I fell for "Erza!" I shouted picking up my leg to run over to her, looking down at my limbs that seemingly stopped working.

"D-dammit." I cursed thrashing my fists and legs against the invisible force stopping me from moving.

Struggling to move my eyes widen at the blue haired man with a red tattoo who came into the spot light next to Erza. "Don't you dare get any closer to her Jellal!" I growl furiously as I felt my chest heating up.

Seeing Jellal place his hand at Erza's chin I felt the temperature within my chest rise to burning levels "STOP!" I roar fiercely.

Seeing him tip Erza's head up I see Jellal slowly bring his own face down closer and closer.

Feeling the fire within my chest expand up to my throat and heart I grind my teeth in pain "E-Erza stop!" I cry out clenching my jaw as feelings as confusion, frustration, and hurt hit my heart like daggers.

Seeing their lips meet I felt my chest explode and my heart shatter "Jellal!" I screamed darkly as the scene before me suddenly fast forward or just changed to another, I'm greeted by the sight of Jellal holding Erza by her throat just like he was all those years ago in that wretched tower.

This time was different though Erza wasn't moving choking at the scene I felt tears falling from my face as I scowled "Jellal!" I shake baring my teeth.

Feeling my mouth get dry I felt as if my world was gone as if my only purpose to live was taken from me. Seeing him open his cursed mouth I saw him mutter a few words that was difficult to hear over the pounding of my heart against my ears "She…hate-d….you" The three words echoed throughout my head as I felt my muscles tense.

* * *

"GRAHHHHH!" I roared bolting up from my pillow in a cold sweat, taking in gulps of air I feel my heart pounding like a drum against my ears. Clutching my chest I try calming the fiery ball burning me. Catching my breath I felt nauseous, feeling a smaller warm hand over my own cold hand I look over to my right to see a worried Erza.

Swallowing hard I frowned a bit confused "You're ok now." She whispered softly as the words seemed to calm me down.

Inhaling one more time I let it out slowly before placing the palm of my hand on to her cheek feeling the warm heat radiating off of her skin I stare into her mesmerizing chocolate eyes.

"You were having a bad dream." Erza said quietly bringing her hand up she wiped away the tears I didn't realize that were falling.

"W-would you sleep with me tonight?" I ask nervously as Erza smiled slightly nodding.

Crawling onto my bed she sits next to me as we lean on the head board of the bed in silence. "You can tell me if it'll help." Erza smiled up to me as my eyes widened.

Lying back down onto my pillow I feel Erza placing her head over my heart, wrapping an arm around her body I feel her warm, calming arms wrap around my torso.

"It was a nightmare, he killed you a-and I-I c-couldn't s-stop him." I chocked as the horrid events replayed in my head. Feeling her hug me tighter I felt my heartbeat calm down.

"But you did stop him." Erza remembered as her words warmed my heart and body.

"Thanks Erza." I breathed pulling her in closer as my eyes started to get heavier "I love you Erza, always and forever." I whispered closing my eyes and falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

"I love you Takeo, always and forever." She whispered to the oblivious sleeping boy with a kind smile spread across her lips, before she too was sucked into a deep peaceful sleep. That night both lovers had the best sleep they've ever had side by side.

* * *

Feeling very warm I look down making sure that yesterday wasn't a dream. I grin as our bodies were entangled with one another, which was oddly very comfortable. Shifting a bit Erza soon lets out a cute yawn before rubbing her eyes. Looking up from my chest she smiles shyly "Cute." I mumble as Erza flushes hearing me. After a few seconds I match her hair realizing my little slip I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry for waking you up." I say as she shook her head.

"You didn't but as much as I want to stay in bed with you, we need to get back to Magnolia." Erza sighed as I pulled her in closer.

"Who said we needed to leave now?" I smirked challengingly as Erza's cheeks went pink before escaping my grip.

"Maybe next time." Erza teased sticking out her tongue as I watched her walk into the washroom with her hips swinging.

"That woman will be the death of me." I chuckle before lying back staring up to the red tiled ceiling recalling the events that had transpired last night. Reaching my dream I felt my palms get sweaty and a slight burning sensation form in my chest.

Closing my eyes I remember Erza's words "Always and forever." I whisper to myself letting the words sink in. _"I won't let that bastard or anyone for that fact ever hurt you or my love ones again."_ I declare to myself kicking my legs over the side of the bed.

Standing up I'm greeted by Erza walking out of the washroom "About time you got up sleepyhead." She giggled as I smiled pecking her cheek before heading into the washroom.

Letting out a tired sigh I start brushing my teeth, rinsing out my mouth I run my hands through my hair in a hopeless effort to make it look neat. "I suppose I could get a haircut soon." I muttered before I finished washing my face.

Wiping my face I walk back out to the room, seeing Erza piling up her luggage into her insanely huge cart I sweat drop _"I guess somethings never change for the better."_ I chuckle to myself

"Ready?" I ask as Erza looks back to me nodding.

Rolling her cart through the inn's hallways we attract a few eyes. Reaching the front desk we thank the inn lady once more before making our way through the village. Letting out a yawn I look over to Erza who quickly shifted her gaze from my own.

Hearing my lacrima buzz I take it out of my pocket before quickly shoving it back into my pocket angrily. "That bastard." I mutter under my breath following closely behind Erza.

"Something the matter?" She asked as I shook my head deciding to leave the topic alone for now she changes the subject.

"I was thinking we could stop in a bar to catch up on the recent news." Erza proposed as I thought about it.

"Sure why not." I shrug listening to the crunching of the leaves under our feet to Erza's huge cart making noise throughout the forest.

By late afternoon we had reached the next town over. "Let's go look for a hotel room first." I suggest as Erza nodded in approval as we strolled through the streets.

"Piko's Hotel." Erza read aloud before we walked inside.

Entering the decent looking hotel we admire the old-fashioned look the place gave off to its homey yet worn down carpets to its cream walls giving off a warm sensation.

Walking up to the front counter I see a man a little older than us. Seeing his gaze shift over to Erza, wait let me rephrase that seeing his gaze shift over to Erza's breasts I felt my eye twitch.

"ONE room please." I emphasize making sure he understood as the man nodded while making eye contact with Erza he gives her a suggestive smirk and a wink before pulling out a pair of key to a room.

"That'll be 30,000 jewels." He said as I handed over the proper amount of jewels.

Smirking I grab Erza by her waist pulling her into a hug "Let's go babe." I whisper just enough so that the guy running the counter could hear before I leaned down and kissed her pouring all my emotions into it we separate. Desperately trying to hide a grin I quickly lead Erza to our room leaving the open mouthed front desk boy.

"Aww did someone get jealous?" She poked as I blushed looking away.

"A little." I admitted as I pushed open the door to the spacious room.

Feeling a tug at my shirt I look down to Erza as she quickly pecked my lips "I love you." She smiled as I grinned goofily at that words that reminded me about how lucky I was.

* * *

"I could use a few drinks," I sigh as I felt Erza's eyes "Only a couple drinks." I rephrase myself as Erza nodded in agreement. Pushing open the bar's door I hold it open "Ladies first." I grin as Erza slaps my arm playfully walking into the rowdy musky bar.

"I just remembered something I needed to do; I'll comeback in a few." I smiled quietly as Erza looked at me confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"I just need to go buy more dango." I say as she looked at me unconvinced.

"I'll come too then." She declared as I smiled.

"No, you should enjoy the bar; you deserve the break after our job." I push as Erza finally nodded hesitantly walking inside.

Leaning against the wall of the building I let out a sigh before walking off into the opposite direction of the bar.

* * *

Walking out to the edges of the village where only the street lights lit the path A dark voice called out "Well, well, well, the lost dog seems to have come running back." I frowned spinning around to face the shadowed figure.

"What do you want?" I scowled as the man chuckled before laughing hysterically.

"Don't be like that Takeo, or we'll have to 'talk' to Erza." He spoke care freely as I felt the threat behind his words.

"Don't you dare bring her into this." I fumed.

"I have a job for you." He snickered waving the sheet of paper in front of me as I clenched my fists in frustration.

"I don't work for you anymore." I say blandly as the man stopped.

"Oh, but you do Takeo, because if you don't you'll find that your friends will mysteriously disappear one by one." He threatened as I refrained from knocking him out. "Here you go Takeo." He smiled pushing the sheet into my hands as I saw the evil glint behind his eyes.

Looking down to the sheet I read the top line before swallowing hard at the words I had been avoiding for the past years. Sure enough when I glanced back up the man was gone "Bastard!" I shouted slamming my fist into a tree creating a creator inside I pull out my fist.

Rereading the words "Assassination Job…" I angrily shove the paper into my pocket before turning to walk back into the town.

"Sorry Erza, Mira, and everyone." I whisper sadly turning my back to the darkness of the forest and back at the lively town.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Not much to say besides I'm trying to get on top of my schedule and post on time. See you guy's next time! (Hopefully on time.) :3**


	19. Chapter 19:Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 _Memory_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed**

 **Takeo POV**

"Takeo!" Erza's voice called out knocking me out of my thoughts, seeing her sitting at the bar's counter I take a seat next to her.

"5 barrels of your strongest beer please!" I shout to the bartender as Erza looked at me with an unreadable expression.

Handing the barrels over to me I pop one of the lids off before quickly chugging the contents and tossing the barrel. Doing the same with the next four I quickly call over the bartender "Five more please!" I clamor as he nodded giving me five more.

Drinking the heavy liquid in one gulp I quickly move through all my current barrels as I felt a hand on my arm before I could order more.

Looking over to Erza I see her worried face "Is something the matter?" She asked as I quickly shook my head before calling the bartender over.

"10 more barrels!" I bellow over the loud bar handing me my barrels with an awe expression I continue drinking each barrel swiftly.

Quickly finishing I call out "Can I haz anotha?" as Erza looked over to me with a scary look. "Can I haz da bill?" I hiccup as the bartender nodded giving me my bill clumsily handing over the correct amount of jewels I hear something.

"We've almost got it didn't cha hear?" I man's voice chuckled.

"Lullaby, is almost within our grasp!" Another laughed.

"It's an amazing dark arts and will make a fine addition to Eisenwald!" The third joined in as I saw Erza standing up undoubtingly hearing them.

Seeing this I quickly stand up almost falling down I make my way over to the table before Erza could " _Can't have the Titana ruining her image."_ I chuckle to myself as I pulled a member up by his shirt.

"Tell meh, what's dis Lullaby?" I slur as they ignored me.

Slamming my hands on the table I ask once more "Tell meh what's dis Lullaby?" I demand trying to focus my vision.

Snorting at my action they continue their conversation grabbing him up by the collar of his shirt I repeat myself "Tell meh." I threaten my fangs gleaming.

"A-alright!" He quickly spoke as I lifted him higher so that his legs would dangle off the ground.

"What iz Lullaby?" I hiccup.

"L-lullaby is something created by The Dark Lord Zeref and it's something that can apparently cause mass murder." He stammered as I frowned at the vagueness of his words bringing his face closer to mine I scowl.

"If I find out that you lied to me I'll find you and make you wish you had never lied to me." I whispered as I threw him back into his seat as Erza quickly walked next to me, slinging one of my arms around her shoulders I grin over to her.

"Thankz." I hiccup awkwardly walking out of the bar with Erza.

Feeling the barrels of alcohol finally kick in I stumble along the girl's side. Letting out a burp I squint at the girl next to me "W-wowza, you're gorgeous!" I exclaim drunkenly "A-are ya a model?" I question as the girl struggled not to let me fall over. "Damn, I'm sure whoever ya end up marryin iz gonna be one lucky fellow!" I smile crookedly.

"One sec miss." I croak scrambling out of her grip as I sprinted over to the bushes on the side of the road doubling over I empty out my stomachs contents.

After a few minutes I run back to the girl as she slung my arm back around her shoulder.

"Buta ya see I'm already the luckiest guy alive!" smile goofily as she looked over to me questionably.

"What do you mean?" She asked as I laughed.

"Because I'm already in love with one of the most beautiful girl in the world!" I exclaim happily to the girl next to me "She's my new dream." I beam.

Seeing her face turn beet red I frown "Don't tell meh yer gettin sick." I muse taking off my jacket and draping it over her shoulders before we continued to walk home.

* * *

"Ugh my head" I groan clutching my forehead. Looking around I familiarize myself with the recognizable hotel room. Feeling a figure shift I smile seeing the scarlet strands of hair poking out from under the sheets.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled before recalling the events at the bar. "Lullaby, first we need to find Eisenwald." I mumble to myself with frown. Digging my pocket watch out from my pocket I glance at the time "One .a.m." I mumble before putting the watch back where it was.

Carefully crawling out of bed I let out a breath as I look back at the sleeping figure of Erza "I love you." I whisper before I walked towards our balcony.

Pushing the doors open I hop from the perch gracefully landing on my two feet. "I'm sorry." I mumble before I broke out in a fast sprint.

Feeling my breaths quicken from running I pushed on as quickly as I could before I saw the corpse running.

Pulling the wretched mask I had once given up back upon my face I felt my primal instincts kick in and my fangs grow a bit longer and my eyes turn blood red. The transformation I had hated so much had taken over my body once more as the black marks began appearing on my skin.

"I've come to collect your corpse." I declare making my presence known to the running corpse. _"Why do I continue this madness?"_ I ask myself as my body moved on its own as if I was under a spell only I wasn't I was completely conscious.

"I-I didn't do anything!" The man trembled as I unsheathed the katana I had sworn to never use against my nakama.

"Man slaughter, dark magic usage, possession of illegal magical items, trafficking people to Bosco, and aiding several dark guilds. Did I miss anything?" I spoke in a cold yet distant voice that seemed so unnatural.

"The moment the Council gave me your name you became a corpse." I spoke darkly as I felt my emotions disappear and everything felt cold.

Gripping my blade I bring my blade above my head as I saw the emotions of the man cowering below my feet for mercy.

"To be able to take another's life without a second thought but cower at the thought of your own life disgusts me." I spat.

Bringing my blade down I see his eyes glance up to my own glazed over with fear, regret, panic, despair, and horror all directed to the monster I had become.

"Y-your the Death God aren't you? The man who can kill anyone and has never failed to do so!" He shuddered.

Closing my eyes I felt my tears run down my stone cold face "I'll see you in Hell." I mutter just as my hand moved on its own down to the man's throat I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"E-erza?" I croak my eyes widen at her warmth and soothing scent.

"T-this isn't you." She whispered her voice filled with fear as my breath hitched at her words.

Seeing the man staggering onto his feet I see him break out into a sprint watching him run away I didn't feel the urge to chase him like I usually did with the many other corpses I had taken.

Standing there in silence I couldn't stop crying until the words came out "Takeo I love you." She whispered hoarsely as I chocked at her words.

"Stop, don't force yourself I love you, I love you so so much so please don't give my heart false words." I choke as I felt her arms let go.

"Don't you see? You're the love of my life, I can't leave you but you're constantly leaving me. You're walking away when you want; you come back when you want. So please if you can't do this anymore than please just end it, because I can't I love you." She whispered as the wind seemed to whisk her words into the night sky. "So why would you keep this away from me you promised remember? We promised to not keep secrets from each other!" She cried tears streaming down her face.

"I couldn't!" I shout feeling my heart shatter "I would've ended up hurting you and everyone else!" I say clenching my fists. "He would've hurt you!" I cry as Erza hugged me looking up at my face she has an unreadable expression.

"Your eyes." She mumbled putting her warm palm against my cheek "They're different." She thought out loud as I looked at her confused "They're red." She said tracing my face.

Stuck in a trance I feel my eyes trace her own face as they met with chocolate eyes. Absorbed by her gaze I felt my breaths calm as my black markings slowly disappeared as my eyes changed back to their normal blue color.

"Erza." I breathe pulling her into a tight embrace "I'm sorry for worrying you like that." I sigh feeling the guilt building in my chest "I love you, always and forever." I whisper softly.

Clutching it I look up to Erza only to see her in tears holding up the hand she had used "Idiot! Takeo you idiot!" She quivered as I looked at her in shock "Why would you worry me like that?!" She asked as I heard the brokenness behind her words.

"Sorry." I whisper pulling her into another hug she moves away.

"Not until you promise me, promise me that you will never do something like this again." She cried as my heart squeezed in pain.

"I do, I promise you I'll never do something as foolish as this." I promise as she ran into my arms sobbing.

"I love you too, always and forever." She whispered warmly holding me tightly as she reached up on her tippy toes as I leaned down letting our lips met, making my heart flutter.

"It's like I fall in love with you more and more every day." I smile as she blushed.

Letting each other go I run a hand through my hair "Sorry I was such a fool, I should've never- I'm just an idiot." I mumble bitterly as I felt a sudden stinging sensation at my left cheek.

"I was so worried you know?" She cried into my chest as I rubbed her back.

"Don't be worried about me."

"What do you mean? How can I not worry? I love you Takeo!" She replied her fresh tears running down her worried face.

"I love you Erza." My heart sped up at those words "And every time I repeat those words it's like I'm falling for you all over again. Words can't describe how much I look forward to waking up every morning just to be with you, I find myself waking up earlier than usual just in hopes of spending the rest of my day by your side. So I've promised you once and I'll do it once more." I take in a big breath.

"I will never leave you so let me be selfish and promise you one thing I will always come back for you so wait for me, wait for me to come back into your arms." I smile cupping her pink cheek in my palm as tears rolled down her face.

"Hope that wasn't too sappy?" I joke as she smiled slugging my arm.

"I'll hold you to your word, Takeo R. Pergrande." She smiled holding the hand on her cheek as I laughed.

* * *

 **A few miles away**

"Thinking he can get away with that." A dark voice mumbled.

"Ultear make sure that fugitive doesn't escape." The voice spoke vaguely as another figure came out from the shadows.

"Yes, Siegrain-sama." The lady bowed before disappearing just as quickly as she had appeared.

"I'll get you both back soon enough." The now identified blue haired man laughed.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Walking along the crowded platform of the train station I feel Erza's hand squeeze mine harder. Looking over to her and her enormous pile of luggage I see her immersed in her thoughts absentmindedly crushing oops I meant squeezing my hand.

"Something the matter?" I whisper to her as she jumped a bit at my voice.

"I'm just thinking about Lullaby." She whispered back as I nodded seeing her worry.

"Right when we get back we'll talk to the Master so don't worry too much." I smile as she nods.

Seeing the train arrive a horde of people roll into the crowded train letting Erza through first I walk through behind her. Sitting down in our seats I let out a breath as she looks at me strangely.

"Sorry. I just don't like being around such crowded areas." I spoke tiredly rubbing my eyes as she giggled before hugging me.

"You're silly." She replied before pecking my cheek.

"You should rest up I have a feeling we're going to need to fight when we get back." I spoke grimly as she nodded resting her head over my chest.

Putting an arm over her body I hear her steady heart beat calming me. "I wish we could have this every day." Sighed as she stayed silent letting me know she was asleep.

Staring out the window I watch the speeding landscapes fly past us "I've killed so many people." I mumble to myself _"Yet she can still forgive me. I wonder how much more strain her heart can withstand."_ I think sadly feeling her readjust her head on my chest.

Pulling out a necklace from my pocket I trace over the intricate gem design the exact design from my dream the one I had all those years ago about Erza.

"I still can't believe I found the exact design from my dream." I mumble in awe letting the necklace shine in the sunlight beaming through the window.

" _It's almost her birthday too I really hope she'll like it."_ I think worriedly.

Carefully putting the necklace back where I had pulled it out from inside my pocket I look over to the sleeping face of Erza, tucking a stray strand of hair from her face behind her ear "Scarlet." I whisper with a small smile playing at my lips.

* * *

Holding the rather large horn I walk beside Erza through the forest leading to Magnolia "We didn't have to get off at that stop and walk." I pipe up as she looks over to me.

"I know I just wanted to spend more time with you." She pouted childishly as I laughed.

"We need to get to the master quickly." I said seriously as she nodded.

Walking side by side silently we listen to the rustling of the forest taking in a breath of the fresh air I look over to Erza who was deep in thought once more.

"Don't worry too much about it alright? Save your energy for when we go fight them."

Smiling over to me she speaks up "Ok."

"But more importantly did you hear about the things that happened in the guild while we were away?" I said playfully as she eyed me.

"They are out of control without us there." She sighed as I let out a laugh.

Walking a little further we stop in a clearing "Look." I point into the forest ahead as she looked forward I quickly spun her catching her off guard before placing a kiss on her lips.

Letting her go I grin childishly as she pouted "No fair."

"Let's hurry we've only got a few hours of sunlight left." She brought up as I nodded as I reached down to hold her warm hand.

Passing trees I see Erza noticing the small things that happened in the forests from the small rabbits popping in and out of the bushes and the little rustling caused by birds in the trees.

I soon found myself staring at Erza "I-is something the matter?" She asked as I smiled.

"Just enjoying the view." I say as she pushed my arm playfully as we soon walked in a peaceful silence.

Closing my eyes a bit I listen to Erza's steady heartbeat assuring me of her presence "I love you." I whisper as she smiles to me.

"I love you." She repeated back.

Holding her hand tighter I feel my heart beat quicken "I won't let anyone hurt you like I did." I murmur as she looked at me strangely before shaking her head smiling at me.

Walking a few more steps I feel my heart burn "Ah!" I mumble clutching my chest at the fiery sensation.

Looking back at me worriedly she rushes to my side "What's wrong?" She asked frantically as I quickly smiled.

"N-nothing I'm fine, just small pains." I brush off as she nodded not believing my words at all. "Really!" I assure her as she raised an all knowing eyebrow. "Alright I'll tell you if it gets worse." I sigh in defeat, seeing her triumphed face I smile.

Pulling out a bottle filled with a blue liquid I quickly down the contents as Erza looks confused.

"Just some medicine for the heart burns, Porlyusica gave it to me."

"You didn't tell me about them?" She shot as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I-it's honestly no big deal, just something that happens to Demons occasionally." I answer as she lets out a sigh.

"Tell me if it happens again." She scolds as I nod.

"Just wondering but if we, you know ever had a son together what would you name him?" I ask curiously as Erza's face turns several shades darker than her face.

"W-what do you mean?" She stutters.

"Like if we had a son."

"W-why are you asking this so suddenly?" She quickly responds flustered as I put on a thinking face.

"What about Lorcan?" I suggest as her face lights up at the name.

"Lorcan." She mumbled to herself trying the words on her tongue "Little fierce one huh." She smiled to herself feeling the contagiousness of her smile I feel my own grin spreading across my face.

"B-but we're still too young to have kids!" She quickly resumed to her previous flustered state as I laughed nodding in agreement.

"You'd be a wonderful mother." I smiled as fragments of a certain dream come flowing back into my thoughts.

Looking over to the oddly quiet Erza I pull her into a hug "That's a fact." I assure her as she smiles warmly up to me.

"Thanks." She whispered as I kept my arm around her.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

"I have got to do a job." I groan slamming my head into the table.

"I'm sure you'll find a new job in no time!" Lisanna tried cheering me up as she sat down next to me.

"Well if had that 2,000,000 jewels we wouldn't be worrying about that!" Lucy cried before crying again about rent or something.

Letting out another sigh I look up at Happy who was happily nibbling on some fish. Looking over to the job board I see Mirajane drawing with a light pen explaining something to Lucy.

Pulling myself from my seat I quietly walk over to them to see what they were talking about.

"…all guilds have to be in an alliance…" Mirajane continued as I gained a mischievous smirk.

"Those dark guys will come!" I shout igniting a flame on my finger as Lucy shrieks jumping back.

"It's true there are dark guilds out there doing illegal activities." Mirajane explained gaining a distant look upon her face as she spoke.

"Scary." Lucy piped up.

"Come on Lucy choose a job already!" I smile as she turns around.

"You only chose me for the last job because I was blonde!" She accused.

"That's not true I chose you because you were cool!" I reply whole heartedly smiling.

"Don't worry you'll get plenty of team requests soon." Grey snickered.

"Shuddap!" I shout back.

"What was that?" He challenged.

Butting heads he shouts "Got something to say hot head?"

"Just your loud mouth stripper!" I shout back.

"Bird brain!"

"You stink!"

Throwing a punch towards me I fly back at the unexpected blow stumbling from the loss of balance I bump into a figure.

"Ahhh!" She cried as I fell backwards.

Quickly hopping back up I butt heads with freezer.

"Wanna fight droopy eyes?" I threat as he scowled back.

"Fight? Yeah right I would win squinty eyes!" He shouted back.

"Grrrrrrr." We growl as lightning sparked around us.

"We've got trouble!" Loke bellowed slamming the guild doors open silencing the guild and knocking me back outside of our fight.

"Takeo and Erza are back!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" The guild resonated as I gulped a bit at the names.

Hearing the commotion around the guild I start to break out into a nervous sweat.

Hearing two sets of heavy footsteps into the guildhall everyone chatters nervously.

"T-that's Erza's footsteps!" Someone called as I hear the thumping of footsteps.

"T-those are Takeo's footsteps!" Someone called out as we hear a set of heavier thumping against concrete.

Swallowing hard I hear Lucy mumble "They must be monsters!"

"You could say that Erza is the strongest female mage in the guild and Takeo is one of our top mages." Mirajane replied.

"Scary!" Lucy squeaked as two large shadows casted into the guild one much larger than the other.

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

"We're back!" I grin setting the large horn down with a thud.

"Is the master here?" Erza demanded.

"W-wow she's so pretty and he's so handsome!" I heard a quiet whisper.

Looking around for someone I smile widely before quickly disappearing and reappearing in front of Mira.

"I'm home." I sigh embracing Mira as she hugs back.

"I missed you." She whispers into my ear.

Letting her go I peck her on her lips with a smile before she answers Erza "Master's gone to the regular meeting."

"I see." Erza responded.

"E-erza what's that giant thing?" I voice cracked.

"It's the horn of the monster we defeated, the villagers decorated and gave it to us as a souvenir." She shrugged. "Got a problem with it?" She asked.

"N-no, no not at all!" They squealed.

"Think she knows about the accident at Mt. Hokobe?" Cana asked quietly while chugging a barrel of beer as Macao started to sweat nervously.

"Crap, I'm dead." He whispered.

"Cana!" I shout before playfully hitting her on the head. "What did I tell you about drinking?" I warned before she put the barrel down.

"Only as much as the fingers on your hand." I continued as she looked at me with a begging face.

"All of you! I've heard some rumors since we've left! About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems! Master may forgive you but I will not!"

"Cana! Stop drinking so much!" She commanded as I sweat dropped.

"Warned ya." I smile softly as she punched me playfully.

"Visitar, take your dancing outside!" She pointed.

"Wakaba, you're dropping ash on the table!"

"Nab! Still hesitating? Just take a job!"

"Macao!" She stopped letting out a sigh.

"S-say something!" Macao wailed.

"Man, you all give me so much trouble." She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Hmm, I don't think I've seen you before." I say looking at the blonde girl.

"H-hello! I'm Lucy I just joined the guild." She showed me the emblem on the back of her hand as I smiled.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Takeo Wales." I smile before turning back to Erza

"Are Natsu and Grey here?" Erza demanded as I sweat dropped at her tone.

"H-hey Erza, we're getting along as always!" The smile nervously as I chuckle at the sight.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"Yes, best friends fight sometimes but I like seeing the both you getting along so well." Erza continued as I hold make a smile.

"Aye!" Natsu responded.

"They both got beat up by Erza when we were younger." I explain to a confused Lucy while holding back a laugh.

"We heard some troubling new on our way back from our job and we were going to talk to the Master about it but we've decided to take action and so we need some of your power Natsu, Gray." I speak up as the guild broke out in whispers.

"This has never happened before."

"Natsu and Gray?"

"Will you come with us? We're leaving tomorrow morning so be ready." She finished.

Seeing Natsu and Gray exchange strange looks Mirajane declared "This might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team!"

"We're going to get our bags packed for tomorrow." I wave as Erza nodded.

Leaning over to Mira's ear I whisper "I'll see you later."

Seeing the shivers travel down her back I smirk before I picked up the huge horn "See you guys later!" I wave pushing the guild doors open as Erza followed behind me.

"I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you later." Erza sighed walking in the opposite direction "At times like these is when I wished we lived together." She whispered to herself as I smiled a bit hearing her words.

"W-wait! Don't forget your horn!" I remind her as her face is struck with surprise.

"I almost forgot!" She said as I sweat dropped.

"Here I'll go with you." I smile walking by her side down the street to Fairy Hills.

"We should live together." I state in thought as Erza's face turns red.

"W-what? I-I mean it would be more convenient!" She babbled as I watched her cute reaction.

Reaching the gate to Fairy Hills I start to follow her inside as she stopped me "Only girls are allowed inside." She reminded with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Letting out a sigh I smile "And here I thought you had forgotten."

"I'll see you later ok?" I kiss her forehead before setting the horn on the ground.

Closing my eyes I feel a flow of lightning rush down to my feet I open my eyes breaking out dashing off "Damn, this isn't even close to how fast I used to go." I curse frowning as I felt sweat forming at my forehead.

Getting to my house I stop catching my breath feeling the fatigue from using 'too' much magic I take in gulps of air.

"Dammit." I curse wiping the sweat forming at my brow.

* * *

Opening the door to my house an idea hits me smiling at the thought I pull out my suitcase walking up the flight of stairs I walk down the hallway to my room.

Taking in a breath of the smell of my room I unpack my bags. Falling backwards onto my bed I look up to the ceiling glancing over to my calendar I check the date "Friday…shit!" I search frantically for my communication lacrima. Pulling it out of my pocket I look at the time "3:00 pm" I mumble quickly pressing in the number I let it ring once, twice before someone answered.

"Can I have two reservations for Takeo Wales?" I say letting out a breath of relief.

Hearing the confirmation I smile ending the call.

"Mira would've killed me." I smile letting out a tired yawn.

Popping up from my bed I change into a fresh set of clothes consisting of a simple black V-neck shirt, jeans, and a pair of dress shoes.

Walking into my bathroom I dig through my cabinet until I finally found a jar of hair gel opening the new container I run my gelled fingers through my hair styling it down. Stopping to admire my work my hair suddenly pops back up. Letting out a sigh I continue my process until I had used up the entire jar.

"That should do." I say contently as I checked my pocket watch. "Still got two hours." I think out loud.

Strolling back outside I pump some magic into my legs sensing the tingling of lightning traveling down my legs I bolt off back into town.

Skidding to a stop I catch my breath a bit before walking into the cake shop. Letting the doorbell chime as I walked in I see the familiar face of the shop owner "Good afternoon Takeo!" She greeted

I waved "Good afternoon!"

"Cake for Erza?" She smiled all too knowingly as I nodded.

Pulling out my wallet I wait for her to announce the price "It's on the house." She spoke.

"No I insist!" I push the rough amount of jewels into her hands.

"No please I just can't help myself when it involves young love!" She gushed as I continued pushing the jewels into her hands.

"Please see it as a gift." She smiled as I nodded a bit.

"I won't forget about this debt." I grin as she handed me the cake box.

"Whatever you say." She joked as I graciously took the box thanking her again.

Walking out of the shop I attempted to run lightning down my legs once more only for the previous fatigue to catch up with me.

"Looks like I'll be walking." I sigh.

 _[Partner, I have grave news.]_ Kuro's voice echoed throughout my head. _[Remember when I first met you and said that one day we'd have to become one person?]_ He reminded as I felt the blood from my face drain.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask nervously.

 _[It's going to happen soon I can feel it so I'm just giving you a heads up that there will be little signs. When it will happen, I'm not so sure but it's going to happen soon in a year or two.]_ He said gravely as I felt a wave of anguish rush over me.

"A-alright, thanks for the heads up." I choke as I quickened my pace to Erza's apartment.

Walking around the back of Fairy Hills I spot her balcony, hopping up I tap on the door. Waiting a few minutes it opens up to the surprised face of Erza.

"Hey there." I smile waving the box in front of her.

"You didn't." She protested a smile growing at her lips captivating me.

Feeling her lips crash onto mine I lose feelings as the warmth of her kiss enveloped me. "My days are numbered now." I whispered as Erza looked back to me from inside her room.

Staring at her face I try to remember every detail because even though I see her face almost every day I found myself desperately tracing every detail over again.

"Did you say something?" She queried.

"N-no, just hope you like the cake." I grin.

"You know I will, so what's with the hairdo?" She asked eating her cake with a smile.

"I have a date with Mira." I smile at her name.

"Hmph." She chewed pouting childishly "Tomorrow is supposed to be our date day." She huffed before resuming her cake.

"You know I love you both the same." I assure her as she continued pouting.

Sitting down next to her I watch her finish the cake happily, starting a conversation I found myself lost in her words and her cute little movements as time practically flew by.

Glancing back down to my watch I smile "Well I have to go." I say as she nodded.

"Rest up for tomorrow ok?" I whisper as she nodded.

Nodding I kiss her forehead "Always and forever." I mumbled as she repeated the words.

Letting her go I walk back towards the balcony glancing back at her she's watching me leave a small smile at her lips.

"See you later." I wave as she waved.

Hopping down I let out a breath "I don't think I'll ever figure out how she gets me so breathless." I smile before checking my surroundings making sure I wasn't going to be caught sneaking around the girl's dorm or what look like I was.

* * *

Running back to the guild I found myself very excited for my date with Mira almost anxious. Looking into a window outside the guild I fix my hair a bit and straighten my clothes before going into the rowdy guild hall.

Quickly throwing my hand up I catch a flaming fist "What's up Natsu, I almost forgot I needed to talk to you and Grey about a certain matter." I spoke darkly as I saw him visibly gulp.

Spotting a naked Grey I walk over to him placing a hand on his shoulder he jumps a bit at my heavy aura "I need to talk to the both of you." I tilt my head scarily.

Feeling them both squirm under my grip I drag them outside of the guild hall.

"So I heard that you two used to bathe with Erza?" I smile cracking my knuckles.

Seeing them both start sweating Natsu puts up two of his hands defensively "N-no!" He denied.

"So are you telling me Erza lied to me?" I spoke my dark aura getting heavier.

"W-we used to when we were younger like really young!" Grey babbled as I tilted my head a bit.

"I see… I guess I'll have to make you forget about it then. Don't worry I'll try not to take any other memories." I chuckle darkly as they both cried in fear.

Grabbing my katana at my hip I slowly unsheathe it letting the blade gleam seeing them both cower in fear I slowly draw it leaking some of dark intent out I saw them eventually pass out from the pressure.

Letting out a tired breath I sheathe my katana pulling their limp bodies back inside the guild I toss them onto a table. Seeing Lisanna's worried face I smile "Don't worry I didn't do anything physically."

Walking over to the bar I see Mira hard at work tending to everyone. Finding my heart warming up to the fond scene I see Mira carefully serve everyone keeping them happy while moving gracefully almost like a dance.

After a few minutes I caught myself memorizing her face and all the little details from the loose strands of hair framing her face to the brilliant smile shinning on her face.

"Hey you!" She smiled walking up next to me.

"M-mira!" I snap out of my thoughts.

"We've still got twenty minutes until our date." She glanced at the clock.

"I just couldn't help getting her early." I chuckle.

"I like your hair." She smiled as I felt flustered at her words running my hand through my hair.

"T-thanks."

"I'll finish up in a few minutes." She beamed as I nodded watching her happily bounce off.

"S-so are you and Mirajane together?" I heard a voice squeak.

Looking over I see the new girl from this morning "Hey Luigi!" I greet.

"It's Lucy!" She reminded with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Hehe sorry."

"Now that I think about it you do look familiar." She mused before pulling out a Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

Glancing at the cover page I recognize the edition number and who was on the front.

"I knew it!" She realized showing the magazine. "This week featuring Fairy Tail's star couple Titania and Oberon!" She read out loud as I groaned a bit at the name they had given me.

"King of Fairies." I scoff a bit.

Looking at me confused I elaborate "I don't deserve the title of king and plus why couldn't they have given me a cooler name like 'Protector of all Dango and Fiore'" I sigh as Lucy looked at me almost stupidly.

* * *

"Take! Are you ready?" Mira called as I smiled at her voice getting up from my seat I nod.

"Take care of my sister." Lisanna whispered passing by as I see Elfman being held back by several guild members.

"So manly!" I hear him in tears.

Offering my arm she takes it as we walk out of the guild hall. "I made some reservations for this new place that opened." I smiled.

Feeling something wet hit my nose as I frown a bit looking up to the sky noticing the dark thick clouds gathering. After a few more drops hit me and Mira I pick her up "Hold on tight." I whisper.

Breaking out into a sprint I navigate myself to the restaurant in the middle of town. Stopping at the entrance I catch my breath a bit as Mira looked at me worriedly.

Taking my arm I walk up to the man at the front door "Reservation for Takeo Wales." I state tiredly as he eyed his list once before looking back up to me.

"I'm sorry sir but there doesn't seem to be a 'Takeo Wales'" he replied in a bored tone.

"What do you mean?" I demand feeling my blood boil.

"There was a man earlier willing to pay ten times for your reservation." He shrugged as I finally snapped.

"So are y-" I get cut off my Mira as she squeezes my bicep.

"Ok, isn't there anything that you can do?" I ask as the man glanced at me as if I were stupid.

"No reservation, no service." He replied.

Grinding my teeth in annoyance Mira tugs at my arm "Thank you for your service." Mira smiled before she pulled me away. Pulling me back out into the now pouring rain I felt angry and heartbroken.

"It's ok Take." She started as I felt a pang in my heart.

"It's not I wanted to make this date memorable but it's just a disaster." I spoke tiredly running my fingers through my now damp messy hair.

"Takeo every moment I spend with you is memorable." She confessed whole heartedly.

Looking her into her blue eyes I smile as I let my forehead touch hers, standing still in the pouring rain I hug her "There's 17 million people in Fiore, 17 million different souls yet I love two, two amazing girls who have changed my life for the better." I murmur in her arms.

Seeing her face flushed with red I lean in closer gradually closing the gap between us to the point I could feel her breath. "I love you." I breathe as her face slowly closed the gap separating us.

Letting the warmth of her mouth take over my cold wet body I let the electrifying jolts flow down my spine. Separating I feel her catching her breath taking her face into my palm I take in her angelic features.

"Beautiful." I breathe.

Seeing her cheeks turn several shades of red I smile softly absorbed in her gaze I watch her eyes.

"ACHOO!" I sneeze totally ruining the moment.

Rubbing my nose I curse my luck "Damn." I shiver as Mirajane giggled.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I snap my fingers taking a umbrella out of my pocket dimension.

Seeing Mirajane's almost dumbfounded face I let out a chuckle before opening the umbrella

Realizing how small the umbrella was I adjusted the way I held it so that it would cover Mira leaving one of my shoulders open. Walking side by side I felt warm as thoughts of my dreams came back to me for the second time that day. "Victora." I mumble to myself with a smile plastered across my face.

"Hmm?" Mirajane asked as I shook my head.

Getting to Mirajane's house she opens the door waving me inside "I'll cook something for us to eat." She smiled "Do you have any requests?"

Shaking my head I grinned "Anything you cook is delicious."

Noticing her cheeks turned pink she quickly turned around hiding them but they didn't do unnoticed.

"Go change, you'll catch a cold." She pointed as I nodded only as a smirk formed at my lips.

Standing in the living room with Mira I started to take off my wet shirt before I pulled off my pants leaving me in my boxers.

"Tak-"Her words stopped as I felt her eyes stripping down my last piece of clothing.

Seeing her eyes gain a challenging glint she started to take off her dress as I felt my own cheeks light up.

" _I only meant to tease her!"_ I thought to myself looking away.

Hearing the wet dress fall I peek through my fingers to see her sporting a daring black lacey bra and panties.

"I'm going to cook us some food now." She sang before walking into the kitchen swinging her hips.

"She really is a devil."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **It's been a while hasn't it? Well as usual thanks for reading and your response is always welcome!** **See ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20: Search for Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 _Memory_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 20: Search for Lullaby**

 **Takeo POV**

Letting out a yawn Erza and I walk through the doors to the train station's platform. "Don't you think you packed a little too much for this?" I questioned as Erza shot me a look.

"You can't ever be too prepared." She replied confidently as I sighed in defeat.

Walking across the platform we look for Natsu and Gray hearing a familiar sound my ears twitch a bit. Looking ahead I spot a head of pink and black hair walking up to them they immediately link arms as their expressions changes in a split second.

"Let get along today!" Gray spoke enthusiastically.

"Aye sir!" Natsu responded just as happy.

"Yes getting along is the best." Erza smiled.

Seeing Erza turn her back to Natsu and Gray they immediately start to butt heads.

Taking in a breath I walk over to the both of them making sure Erza was still talking to Lucy I hit them both on the head.

"Now, you both are going to behave on this mission even when Erza's not looking." I hissed as they both shook their heads quickly.

Seeing Erza glance behind I quickly let them go patting them on their heads as she nodded in approval.

"Takeo, Erza I have one condition with coming along." Natsu spoke up as I turned towards him curiously.

"What is it? Tell me." Erza responded.

"When we get back fight me, both of you!" He spoke confidently clenching a fist.

"Hey, think it over!" Gray tugged at Natsu.

"It won't go the same as last time!" He continued as I smiled remembering how the events turned out. "I'm good enough to beat you now!"

Looking towards Erza she nods "Alright we'll take you on when we get back." We answered in unison.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted as the train arrived at our platform.

Boarding onto the train we get into our seats as I sat next to Erza and Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu sat in front of us.

Hearing the train start to move I see Natsu's face change different shades of green before he became blue.

"What a loser." Gray piped up staring out the window.

"Must be tough for him." Lucy sighed with empathy.

"Poor thing." Erza started "Come sit with us." Erza motioned.

"A-aye!" Natsu replied weakly stumbling over in between Erza and I.

"I'll let you rest." Erza smiled.

"A-aye!" Natsu answered.

Quickly throwing her fist into his stomach with a loud thud I wince a bit.

"This way it'll be easier for him." Erza said as I sweat dropped at her antics.

"Erza, isn't time you told us what we're doing?" Gray asked.

"Our opponents are a dark guild named Eisenwald. They intend to use a dark magic named Lullaby to cause some trouble." She spoke seriously.

"Lullaby?" Lucy, Gray, and Happy cried in unison as I rose an eyebrow at their words.

"Those guys from earlier!" Lucy started.

"Tell us about them." I ask as Lucy began telling us their story.

"I see so you meet some guild members." Erza speculated as Natsu groaned on her lap.

"They must've kept on moving to keep their plans from leaking out." I though frowning as Erza nodded.

"After our last mission we stopped in a bar where wizards meet in Onibus." She continued explaining the situation.

"Lullaby like the song to get children to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and that seal he was talking about is a strong one." I nod towards Lucy.

"So they were apart of the guild?" Gray asked as I frowned.

"Yes but I was stupid and got drunk so the name Erigor didn't click." I mutter at the thought of letting them get away.

"Erigor the top ace of the guild Eisenwald also known as the Shinigami because he only takes assassination requests." Erza spoke grimly as I scowled at her words.

"M-maybe I should go home." Lucy cried.

"I was in error." Erza spoke angrily bringing her fist down onto Natsu's head causing him to groan in pain.

"If only I hadn't gotten drunk." I clench my fists as Erza pounded Natsu's head once more.

"If only I had realized I could've made them suffer and tell me."

Seeing Lucy sweat drop at the two of us "S-scary." She whispered.

"I see that's why you needed us." Gray observed as Erza nodded.

"I felt that we couldn't oppose a whole guild so we asked for your help." Erza confirmed as I clenched my fists at my stupidity.

"S-scary!" Lucy mumbled. "By the way Erza-san what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Please just call me Erza, I use re-equip magic."

"Erza's magic is so pretty her opponent's blood goes everywhere!" Happy spoke up happily before nibbling on his fish.

"That's pretty?" Lucy asked Happy.

"I think your magic is prettier than mine, Gray." Erza mentioned chewing on a cake.

Looking at her strangely I tried to figure out where or how she got cake.

"Really?" Gray asked putting his fist over his palm as a magic circle appeared he opened his fist revealing a ice made Fairy Tail emblem. "Ice magic." He spoke with hints of pride in his voice as he showed the emblem to Lucy.

"So that's why you two don't get along? Because Natsu uses fire magic and you use ice?" Lucy pointed out as I put on a thinking face.

"Really?" Erza thought.

"Whatever." Gray replied coolly.

"What about you Takeo?" Lucy asked as Erza looked at me with concern.

"I use lightning and fire magic or at least I used to." I grin rubbing the back of my neck "But now I use this trusty blade." I show her the katana by my hip as she looked at me curiously, but deciding not to ask me further due to the heavy atmosphere of her question.

* * *

 **Onibus Station**

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" Gray piped up as walked off the train.

"I doubt it." I mumble.

"I don't know but I came here to find out." Erza spoke determinedly pulling her huge luggage behind her.

"Sounds like a wild goose chase to me." Lucy stated.

"Hmmm I feel like we're forgetting something." I think out loud as we made our way across the platform.

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy asked confused. "He departed." Happy waved towards the train as a lightbulb lit above my head as I put my fist into my palm.

"We forgot him." I finally say as Lucy dropped her bag her mouth agape.

"I was so busy telling my story, I forgot about him!" Erza said in shock "What have I done? This is all my fault!" She said in shame "Please will someone hit me?" She pleaded as Lucy sweat dropped.

"Now, now." Lucy calmed Erza down as I pat her head.

"We need to stop that train." Erza thought out loud rubbing her chin before walking over to the emergency lever and pulling it down as Lucy, Gray, Happy, and I stood there staring at her dumbly.

"Now look here, you can't just go pulling the emergency lever!" A man wearing the train station's uniform cried out frantically to Erza as she stood there with her hand on the lever.

"It's for my ally, please understand." She spoke calmly.

"It's going too far!" He cried.

"Please bring our luggage to the hotel." She requested as I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Why me?" He denied.

"All people from Fairy Tail are like this, aren't they?" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Yup." I answered calmly.

"Not me." Gray spoke as we both turned towards him only to see him half naked.

"Then where are your clothes?" Lucy shrieked.

"Ok, let's go get Natsu." Erza called us over as we caught up to her.

"We're going to need something to catch up to the train." I mumbled to myself. "Follow me." I said before breaking out into a sprint as they all followed me.

Rushing outside I see it "Let's use the magic-four-wheeler!" I pointed as Erza nodded in approval.

Running up to one of them Erza quickly hopped into the driver's seat hooking her arm into the magic consumer.

"Erza, let me drive!" I start as she looked me in the eyes seriously.

"Takeo, you barely have any reserves how are you going to drive?" She questioned as her words slapped me across the face.

"Fine, but don't use up all your magic to go fast. We still have a whole guild to take down." I spoke with bitterly as she nodded. Noticing how there wasn't any more room and that Gray had to climb on top I sigh. "Alright go, I'll run." I exclaimed as Erza looked at me full of concern. "Just go!" I commanded as she looked back once more before pumping her magic into the four-wheeler.

Seeing the tires rotate quickly into the ground kicking up dirt I gain a competitive smile "Let's see if I'm getting rusty." I mutter to myself before quickly taking off alongside the fast four-wheel.

Looking up ahead we start nearing the train seeing something pink pop out of the train's window my eyes widen "Gray duck!" I shout as he looked up stupidly.

"Huh?"

"GAHHH!" Natsu and Gray's voice cried out in pain as their heads collided.

Digging my feet into the ground I see their two bodies fly off into the ground "Natsu, Gray are you okay?" Erza called coming to a screeching stop in the four-wheeler.

"That hurt, idiot!" Gray cried as I pulled them both up onto their feet.

"Shut up! You left me behind!" Natsu screamed.

"That we did, at least you are unhurt." Erza spoke "Somehow…" she slammed Natsu's head into her armor chestplate as I literally felt his pain.

"What do you mean unhurt? I got into a fight with some weird guy on the train." Natsu explained as I frowned.

"Weird guy?" Lucy asked.

"That guy who took Happy! He said he was part of Eisenwald or something." Natsu spoke nonchalantly as I grinded my teeth.

Before I could do anything Erza smacks Natsu across the face "Idiot! Eisenwald are the people we're after! How could you let them escape from under your nose?" She yelled as Lucy, Gray, and I watched her from a distance.

"This is the first time I heard about it!" Natsu spoke up confused.

" _Did she forget she knocked him out?"_ I think to myself.

"How did he look?" Erza demanded.

"Nothing stood out really, but he had this flute in the shape of a skull with three eyes!" Natsu remembered.

"I've heard of that, it's a death song! Lullaby, I've read about it in books!" She spoke up in realization.

"Hurry, get into the car!" Erza commanded as they climbed in I nodded to her as she immediately pumped in a large amount of magic zooming off.

"Damn, she's going to use up all her magic driving that thing." I mutter quickly sprinting behind them.

"Erza, you're driving too fast! The four-wheel is going to drain to much magic from you!" I shout to her as she pushes forward.

"Who knows what Eriogor's going to do with that kind of magic in his hands?" She yelled to me before pumping even more magic into the vehicle.

"Erza, you'll be exhausted when we get there!" I try reasoning with her.

"We don't have much time left!" She shouted back.

"You're so stubborn!" I shout at her as she frowns at me.

"Isn't it going to be a matter of time until they're caught by the army?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice if it happens." Erza responds.

Glancing over to her I notice the SE plug is inflating by the amount of magic she's pumping into it as we zoom through the streets of the town. "Erza you're going too fast!" I shout knowing my words would fall upon deaf ears.

Coming to a stop I dig my legs into the dirt skidding to a halt. "Doesn't matter because we're here." Erza replied back quickly pulling the SE-plug from her arm and hopping off.

* * *

Running towards the smoking train station we push our way through the crowd gathered outside the station. Watching Erza stomp her way up to the conductors I hear her demand "You! What's the situation inside?" She put a hand on his shoulder before he could even answer she slams her fist into his face knocking him out instantly. Walking up to the man beside him "What's the situation inside?" She repeated herself.

"Eep!" He cried as she head-butted him into the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Guess she doesn't need people who don't answer quickly." Lucy sweat dropped as I let out a chuckle watching Erza.

"At least it gets the job done." I say as she got one of the men to tell her about the situation.

"Eisenwald is inside! Let's go!" She returned back to us promptly with the information.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy cried out as Gray glanced down noticing his clothes were missing.

"Supposedly an army platoon had entered but hasn't returned." Erza reported to us as we sprinted through the train station.

After a few minutes we see scattered bodies of army men all around the stair and station. Hearing Lucy let out a gasp I felt my throat tighten a bit as we continued forward. Finally reaching the main part of the station we see a man with white hair floating above a whole guild right "I knew you'd come." He cackled. "You Fairy Tail Flies!" He laughed as I felt my blood boil at his words.

"So you're Erigor?" Erza's voice boomed in the big station as the floating man snickered.

"What are you scoundrels after and what do you plan to use Lullaby for?" Erza demanded with an air of confidence surrounding her.

"You don't know? What's here at the train station?" He asked a mischievous smile across his face.

"Great riddles." I groan.

"Wow, he flew." Lucy and Happy gasped.

"You plan on broadcasting Lullaby?" Erza questioned frowning.

"I wonder just how many people are in this area right now." He taunted as I clenched my fists. "And if I so happen to increase the volume the sound will reverberate throughout the whole city!"

"How dare you make innocent people listen to it!" Erza scowled.

"The Shinigami has come to punish them!" He cried out smiling.

"You aren't going to get your rights back by killing." Lucy stated.

"What makes you think we want our rights back? We want power, those with power can rule the future!" He spoke evilly.

"Too bad for you Flies because you won't get to see the dark age, you'll be in the afterlife!" A pineapple headed guy called out as he controlled shadows towards us more specifically Lucy.

Before I could move I see Natsu in front of her his fists aflame as he deflected the attack.

"You!" Pineapple head yelled at Natsu "I need to pay you back!" He smirked arrogantly.

"Take care of them." Erigor commanded his guild before whisking away.

"He ran away!" Lucy commented.

"Natsu, Gray you two go find him." I look back towards them.

"Yes, as long as you both work together." Erza added as they immediately butted heads.

"Did you hear us?" Erza yelled at them as they quickly shrunk.

"A-aye, sir!" They responded blasting away to look for Erigor.

"I, Rayule, will bring them down!" a man with a black and yellow jack announced.

"I'll go too!" Pineapple head said before sinking into his shadow.

"After we finish these guys we'll find them too." Erza watched them run off.

"Us three against this many?" Lucy asked unsure.

"Three scrubs." A man commented as another cracked his knuckles.

"We're going to pluck your wings, fly babies!" the man with whisker marks laughed.

"But we're so cute. You wouldn't dare…" Lucy started as I gagged a bit at the display.

"Wretches!" Erza muttered as a magic circle appeared at her raised fist. Summoning her signature blade with a wing shaped hilt.

"A magic sword!" Lucy awed in amazement.

"If I hear any of you utter one more insult towards Fairy Tail… I can't guarantee you'll live to see tomorrow." Erza growled.

"That ain't nothing we ain't seen before!" They charged "We've got plenty of our own magic swords!"

"Ready, Erza?" I look towards her as she nods.

"Let's go Takeo!"

Swinging her blade she takes down several men slowly unsheathing my katana I swing back the butt of my blade into a man's gut as he falls to the ground.

Taking another big swing Erza takes out another portion of the members as I dodged several strikes I charge into a group of men taking them all out.

"How about some of this!"

Seeing beams of light wiz towards us I quickly maneuver between the shots until I'm in front of the mages bringing my blade down, they collapse onto the ground. Looking back at Erza and the beams heading towards her she jumps up quickly re-equipping her blade into a spear.

Taking two strokes with her spear men go flying as she quickly re-equips into two blades duel wielding as a group of men jump her.

Focusing back onto the men barging towards me I swiftly move on my feet as I swung my blade at their heads knocking them out upon impact.

"T-this woman, can equip so fast and that guy I-I don't think he's used any magic yet!" A man with green spikey hair cried.

Hearing men charging towards me in all directions I hear Lucy shout "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" As a giant human crab man appeared in front of us holding a pair of crab themed scissors.

"Let's get the weird hair guy!" A group of men ran towards Lucy as Cancer looked at them challengingly.

Seeing Cancer quickly move with precise cutting he destroys their weapons along with trimming their hair. Letting out a laugh at their "Kappa-styled" hair I get knocked on the head by a mace.

"Good job Lucy." Erza complemented "However there are still a lot left." She observed. "No matter, I'll take them out!" as she started to glow before she was consumed by a light covering her whole body.

"Ohh! Her armor's coming off!" They cooed watching Erza intently with hearts in their eyes as I felt my face twitch.

"I'm gonna kill you all." I mumble cracking my knuckles disappearing I quickly reappear behind them.

Taking my leg I swing it at their head's creating sort of a domino effect knocking them all into the opposite wall in the station as I made sure to indent their faces into the wall.

"Wow, Takeo and Erza are an amazing duo." Lucy whispered as Happy explained to her how Erza's magic worked.

Finishing her transformation she reveals herself in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Oohhh!" The guild members watched as I raised my fist before slamming it down onto all of their faces, repeatedly until there was smoke coming out of their heads.

"Wow." Lucy spoke in amazement at the transformation.

"Well things are over here buddies." I smile devilishly towards the men as I turned towards Lucy "I would back up a bit if I were you."

"Dance my blades…" Erza chanted.

"N-no it can't be… could they be…" The man with green spikey hair uttered.

"Circle Sword!" Erza called as her blades cut everything in its way in a circle shape as their bodies flew and scattered around the station.

"W-woah. She wiped them out in a single blow." Lucy stuttered.

"Just wait until you see Take." Happy smiled.

"Damn you! I'll take you on!" The whiskered man shouted as his hands glowed.

"Not today!" I smiled appearing in front of him as I brought my blade onto his head. Watching him sink on to his feet I look over to the shocked large green haired man.

"They're the most powerful duo in Fairy Tail… The Fairy King and Queen, Oberon Takeo and Titania Erza!" He shouted with realization. "I'm not going up against that!" He shouted running off as Erza changed back into her normal armor.

"Wow! I think I'm in love!" Lucy admired as I chuckled.

"Too late." I smile as Erza ignored me.

"Go after him." Erza looked towards Lucy.

"M-me?" She said shocked.

"I'm counting on you!" Erza snapped back.

"O-off I go!" She replied quickly running off scared as I let out a sigh. Hearing a thud I look behind to Erza who's on her knee.

"I must've driven that four-wheeler too fast." She mumbled to herself before looking up to me as I smiled softly before I helped her up and let her lean on my shoulder.

"It's up to them now." I whisper to her.

"We need to warn everyone." Erza said frantically as I nodded.

Picking her up bridal style I break out into a fast sprint "Let's head to the front of the station." I say to her as she nods.

* * *

Running through the maze like halls we finally reach the front of the station where there was crowd of people standing there watching and waiting. Putting Erza down I see her walk over to a train conductor and yanking the megaphone from his hands.

"If you value your lives, than get away from here immediately! The station has been taken over by evil wizards and they are attempting to kill everyone here! Evacuate as far away as you can!" She shouted into the megaphone as the crowd of civilians screamed in terror as they ran into the distance.

"Hey, you! Why'd you make everyone panic!" Another train conductor yelled at us.

"Would you have preferred if everyone died instead?" I asked turning towards him.

"You people should evacuate as well." Erza suggested as they too ran off. "Now there's no one near the station."

"What will you do now Erigor?" I mutter as we turned around.

"That station is surrounded by wind?" Erza spoke in shock as my jaw dropped.

Hearing a chuckle from behind us I spin around "Erigor what have you done?" I shout as he laughed.

"I've always wanted to fight the King and Queen but alas I don't have any time left." He shrugged before his hand glowed and a bright light blinded us as a beam of magic came towards us causing us to fly backwards.

Groaning I open my eyes letting them adjust to the sudden light as I clenched my fist "Dammit." I curse as I noticed our surroundings "Erigor, come fight us then!" I shout as I ran towards the wind wall shoulder first.

Letting out a shout of pain I fly backwards "Hahaha, you can only enter from the outside and if you try to leave the wind will shred you apart." Erigor laughed. "Well I have spent too much time meddling with you Fairy Flies!" He snickered before whisking away.

"Come back here!" I yell running towards the wall once more as I felt the wind ripping away and cutting into my skin before I flew back.

"Damn that Erigor, where could he be heading?" Erza muttered.

Grinding my teeth I frown "So he wasn't aiming towards this station this station after all?"

Seeing Erza's angry face she stands up charging towards the wall of wind as I pull her back. "It's not going to work." I tell her as I feel her struggling against my grip. "You'll only be wasting magic on it." I continue until I see her calm down a bit as I let her go.

"I'm going to 'talk' to those guild members." Erza said as I sweat dropped at her emphasis.

Picking her up I wince a bit at the fresh cuts on my skin "Let's go." I smile at her as she looks at me with worry. "Don't worry about me, we've got a whole town to worry about." I assure her as her thoughts resumed the situation at hand.

Swiftly moving on my feet with Erza in my arms I frown thinking about where Erigor could've gone "That bastard." I whisper.

* * *

Reaching the main part of the station where we had beaten up Eisenwald I put Erza down as she quickly approaches each member she asked "How do you dispel the wind wall?" before promptly knocking them unconscious because of their unsatisfactory answer.

Letting out a sigh I pick up the unconscious men tying them up with some rope to make sure they would make a break for it.

Eventually tying up all but one man the one with whiskers and a pompadour "L-like I said there's no way we could dispel a magic wall!" He stammered terrified.

"Erza, Takeo!" Gray's voice called as I looked up onto the second floor to Gray surprisingly with his clothes on.

"Gray? You're not with Natsu?" She asked.

"We split up. But don't mind that now Eisenwald's real objective is the town down the line from here!"

"What?" Erza said shocked.

"It's where the old man's having their regular meeting!" He shouted as it clicked in my head.

"Dammit." I mumble slamming my fist into the ground.

"So that's what you're planning!" Erza shouted with a dark aura enveloping her body as she tugged at the man's collar as he shrieked. "But this place is surrounded by a magic wind wall."

"Yeah, I saw it earlier." Gray nodded. "You'll be minced meat if you force yourself out." He added as my stomach growled at the words meat.

"Hehe." I rub my neck as both Gray and Erza sweat dropped at me.

"If we continue to sit her Erigor will be getting closer to where the Guild Masters are." Erza mentioned.

"That pineapple head!" I shouted as an idea came "That's the guy who was able to dispel Lullaby's seal!" I said in realization.

"A dispeller?" Gray mumbled.

"Tch." The whiskered man cursed as Erza threw him onto the ground.

"We need to find him to dispel the wind wall!" Erza hopped onto her feet.

Grabbing Erza by her waist I gracefully jump to the second floor of the station next to Gray. "Show us which way Natsu went." I tell Gray as he nods.

"Did someone attack you?" I ask noticing his dirty appearance as we ran through the station's halls.

"Yeah, he kind of resembled a mummy." Gray thought to himself as we turned a corner.

"Damn, pineapple head probably went after Natsu." I mutter to myself as I checked on Erza's condition.

Rushing through each corridor we reach two hallways one going left and the other going right stopping Gray pointed to the left "He went that way."

Sticking my nose in the air I smelt faint traces of Natsu as we felt tremors shaking the train station.

"What was that?" Erza whispered to herself.

"We need to hurry before they destroy the whole station!" Gray shouted as we continued sprinting down the hall.

After a few minutes the smell of burnt things over whelmed my nose "Natsu's near." I tell them just as destroyed walls come into view "Yup, Natsu has been here." I confirmed as more holes appeared in walls.

"Natsu!" Erza called "That's enough! We need him!" She continued as we ran up a flight of stairs.

"Good job Flame-brain!" Gray congratulated.

Reaching the top Erza re-equips a sword jumping up she brings her sword down barely missing Natsu's head as he lets out an "Eep!"

Stabbing the wall behind where pineapple head was Erza looks at him dead in the eyes "Dispel the magic wind wall, and don't give us any trouble!" She threatened as Natsu was shaking in fear from his previous experience.

Looking at pineapple head I see him on the verge of tears and shaking "S-she ain't kidding man!" Natsu stuttered. "Erza's a monster!"

"Enough!" Gray told him.

Just after he said that an arm goes through pineapple head "W-why?" He spluttered falling onto the ground revealing the fat spikey green haired man from earlier as I felt something inside me snap.

"Dammit! There goes our only exit." Gray cursed.

"Kage, stay with me! We need your power!" Erza lifted pineapple's head up "You're the only one who can dispel the magic wind wall!" Erza shouted desperately. "Don't die!"

"Damn you!" I shout "Wasn't he apart if your guild too, your our ally?" I shout at him as Natsu looked at me in shock.

"Eek!" The man cried sinking back into the wall as I felt my blood boil in my veins.

"You bastards make me sick!" I roar running towards the wall I slam my fists against it completely destroying it and knocking the green haired man out in the process.

"Kage, you have to stay with us!" Erza shouted.

"It's no use, he's unconscious." Gray tried telling her.

"I can't let you die!" Erza said frustratingly slamming pineapple's head onto the ground shaking him. "You have to dispel the wall!"

"Wait! He can't do it in this condition." Gray tried to reason with her.

"We must force him!" Erza continued slamming his head as Lucy sweat dropped walking into the room.

"Um… Am I interrupting something?" She mumbled.

Taking in a deep breath I calm myself down before turning around to everyone "We need to go." I finally say as everyone nodded in agreement.

Seeing Erza start dragging him I sweat drop "Here." I say as she hands him over roughly picking him up I carry him on my back. Running alongside everyone we rush down a flight of stairs "Damn this is going to take too long." I mumble as I ran straight towards a wall. "Shortcut!" I shout as I took in a breath unlocking my magic, I let it flow out of my body wrapping it around me like a shield. Busting through the wall as if it were a sheet of paper I gracefully land on two feet one story down from the station.

Looking up at the hole I see Natsu fall out landing head first into the ground, next Erza who also gracefully landed, on Natsu who let out a strangled breath.

Seeing everyone else hop down with ease and Lucy with the help of Happy I set pineapple head on the ground before turning to the magic wind wall, just out of the corner of my eye I see Natsu run towards the wall "Wa-" I start as he bounces off the wall his hand cut up in pain.

Walking over to him I see him clutching his hand in pain "That is what happens when you try to escape." Gray explained to Lucy as she watched Natsu terrified.

"Kage, I'm begging you! Please lend us your power!" Erza pleaded at the knocked out pineapple head.

"Damn, I'll tear this wall to shreds!" Natsu shouted covering his hands in flames beating against the wall of wind. Watching him fly back I felt everyone's despair settle upon us like a heavy rain cloud.

"It'll be bad if we don't hurry!" Lucy spoke urgently as I clenched my fists in frustration.

"AARRGGG!" Natsu cried jumping at the magic wind wall as sparks flew from the friction.

"Natsu stop!" Gray shouted.

"Stop it already! You're going to smash yourself to pieces!" Lucy cried.

Pulling him back Lucy held him "Aha!" Natsu shouted smacking Lucy.

"Spirits!" He cried. "Can't we just go through the Celestial Gate like when they were able to transport through the Spirit world to Everlue mansion, remember?" He spoke excitedly.

"Well a normal person would die if they did that. You wouldn't be able to breath and you can only open the gate where a Celestial wizard is." Lucy elaborated as Natsu started at her dumbly.

"Like I said the least we would need is another Celestial wizard outside the station." Lucy continued.

"Just do it!" Natsu wined.

"I told you, I can't!" She persisted as Gray and I let out a sigh.

"Lucy! I remember!" Happy screamed as we jumped at his voice.

"The thing I was talking about when we came here!" Happy spoke quickly.

"When you kept calling me weird?" Lucy mused.

"Here!" Happy showed her a golden key as something flashed in my head.

"I just remembered something." I mumble to myself with a small smile.

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy gasped. "You can't go stealing people's keys!" Lucy fretted pulling at Happy's lips.

"But Virgo herself said to give it to you!" Happy cried. "Virgo can dig the hole underneath the wind wall." Happy continued as Lucy pulled at his cheeks before dropping him.

"Way to go, Happy!" She cheered picking him up with a smile on her previously dark face. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Lucy smiled.

"Because you were pinching me." Happy replied as Lucy got on her knee's bowing for forgivness.

"I'll give you a reward later!" Lucy gushed begging as Happy smiled victoriously.

"I'll be looking forward to that reward!" He grinned.

Grabbing the key she chants "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits!" as her key glowed brightly.

Turning to Erza I crouch down next to her "How is he." I ask her as she looks up to me stress evident in her face.

"It's not good, doesn't look like he'll wake up any time soon." Erza spoke impatiently as I looked her in the eyes.

"I'll make sure no one else gets hurt ok?" I told her confidently staring into her eyes as she nodded hesitantly never breaking eye contact. Standing up I see a pink haired girl in a maid outfit talking to Lucy.

Walking up next to Natsu I see the pink haired girl bow to Lucy "Yes, princess." Before drilling into the ground.

"Everyone into the hole!" Gray shouted as Natsu ran back for pineapple head. "What are you doing?" Gray shouted.

"We can't have him die after I fought with him, it'll leave a bad taste in my mouth." Natsu responded slinging him over his shoulder.

Listening to him I felt a small smile form at my lips.

* * *

After a few minutes of crawling we finally made it back out to land. Placing pineapple head on the ground he snickers.

"You'll never catch up to him now…we win." He groaned.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza realized.

"Happy's gone too." I said. "Damn, they must've gone after Erigor." Picking up pineapple head I point to the four-wheeler. "We need to hurry." I spoke hastily as everyone piled into the car.

Throwing pineapple head inside I crawl in as Erza put the SE plug back around her arm.

"Why'd you take me with you?" Pineapple piped up.

"We couldn't have left you there, so we'll find you a doctor in Clover." Lucy replied almost obviously. "You should be grateful!"

"No… I meant why did you save me?"

"I see you'll use me as a bargaining chip with Erigor, well he's as cold as they come. He wouldn't do anything for me." He said.

"Woah, dark." Lucy mumbled.

"Gahhh!" we cried as the four wheeler hit a bump. Falling forward I smack my head against a seat as Lucy's butt goes flying into pineapple head's head.

"Erza?" I shout.

"Sorry, everything's fine!" She shouted back.

"Sorry!" Lucy cried.

"Don't go shoving your big ass in my face!" Pineapple head cried clutching his face in pain.

Feeling a sudden spike in magic power my eyes go wide "We need to hurry." I whisper to myself.

* * *

"We're here!" Erza announced as I quickly hopped out of the car to see a grinning Natsu.

"Geez, you guys are late! It's already over!" Natsu smiled.

Seeing Erza stumble off the four wheel I catch her "Are you ok?" I ask concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She responded.

"You actually had trouble with this guy?" Gray initiated their fight as their heated argument started.

Looking down to the unconscious Erigor I dove to the ground along with Erza "Get down!" I yelled as everyone followed me. Just as the magic four-wheel flew over our heads with pineapple head inside holding the flute.

"Pineapple head! That's dangerous!" I yelled as he smiled victoriously.

"I've got Lullaby now!" He cackled. "You've let your guard down flies!"

Standing there with our mouth's open in shock still processing what had just happened we watch the dust from the four wheel kicking up in the distance.

"That bastard!" Natsu and I howled.

* * *

"There's the master!" Gray pointed as we saw pineapple head and Gramps under the ledge.

"Shh." An oddly seductive yet disturbing voice came from behind us as I turned my head around slightly.

"Ekkkk!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy cried.

"We're just getting to the good part. Now watch!" Master Bob smiled. "Wow you all are so cute~ just my type~" He gushed.

"Who the heck is this?" Lucy whispered to Erza.

"That's Master Bob." She answered.

"Erza, sweetie, how you've grown!~" He smiled.

"That's the master of Blue Pegasus?" Lucy said.

"Just play it." Gramps said calmly as pineapple head seemed to struggle with the flute in his hands almost hesitantly.

"We can't let him play it!" Natsu hissed struggling along with Gray against Master Bob's strong grip.

"Like he said this is the good part." Master Goldmine smiled as Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Master Goldmine?" She whispered in awe.

"Nothing's going to change. The weak will be weak, but that's okay because humans are weak by nature. That's why we have guilds where our friends and guildmates gather together. He finished with a wise smile playing at his lips as pineapple head started to tremble clutching the flute in his hands.

Hearing the clutter of the flute hitting the ground Kage drops onto his knees in anguish "I-I surrender." He stuttered in defeat.

"Gramps!" We cry rushing towards him big grins plastered across our faces.

Circling around him he looks surprised "Oh! Why are you all here?"

"Excellent, as always!" Erza praised slamming Gramp's head into her chestplate with a thud as the impact made a bone crushing sound.

"That's gonna bruise!" He shouted as Erza put him down.

"Way to go, Gramps!" Natsu smiled patting his head repeatedly as I smiled.

"Nice one." I grin as Gramps looked up to Natsu.

"Stop patting me!"

" _What the hell is that?"_ I think to myself worriedly at the darkly potent magic aura being given off from behind us. "Don't tell me…" I don't complete my thought as electricity sparks around Lullaby.

"A bunch of cowardly wizards, ever last one of you!" The flute bellowed darkly as the purple aura swirled around it.

"Something's coming out!" Happy screamed.

"What the fuck?" I mutter as a large magic circle appeared above us.

Glowing I felt a wave of panic wash over me "A demon." I say under my breath in realization my eyes growing wider.

"I can't stand it anymore!" The voice echoed. "I'll devour them myself!" as the glowing around the circle grew bright eventually sending a blinding light into our eyes.

Feeling the ground beneath us tremble from the two enormous claw shaped feet a three eyed purple almost brown demon toward over us its eyes gleaming angrily at us "Your pitiful souls, that is!"

Hearing nervous chatter my senses go numb as I felt my heart beat quicken quickly pumping blood throughout my veins to the point my it felt like there was a drum beating inside my ears.

 _ **Thump**_

 _ **Thump**_

My heart rang smashing against my ribcage as my breaths shallowed "Let's go!" Erza commanded as Gray and Natsu nodded.

Seeing them sprint forward I grit my teeth clutching my head at the massive headache pulsating in my forehead I fall onto my knees.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAA!"** a roar emits from my mouth as if by instinct I felt my markings grow across my skin. Letting out another roar my fangs grow a bit longer along with two horns on my forehead closing my eyes I stand up straight before reopening them revealing my now ember eyes that were almost glowing.

Feeling the finally pulsation run throughout my body I look towards the giant demon as Erza,Natsu, and Gray swiftly glide across it's body delivering one attack to the next in a synchronized manner. Seeing them deliver their final attacks I take in a big breath.

"Get back now if you don't want to get obliterated!" I yelled as they all got back a reasonable amount. Throwing my head back I chant spell

" **Flames that set ablaze all things deemed unholy, with my advent, vanish and remove thy befoulment Phoenix Flames erupt!"** My voice bellows as winds whipped around us and golden flames gathered around my body as the demon looked at me in shock.

"W-wait-" it started.

Aiming towards the demon I let my flames scorch it as it cried out in pain. Increasing my magic output by tenfold the flames grow wider and taller completely engulfing the demon until a beam of light shot out from my flames into the clouds. Separating the dark clouds they seem to almost immediately shatter as a small amount of ethernano rained down on us.

"Excellent!" Gramps said proudly.

"Wonderful!" Master Bob crooned.

"They defeated Zeref's demon so easily." Master Goldmine observed.

"W-wow!" Kage said speechlessly "So this is what Fairy Tail wizards are like?"

Standing tall with Erza, Natsu, and Gray the smoke cleared as we stood together victoriously grinning I look over to them "Awesome job." I smile to each of them.

"That was amazing!" Lucy called rushing over to us.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Natsu smiled.

"He was a pushover." Gray commented smiling.

"But look." A man pointed as we all looked behind us to a hug hole in the ground along with several missing mountains.

Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly I chuckle "Oops."

"They went overboard!" The crowd cried as Gramp's soul came out of his body at the scene.

"Haha, we really did a number on it!" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah…" I smile as the adrenalin finally wore off. Feeling the fatigue from using too much magic my legs gave out from underneath me, but right before I could hit the ground a armor clad arm catches me.

"T-thanks, Erza." I whisper tiredly as a smile wipes across her own tired face. Feeling my eye lids get heavier I yawn "I-I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"I love you." Erza whispered into my ear as a smile brushed across my lips.

"Forever…" I couldn't finish my sentence as sleep washed over my exhausted body.

"Forever and always." Erza finished.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Like always thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! You are welcomed to PM me future plot ideas, until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Revisit with the Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 _Memory_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 21: Revisit with the Past**

 **Takeo POV**

After a day of wondering in a desert lost, we had finally returned to Magnolia in one piece each of us returning to our homes to get some rest for the next day. Letting out a tired breath I push open the door to my house "I'm home!" I call expecting Kuma to answer "Must be asleep." I grumble pulling my bag through the door.

"I should get a house closer to the guild, so I don't have to hike through a whole frickin forest to get home." I mutter tiredly.

Walking into my living room I take off my jacket hanging it up as I spotted a light in the kitchen. "Who's that?" I think out loud.

Peering inside the kitchen I spot a white haired beauty stirring something over the stove. "Well you're the least expected person to come breaking into someone else's house." I chuckle as Mira spins around surprised at my voice.

Seeing a smile grow across her lips she rushes over to me "I missed you!" She breathed placing a kiss on my lips.

"And I missed that." I winked as she pinched my arm with a playful smile before we both let out a laugh.

Hearing the pot she was stirring steam up her eyes widen "Oh shoot." She muttered rushing back over to the stove carefully taking care of the heat. Walking over to her I look over her shoulder before placing my head onto her shoulder watching her cook.

"I can't cook with you like that." She scolded with a smile.

"But I know you like it." I whispered blowing into her ear before I stood up next to her.

"So anything I can do to help?" I ask as she nodded.

"You can take a seat." She replied pointing towards the dinner table. "So are you going to tell me about the mission or are you going to wait for me to ask?" Mira asked as I let out a laugh.

"I was getting there no need to rush." I smile before telling her about what had happened down to every detail.

"You used magic?" Mira spoke with hints of worry in her voice as her stirring quickened.

Seeing the pot start to bubble I nod "Yes." I answer quickly as her stirring got faster.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You should go get rested I'll bring this up to you." She spoke caringly as I hugged her from behind.

"Hey look, I'm fine so you don't need to worry alright?" I smile softly.

"I don't need to worry?" She repeated as I saw her eyebrows threatening to scrunch up into a frown.

"Y-yeah." I smile nervously glancing at the clock.

Seeing her look back to me she lets out a sigh "No matter what I tell you, you'll continue to use your magic. But if you ever decide to die on me I'll kill you." Mira smiled scarily as I put up my two hands defensively.

"A-alright!" I say quickly as she nodded in approval.

Hearing the click of the stove being turned off Mira smiles lovingly to me "Sit down, I'll bring it to you." Nodding I sit down at the table.

Smelling the delicious aroma of her cooking she places a plate of steaming food in front of me, admiring her work I big grin spreads across my cheeks. "Wow! This is amazing as always!" I shine her one of my signature grins as my stomach growled in hunger.

Giggling she points to the plate "Better eat up before your stomach eats itself."

Nodding I hungrily shovel spoonful's of food into my mouth as my cheeks puffed up like a squirrel's. "Mfffghg!" I try saying with my mouth full as Mira laughed nodding.

Seeing her sit down next to me I continue eating, every few seconds glancing up to her almost as if I was checking if she were still there by my side. Noticing her strange look I swallow my food "Something the matter?" I ask chewing.

Shaking her head she smiles noticing the necklace around her neck I smile. "Do you remember the little blonde girl who won a Zodiac key a few years ago at the Sakura Festival bingo game?" I ask eating another spoonful.

Putting a hand up to her lips she gained an adorable thinking face "I think so why?" She asked "Wait don't tell me she's your daughter?" She gained a panicky look as I choked on my food.

"Don't be silly!" I shout as she giggled. "Anyways, it turns out she'll become a great wizard because her name is Lucy."

"Really? What a coincidence!" Mira said surprised as I nodded. "Oh right I had something to ask you too." She said as I looked up from my plate.

Seeing her face transition over to her begging, puppy face I mentally prepare myself for what she was about to say. Pulling out a flyer she hands it over to me, scanning the flyer I choke. Hitting my chest to prevent myself from chocking to death I see Mira still begging.

"Modeling?" I read out loud as her eyes got even bigger trying to persuade me. "Can't you ask some other guy to model for Sorcerer Weekly? I mean they already got pictures of me and Erza in the last edition." I try reasoning with her.

"But they really, really need one for this edition and those were just paparazzi picture not modeling." Mira begged as I sighed.

"No, there's no way I'm doing this." I continue crossing my hands in front of my chest stubbornly.

"Please?" Mira asked.

"No!" I puff my cheeks up childishly.

"Please?"

"No!"

"They really need our help for this edition." Mira's voice got quiet as tears started to form at her eyes.

"W-wait, wait, wait! I'll do it, alright?" I say quickly pulling her into a hug. Letting her go I see her grin victoriously as I let out a playful groan. "I got played again?" I whine as she stuck out her tongue.

Pinching her cheek she pouts "That hurt!" She cried as we looked at each other before we both broke out into a fit of laughter.

Wiping away her tears of laughter she smiles softly to me "I love you."

"And I love you." I say looking into her dark blue eyes.

Taking her cheek into my palm my chest felt warm and my heart was beating fast "You're gorgeous." I whisper breathless as her face went pink.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kuma's voice came as I flew backwards and fell back on my chair.

"Gahhh!" I shout in surprise as I landed with a thud on the ground.

Peering over to me Kuma looks at me mischievously "Sorry, for interrupting." He giggled before suspiciously by sliding out of the room.

Getting up I look over to Mira sheepishly "Hehe…" I chuckle rubbing the back of my head as she giggled into her hand.

Looking over to the clock I ask Mira "Why don't you stay the night?"

"I guess I could, I already told my siblings I would be out late." Mira thought out loud as I nodded in agreement.

Picking up my dirty plate I place it into the sink before running some water into it. Closing the water I let out a tired breath "I almost forgot, I have a fight with Natsu tomorrow." I tell Mira as her eyes sparkle with interest.

"Where is it going to be?" She asked.

"At the train station, he challenged Erza and I before we left on our mission." I breathed running a tired hand through my spikey locks.

"I could really use a haircut." I mumble noticing how the hair at my forehead reached down to my eyes.

"What was that?" Mira asked while washing the dishes.

"Hey! Let me at least wash my own dishes!" I protest as she continued washing.

"Nope! You need to rest for tomorrows fight, you don't want to lose." She smiled as I grinned tiredly watching her finish, I pick her up bridal style.

"Only if you come with me." I whisper huskily into her ear as she shuddered. Walking up the stairs I push open the door to my room, walking in I close the door before placing Mira onto the bed.

Casually pulling off my clothes until I was in my boxers I notice Mira's face change several shades of red I look at her confused. Before it hit me, "I usually sleep in my boxers." I clarify her thoughts as she nodded slowly her red face remaining.

Letting out a yawn I crawl in bed next to Mira who was already under the sheets. Pulling her into a hug I feel her readjust herself within my grasp.

"You're warm." Mira purred.

"So are you." I responded as she placed her head onto my chest.

Listening to each other heartbeats in the darkness of the night with the only source of light being the slivers of light peeking through my curtains we lay in comfort and warmth.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too." Mira said with hints of drowsiness in her voice.

"Goodnight princess." I smile placing a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

Opening my eyes to the small beams of sunlight that shined into my room I felt our bodies entangled with one another. Hearing Mira's steady breathing indicating that she was still asleep I took the time to study her sleeping face.

Tracing the details of her peaceful face I felt her stir as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Good morning." I smile as electric blue meet dark blue.

"Morning." She replied sleepily rubbing her eyes cutely before placing her head back onto my chest.

"I need to go get ready for the fight." I yawn as Mira clung onto me.

"We should stay in bed all day." Mira teased as I raised an eyebrow.

"Tempting." I consider as she pinched my cheek.

"You need to go and I need to go make some breakfast for my siblings." She smiled before kicking her legs over the bed as I sat up.

"I'll meet you at the train station, but don't I get breakfast?" I wine playfully as she stuck out her tongue.

"I made some for you last night, it's on the table." She smiled as I teared up.

"You're too kind." I cry wiping my tears as Mira laughed.

Checking the clock she smiles softly "I'll see you later." She pecked my cheek before walking out with a small hop in her steps as I heard her humming the tune to Autumn Leaves a song I was very familiar with.

Hearing the front door close I hear my communication lacrima buzz in my pocket. Reaching into my pocket I look at the caller "Pergrande…" I mumble reading the words.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Takeo?" A deep throaty recognizable voice asked.

"This is he."

"This is your father, you need to return home as soon as possible." His voice commanded with an unusual hint of bitterness weaved in-between the words.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." I answer reassuringly as I heard a grunt of approval from him.

"I need to get going now." He said hurriedly.

Before I could say anything else the line clicks signaling the end of the call. Frowning at the strangeness of the call I put the lacrima back inside my pocket before walking into the kitchen to find a plate covered with serine wrap sitting on the table.

Feeling a smile tug at the corners of my mouth I sit down pulling the wrap off the plate. Hungrily grabbing a fork I began gobbling down the food _"So good."_ I think to myself shoveling the food into my mouth.

Finishing I let out a satisfying burp before placing the dirty plate into the sink and washing it, checking the time on my watch I hurry back to my room as I pulled on a clean white skin-tight shirt that covered my torso and my neck. Leaving my biceps uncovered as I pulled on my dark blue jacket with yellow trimmings with a collar and a yellow Fairy Tail emblem on the back, putting on a pair of white pants and quickly stuffed them into my dark gray boots (It's the casual clothes Zen Wisteria wears.)

Checking myself in the mirror I nod approvingly "Mira bought me this a while ago." I muse to myself.

Running down stairs I see Kuma in the kitchen with a foot high pile of steaks "Are you heading out already?" He asked as I came to a skidding stop.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the station for the match." I spoke quickly as he nodded.

"I'll come watch after I'm done here." He waved as I made my way out.

Pumping some lightning magic into my legs I swiftly moved through the forest "Tch, still too slow." I cursed pumping more magic into my legs as my surroundings blurred, sweat droplets formed at my forehead.

Finally reaching a crowded train station platform I put my legs down to come to a skidding stop but I hadn't put the huge crowd into the equation so I rammed into a couple people.

"Argh." I groaned as my head spun from the impact. Holding my head my surroundings focus as I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Hehe." I chuckle nervously as I felt Erza's eyes boring holes into my head.

Looking over to her I gulp as she pulls me up from my butt "Why are you late?" She asked coldly as I chuckled.

"I-I got caught up with something." I put my hands up defensively as her chocolate eyes continued to bore holes into my head. "I-I'll bake you a cake." I sigh with defeat as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Her mood instantly changed to a small smile as I let out a breath of relief.

Looking into the crowd I see Mira crying as Gray was trying to comfort her. Walking up behind him I let some of my dark aura leak out as he turned around slowly.

"Gray, why is Mira crying?" I ask calmly as he shook in terror.

"He called Mira dumb." Lucy said as Gray looked at me in fear.

"Is this true?" I question my eyes drilling holes into his head as he nodded slowly.

Cracking my knuckles I gain a sadistic smile as I started to unsheathe my sword letting out another wave of heavy magic. Seeing Gray tremble I let my katana gleam in the sun as Gray's eyes roll back and he passed out on his back.

Putting my sword back into its sheathe I see Lucy staring at me with wide eyes.

"What did I just witness." She mumbled as I turned back to Erza and Natsu.

Walking over to them in the center of the crowd Erza smiles "How long has it been since we've fought?"

"I was just a kid then, things will be different now!" He spoke determinedly as I smiled at his confidence.

"Today's the day I'll beat you both!"

"I don't plan on holding back." Erza spoke calmly as I let out a snort.

Seeing her send a glare at me I smiled nervously "I won't hold back either." I chuckled.

"It's been a while since I've tested my limits!" She said before she re-equipped into her Flame Empress Armor.

Hearing the crowd murmur at her armor choice I look towards Natsu who was obviously very excited.

"Begin!" Gramps called signaling the start of the fight as Natsu lunged forward his fists lighted with flames as Erza dodged the attack.

Appearing behind him I throw my head back my cheeks puff up as a stream of golden flames come out of my mouth straight towards Natsu, but just before it hit him he quickly hops out of the way leaving Erza to take the blast.

Quickly evading my missed shot, a ghost of a smile appears on Erza's face as she looks at Natsu.

Charging towards me with his fists covered in flames he swings at my head as I duck throwing my own flaming fist towards his stomach as he dodges. Countering my attack he brings a flaming foot up swinging it toward my face I jump backwards as Erza takes the moment to attack an open Natsu.

Alternating, Erza and I take turns attacking Natsu as he showed no signs of fatigue while on the other hand I could feel the use of my magic eating up my energy.

Watching Erza elegantly dance with her sword she gracefully reflects Natsu's flames before swiftly bringing her blade down only for Natsu to escape the attack

Waiting for Erza to dodge Natsu's attack I take in gulps of air catching my breath as I see her flying back avoiding a stream of flames from Natsu's mouth.

Taking her place in the battle I narrowly dodge both of his fists as I grinned before looking over to Erza sending her a signal.

Nodding she steadies her blade before swiftly appearing right next to me as Natsu jumped back a few feet to create more space between us.

Simultaneously Erza and I charge at Natsu with the intention to end the fight as I see Natsu running up to us with the same intentions reflecting off his eyes.

Closing in on each other I start to bring my flaming fists down before I hear _**GONG!**_

Stopping mid attack we land back onto our feet as I looked to see who had stopped the fight.

"That's enough." A voice came from within the crowd as a frog humanoid thing walked towards us.

"Everyone stay where you are, I am a messenger from the Council." The frog said staring at Erza, Natsu, and I.

Hearing murmurs come from the crowd I turn towards the frog with curiosity.

"From the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 11 counts of criminal property damage.

"Erza Scarlet and Takeo Wales, you are under arrest." She stated calmly as several gasps became audible from the crowd.

"E-eh?" I mumbled scratching my cheek dumbly as I was still processing the information.

"SAY WHAT?" Natsu shouted in shock.

Standing there with Erza several guards clasped anti-magic handcuffs around our wrists as I looked at him strangely.

"Isn't this a bit much?" I ask.

"Just extra precautions." He grunted as I looked over to Erza who had an unreadable expression on her face.

Exhaling slowly I pull a dango stick from my pocket dimension as I attempted to eat it a guard smacks it out of my hands as it rolls on the floor uneaten.

Turning my head in a scarily slow manner to look at the man who was unamused "We're going to need to confiscate your skewers." He spoke calmly.

"WHAT?" I cried.

Leading us side by side into the back of a prisoner transport vehicle we walk up the incline into the dark wooden clad box with light seeping in through the small barred off windows that seemingly reminded me of a cage. Feeling someone jab me from behind I walk in as Erza followed, taking a seat Erza sits in front of me.

Closing the door the box becomes visibly darker as I looked at Erza I saw her face deep in thought as if she were trying to solve a puzzle.

Looking out the barred window I frown a bit "They've never taken us in for something like this." I said what we were both thinking out loud as Erza sat there silently.

Staring into her distraught eyes I tilt my head a bit and grinned "Hey, don't worry too much about it alright? We've done nothing wrong." I tried reassuring her as she smiled slightly nodding.

Sitting quietly in a suffocating silence for the rest of the trip I felt the transport come to a stop as Erza and I made eye contact she forced a smile before they opened the transport's door. Ushering us out the guards soon leave us with the frog thing that we had met earlier.

Quietly following behind her I bit my tongue in an effort to refrain myself from exploding in anger as I sucked in a breath before walking behind the frog.

Entering the building I felt a frown growing on my face as I struggled to not let out a string of words. Feeling my frown grow into a scowl at a familiar scent I stuck my nose up by instinct trying to figure out the smell. Walking behind the frog thing the smell got stronger as I felt my muscles tighten as if I was about to get attacked letting out a small growl I look forward.

That's when I saw him leaning against the pillar with a smug look on his face. Opening his eyes he makes eye contact with us as I felt anger pulse through my veins "Siegrain!" Erza gasped as I clenched my fists.

Seeing the frog bow down in front of him I let another growl escape emit from my throat "Long time no see, Erza, Takeo." He smiled as I automatically got into a fighting stance or what I could with handcuffs.

"Don't be so on guard." He spoke nonchalantly as I grinded my teeth in fury. "This is a thought projection, my body is currently in ERA and the old men in the next room are all thought projections." He said. "It's not like they'd come all the way here for such a trivial matter." He shrugged as all the dots connected.

"I see." Erza muttered.

"You did this didn't, you." I hissed.

"What a pointless farce!" Erza said harshly as I felt my hatred boil in my throat.

"Don't be so harsh, I'm on Fairy Tail's side. After all the old men were afraid they would share the blame, so they created a plan to push the responsibility onto others. "Scapegoating" if you will." He spoke smugly as I snarled at him.

Before I could release a string of curses Erza's voice boomed "Enough!"

"As you wish." He spoke calmly as I felt my fingernails digging into my skin from how hard I was pressing.

"I wanted to warn you before the trial, say nothing of the past to the old men." He whispered tilting Erza's chin up seeing this I felt something snap in my body. "For both our sakes." He whispered as my enhanced hearing picked it up.

"Let her go!" I snarled my eyes full of hatred. Staying still with his hand still on her chin I refrain myself from cursing and let out another growl. "I said let her go!" I spoke furiously before rushing up to him.

I head butt him as he quickly swings his fist landing a hit on my cheek, landing on my butt I scowl at his smug face "I could add more to your punishment, consider this a warning." He chuckled. "Mutt." He whispered under his breath before disappearing as I grit my teeth at his words.

"Tch." I spat as the stinging subsided from his punch.

"Y-you know some powerful people don't you?" The frog spoke up.

"He's evil." Erza whispered as I got up from the ground.

Regaining my composure the frog leads us into the court room seated with council members as I looked at each one I refrained from scowling when my eyes met with Jellal or "Siegrain" either way he was a bastard.

As Erza and I stepped up to the podium the frog hit its gavel "We will now commence these wizards' trials." Picking up a piece of paper the frog scanned it "The accused, Erza Scarlet and Takeo Wales! Take a stand."

Standing shoulder and shoulder I ignore that bastard's self-satisfied smile as I stared straight at the frog.

"The accused, Erza Scarlet and Takeo Wales. In regards to the recent incident involving Eisenwald and Lullaby, you will both answer to charges concerning the damage to parts of Oshibana Station, the destruction of Ryusika Gorge railway, and the complete collapse of the Clover Meeting Hall. You both are accused of these acts of destruction. According to witnesses at the scene, the culprits were an armored female wizard and a blonde male wizard carrying a katana with black tattoo markings on his arms!" The largest man in the room who seemed to be in charged said his voice booming throughout the room.

"I call bull shit." I sigh looking at the baffled council members faces.

"E-excuse me?" The man in charge asked confused.

"This is complete bull shit, don't tell me you would have preferred the guild masters being killed?" I scoffed at them.

Seeing the man open his mouth the wall behind us explodes, letting out a sigh as the debris started to fly everywhere a chunk of the wall flies right into the back of my head. Containing my anger that was about to erupt I close my eyes calming myself as the smell of smoke and burned things filled my nostrils.

"What is this?" The man shouted as the debris started to settle.

Letting a barely noticeable smile form at my lips I chuckle softly "Natsu."

"I am the armored female wizard!" Natsu's voice cried as flames escaped his mouth.

Holding back a laugh at his outfit of barrels and red wig with a spike of pink hair peeking from underneath the council members stare at the intruder completely in shock.

"You want to catch me just try!" He shouted as everyone stared at him in shock.

Looking over to Erza I let a chuckle escape my lips at her baffled expression.

"I AM ERZA!" He roared "DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?" He screamed as the council members stared in awe.

Seeing Erza let out a sigh of stupidity I see Natsu smile victoriously "Please take them all to jail." The man sighed hitting his gavel.

"I apologize for this." Erza bowed before forcing my head down too.

"I-I apologize for this." I repeat sweat dropping a bit.

"Erza, Takeo don't apologize to these guys!" He cried as everyone in the room sweat dropped at him. "Er-, wait I'm Erza!" He said realizing what he had done.

Sitting in the cell I feel Erza's switch suddenly flip "I don't even know what to say to you!" Erza scolded "This was just a formality!" She frowned completely pissed off.

"F-formality?" Natsu asked confused.

"It means they arrested us for show." I explained letting out a tired breath.

"Yes, to preserve the order in the magical world to show that the council was enforcing laws upon wizards." She continued.

"What? I don't get it at all!" He cried.

"It means that they'll find me guilty, but won't give me any real punishment!" She explained angrily. "I would've gone back today. IF YOU HADN'T GONE NUTS!" She shouted as Natsu screamed before looking over to me pleading for help.

Looking back to him I shrug saying 'you got yourself into this mess' as his face fell. Laughing devilishly at his face I sit down next to Erza before I pat her head.

"There, there." I comforted her as she scooted away from me and held her knees up to her chest staring out of the cell her cheeks puffed up.

Seeing Natsu sit in the other corner guiltily I let out a sigh "Sorry…" Natsu mumbled.

Finding a seat next to Erza again she lays her head on my shoulder "But… I'm glad you came." She whispered as I smiled at the warmth behind her words.

Watching her take her fist she rams it into Natsu's head with a **CLANG!** Wincing at the punch Natsu's eyes roll back into his head as he passes out, letting a laugh escape my lips Erza looks towards me.

"Why did you suddenly attack him like that today? Who knows what he could've done to you with all that influence he now has over the council?" She spoke in a hushed tone towards me as I continued staring out the cell's bars.

"That bastard dared to lay a finger on you." I said furiously recalling the events earlier. "Or should I use his name, 'Siegrain'." I said sarcastically.

"You could've been taken into jail for an even longer period of time from assaulting a council member!" Erza shot back angrily as I looked at her in shock.

"So what was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch him?" I ask her frowning a bit.

"That would've been better than attacking a council member!" She argued frowning back.

"Yeah right, I'm not going to let him do that to you or anyone ever again and I promised you. I promised I would never let him hurt you again." I snapped back as she her frown grew.

"There you go again with your promises. It's almost like your stuffing yourself full with promises until you're going to throw them all up." She replied angrily as my eyes widened at her words.

"I see." I mumbled before looking back out the cell.

"T-Takeo, that's not what I meant." She said shocked at her own words as I continued looking outside.

Shaking my head slightly I look down to the floor "You're like coming up for fresh air. Like I was drowning and you saved me." I smiled to myself as the cell's quietness seemed to eat me up on the inside.

Standing up I look at her with soft eyes carefully taking in every feature of her face before getting lost in her chocolate eyes. Smiling I look away and walk to the other side of the cell, laying down I let out a tired yawn "Night." I whispered before closing my eyes as sleep enveloped me.

Sitting up I pop my stiff neck from sleeping on the floor, standing up I stretch my body. Looking over to the other corner of the cell I spot Erza, and Natsu well he was where he had passed out yesterday.

Closing my eyes I ran through the little fight I had with Erza yesterday before letting out a scoff. "Stupid." I mumbled "I only have 2 years left and I'm spending it fighting over trivial matters." I scoffed before sitting back down next to Erza.

Unconsciously Erza put her head onto my lap as she let out a satisfied sigh at her new found pillow. Smiling at the cute scene I let some of my magic cover her in warmth as she snuggled deeper into my lap.

Quietly playing with her hair I make sure she doesn't wake up as I let the scarlet strands run through my hand. "You really are something." I mumbled to myself.

Feeling her stir in her sleep her eyes flutter open as she looks shocked. Reflexively swinging her fist up it connects with my chin surprising me.

"Ouch!" I curse under by breath as I rubbed my chin. "S-sorry for scaring you this early." I chuckle sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"S-sorry!" Erza quickly apologized taking one of my hands into her own as I felt like jolts of electricity were rushing through my body.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have bothered you in your sleep anyways." I smile as she looked at me before averting her attention to the ground.

Using my pointer finger I gently turn her face towards me "Erza, look at me." I spoke softly as she looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so hot headed, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt him if he dare hurt you again. " I said guilty as I heard a melodic giggle. Looking who had emitted the sound I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my apology!" I continued as she put a hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to stop her laughter.

Hearing the melodic sound I found myself grinning from ear to ear. Pulling her into a hug she snuggles deeper into my chest. "I'm sorry too." She said looking up to me as our eyes meet.

"Don't be you were right." I whispered to her as she wrapped her arms around me securely.

"I love you." She said contently.

"Forever and always." I smiled.

"If you two could stop sucking face that would be great!" Natsu groaned from his corner of the cell as Erza immediately jumped up swinging her arm back in the process as her armored elbow smacked me straight in the face.

"Ugh!" I grunt falling back from the force as she walk over to Natsu.

"What did you say?" She whispered scarily as I heard Natsu gulp.

Walking up to the doors of Fairy Tail I take in a deep breath of fresh air after being cooped up in a cell all night.

Raising my leg I kick open the doors as everyone inside looked to see who it was. "FREEDOM!" Natsu shouted happily running throughout the guild energetically as I sat down at the bar with Mirajane.

Letting out a tired sigh I put my head on the table "I have a headache." I groaned to myself.

"THE SWEET SMELL OF FREEDOM!" Natsu screamed.

"Pipe it down!" someone yelled.

"This is what makes him so loveable." Mirajane smiled as my head popped up.

Puffing my cheeks I look at her "Loveable?" I pout as she pat my head.

"There, there I love you." She teased.

Putting my head back down on the cool surface I close my eyes just as I heard "What about your man to man battle with Erza and Takeo?" Elfman asked Natsu as I groaned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" He smiled.

"It's best if that stayed forgotten." I mumbled.

" _Please go to Erza."_ I prayed as his footsteps neared me.

"Takeo, Erza let's continue our fight!" He challenged.

"I'm too tired." I sighed as he looked over to Erza.

"I'm too tired." She repeated.

"Here I come!" He shouted as flames covered his fist.

Laying there I wait for him to get closer before I swung my foot up kicking him in his abdomen.

"Ahhh!" Natsu cried in pain before falling to the ground and passing out as the guild let out an audible gasp.

"Shall we begin?" Erza asked walking up to me as the guild broke out in laughter.

"I'm…sleepy." I heard the Gramps mumble as I also started to feel sleepy.

Seeing Mira's eyes flutter close she starts to fall over, catching her I gently lay her down as I heard several other bodies hit the ground.

Looking over to Erza I see her on her knees struggling to stay awake, rushing over to her I carefully lay her down as I let out a sigh.

"It's Mystogan isn't it?" I ask Gramps as I see him nod sleepily.

Turning towards the doors I see a fully covered man with only his eyes shown walk through the door. "Welcome back." I greeted with a smile as he nodded my way before walking towards the Job Board stoically.

Watching him from next to Erza he shows Gramps the job he had chosen "I'm off." He spoke in a gruff voice as my ears twitched at the voice.

"Aren't you going to undo the sleeping magic?" Gramps asked.

Walking towards the door he started to count down "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…" And just like that he was gone.

Looking around me as everyone started to wake up I sigh "It's always the same thing." I mumble scratching my chin trying to remember why his voice sounded oddly familiar.

Hearing everyone murmur I see Lucy look around confused. "He's one of the strongest members in the guild. He doesn't like others seeing his face." Gray explained.

"That's suspicious!" Lucy stated.

"So only the master knows how he looks." Gray said mentioning to Gramps.

"No. I know how he looks too." A boastful voice called as I looked up rolling my eyes a bit.

"Laxus! You were here? How rare." Wakaba said surprised as everyone looked up to the second floor.

"Another one of the strongest." Gray commented.

"Mystogan's shy keep. Keep your noses out of it!" Laxus snickered.

Seeing Natsu bolt up "Laxus! Fight me!" He shouted with a new found determination.

"You were just beat by Erza and Takeo." Gray called out.

"That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you can beat me!" He spoke cockily.

"What are you implying?" Erza muttered darkly as I frowned at his words.

"That I'm the strongest!" Laxus cackled proudly as I clenched my teeth at his confidence.

"How about you come down here and prove it?" Natsu challenged.

"How about you come up here?" He mocked.

"Fine by me!" Natsu shouted breaking out into a sprint as I pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Ack!" He chocked as I yanked him backwards.

"You know the rules." I spoke sternly as Natsu glared at me.

"Seems you've made him angry." Laxus mocked.

"Laxus, enough!" Gramps commanded.

Looking at him we make eye contact "I'm not giving my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail for anyone! Not Erza, Takeo, or Mystogan either! I am the strongest!" He declared as I snickered at this.

"Let's check the correctness of your words." I smiled challengingly.

"Don't get cocky with me now." He snorted a hint of anger behind his words.

"I could say the same." I replied calmly.

"Whatever." He replied hotly before turning and walking away.

Letting out a sigh of relief I let go of Natsu as he scrambled onto his feet.

"I almost forgot." I muttered as I walked up to the bar where Gramps was sitting.

Opening an eye he looks at me "Something the matter?" He grunted.

"I will be gone for a few days to visit my parents in Pergrande it seems that something urgent has come up." I explained as Gramps nodded.

"Alright, have a good trip son." He smiled a bit as I thanked him and walked out of the guild hall.

Walking home I decide to pay a visit to Grandpa Rob as I walked in the direction of Porlyusica's house in the woods.

Following the faded trail I become enveloped with the smells of nature and trees. Reaching a fork in the path I continued on the right path (no pun intended). Taking in the sights around me I finally reach an opening in the thick forest.

Looking around me I admire the scenery before walking up to Grandpa Rob's grave. "Hey, Gramps sorry it's been a while since I've last visited you." I smiled sheepishly before sitting down on the soft grass infront of the grave.

"Do you know what happened today? Erza and I were taken into jail!" I grinned "Can ya believe it?" I chuckled a bit at the events "And Natsu, remember him? Well he barged right into the courtroom claiming to be Erza!" I laughed before wiping away a stray tear.

Taking in a deep breath I look at the headstone quietly "I meet Jellal too." I said bitterly fiddling with the grass underneath my fingertips.

"I just don't know what to do about him anymore. It's like he's not even the Jellal I knew before." I mumbled sadly "And I think Erza is being hurt the most because of this."

"I can't forgive him, not after what he's done to Erza and everyone!" I spoke stubbornly before waiting for an answer.

"Ya know after all these years I still expect you to answer me." I smiled "But it would be a little creepy if you did." I thought out loud.

Lying down next to him I stare up to the blue skies admiring the white clouds drifting across the flawless sky.

Watching the clouds dance I felt at ease when the gentle breeze kissed my cheeks.

Closing my eyes my ears twitched a sound. Sitting up straight I look around confused at what the sound was.

"Hmmm, that sounded more like a cry than an animal." I mused to myself.

Standing up I walk around the perimeters of the area before the sobbing became clearer. Peeking over a couple of bushes I see a blonde haired boy sobbing into his knees. "Hey what's that matter?" I ask as he pops up at the sudden voice.

"N-nothing's the matter!" He said defensively as I smiled softly.

Carefully walking over the bush I sit down next to the boy as he lifts his head up his puffy blue eyes and a small scar running through his right eyebrow taking out a handkerchief I hand it him.

Blowing his nose he resumes holding his knees up to his chest as we sat together quietly "Wanna talk about it?" I ask him.

After a minute or two he nodded "I miss my dad." I said barely audible as I looked at him with soft eyes.

"My dad was like super strong he could destroy forests with his breath." The boy continued as I looked at him with interest.

"Was he by chance a dragon?" I asked him as he nodded eagerly.

"Yup! He was he taught me how to use light magic too!" The boy jumped up a small grin on his face.

"Why don't you show it to me?" I smiled.

Nodding he got into a fighting stance before throwing his head back " **White Dragon's Roar**!" He shouted as his cheeks puffed up before he released a laser like beam from his mouth piercing through several trees in the area.

"Wow!" I applauded as he grinned from ear to ear proud of his work.

Walking up to him I ruffle his hair as he smiled toothily. "You dad must've taught you well." I smiled.

Nodding bashfully I look down towards him "You must be hungry after using all that magic." I mused.

Pulling out a box of dango from my pocket dimension I pop the lid open before offering him one.

"What's this?" He questioned as I swallowed a ball.

"Dango." I answered finishing my skewer before grabbing another one.

Seeing him look at it curiously before taking a bite I see his eyes light up.

"Good isn't it?" I smiled as he nodded before an idea came to me.

"Almost forgot! My name's Takeo Wales nice to meet ya!" I grinned as the boy's eyes sparkled with interest.

"My name's Sting Eucliffe!" He smiled proudly

"If you want we can play a game where I pretend I'm your dad and we can go do anything you want for the rest of the day?" I asked him as he put on a thinking face.

"I don't know, I mean I only have one dad." He said confidently as I smiled.

"Then how about I'm your older brother for the day?" I suggested as he nodded energetically.

"Yosh!" I said picking him up onto my shoulders as he let out a laugh of joy.

"Where should nii-san take you first?" I asked looking up to him as he hung onto my neck.

"Let's go to town!" He pointed on wards as I laughed.

Breaking out into a jog I gain a competitive smile "Wanna go faster?" I asked him as he nodded eagerly.

Pumping magic into my legs our surroundings start to wiz by as all the colors blurred together.

Hearing his laughter I grin as I felt the wind whipping past our cheeks.

Coming to a stop I remembered something "The carnival is in town want to go?" I look up to him as he nodded excitedly.

Swiftly running to the center of town where the carnival was taking place I place the boy down as he looks around.

"Which ride should we go on first?" I ask him as his eyes sparkled at the roller-coaster.

"There!" He pulled at my shirt as I nodded.

Holding his hand we walk over to the line for the roller-coaster. "Are you sure you want this?" I ask as he nodded confidently.

After a few minutes we were at the front of the line as Sting jumped with anticipation. Seeing a worker show us to where we would be sitting I place Sting into a seat before getting in next to him. Letting the worker strap us down I see Sting smiling feeling the cart move I see Sting's face turn green.

" _Don't tell me he has motion sickness too."_ I thought to myself as Sting's cheeks swelled up like a chipmunk.

"I…don't feel so good~" He groaned as I sweat drop.

Feeling the cart go faster and Stings face rapidly changing colors I prayed to Kami that he wouldn't throw up everywhere.

"We're almost there Sting just a bit longer." I smiled nervously as Sting bobbed his head sickly.

Reaching the final drop Sting's face turns a dark green as he puts his hands over his mouth in an effort to stop the throw up from coming up.

Coming to a halt at the end of the tracks Sting quickly jumps off before hugging the ground "I've missed you solid ground!" He cried as I laughed.

"I think that's enough rides for one day." I chuckled as Sting nodded in agreement.

Walking around the carnival I see Stings eyes trail across a cotton candy booth. Pointing to it I smile "Did you want some?" I ask as he shook his head. "Hmmm, well I'm going to get some." I said as he looked to his feet.

Reaching the stand I look over the menu "Two cotton candies please!" I smiled as the lady nodded before telling me the cost.

Handing over the amount due I walk back over to Sting "Well, it looks like I accidentally bought two and I can't eat two so… do you want it?" I asked as he contemplated for a quick second before nodding.

Smiling I hand him the stick as his eyes sparkled with happiness. Eagerly eating the candy I eat my own as we walked around the park looking at all the booths.

Before we knew it, it was dark out and Sting was getting tired. "Let's do one more thing ok?" I said as he nodded.

Bringing him over to a booth that gave out prizes handing him some jewels he rushed over to the booth excitedly.

Watching several of his failed attempts at the game someone slipped their hands over my eyes as I smiled.

"Guess who?" The voice sang as I chuckled at the fresh scent of strawberries.

"Erza, you know that doesn't work on me." I teased as she pulled her hands back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Well I was curious about the carnival is there a problem with me coming? She smiled as I quickly shook my head. "What about you?" She asked.

Pointing to the blonde boy at the booth I hear Erza gasp "Don't tell me… is that your son?" She said "Is that why you asked me what I would name our son?" She babbled feverishly as her eyes swirled at the plethora of possibilities forming in her head.

Seeing her eyes widen she whispered "Who did you have him with?"

"Hey, hey that's not my son." I reassured her as I pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't go and have a child with someone else." I smiled at her as she nodded believing me.

"I found him in the forest and so I decided to take him to a carnival to help cheer him up." I explained as Erza.

"Takeo-nii!" Sting called running over to me holding something in his hands.

Coming to a stop in front of me he glances at Erza before turning back to me "Look at what I won!" He opened his fist revealing a bandana red bandana with white flames forming a dragon. (The bandana Shouichi Kazama wears.)

"Nice!" I smile at him as he handed it to me.

"Take it as a promise that you will fight me once I'm stronger!" Sting declared his eyes reflecting determination.

"I can't take that, you won it." I ruffled his hair as he smiled.

"I know, but I want you to keep it as a memory of today!" He said quietly.

Holding the bandana in my hands I smile at him "Even without this I wouldn't forget about you." I reassured him as he smiled up to me.

"Please don't forget about me." He smiled. "I need to go now, bye!" He waved to me as I stopped him.

"No, this is not goodbye, it's see you later." I smiled at him as I saw his eyes widen.

Nodding I see his eyes tear up "I'll see you later Takeo!" He waved before running off as I looked down to the bandana before putting it in my pocket.

Watching him disappear into the setting horizon I look back to Erza who was looking at me with a melancholy expression.

"Something the matter?" I ask as she shook her head before wiping away a tear.

"I think it's time we go home too." I say to her as she nodded.

Clasping my hand we made our way out of the lit Carnival and into the dimmed quiet town. Walking hand in hand in a peaceful silence "I have to leave tomorrow for a trip to Pergrande." I said quietly.

"Why?" Erza asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"My father said he needed me home for something urgent." I said as her grip around my hand tightened.

"Don't leave me." She whispered as she stopped walking.

Standing still her hair shadowed her eyes as I looked at her trembling form.

Using my hand I carefully tucked the loose strands behind her ear as I looked at her sorrowful expression.

"I'm not leaving you." I whispered cupping her cheek in my hand "I wouldn't dream of it."

Seeing tears form at her eyes my chest tightened as I wiped them away with my thumb.

"I love you too much!" She spoke with sadness laced in her words as I looked deep into her eyes.

"It's too much. My first lover if he left a piece of me always knew that I would alright and when he did leave I was." She said as her words sunk into me "And sometimes ever since you've left I wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air, afraid, afraid that you might not come back to me one day." She said tears spilling down her cheek.

"I love you too much. It's like a piece of you is with me. I love you too much." She mumbled as her warm hand cupped my own cheek. "I love you so much."

Pulling her into a hug I hold on tightly as if I were to never let her go as my chest squeezed in pain. "I love you Erza, I love you so much. Leaving you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I promise you I will never leave your side again." I spoke confidently as she squeezed me closer.

"I will always be by your side." I whispered into her ear as I felt her tears stain my back. "No matter what, I'll stay with you, even when we argue." I said reassuringly. "As long as you can promise the same." I smiled softly.

"Of course I can." I whispered back "I'll always stay by your side, even when we hate each other." She smiled, as we released each other I found myself searching her chocolate eyes for something and I had found it, love.

Tracing her plump lips with my thumb I lower myself before our lips were only centimeters apart.

"I love you." She said breathlessly absorbed into my eyes.

"Forever and always." I responded huskily as we closed the distance between our lips.

And once more the jolts of pleasure flooded through my system as Erza poured her emotions through her lips. Begging for entrance through her mouth she lets me explore her mouth as my hand traced her back down to her curvaceous hips.

Feeling her pull my neck downwards deepening the kiss before we both heard it "Don't stare!" a hushed tone came as we immediately separated our scarlet red faces as another couple walked past us awkwardly.

Silently holding our hands we made our way to Erza's house in an awkward atmosphere.

"Erza?" I asked as she jumped my voice.

"Y-yes?" She asked flustered from not yet recovering from the previous incident.

"If you don't mind me asking who was your first lover?" I asked genuinely curious, ok fine with a hint of jealousy.

Seeing her embarrassed face change into a bitter expression she looked down to her feet.

"You know what it doesn't really matter!" I say quickly as she looks at me in surprise.

"Because what matters now is that I'm with you." I grin at my cheesy words as she giggled.

"Let's get you home now princess." I smile as she takes my hand.

Happily walking along the dim lit roads in a peaceful quietness we lost track of time as we were soon in front of Fairy Hills.

Gaining a smirk I sweep Erza into my arms as she lets out a surprised cry. Swiftly jumping onto the balcony leading the Erza's room I prop open the balcony's door I set her on the bed.

"I'm too tired to go home." I pouted playfully as Erza giggled at my acting.

"But the dorms don't allow boys." She started as I gave her my puppy eyes.

"Doesn't your room have different rules?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

Seeing her look away from my eyes she puffs her cheeks "Fine." She said quietly as small traces of a smile formed at her lips.

"Yay, you're the best." I hugged her before pecking her lips.

"I-I'm going to go get ready for bed." She said as I nodded.

Opening my pocket dimension I pull out my tooth brush. "Good thing I'm always prepared." I chuckle to myself.

Taking off my shirt and pants I neatly fold them before placing it back in my pocket dimension. Looking around the fairly neat room I spot a book, walking over to Erza's nightstand I flip the book over to see the title.

"W-wait!" I hear Erza's voice call out from the bathroom but it was too late as my eyes scanned the cover.

"Eroticism: What Men like…" I mumbled to myself as the words processed through my brain before I quickly flipped the book back over. Looking behind me as I made eye contact with a very embarrassed Erza.

Faster than I could blink Erza snatched the book up and into her arms holding it protectively against her chest.

"It's ok to like books like that." I smiled reassuringly as visible steam came from Erza's scarlet face.

"When I was younger I wet myself at a royal meeting, in front of everyone." I told her as she looked at me blankly.

Holding back her laughter I give her my signature grin "Fine you had it worse." Erza laughed.

"I'm going to brush my teeth now." I said as she nodded her face still tainted pink.

Walking into her bathroom, I brush my teeth as stared at my reflection. Spitting the toothpaste into her sink I rinse and wash my face as I looked back into the mirror.

Staring at myself I realized that something was different, my markings had spread further along my upper torso.

"Damn, I don't have much time left." I cursed scanning the black marks.

Washing my face again to clear the thoughts, I walk out of the bathroom to see Erza in bed reading her book.

Smiling I crawl in bed next to her as she continued reading with a concentrated face. Smiling at the cuteness of her face I see her avert her eyes over to me "I-it's a little hard reading with you half-naked next to me." She mumbled her face pink.

Laughing I sit up straight "I can go put on a shirt if you want, but from what I can see you seem to be enjoying the view." I whispered in her ear as she shuttered.

"I-I'm going to sleep." She said quickly switching off the lights as she crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight Erza." I said softly into the night as her dark figure shifted a little.

"Goodnight Takeo." She responded just as softly.

Pulling her body closer to mine I felt her warmth radiating off her body as I held her tight in my arms.

"I'll never let you go."

 **Author's Note:**

" **LATE AGAIN?" That's probably what you're thinking. So please don't hurt me! As usual reviews are welcomed and PM me on ideas on upcoming arcs!**


	22. Chapter 22: Return Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 _Memory_

 **Attacks**

 **Chapter 22: Return Home**

* * *

 **Takeo POV**

Feeling my breaths heave I struggled to breathe as if someone were suffocating me, my chest rose and sank at rapid speeds as I stared ahead.

My eyes burned as tears streamed down my face as I looked down to my hands my breath hitched at the sight of blood. Looking around the barren lands of rubble I spot an armored hand sticking from beneath a large boulder. Rushing over with my heart thudding angrily against my chest as I prayed to Kami it wasn't who I thought it was.

Crouching down my eyes widen "E-erza." I croaked my stomach churning from the scene.

"T-takeo? You're ok…" She whispered a relieved look on her face as I looked at her crippled form.

"Erza, it's ok I'll get you out." I replied hoarsely recovering from my shock as I hopped up getting ready to push the boulder off of her.

"N-no, Takeo its ok, I'll be ok." She replied in between breaths as her eye lids drooped, my stomach flipped.

"W-who did this?" I asked hastily.

"Erza!" I cried out as I saw her mouth open slightly almost as if she was debating on telling me or not, I felt my world being ripped out from under me from her fatigued face.

Closing her mouth I see a ghost of a smile appear on her lips as she smiles up to me "I-I'll see you later." She mumbled tiredly as a tear fell from her eye.

Reaching to her face I let my palm rest on her cold cheek as I wiped away her tear. "E-erza! You have to hold on, you aren't going anywhere! I'll get you out!" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Quickly getting back up I push against the huge rock as I sobbed tears staining my cheeks. "Go Takeo…" She whispered as I pushed with all my might I looked back down to her as she smiled up to me one last time before her eyes closed.

"No! Erza you promised to never leave my side!" I wailed pulling my fist back I smash it into the boulder destroying it. Picking up Erza's body I held her close "I swear, whoever did this to you, I'll kill them!" I muttered through clenched teeth as I gently set her down.

Letting my tears fall I frantically looked around as tears blurred my vision. Sprinting across the jagged landscape I let out a howl of pain. Sticking my nose in the air I struggled to find Mira's scent from all the dust and debris.

Looking around I caught a waft of her smell as I swiftly ran to where it was I see her body on the ground as my throat locked up.

Freezing at the scene I fall onto my knees as I pick Mira up into my arms as I held her close to me. "Mira, Mira, Mira…" I whispered over and over again like a chant hoping, praying that her cold, lifeless body would move.

Holding her body close to mine I pour my magic into her praying for a miracle as I sobbed. "Mira, you can't die!" I shouted pleadingly up to the heavens.

Feeling my emotions stir I clutched Mira tightly as my body trembled in grief. Placing her down I stood up looking at her peaceful face as if she were just sleeping.

"I swear I'll kill whoever did this to the both of you!" I cursed angrily as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Spinning around my eyes meet with a pair of red eyes, looking at the pink haired figure I struggled to identify the oddly familiar person as she looked at me solemnly, sadness reflecting off of her eyes.

Seeing her mouth open I watched it move but strangely no sound came out as a quiet buzzing sounded at my ears I couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth.

* * *

Feeling my heart thudding against my rib cage I was slammed back into reality as my lungs screamed for air I jolted upright in a cold sweat.

Gasping I clutched my chest as I looked around the dimly lit room. Holding my head from my throbbing headache I familiarized myself with my surroundings.

Running a hand through my blonde spikey locks taking in gulps of air.

Looking over to Erza's sleeping form I let out a sigh of relief as I carefully kicked my legs over to the side of the bed making sure I didn't wake Erza up in the process.

Quickly getting up I quietly ran into Erza's bathroom closing the door I tried calming my breathing as scenes from my all too real dream came back to me I hunched over her toilet emptying out my stomach contents.

Shakily flushing the toilet I wash my face and brush my teeth and prayed that Erza was still asleep as I walked out of the bathroom I was intercepted by Erza who was very much awake.

Putting a hand on my neck I smiled to her "Good morning." I spoke cheerfully as she crossed her arms under her breasts looking at me sternly.

"I'll go make us breakfast." I continued as I started walking over to the kitchen. Feeling her grab my arm I look back at her, her worried eyes meeting my blue ones.

"Is something the matter?" She finally asked me as I shook my head.

Looking at her unbelieving face I smiled "I'm fine really!" I chuckled awkwardly.

Tightening her grip I looked at her "I'm fine." I reassured her as she looked deep into my eyes.

"I'll make some breakfast before I leave." I said as she let go of me.

"I-I'll cook." Erza whispered as I looked at her.

"I'll make food for you." She repeated with more confidence as I nodded letting her into the kitchen I walk in behind her as she stopped me.

"You can't be in here. It's a surprise." She said shyly a small blush adorning her cheeks as I smiled at the scene.

"Alright, alright." I gave in, walking out of the kitchen I walked back into her bed room to get dressed, pulling out a pair of black trousers, a red jacket with the collar propped up with a black skin tight shirt underneath, a pair of black flip flops, and to finish I tied the red bandana with white flames from Sting around my right bicep over my jacket. Smiling at the bandana's white flames that seemed to remind me of Satan.

Walking back out of Erza's room I'm hit with a wave of heat. Frowning at bit at the heat of the room I rush into the kitchen to see Erza trying to control tall wild flames dancing around her stove.

As my eyes widened I rushed over as I opened my mouth I consumed the flames as I let out a sigh of relief. Looking at the burnt stove I glance to Erza "I had everything under control!" She said crossing her arms stubbornly as I stared at her before breaking out into laughter.

Looking to see what was in the burnt pan I see lumps of blackened food stuck onto the pan. Pulling out some plates from her burnt cupboard I scrape what smelled like eggs onto the plates as Erza stood behind me watching.

Walking out to her dining table I set the plates down "Let's eat." I waved towards her as she hesitantly sat down next to me.

Smiling at the plate I grin to her "Looks good." I said before taking a fork I shovel down the eggs as I chewed crunching sounds could be heard from the shells.

Swallowing I look at her shocked face "Something the matter?" I asked while chewing.

"You don't have to eat it." She said as I smiled.

"It would be a shame if I didn't get to eat your cooking before leaving." I grinned before continuing to shovel eggs into my mouth.

Finishing all the eggs I look over to Erza who had a strange expression upon her face "Something the matter?" I asked as she stared at me. "Cause if it's about the eggs, they were delicious." I smiled.

"I am horrible I can't get anything right, I can't cook, I'm not girly, and I'm always crying." She said sadly as I looked at her worriedly.

Pulling her into a hug I held onto her tightly "That's not true." I smiled reminiscently "You are strong, you are kind, you are sweet, and you are Erza Scarlet, the woman I love." I whispered as she hugged me back.

Sitting together in each other's arms in a peaceful silence she finally let go "Y-you should get going or you'll miss the train back to Pergrande." She said sadly as an idea came to me.

"Why don't you come with me?" I stated "I could introduce you to my parents." I thought out loud as Erza's face flushed.

"P-p-parents?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to go." I added as she shook her head.

"I-I'll go! Let me go get ready!" She quickly said before bolting into her room.

Chuckling at her cute reaction I sat at her dinner table rerunning over my all too real dream as my heart ached at the thought of losing Erza and Mira. But something that really bothered me was the pink haired girl who seemed very familiar.

"Red eyes." I mumbled to myself deep in thought as the scenes of the city's rubble made it almost impossible for me to identify what city it was.

"A clock tower." I frowned as I had trouble recalling the scene "I'm sure there was one."

 _[It must be the effects of the Demon magic.]_ Kuro spoke up as I frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm ready!" Erza called as I immediately snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Erza walking out of her room with a pile of luggage behind her.

Laughing I see her look at me confused "It's nothing." I say wiping away a tear.

* * *

Walking out of her apartment I take my katana attaching it onto my hip as I helped Erza get through the door with her luggage. Checking the time on my watch my eyes bulge "Shit! We're gonna be late!" I tell Erza as she looked us hurriedly.

Grabbing her hand I close my eyes imagining the station as I felt the slightest traces of magic swirling around me as I scrunched up my face I struggled to concentrate as the magic around us started to spin fast and faster until it became blowing winds I felt my hair whipping around my face.

Pumping magic into our surroundings I felt my stomach flip and the ground beneath me shift as I heard the sound of pedestrians and chattering filled my ears I hesitated to open my eyes as I grinned happily.

"It worked." I said breathlessly astonished.

Turning to Erza who was right beside me I grin from ear to ear "It worked!" I exclaimed pulling her into a hug before setting her down unable to contain my visible happiness.

"Man! It's been so long since I've done that!" I chuckle proudly as Erza smiled at me.

Looking at her I smile brightly "Let's go!" I said grabbing ahold of her hand once more as I lead her into the station.

After buying our tickets we waited on the crowded platform for our train. Standing beside Erza I squeezed her hand as she looked at me flustered and happy. Staring at my hands I couldn't seem to shake off the tingling sensation in my hands after I had used my magic.

"Strange." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Erza asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing." A said a little too quickly as the train's whistle blew signaling its arrival.

Holding her hand I lead her through the bustling crowd and into the train. Since I had decided to spend a little more for a private cabin inside the train we were ushered to the front of the train until we found our cabin number.

Putting our luggage away I opened the cabin door as Erza stepped in an audible gasp escaping her lips as I smile.

"I hope you enjoy this fine cabin, princess." I bow exaggeratedly as Erza punched my arm. "Ouch!" I stick out my tongue playfully as she giggled at my silliness.

"It's going to be a long ride to Pergrande so you should get some rest." I smile as she nodded.

"It's been a while since I've been to Pergrande, hmmm, the last time I was on a train from Pergrande was…" I immediately stopped my train of thought before scratching my head sheepishly "Hmmm, I can't remember." I chuckle lying as Erza looked at me as if she were trying to solve a puzzle.

Sitting down on the plush velvet seat I pat the seat next to me as Erza sits down. Stretching my arms I let out a yawn "I can't wait to show you around once we get there." I grin as she blushed.

"I'm excited too." She said nervously "I've never been to Pergrande."

Grinning at her I see her face change into a thinking one before the whole cabin glowed with a brilliant light, as the light died down I see Erza in her usual blouse and skirt. Seeing a small smile grow at her lips I smile widely.

"I know this place that makes the best strawberry cake in Pergrande." I grinned toothily as Erza smiled.

"But you make the best strawberry cake in Earthland." She said almost inaudibly as I blushed.

Looking in opposite directions with our faces as red as strawberries I rub the back of my head flustered.

"It's rare that we ever get to spend time alone just the two of us." I smile looking down to my fidgeting fingers.

"Yeah." Erza whispered.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning**

Feeling her hand on my thigh I blush furiously as I felt it snake closer and closer to my member. Looking over to her I see her looking the other way her face rivalled the color of her hair.

"E-Erza, what are you doing?" I say blushing.

"I'm not going to waste a second alone with you." She replied shyly looking into my eyes as my heart thumped madly.

Leaning down to my pants she softly kissed my covered member with her mouth and sucked softly through the material.

As her hand slowly moved up and down my length over my pants I felt the blood rushing to my face.

Breathing slowly at her delicate fingers moving over my length I look at her red face as I mustered up all the strength I had left to grab her wrist.

"E-Erza don't force yourself to do this." I said looking into her eyes as the tent in my pants went against my words.

"I'm not, I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I'm doing this because I love you!" She spoke confidently as my heart beat at rapid speeds.

"E-Erza." I whispered breathlessly as I closed the distance between our faces.

Unlike our many other kisses this one was filled with lust. Pulling back for air I brush several loose strands of hair from her face admiring her face "Beautiful." I whisper as her face turned several shades darker.

Reaching up to my face she takes my cheek into her hand as she looked at me with a warm smile graced across her face as she looked deep into my now amber red-slit eyes that seemed to be glowing.

Sucking in a sudden breath at her warm hand wrapping around my growing member, her soft hand moved slowly up and down my length earning a small growl.

Seeing her face turn into a more impatient one she looks at me pouting "I've been doing this for twenty minutes and you still are nowhere near your full length." She pouted as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm I not good enough?" She said as I quickly shook my head.

"No!" I replied quickly as I felt her hand move quickly under the hem of my pants earning a grunt of approval.

Feeling her finger play with my bulb I let out a groan as she moved swiftly up and down with her soft hand with swift strokes.

Pulling my pants down, she gains a thoughtful expression. Unbuttoning her blouse her breasts spill out as my member hardened a bit at the scene. Pulling off my shirt that would just get in the way my eyes trace Erza's curvaceous body.

Seeing her take off her bra she takes her breasts and wraps them tightly around my member as I closed my eyes at her soft breasts pressing against my member.

After a minute she started moving up and down while holding her breasts in place with my growing member in between her breasts. Letting a growl of pleasure escape my lips as she started rubbing her nipples against my member I hear her breaths get quicker as her face got redder.

"It's so hot." Erza purred licking her lips.

Moving up and down I take in a sharp breath as she sucked on the tip of my member. Slowly licking up and down she takes one of my balls into her mouth before sucking it lovingly.

"Damn, you're hot." I say.

Continuing to tit-fuck me I felt my stomach tightening as Erza's pace quickened as she would suck on my tip with a knowing look.

Thrusting up to match her speed she would suck the life out of my member as I groaned in pleasure.

Nearing my climax I thrust up as my breaths quickened "I'm close." I say as Erza moved up and down even faster.

"Shit!" I cursed as Erza quickly takes my member deep into her mouth as my member twitched several times I released my seed inside her mouth painting it white.

Panting I look over to Erza's dazed expression as her face was covered in ropes cum that dripped on to her breasts. Feeling my member pop back up to full mast I grin.

"I can't be the only one having fun." I say huskily pouncing on top of her as she looked at my member in shock.

"Someone's excited." She whispered seductively into my ear as this almost drove me over the edge.

Attacking her breasts I suck on her right nipple while playing with her left breast tweaking at her nubs. Hearing her let out a mewl of pleasure I continue before leaning up and giving her a kiss on her lips and then moving to her neck as I kissed it until I had found her 'special' spot.

Hearing her moan I leave a small bite mark as she gasped in pleasure.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear as she shivered in pleasure.

Feeling my member throbbing for attention I continued to pleasure Erza as I lovingly placed a kiss in the crook of her neck "You're mine, all mine, I won't let that bastard touch you ever again." I whisper slowly kissing down until I reached her heated core.

Smelling at her intoxicating scent I look up to a shy Erza who was blushing madly. Seeing her look into my eyes "I-it's embarrassing." She stuttered as I smiled softly taking her cheek into my palm.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're gorgeous; girls would kill to have a body like yours." I assured her as she blushed looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you." She whispered as we locked lips.

Staring into each other's eyes I became captivated in her brown orbs breaking eye contact I made my way back down to her most sensitive spot. Seeing her spread open her legs allowing me to see her pink glistening folds her blush intensifies as she tried to hide her arousal.

Leaning down I take my finger and play with her clitoris as she let out a moan of pleasure. Smiling I stick my tongue into her wet folds as the smell of her arousal flooded my nose. Skillfully using my tongue I taste her as she whimpered trying to contain her moans. Using one of my fingers I slowly stuck it into her pussy as she let out a small surprised "Ekkk."

Pumping my fingers in and out of her pussy I hear her groaning in ecstasy. Putting my mouth over her most sensitive spot I saw her shiver in anticipation. Sucking on her pussy I slowly insert my tongue tasting her sweet juices.

"Takeo!" She called out my name as pleasure.

Skillfully using my tongue to please her I feel her made shake once more. "Takeo, I'm almost there!" She screamed.

Bringing my face up to hers I place my lips on top of hers our tongues intertwining as we tasted each other.

Gradually pumping my fingers faster and faster the smell of her arousal filled the room. Feeling her tighten around my fingertips she lets out a cry of ecstasy and if our lips hadn't been locked together the whole train would've heard us.

As her body went limp we released each other's hold as she panted catching her breath. Catching my own breath I watch Erza grab a handful of tissues to clean herself as I looked away a blush on my cheeks.

Seeing Erza smile at this she pushes me back down before diving back down to my hard member.

 **Lemon End**

* * *

After cleaning ourselves up the best we could without an available shower we got dressed at sat back onto the velvet seats a satisfied smile on both of our faces.

"Hehe, told ya it was a good idea to buy first class." I grin as Erza blushed.

Hearing a knock at our cabin door "Would you like anything off the cart?" I hear a voice ask before opening our cabin door.

Looking over to Erza I see her fidgeting nervously as I finally figured out why _"We couldn't get rid of the smell of sex."_ I face palm myself.

"N-no we're fine." I chuckle nervously as Erza slapped my arm.

Seeing him quickly leave and close the door behind us I rub the back of my head sheepishly as Erza stared at me before laughing.

Hearing the melodic notes of her voice I couldn't stop myself from bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Wiping away my tears I see her smiling contently. Taking her soft hand into my calloused

one I hold it tightly.

Feeling my heart swell up, a wide, gleeful smile made its way onto my face. "I'll always love you, Erza."

Seeing a pink tint grow on her cheeks she looks away embarrassingly "I love you too, idiot." She whispered as I smiled a warm feeling in my chest.

Leaning back against the seat Erza placed her head onto my chest as she closed her eyes listening to the beating of my heart.

Putting my right arm around her I held her close as she snuggled closer. Looking at her I smiled sadly at the thought that I might not have the chance to experience this moment again with her.

Noticing my solemn look she looks up to me questionably as I shook my head reassuring her. Seeing her eyes droop I smile rubbing her shoulder caringly as she held me tightly.

"I love you." I whisper as her eyes closed tiredly.

Looking down to my left hand I couldn't shake off the strange tingling feeling coursing throughout my numb hands.

Quickly covering my mouth I let out a fit of coughs. Taking my hand from my mouth I see traces of blood leave my mouth "Damn." I curse quietly.

 _[I've done a run through of your body…and it isn't looking too good. Your time may have been cut in half.]_ Kuro spoke grimly.

" _What? Why?"_ I asked with a frown.

 _[Your magic, it has limited uses now and from what I can tell you've only got a handful of uses left.]_ He continued as my blood ran cold.

" _What happens if I end up using up my magic."_ I spoke quietly.

 _[Yes it's exactly what you're thinking, you'll die.]_ He spoke heavily.

Clenching my left hand into a fist I frown angrily. Carefully leaning Erza's head onto the cushion I exit our cabin quietly. Hastily making my way to the viewing area of the train I push open the door leading to a small viewing area.

Jumping onto the railing I swiftly hop onto the train's roof. Sitting cross legged on the moving train I close my eyes letting the wind from the train hit my face. Looking down at my arms I cursed at the black tattoo like markings on my arm.

"Dammit all!" I shouted towards the heavens.

Slamming my fist onto the train's roof I create a dent "Fucking hell!" I cursed angrily repeatedly punching the steel roof.

"Dammit!" I shout once more punching the roof one last time before my shoulders slumped down.

"Dammit." I mutter softly to myself.

Throwing my head back I look up to the blinding sun as I stood up. "What should I do Grandpa Rob?" I ask out loud as the wind whipped around me.

 _What do you think it means to die?_

The wind whisked across my face as I stood there silently. Before opening my dry lips "I'm afraid." I spoke simply.

 _Do not fear death child. Death only seems terrifying because everything becomes meaningless once you die, wealth, power, beauty, and accomplishments._

I continued to stare quietly into the bright skies letting the winds hit my face.

 _They all mean nothing, because you only truly die when you are forgotten._

The breezed brushed past my face warmly almost at that exact moment I could've sworn I heard the hearty laugh of the old man himself.

"The old man must be laughing at me from the other world." I smile to myself before walking back over to where the viewing area was.

Gracefully hopping back down, I open the train's door letting myself in. Walking down the aisle I find our cabin.

Opening the door I walk in to find Erza still asleep. Smiling I sit down beside her as she automatically lay her head on my chest.

Feeling her arms wrap around me "Don't leave me Takeo…" She breathed as my eyes widened at this.

Holding her tightly I look at her peaceful face as my chest squeezed in pain "I'm sorry Erza." I say grimly.

Sitting next to her I enjoy the peaceful quietness as I felt my eyes beginning to close, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Opening my eyes I find myself in a dark room. "Yo." I hear a voice as I spun around finding a carbon copy of myself.

"Kuro!" I smile brightly as we shook each other's hands.

"How long has it been since I've actually seen you?" I grin.

"It has certainly been a while." He thought grinning as well.

"So what am I doing here?" I asked looking around.

"I'm not sure." He mumbled to himself as I lay down on my back looking up to the eternal blackness.

"Doesn't it get lonely here?" I think out loud as he thought about it.

"At times I guess." He responded laying down next to me. "But at the end of the day we're the same person." He said as my brain processed this information.

"W-wait, the same person so…" I stopped as he nodded.

"Yup, you and I are the same person so we feel and witness the same things." He continued as I shuttered.

"That's kind of gross." I say as he gained a tick mark.

"It's not like I can just stop feeling it's like telling me to stop breathing." He frowned as we both broke out into laughter.

"This sucks ya know." I finally say.

"Yeah, it does." He said. "To die."

Jumping up I grin "Know we can't let this hold us down, now can we?"

"Say when are you planning to tell Erza and Mira?" He asked the question I had been dreading the most.

"I can't, I can't put them through that again. I think it's best I break the bond between us. I've been reading about bonds and there's a way to destroy the link and to have it only affect the demon." I spoke quietly as Kuro absorbed the information.

"As much as I want to beat you up for leaving them again, I think it's also best we leave them once the time comes." He spoke just as softly.

Seeing the area around me become disoriented Kuro looks at me "Looks like you're about to wake up, guess I'll see you later partner!" He smiled sadly.

"See ya later partner." We fist bumped.

* * *

Groaning as light tried to make its way into my eyes. I feel Erza shift from under my arm "Wake up sleepy head." She poked my arm as my eyes opened.

Looking at her smiling face my heart broke as I stared at her a second longer.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Ah no, it's nothing." I spoke quietly lost in her eyes.

Reaching up to her face I gently brushed loose strands of her red, no scarlet hair as I left my hand lingering in her silky strands.

Quietly moving my hands I smile at her "You're beautiful." I smile to her as her cheeks lit up with pink.

Before I could completely take my hand out of her hair, she took my hand and held it between her own hands.

Tracing circles on my hand she looks deep into my eyes as I looked back and squeezed her hands back reassuring her.

Seeing a smile on her face my heart shattered as I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

Releasing my hands I hear the crackle of the speakers turning on.

"We're pulling up to the station to the Capital of Pergrande, Mozziato." The voice said over the speakers as I Erza's eyes sparkled with interest.

Standing up I extend a hand to Erza as she happily took it. Pulling her up from the seat I pull our luggage from the overhead as I handed Erza her ridiculous amount of luggage I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with Kuro.

* * *

As I finished getting our luggage I pulled down my own suitcase. "Ready?" I ask as she nodded energetically taking my hand.

Walking hand and hand I chuckle as Erza looked around amazed like a newborn child.

"Just wait you haven't seen anything yet!" I grin pulling her along behind me as we ran through the bustling town until we finally reached it, the cake shop "Ta-da!" I sang as Erza smiled looking into the shop's window.

"You aren't going to be satisfied by just looking at them, now will you?" I joke as her cheeks puffed up like a child's.

Opening the door I let Erza walk through first as she quickly went over to see the cakes on display. Pointing to a strawberry cake she smiles up to me "This one."

Nodding my head I pull out a bag of jewels "I'll have two strawberry cakes please."

Seeing the baker stare at my strangely he jots down our orders "Boy, are you from around here?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yup." I grin paying him the amount of jewels.

"You remind me a whole lot of the King." He chuckled cutting a slice of cake before placing it on a plate. "Any woman would be glad to have a handsome man like you." He chuckled.

"I've heard that a lot." I chuckle as Erza wrapped her arm around my bicep.

"Too bad he's already mine." Erza smiled as I grinned down to her.

Chuckling the man hands us two plates of strawberry cake "It's nice to be young, cherish it." He smiled a wise twinkling in his eyes.

"Thank you." Erza and I say at the same time before we looked at each other blushes across our cheeks.

Carrying our plates over to a table near the window I pull out the seat for Erza to sit down. Sitting across from her I see her take her fork and with stars in her eyes she happily takes a forkful of cake and puts it into her mouth.

Smiling I watch her eat looking up to me questionably "Aren't you going to eat too?" She asked as I chuckled at the familiarity of this scene.

Shaking my head I push my plate forward "I'm full just watching you eat." I smile warmly.

Seeing her eyes light up with delight she continues eating her cake before moving onto my cake.

"Mouu~" She mumbled to herself cutely as a blush came onto my cheeks at the cute sound. "Open your mouth." She commanded as I heeded her words.

Opening my mouth she takes a forkful of cake and feeds it to me a small blush on her cheeks.

Closing my mouth I swallow the cake before smiling "It's good isn't it?"

Happily smiling she nods "Yeah." She agreed before finishing the rest of the cake.

After thanking the baker once more we left his shop and decided to go to the castle.

Taking her hand once more we walk hand and hand down the streets. Enjoying the sights I was in no rush to reach the castle, because hearing her laughter was all more worth it.

* * *

Watching her interact with some kids who had recognized her, a melancholy smile came upon my face when I thought of a little boy filled with energy I was supposed to have with her.

"I guess kami is really laughing at my face." I chuckle to myself as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Seeing her look behind to me I wave to her and grin letting her know that she could take her time. Before long she had given each child her autograph and rushed back by my side.

Clinging onto my arm she spoke happily "I can't believe they knew who I was!"

"I mean you are THE Titania." I say as she blushed.

"W-we can't let you be late on arriving home." She said quickly leading me towards the large castle in the middle of town.

Following her lead we weave our way through the crowds before we arrive into the royal garden, that was well maintained by the gardeners.

Looking at my surroundings in reminiscent I take in a breath of the familiar smells of the flowers. Crouching down I find a beautiful purple flower, picking it I carefully place it into Erza's hair as she looked at me embarrassingly.

Holding her by her shoulders I take a step back as if I were observing her. Seeing her avert her eyes to the ground I smile "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful like always." I tell her as she looked into my eyes.

Holding her hand we walk towards the main gate leading into the castle. Spotting us the royal guards cross their lances stopping us.

Reaching under my shirt I pull out my necklace that glistened in the sunlight. "Please let us in." I spoke with confidence as they gawked at my insignia.

"P-prince Takeo!" They bowed "It would be our pleasure!" They spoke nervously as I smiled.

"There's really no need to bow!" I say.

"Please! Let us be of service for you, Prince!" They continued as I sweat dropped.

"W-well then, could you please carry our bags into my room?" I say scratching my neck as Erza stood behind me with a curious look on her face.

"Yes sir!" They saluted before carrying our bags into the castle.

"Well I guess it's time I introduce you to my parents." I grin leading her inside the castle.

* * *

Walking through the grand halls I was once so familiar with. Smiling I navigate through the maze like hallways until we reached the grand doors to the throne room. Stopping in front of the door I frowned a bit at the strange gut feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

Looking over to a very nervous Erza I squeeze her hand "They'll love you." I grin reassuringly before taking a deep breath I push open the oak wood doors as a blinding light shone into our faces.

Once our eyes had dilated to the light we saw none other than the King Troms sitting on his throne as my smile slowly changed to a look of confusion at the two people seated beside him.

"Oh, Takeo! Welcome back!" He spoke with false happiness.

"Is he the one you've been talking about?" The young boy next to him spoke up with an uninterested look.

"Oh, that boy." The woman next to him spoke in a bored manner.

"Who are they?" I ask confused.

"I must've forgotten to tell you. This is my wife and son or the queen and prince of Pergrande." He spoke with an air of royalty.

"What happened to Mother?" I ask shaking as he looked at me.

"She was disposed of." He spoke simply without the slightest form of sadness in his voice a sneer twisting on his lips.

"So you decided to get married and have another child?" I ask staring at him my once blue eyes now glowing amber with slits as a swirl of emotions brew deep in my chest.

"What else was I supposed to do? Wait for the worthless prince to return?" He shrugged as my eyes widened at this.

"Why you bastard…" I growled angrily.

Giggling the woman next to him looked at me darkly "We have already taken back all the money you were loaned in that bank account, plus interest." She added as I clenched my fists.

"Then forget about me inheriting your damned throne!" I shouted my fangs gleaming in the light.

"Ha! I have already forgotten about you, you thought you were going to inherit the throne? Don't make me laugh. You were never going to inherit the throne!" He spoke cruelly. "Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care!"

Snickering the boy with blonde hair next to him spoke up "Don't you get it? Or do I need to dumb it down for a mutt to understand? YOU ARE NO LONGER THE PRINCE!" His voice boomed as I pulled my fist back.

"Do you want to know why that woman died?" My father asked.

Looking at him my eyes wide I swallowed hard.

"I killed her." He boasted "Slowly too, I poisoned her food each day all while I pretended to care for her." He let out a laugh as my jaw tightened.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" I roar anger flowing through my veins.

"Hohoho, what foul language, do you want to know something else?" He pressed on as my rage overwhelmed my vision. "You aren't even my son!" He roared in mad laughter.

"You were just a political tool used by the Alvarez Empire to stop us from attacking them. It was because that damned woman wasn't able to carry a child. In haste to find a heir, so we took you in." The man whom I once knew sneered at me.

Dropping to my knees I looked at him, the man who was my father, he seemed different now that I looked closer. Age had caught up to him making the lines on his face more creased, he looked older. The once cunning man had dark rings under his eyes only making his tired appearance worse.

"Your whole life has been a lie." He boomed in laughter as I shook in rage.

Standing up I felt my magic leaking out of my body "Takeo." Erza whispered her voice soft yet louder than the laughter.

"Takeo? You might as well change your name too, because it was the name I gave you! I have given you everything. The only reason you are alive right at this moment is because I decided to adopt your sorry self!" He continued laughing.

Feeling the temperature of the room drop several degrees my magical aura surrounded my body. "I'll kill you." I muttered in a trace. Letting my magic flow freely out of my body as my tattoo like markings grew across my body and onto my face. " **I'll kill you all**." I repeated.

"You know what I think I'll declare you dead to the public, hmmm what should I say the cause was? Suicide? How about killed in battle, so that you at least a bit of dignity left.

Taking a step forward someone hugs my torso tightly. "Takeo, please." Erza said softly her touch calming me as I snapped back into reality and as if my magic was never there it disappeared just as quickly.

Taking in a sharp breath I familiarize myself with my surroundings once more.

"Say **Takeo** you never introduced us to that girl." The wretched man emphasized my name as he pointed at Erza.

"She is the love of my life and someone who you don't deserve to know." I spat furiously as I grabbed her hand. Looking at him and the two people beside him I scowl. Lighting my body aflame I let it engulf Erza and I as he looked at me in shock.

Sneering at me "Who could ever love something like you, you will never find love. She'll find someone better than you one day. When that day comes she'll leave you to rot in your own pity."

"If I ever smell your presence near those dear to me I will personally send you to Hell!" I roar above his words as my flames grew wilder before they disappeared altogether.

Reappearing in my room with my hair shadowing my eyes I grabbed our belongings quickly storing them into my alternate dimension. Angrily storing everything I grab Erza's hand once more as I let my flames teleport us back outside the castle gates.

* * *

Gripping Erza's hand tightly I storm angrily throughout town as I held Erza's hand tighter.

Feeling her flinch my eyes widen quickly letting her go I look at her hand to see a faint imprint left behind. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves "Sorry." I mumbled guiltily. "I'm sorry." I say again "I'm so so sorry." I muttered before I fell onto my knees.

Putting my face into my hands I felt like the world was taken from right underneath me. I felt anger, hate, and pain flow through my body like the waves in the ocean crashing against a rock. That my home and family was taken from me, or maybe it was the fact that I was used all my life that angered me.

Until this moment I didn't think I could hate someone so much in my life. Feeling the warm embrace and the smell of strawberries fill my nose. "Everything's ok." Erza whispered hugging me from behind.

"Everything is going to be ok." She repeated warmly as I held onto her arms.

"He took it all from me, my mom, my home, and my name." I trembled my hair shadowing my eyes.

"You still have me." She whispered into my ear "You still have me and Mira." She spoke confidently. "I'll be your home, at the end of the day you can come home to me." She said as my eyes widened.

As her tears splattered against my shirt a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "You said everything was ok."

Standing up I bring her up with me as I turned around to face her, as tears were streaming from her eyes. "You idiot, I'm the one who's supposed to be crying." I smile using my thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"You've always been my home." I whispered as I leaned down so that our foreheads would touch.

Letting chocolate brown and ocean blue eyes meet I became captivated in her eyes. Listening to the thumping of our hearts beating against our rib cages my heart longed for her.

Holding her hand with my larger ones I held them tightly "I love you." I whispered.

"Forever and always." She breathed.

Taking her hand we continue walking through the crowded town, but this time it felt different almost new to me.

Breaking out into a coughing fit I cover my mouth as blood came out once more. Quickly wiping it away Erza stares at me with concern "Takeo!" She cried out worriedly as I grimaced at my name before smiling tiredly.

"It's from the magic." I grin as I stumbled on my footing.

"Damn." I curse quietly.

Clutching my throbbing forehead I groan at my pounding headache _"Are the side-effects already kicking in?"_ I think to myself as I leaned against I building wall.

Seeing Erza reach to help me I hold up a hand stopping her "I got this." I tell her "If I can't walk by myself there's no way I'll be able to protect those dear to me." I smile reassuringly as she nodded hesitantly.

Grunting I let go of the wall as my head spun. Standing still for a few seconds I look over to Erza before shooting her with a thumbs up. "Alrighty let's go." I grin in a silly manner as she clung by my arm once more.

After reaching our hotel and buying a room Erza and I unpacked our bags. "I'm going to take a shower." She said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sitting down on the bed I pull out my communication lacrima I switch from my calling application to my bank application.

Reading through the amount taken out I let a ghost of a smile appear on my face "He didn't take any from my hidden account. Seems like he over looked it." I pressed on my account to see how much I still had left.

"One million Jewels." I muse to myself staring at the zeros I close my eyes calculatingly before reopening them. Pressing several buttons I made a transaction of my one million Jewel smiling I pressed "Add a description" typing away I grin approvingly before pressing "Confirm".

Laying back on the bed I let out a tired breath as I lay there staring at the ceiling.

Watching Erza walk out of the bathroom I stand back up smiling. Draping her arms over my shoulders I spin her around into a hug and held her tightly a grin forming at my lips.

"It's funny how you learn to cherish things more when you're pressed for time." I chuckle to myself as Erza looked up to me strangely.

Shaking my head I run my fingers through her as the intoxicating scent of strawberries filled my nose. Inhaling her scent I close my eyes relishing the moment as Erza blushed a furious shade of pink. Extending my arms so that I could see her whole face I kept my hands at her hips as I looked at her my chest blooming with warmth at the sight of her.

"I don't care if I lose against the world because as long as I have you to return to I know I'll be alright." I said confidence reflecting off my blue eyes. _"So stand by me, stand by my side forever."_ I wanted to say but deep down I couldn't say those words because my end was near, my chest throbbed in pain at the thought.

Looking into her chocolate eyes I gave her my biggest smile "So don't lose hope in me." I finished a blush on Erza's cheeks as I leaned down so that our foreheads would touch.

"Ms. Scarlet I think I've fallen for you." I whisper as she pinched me playfully "Ouch!" I stick out my tongue as she giggled.

Picking her up bridal style I lay her on the bed as I crawled on the bed next to her. Once we were satisfied with our positions Erza lays her head on my chest tracing my scars with her nails earning her a shiver of pleasure.

Reaching my biggest scar she slowly scrapes her fingernails over it as I grimaced at the memory of the scar. Seeing this she leans down lovingly placing a kiss on it as I shuddered at her soft lips.

Seeing this she continues placing kisses on all the scars on my torso. Picking her up I let her sit on top of me as we made eye contact. Our breaths became uneven I groan as she started grinding on my growing member, mustering up my remaining strength I stop her hips averting my gaze to the floor.

"I can't." I said softly. "I think it's best we stop today." I spoke softly as Erza put her hand on my chest looking deeply into my blue eyes.

"You idiot, don't let his words get to you." She scolded me about the events from earlier as I continued looking to the floor quietly. Getting out from underneath her I run a tired hand through my hand as I looked at her.

Turning around I hastily walk out towards the balcony, leaning on the railing I let the cool breeze calm me down. Looking across the city that I once knew as my home I felt sad but also relieved. Feeling someone's slender arms wrap around my waist I turn around forcing a grin onto my face "Sorry bout' that." I said grinning.

"Just got caught in my thoughts." I smile before bringing her into a hug.

"You idiot." She mumbled in my chest.

Looking at her confused she looks up tears forming in her eyes "You idiot!" She cried burying her face into my chest as I held her tightly. "Why won't you ever tell me if something is wrong?" She cried as I looked at her in shock.

"My burdens are my own." I spoke softly as she separated our hug staring at me angrily.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" She shouted.

Looking away "You may think it's selfish but my problems are not yours." I spoke bitterly as I suddenly felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. Feeling my eyes widen I instinctively hold my stinging cheek as I look at Erza angry tears streaming down her cheek.

Standing in silence I pull Erza into a hug as she stopped me putting her hands on my chest pushing me away. Spinning around she storms back into the room leaving me on the balcony.

Clenching my fists I turn back towards the railing of the balcony staring off to the horizon. "I'm sorry Erza, this is for the better." I said quietly refusing to let any tears fall.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The Galuna** **Arc is coming up next chapter and as always feel free to leave a review and see ya next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Guilt Island

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

" _Thinking"_

 _[Kuro talking]_

 _(Author Talking)_

 _Memory_

 **Attacks**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating recently, but I just haven't been feeling any inspiration to do so. So instead of updating with shitty chapters I have decided to stop writing this story until I can get some motivation to write higher quality chapters that are hopefully more interesting. Until then The Masked Prince will sadly be on a short Hiatus. Feel free to PM me ideas and leave reviews as always!**

 **Until next time,**

 **PeanutBanana**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Guilt Island**

 **Takeo POV**

Sitting in front of Erza who was staring out the train window heading back to Magnolia quietly I swallowed a lump in my throat as I too stared out the window.

I knew that deep down I wasn't angry at her, I wasn't frustrated with her, I wasn't mad at her, I was angry at myself, I was frustrated with myself, I was mad at me. I knew that it was going to end soon, but I didn't want it to end I never wanted it to.

I catch a glimpse of Erza's stoic expression I scowled at myself and noted how she was still in her armor rather than her blouse and skirt _"Am I just playing with her emotions? I'm doing what's best for the both of us right?"_ I curse myself angrily _"Why do I keep on hurting her the most?"_ I ask myself.

Clutching my chest a fit of coughs escapes my mouth as I quickly covered my mouth swiping away the blood. Unknowingly to me a pair of chocolate eyes had caught a glimpse of the dark red liquid.

"I'm going to get some air." I said awkwardly breaking the silence as Erza continued staring out the window.

Taking long strides out to the train's viewing deck I push open the door before shutting it behind me. Closing my eyes I slide down my back against the door as I took in mouthfuls of air. Clenching my fist I frown "It's like I'm getting weaker by the day." I mutter.

Getting up from the floor I lean on the deck's railing as I let the wind blowing around my face calm me down like a soft melody singing to me.

Closing my eyes I hum along to the soft beat.

" _If you walk away, I'll walk away too."_ I hum to myself quietly.

Running my fingers through my blonde hair I let out a tired sigh before leaning back on the railing.

Covering my mouth I cough once more as blood came out a searing headache ripping through my head following my cough.

Groaning as if I had been hit in the head by a large bat I clutch my head. Taking in breaths of air I steady my ragged breathing. Feeling my head throb once more my eyes widen as I fell back onto the floor. Gasping at the stabbing pain I crouch over trying to ease the pain then as if someone were forcing their thoughts into my head a blur of images flashes before my eyes.

"GAHHHHH!" I screamed as I gripped my head writhing in pain.

Grinding my teeth trying to stop the pain ripping through my head as the blurry images flashed before my eyes once more.

Within mere seconds the pain just vanished along with the images. Leaning against the door of the train I take in deep breaths of air trying to satisfy my screaming lungs. Catching my breath I put my face into my hands my body still shaking from the pain.

Getting up I stumble on my feet my heart beating madly against my chest using what little of my strength that was left I pushed open the train's door with a grunt. Walking through the aisles my vision blurred from the movement. Panting I frowned putting my hand on a seat to steady myself as the world around me spun. Feeling my stomach flip I groan feeling nauseated, looking around someone suddenly put their hand on my arm.

Looking to see who it was I see the concerned face of a train employee.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Unable to find words to fill my dry throat I shook my head wearily.

"…Erza…" I groaned before my vision blackened.

* * *

Gasping my eyes shoot open as I stared at the familiar ceiling of the Fairy Tail infirmary. Sitting up straight my head throbs as I reached up to hold it I felt bandages. To be more exact very loosely tied bandages that were put on poorly but nevertheless did their job of holding my head together.

Groaning I look around the room with one window leaking sunlight into the room. As I scanned the room my eyes widened "Erza." I whispered my voice hoarse in need of water as I watched her sleeping form.

"Oh you're awake." A soft voice called.

Looking over to who the voice belong to I see a worried Mirajane. Putting her forehead to mine she closes her eyes as I blushed.

"You were running a high fever, but it's gone down a bit." She mumbled her voice uneasy.

Quietly watching Erza's sleeping form Mira's face lightens a bit "She wouldn't leave your side after carrying you back here. She insisted on bandaging you too." She laughed quietly as I smiled.

"Thank you." I say quietly before carefully freeing my hand from Erza's grip.

Getting out of bed Mira stops me "You shouldn't be getting out of bed with a fever." She scolded.

"I'm fine." I replied quietly getting out of bed.

"You are not getting out of bed." Mira continued.

"I'll be fine."

Looking at me in silence her brows furrowed into a frown.

" _She's cute even when she's mad."_ I smiled to myself.

Scratching my head I let out a yawn "I'm going to get from fresh air." I waved opening the door. Looking behind my one more time I look at the two people I thought were dear to me.

"Mira, I think it'll be best for us if we don't see each other for a while." I deliver the news almost inaudibly as Mira's eyes widened.

Seeing her open her mouth I put on the best hardened look I could muster up "I'm sorry." I say quickly.

Turning so that Mira wouldn't see my face I walk out of the room a sad look on my face. Closing the door behind me I leave Mira and Erza alone in the quiet infirmary and walk into the rowdy guild hall.

As everyone's eyes stared at me once I walk out and put on my biggest grin.

"Yo." I put up a hand as everyone looked at me in silence.

"It's good to have you back son." I hear the grandfatherly tone of Gramps sitting at the bar.

Grinning expectantly I wait for a pink haired dragon slayer to ask for a fight looking around as nothing comes flying at me.

"Hmm? Where's Natsu?" I look around.

"They took an S-class mission." Gramps spoke grimly as my eyes widened.

"Straight from the second floor." Wakaba added worry reflecting off everyone's eyes.

"I send Gray to bring them back, but he still hasn't returned yet…" Gramps said frowning.

"I'll go bring them back." I say determinedly without a moment's hesitation.

"No, I will bring them back." The confident voice of a certain red head said behind me.

Turning my head I see Erza and Mira by my side.

"Laxus didn't stop Happy when he took the job." Mira spoke angrily a dark look casted upon her usually happy face.

Clenching my fists I scowl glaring up to the second floor of the guild as I locked eyes with a blonde dragon slayer.

Smirking he looks down at me leaning on the railing from the second floor "I don't remember seeing anything." He shrugged as I growled angrily.

Feeling my anger boil at his comment my black lightning crackled around my fists. Disappearing from my position I reappear in front of him, standing on the railing my blue eyes had changed to a glowing amber color with slits.

"Oh I'm sure you'll remember when I'm finished with you." I spoke darkly yellow flames enveloping my fists.

Crouching on the wooden railing so that I was at eye-level with him I stare at him, my eyes piercing into his eyes.

Leaning over so that my mouth was right next to his ear I let my magic leak out in waves as my potent aura suffocated him.

"I am not in the best fucking mood right now, so I recommend you to not piss me off." I growl in a low voice as I saw a glimpse of fear cross his face.

Letting him go he drops onto his ass as any traces of my magic vanishes into the air. Straightening out my clothes I turn around to the quiet guild as I put on a sheepish grin rubbing the back of my head.

Gracefully hopping down to the first floor everyone stared at me a minute longer before resuming their conversations as if nothing had happened. Lazily putting up a hand I wave to everyone in the guild hall "I'll bring them back." I smile to Gramps as he nodded his eyes closed sitting on the bar counter.

"Takeo." A voice called my name stopping me as I looked over to see who it was. "Actually I'll tell you when you come back." Cana said quietly as I nodded

Letting my eyes glance at Mira who had a worried face behind her usual place at the bar I give her a thumbs up before walking out of the guild hall.

Closing the doors behind me I am intercepted by a very unamused Erza. "Hehehe." I let the awkward chuckle escape my lips as I rubbed the back of my head my usual grin on my lips.

"I'll be on my way now." I say in a nonchalant manner as I walked past her my hands in my pockets.

"Takeo." The soft yet clear voice called out as I stopped and looked at her.

The seconds that passed by soon became minutes as the cool breeze brushed past our faces. Looking at her face I couldn't help my heart from constricting as I waited for her to say something, anything.

Taking a deep breath I give her a genuine smile "You've made me happy, no you will always make me happy, and I'm glad you were by my side." I say as the wind blew my words away.

Turning I put my hands behind my head and walk away again.

* * *

Strolling through the dimly lit streets of Magnolia I close my eyes thinking "I suppose I should go to Hargeon Town." I mumble to myself.

Opening my eyes I see a Fairy Tail gift shop closing. "Excuse me!" I call out stopping the man who looked like the owner.

Scanning the items I grab a silver whiskey flask with a fairy tail emblem carved onto it.

"That's one of the last ones we have." He said eyeing my selection.

Giving him what was left in my pocket he nods a smile on his face as he continued to close shop.

Letting my hands run over the engraved sign I continue walking through the streets. Reaching a pub I push open the doors "Takeo! Long time no see!" The burly built bartender with a full beard waved as I smiled.

Tossing him the flask "Fill it up with your strongest brew." I wave at him as he nodded getting to work. Throwing me the now filled flask I catch it with ease as he grins proudly.

"It's my newest brew and could probably burn a hole in an average person's liver, so it'll be on the house." He smiles as I grin.

"Thanks." I wave heading out of the pub.

Storing the flask into one of my pockets I let out a yawn stretching my arms over my head as I continued making my way to Hargeon Town.

"Those idiots are going to get themselves killed." I mumble to myself.

Looking up to the blue afternoon sky my heart squeezed at the thought of Erza. Clenching my fists I stop _"I cannot keep doing this! I have to move on!"_ I tell myself before breaking out into a fast sprint.

"I need to get there before they do something stupid." I tell myself running through the streets. "The trains are too slow so I'll have to use my magic." I tell myself as Kuro's words echoed through my head.

" _You only have a limited amount of uses."_

"Tch, I know." I smile to myself as I reached the end of Magnolia Town and started to enter the forest surrounding the town.

Gracefully hopping from tree branch to tree branch I continue running through the forest. Closing my eyes I imagine Hargeon Town before pumping magic around my body.

"Come on, come on." I repeat my eyes closed tightly waiting for the churning sensation in my stomach.

Feeling the calm breeze around me pick up speed and whip around me angrily I feel the air get knocked out of my lungs. Opening my eyes I look around at my new surroundings, "It's been a while since I've been here." I muse to myself as I continued my fast sprint through the town.

Reaching one of the ports I come to a skidding halt. Hastily looking around I walk up to a sailor "Excuse me, sir, but can you take me to Galuna Island?" I ask as he looked at me with fear.

"G-galuna? You must be crazy, some mages wanted to there the other day too." He said.

Letting out an exasperated sigh I turned to look for another sailor until I heard the man I was talking to let out an 'eep'.

Turning to see the cause I sweat drop at Erza who was persuading him.

" _W-wait Erza?"_

"Erza, what are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"I'm here to bring them back, I can't honestly trust a sick mage to go to some island and bring back **rule breakers**." She spoke as I cringed at her harsh words.

"Ouch, that kind of hurt." I mumbled scratching my cheek comically.

" _But that's your typical Erza, to cover up her own kindness with an excuse. She must've used her Flight Armor just to get here fast enough."_ I turn away from her to hide the smile playing at my lips before I turned back my happiness disappearing just as quickly as it had come.

"Just a little more." I whispered to myself quietly as I watched Erza continuing to persuade the poor sailor.

"A-alright! I'll take you both to Galuna Island!" He gave in weakly. "But those who go there become demons!" He spoke scared.

"I don't really care, because we are going there to retrieve some rule breakers." She said stubbornly crossing her arms.

Sitting on the small boat the sailor rowed us across the ocean as Erza and I sat at opposite ends of the boat awkwardly.

"S-so do you two know each other?" The sailor asked with a nervous chuckle.

Seeing Erza's eyes glaze over with sadness, but within seconds almost as if she had realized what she had done she quickly hid it. Turning the other way I didn't say anything as it felt like I was about to throw up my broken heart.

Noticing this, the sailor said no more and continued rowing.

Scratching the back of my head I looked up to dimming horizon I caught my eyes trailing over to Erza at the other side of the boat. Quickly averting my eyes I looked down to the boat's wooden floor.

" _Just a bit longer."_ I repeat to myself as my heart thumped madly.

" _So why does it hurt so much? Why is it that my heart hurts whenever I'm away from the both of them?"_

" _I don't want to hurt them."_

* * *

 **Several hours later (Next morning)**

Feeling the boat stop I look up to the sailor questionably "This is as close as I'm going to get to that island." He said sternly.

Seeing Erza give him a sharp glare he shrinks "Sorry." He whispered terrified.

"It's alright." I shrugged.

Picking Erza up out of habit I put her over my shoulder as she glared at me.

Since I was able to unlock my seal by will now I 'easily' pumped lightning into my legs as I dashed across the water's surface with Erza on my shoulder.

Reaching the shore of the island Erza uses my head to balance herself before jumping off of my shoulder. Flying back from the amount of force she used I grunt as I fell into the sand.

Sitting up I groan "I guess I kinda deserved that." I chuckle brushing the sand off of my clothes.

Walking inland I heard a loud thud as sand filled my senses. Coughing I look around as my eyes widened at the huge mouse laying on the beach.

Running to see what the commotion was about I stop in my tracks as Lucy looks over to be pleadingly.

" _H-help"_ Her eyes cried out as Erza's scary aura enveloped around her.

Sticking out my tongue I shrug as she cried in defeat.

"Let us at least finish this job!" Lucy pleaded as Erza stared at her, her blade drawn.

"Since you betrayed the Master's words don't think you'll get out of this unpunished." She said coldly.

Seeing Erza throw Lucy over her shoulder I turn the other direction.

"Where do you think your going?" Erza demanded as I stopped in my tracks.

"I-I was going to find Natsu and Gray." I pointed in the other direction nervously at Erza's unwavering tone.

"No, we will go to the village and **wait** for them." She said as her face darkened.

"O-ok." I give in with a sigh.

Awkwardly walking behind Erza and Lucy, who was desperately trying to tell Erza where the village was while being slung over Erza's shoulder.

Walking further behind them I look down to my feet _"I don't like the feeling of this place."_ I clutched my chest frowning.

Letting them walk further ahead of me I quietly slipped away from them. "Damn I need to find those two idiots or they'll destroy the whole village." I mumble walking to the dense jungle.

* * *

Running through the maze like jungle I come to a stop "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I shout at the top of my lungs. Looking around I fall onto my butt crossing my legs "Dammit, of course I get lost." I groan crossing my arms angrily.

Falling back onto my back I look through the slightly parted leaves at the jungle's ceiling that let the silvers of sunlight peek through.

Laying there I close my eyes and listened.

"This is strange no sounds of Natsu destroying anything." I mumble my eyes still closed.

 **BOOM**

My ears twitched at the explosion "I guess I spoke too soon." I sigh before sprinting to where I had heard the sound.

Nearing the site of the explosion my magic pulsed "Ack!" I grip my chest at the sudden pain. "What the hell?" I muttered.

Continuing I look up at the large tilted temple "What is this place?" I think out loud right as I felt a magic spike and just like that the whole temple was covered in ice.

Getting closer and closer to the temple my magic pulsed once more but this time it was stronger forcing me to fall onto my knees. Breaking out into a cold sweat I clutched my heaving chest "What is this magic?" I curse.

Just like before I felt a mysterious force trying to force their thoughts into my head. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream in agony at the pain as I held my head.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" I cried out at the throbbing headache. Gritting my teeth I slowly got up my pain pulsing at the back of my head at uneven intervals.

Shakily taking in a break I calm my shaking body "I need to go get Natsu before he destroys the whole damn place."

Gritting my teeth in a hopeless effort to stop the pain I ran into the temple.

Entering the musty smelling temple I held my head as my pain grew.

 **BOOM**

The ceiling above me cracked as a certain pink haired slayer fell through.

" **Natsu…come** _ **here…"**_ I unconsciously growled from the throbbing pain.

Turning towards me he scowled "Not now I'm in the middle of a fight." He spoke with determination.

" **Ohoho, are you sure you want to talk back to me right now? I'm not in the best mood."** I frown at him through my headache.

Before a small smile formed at my tired lips "Then again I can't let you run away from a fight." I say in between breaths.

As my ears twitched at unknown voices several floors above us I see Natsu cover his legs in flames as he flew up the hole he had fallen from.

"First I need to do something about this headache." I murmured at that moment my blood ran cold almost as if all my emotions were drained from my body my magic calmed down.

Looking up to the ceiling I was able to command my magic once again by will as I too engulfed my legs in flames I was able to boost up to the top floor.

Quickly throwing up my hand I deflect a flying ice bird from hitting Natsu. Skillfully landing on my feet I stare at the guy younger than me with silver hair.

"I don't care what you're doing here nor who you are, but if you get in my way I will beat you to the ground." I scowl.

"Get out of my way! I will defeat Deliora!" The silver haired teen shouted at me before throwing up his hand. Creating twenty or so ice birds to come flying towards us.

"Ice make." I mumble in thought as I threw my arm up creating a wall of flames protecting Natsu and I.

"Is that why you're melting the ice?" Natsu asked over the flames.

"I will surpass Ur." He said coolly.

"Ur…" I repeat the familiar sounding name as another throbbing headache pulsed through my body.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cry out holding my head.

"Then why don't you just challenge Ur?" Natsu asked dodging another ice attack as I narrowly followed behind him.

"Ur is already dead! And it's all because of Gray!" The silver haired teen shouted bitterly shooting more ice birds towards us.

"Watch out!" I shout jumping behind an unsuspecting Natsu as a ice bird tried to attack him.

Crushing it with my bare hands I growl towards the teen but before I had the chance to do anything Natsu leaped towards him, his fists lit with flames.

"I'll make you open your eyes with my flames!" Natsu roared as I was about to stop him my body pulsed once more.

Falling onto the ground my ears buzzed as my vision blurred over the same word repeating over and over again inside my head "Ur…Ur…Ur".

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** I roar as my magic leaked out of my body uncontrollably. I felt my demon marks growing all over my body almost like it was burning my skin.

"You! That magic, I'd know that magic from anywhere Deliora!" The silver hair teen shouted hate in his words, but I couldn't hear a single word that came out of his mouth.

"Takeo!" Natsu's voice faded into the background as the humming in my ears increased several octaves. Seeing the blurred images appear once more my heart thumped against my rib cage begging for more air.

Putting both of my hands on the ground I struggled to get up as the wall beside us exploded chunks of ice flew in our direction. Seeing Gray emerge from the wall partly injured I grit my teeth still trying to get up.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Gray get into a familiar stance. "GRAY!" I shout with the rest of my strength "DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE." I shout catching his attention as Natsu smashed his fist into Gray's face sending him backwards from the impact.

After several minutes I had become delirious but I could smell faint traces of another person in the room, a female.

Before long the other person dashed off "N-natsu, go after that person." I groan on the ground.

" _Damn I can't lose consciousness now."_ I curse myself, intertwining my hands together I bring my fist above my head.

"GRAHHHHHHHHH" I let out another roar before thrusting my fist down onto the ground using my magic I cracked the ground causing me to fall through "Don't die Gray." I spoke tiredly making sure he heard me.

Falling through the holes I had made through the floor I groan in pain as I made impact with the floor of an underground layer.

Looking up from the floor my eyes widened at the ice incased statue of the demon, Deliora. Groaning I get up, walking up to the ice I felt a pull attracting me to touch it. Hesitantly reaching out my fingertips barely brushed the cool surface the blurred images became clear.

Inhaling sharply a bright light flashed before my eyes making me close them as a strong gust of wind blew against me.

Feeling the winds slowing down I was hesitant to open my eyes.

* * *

"Kise~" A voice called out as a dim light shone into my closed eye lids.

Quickly opening my eyes I jolted up my eyes widened, feverishly looking around the darkened room I felt panicked.

"Where am I?" I asked frantically noticing the futon I was previously under before I had jolted up.

"At home, silly." The gentle voice laughed as I looked over to my right to see who it was.

As my eyes widened at the woman with dark purple hair and black eyes she looked at me worriedly.

"Is something wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." She asked as I stared at her.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me your fever has really affected that thick skull of yours." She laughed as I looked at her questionably.

"Ur." The name seemed to come out without a second thought in my mind.

"Yes, silly." She teased a smile on her lips. "Now sit back, I was about to feed you." She spoke as if she did this every day. "You know you can't just keep on getting sick on me." She said jokingly but I could tell she was worried by the tone of her voice.

Quietly looking down to my arms I was surprised to not see my demon markings. Turning my arms over I carefully inspected them over and over unable to find anything. My arms also looked different like they weren't my arms, weird right?

" _Just what the hell happened when I touched Deliora?"_

Searching my soul I tried to find Kuro only to find it empty I felt myself freaking out before the smell of warm soup filled my nose.

Looking back up I'm met by a pair of worried black eyes. Quickly smiling up to the woman I take the steaming bowl into my hands.

"It's alright I can do it myself." I grin as she stared at me with an unreadable expression before hesitantly nodding.

Taking the bowl I looked down to the steaming broth when my eyes widened. I looked different my hair was longer, although the spikiness had remained the same I had tied it back leaving some of the spikes to frame my older looking face. Quickly hiding my shocked expression I carefully took a spoonful of soup as Ur watched me with anticipation.

Swallowing the thick soup my eyes widened "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" I cry out my eyes sparkling.

Seeing Ur's expression turn into one filled with relief I continued scooping the yummy liquid into my mouth. _"Why is she feeding me and I'm pretty sure she called me Kise? I'm going to need to check if I still look the same later."_ I wonder.

Finishing my bowl I let out a satisfied sigh "That was good." I grin brightly to Ur. "Thank you."

Seeing her face light up into a brilliant shade of pink I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"I-I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say as she nodded taking the bowl into the kitchen.

"Where is the bathroom?" I whisper to myself as I wondered into a small hallway.

Walking down the hallway I open the first door to my right, looking inside I see a fully furnished room that seemed to flood my emotions with sadness and melancholy.

Closing the door I make my way through the hallway to the only other door. Pushing it open I find the bathroom, quickly celebrating to myself I turn on the lights and shut the door behind me.

Nervously looking into the mirror I am shocked at my appearance. Taking off my shirt I couldn't find any of my previous scars or demon markings. Not only that but my face was different, my once blonde hair was now black. My body was muscular but a bit on the thin side probably from being sick.

Leaving my eyes which had oddly stayed the same shade of azure blue I seemed older, putting my shirt back on I turn off the lights and leave the bathroom. Frowning I make my way back into the bedroom I was previously in.

"Who exactly am I, am I still me?" I think out loud as I walked into the bedroom.

" _I'm still me, there's no doubt about that, because my facial features are still the same besides a few things but I'm still me."_ I muse to myself before I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Kisetsu!"

"Huh?" I answer dumbly while standing at the doorway.

" _Kisetsu? That must be me."_ I think to myself.

Feeling a cool hand on my forehead I jump back hitting my head on the doorway, falling on to my butt with a loud thud I rub my head "Ouch." I mumble.

"Are you ok?" Ur asked getting down with eye level with me.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I answer quickly backing up only to back up into the wall.

Suspiciously looking at me Ur places her forehead on my own causing me to blush "Your fever hasn't gone down." She mumbled in thought.

Jumping up I grin "I'm fine, see?" I swing my arm around as she giggled.

Looking out the window on the other side of the room my eyes sparkle with interest.

"Let's go out into the snow!" I smile childishly before she could protest I picked her up and carried her outside.

Stepping outside I shiver as the cold nipped at my skin. Setting Ur down I notice how she isn't the least bit cold.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't be an ice mage if I couldn't stand the cold." She laughed a hint of concern behind her voice.

"Hehehe, that's right." I tried to play it off as the cold wind blew past me making me shiver. Although it was cold the freezing winds seemed to calm my nerves. I found myself staring off onto the white snow filled lands my eyes glazed over.

"Earthland to Kise." Ur called out as I turned towards her.

"Hmmm?" I hummed.

Almost as if my body unpaused its senses the cold seemed to get to me "ACHOO!" I sneeze shivering as Ur sweat dropped.

"Let's go back inside." She suggested.

"B-but I want to stay outside." I pouted through chattering teeth.

"I don't want you to get any sicker." She ushered me back inside the warm bungalow. Closing the door behind her I puff up my cheeks into a pout as I sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

Sitting down Ur sits next to me, putting her head onto my chest my heart thumps steadily against my rib cage as I was overcome with a wave of sadness at the thought of Mira and Erza doing the same thing.

"You're warm." She whispered as I chuckled my chest vibrating from the sound causing her to smile.

"I wouldn't expect the Ice Queen to say that." I smile as she looked up to me.

A tick mark on her head "Why you!" She pouted before hitting me in the chest playfully.

* * *

And then everything seemed to speed past before my eyes like a blur of images, memories, flying right in front of my eyes.

After a minute or so the blurry images cleared up and there I was standing outside in the snowy terrain this time.

"Kise what's wrong?" The worried voice of Ur called out.

"AGHHHHHH!" My screams flooded the white snowy terrain as I clutched my head in pain. "Get away!" I shouted desperately to Ur as the words came out of my mouth like this were some sort of play and I was just reciting my lines.

"AHHHHH!" My pained voice cried out as I held my head "GO!" I screamed at her as my body began to glow seeing her look at me with a face of concern my body shakes "GET AWAY!" I cried the words coming to my mouth ever so naturally.

Running up to me she wraps her arms tightly around my body stopping my shaking body. "I told you to get away." My voice trembling as she held me in her embrace.

"I won't leave you, I will never leave you." Her voice warm and full of love.

"Why? I'm a monster." My voice cracked as I felt a sickening tightness in my stomach that almost forced tears to my eyes. _"What's happening?"_ I think to myself.

"Because I love you." Her voice bringing warmth to my heart as my hair shadowed my eyes.

Putting my hands on her shoulders she looks at me confused as I pushed her arm length away so that I could see her face.

Shaking my head I have a sad smile on my lips "No." I say.

"No?" She repeated confused.

"No, one day you'll realize that love does not conquer all. We can't have a happy ending this is not a fairy tale _(hehehe, the irony was totally unintentional.)_." I tell her unable to meet her gaze.

Because I knew that if I did, I too would cry and I wouldn't have been able to stop. So I couldn't look into her sad eyes, when I said those words.

"I thought, I thought I had finally found happiness when I met you." Her voice was soft but I could still hear each and every word clearly. Letting go of her shoulders she balls up her fists on my shirt "Why? Why won't you love me?" She cried as I looked away tears daring to fall.

"I do, I do love you." I said quietly yet unwavering.

"Then why?" She demanded brokenly.

"It's _because_ I love you, I've seen it, your death. Over and over again, but I can't find a way to save you." I said raising questions in my own mind _"Seen your death?"_ I asked myself confused.

Even without looking into her eyes I could tell "It's happening again isn't it? Those visions you get?" She asked her voice trembling as I nodded hesitantly.

"It keeps on playing over and over again in my head. Each time I try to find a way, any way to save you from it. But there isn't anything I can do, it's a curse, something I agreed to when I accepted my magic." I spoke grimly as she looked at me her eyes full of sadness.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as I looked at her my eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." She repeated tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden." She said as I looked at her in shock.

"No! You aren't a burden! You will never be a burden!" I stop her words as she smiled to me the same loving smile that seemed so familiar.

"Then don't give up, keep trying, and don't give up!" She encouraged me as I gave her a weary smile.

"I can't, no matter how hard I try, it'll always end the same...with you dying because of me." My shoulders slumped with defeat. "I need to end this madness for the both of us." I said softly "So please, let me go." I continue sadly.

"Is it really for the both of us, or is it for you?" She asked quietly as my eyes widened.

I felt the doubts enter my mind as my heart dropped to my stomach _"This is for me, isn't it?"_ I asked myself as I pulled Ur into my arms.

"You're right, it is for me. It's because I am selfish, that's why I have to let you go." I say quietly.

Holding onto my shirt she sobbed, "Why do you keep pushing me away? I love you!" She cried.

"Why can't you see it? I am a monster! If I don't leave, I-I might kill you!" I held her tightly in my arms. "I don't want you to die." I whispered. "And if that makes me a fool or a coward or hell even both. Then so be it, because I _don't want you to die_."

"Let me set you free. You are an amazing person, someone who has the power and influence to change all of Earthland if you wanted to. But the thing holding you back is me, you've done more than enough for me. Now it's time for you to change someone else's life." I forced a smile onto my face hiding away all my pain and sorrow.

Without another word I watched her turn around as she begun to walk the other way. "I love you and that will never change." She declared in-between her sadness.

"I won't forget. I will never forget, because I love you." I say but deep down I wanted to say more, but nothing else came out as I watched her walk away from me.

"Thank you." I whisper as I watched her getting further and further away from me.

"Ugh." I groaned as I touched my forehead at my sudden throbbing headache. Seeing everything get blurry once more everything around me speeds past before my eyes, a heavy feeling settling deep within my heart at each passing scene.

* * *

Once everything cleared up I was now standing in a town in a different set of clothes. "It happened again." I groaned as my vision readjusted itself to my surroundings.

Then just out of earshot I heard it "Gray, Lyon hurry up!" The cheerful voice called out as my heart skipped a beat at the sound.

Spinning around I see her, Ur with her usual bright smile accompanied by two young boys one with white hair and the other with dark blue.

Bringing up my hand I open my mouth to call out to her as I quickly pulled my hand down and turned away pulling the hood of my tattered cloak over my black hair.

Quickly walking away with my heart beating against my chest I stopped and clutched my chest. "Why am I running away?" I asked myself with a frown.

Walking over to a food stand named "Jove Fruit" I sit down at one of the stools "Two apples, please." I ask in a quiet voice as the girl running the stand nodded.

"Hello, Ur!" The shop keeper smiled at the woman sitting down next to me as my heart beat wildly.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully as I looked down to the counter.

"Do you have another pupil?" The shop keeper asked as I listened to their conversation.

"Yup, his name is Gray. He's a handful and a rebel." She sighed a content smile on her face that made me happy for her.

"The other one is named Lyon, right?" The shop keeper asked cheerfully.

"Yup, they both have quite a bright future ahead of them." Ur spoke with a small smile.

"They are both going to become hunks in the future." The shop keeper giggled "Let me have one of them when they grow up alright?"

"You think? Just take both of them" Ur chewing an apple.

"You look like you have children, that's why no man will come near you!" The shop keeper giggled as my heart snapped at her words.

"I don't need any love advice, thanks." She said tiredly as my heart dropped to my stomach.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your own happiness for a bit? You aren't getting any younger."

"Yeah, yeah." She said a bit impatiently.

Getting out her money to pay I pull out four, 1000 jewel bills and give it to the shop lady.

"This should be enough to cover the both of us." I said in a gruff voice hoping that Ur wouldn't notice as I too sat up from my seat. "Keep the change."

"And from what I can tell, I think she's found her happiness." I add as the two stared at me.

Walking away with my hands in my pocket, I didn't need to turn around to feel Ur's eyes on me.

Just before I got out of ear shot I heard the shop keeper say "See? You could go for some hunk like him!" as Ur stared at me.

* * *

Walking down the street a wagon passed by as I heard the bustling men inside talking "Did you hear? Deliora is near here!" One of the men said.

"Yes, peace has returned to Isvan." The other man said as my stomach churned at his words. The fool who couldn't control his own magic and ended up slaughtering millions I clenched my fists angrily.

"Deliora." I spat the name venomously _"This place is so weird, I can't control my body, emotions, or words. Leaving me with only my thoughts."_ I think to myself confused, but boy was I in for a ride.

"I have to get out of here, before _it_ happens." I tell myself as my pace quickened a reasonable amount. Rushing through the town my head pulses in a familiar way grunting at the pain I continue, ignoring it as if it happened often.

Feeling the pulsing get stronger I felt my heart beat erratically as my eyes widened. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm running out of time!" I curse myself as I broke out into a fast pace sprint.

Gritting my teeth I ran and ran as fast as I could. Running into the nearest alley I leaned against the dark alley wall my heart pulsing wildly along with my magic fluctuating around my body at dangerous levels. Gasping in shallow breaths I felt very fatigued as if all my magic were being drained from my body.

Sinking onto my knees I let out a strangled breath as I clutched my chest my vision dimming. All while my emotions were overloading my brain, as if something were telling me "No! This needs to stop!"

Letting out a cry my vision refocused around the dark room I was in. Then as if I were looking through another pair of eyes I stared at the screen showing me everything, I was towering above a town, no wait the town I was just in. Something deep down me knew that this was me and that I was watching what I was doing.

Letting out another roar that made my ears ring my eyes grow wide as I watched the massacre happening right in front of my eyes. "STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs in hopes the thing would stop.

As it let out another roar I felt its vibrations through my chest as I trembled at the thought in my head. "This is me isn't it?" I whisper to myself on my knees. "I have to stop this, what's happening?" I ask myself my breathing erratic.

"I don't understand why is this happening? They haven't done anything wrong, why are they dying?" I keep whispering to myself as my breathing quickened.

Watching the scene in front of me helplessly I watch, I watch as homes are destroyed, people running in all directions, and I watched as lives were taken, by my own hands.

Holding my head I tried so hard to make sense of things, but it didn't make sense, none of it made any sense.

"Kise!" The voice called out breaking me from my maddening trance.

Looking up from the black ground to the screen showing me what was happening I see her, Ur standing there her arms outstretched as if she were welcoming me. Feeling tears swell up I cried "RUN! GET AWAY!" I yelled with all of my might but she couldn't hear me, no one could hear my cries.

I saw her standing with the two boys from earlier behind her one incased in ice and the other watching, fear spread across his face.

Walking closer to the monster I had become her body lit up as a huge spike of magic appeared around her. I saw her eyes, the determined eyes of a strong willed mage. Then she extended her arms forming an 'X' with them.

"N-no." I cried out weakly. "That stance, iced shell." I say my body trembling.

"I won't allow you near my pupils!" She declared as I began to feel weak once more.

"This is the end for you, monster!" She cried out as my heart tore at her words.

"That's right, I'm a monster." I told myself shaking.

"Ultimate Freeze, Iced Shell!" She shouted as my body grew cold.

"No, no ,no" I repeat over and over again as tears streamed down my eyes. "Ur, stop!" I scream in tears but I knew it was all in vain as I watched her body cracking.

I watched as the boy with dark hair rushed at Ur. "Stop, stop it." I cry softly gripping my head tightly.

"I want Lyon to see more of the world…And you to… _Gray_." She spoke caringly as my heart squeezed at the name.

Looking up the color drained from my face as I watched her body slowly fading away. I watched at Gray's despair as his cries fell deaf upon my ears.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to help you sooner. It must've been hard suffering all by yourself." She spoke softly looking up to _me_ , not the monster I had become but _me_ as I cried out my wide eyes never leaving the screen.

" _I will seal your darkness."_ She told Gray as a small part of me wanted to believe it was for me also.

Burying my head into my hands I cried and cried, I cried for the all the death and destruction _I_ had caused. But I also cried for Ur, as I felt my body freezing over I let out a disgruntle scream as I held my head at the unbearable pain. I knew my screams weren't from the physical pain I was feeling from the effects of her magic, but from the emotional pain I was feeling from Ur giving up her life to save mine. _My_ life, the same person who caused her so much pain and misery, she saved me.

Feeling a cool hand on my shoulder I looked back my cheeks stained with tears as my blue eyes met with a pair of black ones my breath hitched at her smile.

"Ur…" I croaked my voice strained and weak.

Crouching down to my level she let her cool hand travel down my face, wiping away my tears. A lump grew at my throat as I tried to say something, anything to her.

Putting a gentle finger at my lips stopping me from saying anything she just gives me a smile. "I know, I know. Its ok it'll all be ok. I sealed away the monster deep within you." She spoke the words almost as sweet as honey making me speechless as she giggled at my expression. The same giggle that made me so happy, well, that makes me so happy.

"I'm glad I met you." Ur said her words sending warmth into my cold body.

Licking my dry lips I found words to fit into my mouth "Me too, I'm glad I met you too." I said my voice clear and honest.

"So don't cry, because we have nothing to regret, you've done enough for me. Thank you." She smiled as I stared at her wide eyed.

"No, don't thank me, I've taken everything away from you, so don't thank me." My voice soft and weak.

Continuing to smile at me she placed her warm lips on mine as I we kissed each other lovingly my heart thumped in pain.

Separating I stared deep into her dark eyes my vision began to get blurry as the edges around my vision darkened. "It looks like your time here is up." She smiled to me her voice unwavering.

Getting up I stumble on my feet as I reached my hand out to her "No! No, I won't let this happen, I won't leave you again!" I cried out desperately as she continued to look at me content and happy.

"Maybe in a different time, maybe in a different life we would've ended up together with a happy fairy tale ending." She said her features slowly fading from my vision.

"Don't leave me." I reach out towards her as she shook her head.

"I won't leave you. I will forever live in your heart and the hearts of those who remember me, because I will live forever as this ice. So don't worry." A smile gracing her features.

I refused to accept this fate, this cruel fate that kami had planned for Ur as I continued to reach out towards her.

"You've made me so happy, Kise. Thank you so much." She said as I reached her my hand went right through her as I gasped. "Please look over Gray and Lyon for me. I want them to experience the same kind of happiness I experienced with you." She said her face as bright as ever.

"I will Ur and that's a promise of a lifetime!" I gave her one of my biggest signature grins "Thank you, for caring about a fool like me." I smile brightly matching her own smile as tears fell from my face, everything around me disappeared as flakes of ethernano floated around me.

" _I love you."_ Her caring voice reached my ears.

* * *

Opening my eyes I gasp for air as I found myself on my knees right next to the ice incased form of Deliora.

Reaching up to my face I wiped away the tears falling before touching the ice once more "Thank you Ur, I won't forget that promise I made you." I said determinedly.

" _Things still don't make sense though. If I'm Deliora, then who am_ _ **I**_ _?"_ I asked myself frowning. But there was one thing that was certain and even though it was a strange feeling to love someone who you haven't really met, I didn't care though because I did love her.

Looking down at my shaking hands, I was scared, pitiful I know. Reaching into my pocket I take out my flask taking a swig of the liquor I feel it burn my throat as the liquid slid down my throat leaving a burning sensation in my mouth, calming me of my nerves, from what I don't know.

Taking in a deep breath a certain loud mouthed pink haired dragon slayer knocked me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"I'll destroy you!" I hear his voice and the muffled voice of the other person.

Sensing a strange new source of concentrated magic appear I look up to see a large amount of the moon was being used to melt the ice.

"Moon drip, they're killing her." I mumble breathlessly as anger was boiling inside of me. Gritting my teeth I see a dog person performing the ritual alone. "There's only one person doing it, I have to hurry."

Frantically looking around I tried to find the quickest way up to stop the dog as I heard ice breaking I see the top portion of the ice melting off.

"Shit." I curse to myself as I tried to make myself think faster. "Fuck thinking, I need to hurry and stop that bastard." I said throwing all my thoughts away as I hopped from the protruding rocks in an effort to reach the top.

Gathering my magic at me feet I blasted fire from my feet like a booster to fly up to the top. Hearing the ice crack some more I grinded my teeth together angrily as I scowled. "I won't let your efforts go to waste, Ur." I say pumping more magic into my legs.

Feeling a weight on my legs someone yanks me back into the ground, grunting from the force I begin crashing to the ground. Looking down I see the old man who reeked of women's perfume holding onto my leg, preventing me from getting any higher.

"Why you son of a bitch." I mutter anger flashing across my face. " **Let me go**." I say darkly my fangs flashing under the moonlight as the old man visibly flinched at my display.

That's when we all heard the ice cracking loudly feeling my patience thin by the second I raise my other leg driving the sole of my foot down onto the old man's face, using it as a boost to reach the top grab ahold of the edge.

Swinging my body up I sprint over to the dog performing the ritual. Grabbing him by his neck the ritual didn't seem to stop "I swear upon Satan's name that if you don't stop this damn ritual I will kill you a thousand times over." I threatened my grip on his throat unwavering.

" **ROOAAAARRRRRRRR!"** The roar of Deliora cried out causing my ears to ring.

"You son of a bitch!" I curse loudly clearly ticked off "I'm going to kill you!" I continue hotly as I shocked him with my magic. Satisfied with my work I dropped him as the moon drip had finally stopped.

" **RROOOAAAARRRRR!"** The sound causing me to tremble as the ice around Deliora completely shattered gritting my teeth I stared down to him "No." I said softly.

"I-it's too late, the ritual is already complete!" The dog barked as I slammed my foot into his face.

"Shut it!" I barked back as my hair shadowed my eyes looking up to see the two other people who had joined me.

"I told you to come with us to the village, but you just had to wander off." She frowned as I ignored it and looked back to Deliora my eyes as big as plates.

Looking down I couldn't stop my body from trembling "No, no, no…" I repeat over and over again holding my head. "It's happening again." I mumble to myself as I breathed heavily "Everyone's gonna die again, because of me." I continue breathing shallowly.

"Takeo!" The commanding voice of Erza made me look back at her as she looked at me in shock.

"I have to go, I have to go and stop it." I continue as she and Lucy looked at me strangely as I continued to repeat my words over and over again as my head thumped madly against my skull. Feeling my magic threatening to release itself I was become more and more delirious by the second.

"No, you will not go down there in this condition!" Erza yelled at me angrily as I looked at her terror covered my eyes.

Shaking my head I looked at her gravely "No, I have to go or they'll die again." I say breathlessly as my head pulsed making me wince in pain. "All of her effort, all of her sacrifices will have been for nothing if I don't stop it." I mumble in trace as I started to walk over to the edge.

Getting ready to jump back down a hand pulls me back "What's the matter Takeo?" Erza asked worry taking over her once angry voice.

Shaking my head my chest rose and sank at my labored breathing "I am Deliora." As I said those three words the world around us seemed to freeze for a few seconds as Erza looked at me confusion plastered across her face.


End file.
